Star Wars Rebels 1
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Mako Firebreather and Ezra Brigder, a 16 and 13 year old orphans that have lived on Lothal all their lives, but one fateful day a band of rebels targeted crates of supplies and the two were drag along with, join them on a grand their adventure Oc xOc
1. The Spark of the Rebellion

_Chapter 1 & 2: Spark of The Rebellion_

I don't know how it all begun, order 66 was issued, the Jedi were hunted down and murder, then the war ended and peace rein throughout the galaxy, but by the Empire. The Republic had fallen… that's how the story went when my parents told me, my parents were apart of the Republic. I don't know what my mother and my father were before I was born, they never told me.

I was 10 when I lost them to someone… someone dark, cold, evil… and at the same time full of regret, sad and… lonely. He was asking about something, a… holocron whatever that was. They didn't talk and were cut down, I was left all alone… I kept my parents things close to me, a cube, two cylinders, my mom's Holo-jounral and my dad's Holo-jounral, and a picture of us on my seventh birthday. I place them all in my satchel and left my home, becoming a scavenger, surviving and looking out for those that can't stick up for themselves.

 _~Present Day~_

 _Lothal, Outer Rim…_

A sixteen year old girl with auburn hair in a ponytail, silver eyes, white sleeveless shirt, a black vest, dark brown pants, boots that reach three inches from her knee, a belt around her waist, black fingerless gloves, a communicator on her ear and a satchel over her shoulder sat on a ledge and dangles her feet over the edge. She was looking down at the people, seeing them go about their day. She sighs and sat down on the edge, watching them, then a shadow flies over them.

She looks up and saw a Star Destroyer flying over them, she's seen Star Destroyers before, her look harden, then stood up and takes off along the way, she ran over three buildings and saw Imperial officers and Stormtroopers corner a poor man that had rations, "You're Identification. Now." the second officer orders him, she places her hand on her belly as it growls. - _I haven't eaten in weeks, but the people come first._ \- she tells herself and fittles with her device. "I'm just trying to sell a couple of Yogons here." he answers him, the red head jumps down and hid in the shadows. "All trade must be registered into the empire." the first officer reminds him.

The old man nods at him, "I remember what it was like before your ships showed up, before your Imperials ruin Lothal like the rest of the galaxy." he spoke up as the other people around him were afraid. The first officer presses a button, opening up a channel, the girl smirks and finds his channel. "This is LRZ 01, I am bring in a citizen under charge of treason." he informs, the girl found his channel, "Copy that LRZ 01. dispatch to cell block AA33." the man on the other side informs him, as the troopers took a hold of the man and the second officer took a hold of the Yogons.

"You can't do this!" the old man protest as he was taken away, the second officer bites into a Yogon, "I don't know, who's going to stop us? You? You?" he asks them, but they turn their heads away, making him laugh. The girl looks over and then was annoyed, "Hey mister, spare a yogon?" a boy asks him, no older then 13, the two officers look down at him, "Move along loft rat." the second guard snaps at him. "Sorry, sorry. Not looking for trouble." the boy tells them moving away. The girl sigh, "Not this time…" she mumbles, pressing her finger at the device. " _All officers at the main square, this is a code red. I repeat a code red._ " the second officer's comm link shouts out.

He throws down a yogon and picks up his commlink, "It's you luck day, local sum. You two, come with us." the first officer orders, the threw that old man and his yogons to the ground and took off. The old man pulls himself to his knees and saw a pair of boots in his view, "Stay on alert, repeat code red." she said, kneeling down in front of the man, then took her finger away and smiles at him, "You alright?" she asks him, placing the basket up right, he sighs at her as he started to gather the Yogons as the girl help him, "Those damn Imperials… they ruin everything." he tells her as she places then in the basket. "Thank you again, Mako." he tells her, the girl named Mako smiles, "Anything I can do." she tells him, but then her stomach growls, making them both look down at her stomach and she places her hand on it, "You must be starving." he tells her, then presented her a handful of yogon, making her held up her hands.

"Oh on, I couldn't." she tells him, he shook his head and smiles, "You deserve this, consider it a thank you." he tells her, Mako smiles and opens up her satchel and he pours them in, "Thank you." she tells him, he smiles and they both stood up. "Be careful, alright." she tells him, he nods and took his yogon, "I will Mako, take care." he tells her, she smiles waves good-bye to him, she lowers her arms and crosses them, "You can come out now, I know you're there." she calls out and the 14 boy steps out, "Well you beat me again." he tell her, Mako turns to him, walks over and places a few Yogons in his pack, "There we're even now." she tells him, turning around and walks off, "Why give me any?" he questions her, she stops and looks at him, "Because, as of right now Ezra, I'm the only friend you got." she answers, tossing up a yogon, then turns away, she then tosses the yogon to a bystander, who catches it. Ezra chuckles, "Hey, wait up!" he calls out and jogs up to her.

They then jump up back to the roof and walk over to the edge, "We're here, what's the emergency?" the first officer asks him, the third looks at him in confusion. "What emergency?" he asks them, "You called in for a code red." the second informs him, "I… I don't know what you mean, my orders are to get those crates to Imperial Order." the third informs them, Ezra and Mako look down at the crates. "Well get them loaded." The first orders them, Mako covers her mouth, holding back her laugh as Ezra scoffs at them, "I almost feel bad for them." he states, laying his arms on the edge. Mako did the same this, propping head against it, "Almost." she mumbles in agreement. But then they both felt something strong pull at them, making them alert, "That was weird…" Ezra mumbles, "You feel that too?" she asks him, "I…" he went to answers, but the feeling pulls at them again and look around.

Mako's silver eyes laid on a man, she nudge Ezra's shoulder, making him look over as well. Seeing the man just stand there, but then saw that he went to look over his shoulder, "Get down!" Mako whispers, grabbing a hold of Ezra's coat and drop down, hiding from the man, he looks up to the roof, he shrugs and started to walk, the two then peek out, watching him, he then stops next to a Lasat, padding his leg twice, making the Lasat open his eyes, then walks out, the man walks over standing next to the bounty hunter and hooded smuggler, he pads his other leg twice and the hunter pads her leg three times. Making both the hunter and smuggler walk off, so did the other man, "Interesting." Ezra mumbles as Mako just watches them, the two walk pass them, the hunter threw a detonator and the two walk away and the smuggler threw his arm over her shoulders.

The trooper went to stop them but didn't and… KABOOM, the speeder went up in flames, making the two jump in surprise. "Get those crates out of here and keep them secure at all costs!" the first officer orders as a trooper got seated on the speeder and speed off. "All cost, huh?" Ezra mumbles, Mako sigh… "I like the sound of that." he states and takes off. "Here we go again…" she mutters, pulls her hood on and took off after him.

They ran along the roofs, finding that the man had them block off and the Lasat knock them out. "Not bad…" Mako mumbles, Ezra looks at her. She shrugs her shoulders and they both jump down, Ezra landed in the seat as Mako landed on a crate, the two look at them in surprise. "Thanks for doing all the heavy lifting." Ezra tells him and pulls in reverse. The Lasat swung at them, but they both duck, "Now what?" the Lasat asks, "After those kids!" the man orders. Ezra pulls out off the alley and takes off, Mako waves at the officer as they left. Then troopers fired at two, but were hit as the two pulled out of the alley and followed Ezra and Mako. Then the hunter and smuggler land on the crate behind Mako, making the two turn to them, "Pretty gutsy move!" the hunter shouts, then Ezra started to shift the speeder.

Then the smuggler pulls out his blaster, making Mako gasp. "If the big guy catches you, he'll end you!" he warns them, blaster in between the two crates and the two started to drift away. "Good luck!" The two call out to them and Ezra speeds off. The crate stops, the two hop down as the other two speed off and the two ran off with the crate.

"Turn here!" Mako shouts and Ezra turns as stormtroopers appeared in their path, Ezra gasp then speeds ups, but then the man behind them fires at the stormtroopers and the two speed over them and the other two chase them, "Who are these guys?" Ezra questions, "Ezra!" Mako shouts, making him turns back, seeing people in front of them. "Go high!" she shouts and Ezra did so, the two followed him. "Who are these kids?" the man questions. They all were on on the highway, getting two stormtroopers attention.

They then fired at them and the man fires back, then Ezra's and Mako's speeder was hits, "That's never good!" Ezra shouts and they fly over and land on the other lane, control was back and Ezra started to dodge the incoming vehicles. The man fires back at the troopers, but kept missing, then the Lasat pulls out his staff, falls back and gets one, then the trooper was up right next to the man, "Alright, you got me, I give up." he states, holding his hands out, confusing the troopers, "Sike!" he said, throwing a detonator out, making the trooper try and catch it and he blew up. Then the Lasat catches up, the man looks over at the two, the look over and Ezra speeds up.

Then the man looks at the Lasat and signals him, he frowns and gave him a thumbs up and falls back. The man unhooks the crates and the Lasat stops next to them. "If Kadan ever catches those kids, I'll end them." the Lasat states. The man named Kadan went to the far end and then jumps over in front of the two, Mako covers her eyes as sparks few out, blinding Ezra. Kadan then pulls out in front of them far ahead and then Ezra opens his eyes and pulls to a stop, ending right next to Kadan. Ezra sighs as he hunch over the front. Mako huff as she sat down onto of the crate. "Who are you?" Ezra questions him. "I'm the guy who was stealing that crate." he answers him, looking over at the crate Mako was siting on top of. "Hey look, we stole this stuff… wh-whatever it is, fair and square." Ezra tells him, crossing his arms.

Kadan laughs a little at him, "And you two made it pretty far." he tells them, the two shot a look up at the Tie-fighter flying at them. "But I got plans for that crate, so today's not your day." he adds as Mako was now spatting on top of the crate, Ezra was smirking, "The day's not over." he tells him and moves out of the way as Mako jumps off the crate. Kadan was confused for a moment and then frowns. "Oh wonderful." he mumbles, then got off the speeder as the Tie-fighter fires at him, destroying it. It them flew off and Kadan pulls himself to his feet.

But then turns around, seeing that Ezra was still in one peace and Mako lands perfectly on the crate, she sat back down, her legs cross and she waves bye at Kadan. "Have a good one." Ezra tells him and they were speeding off. Kadan just shook his head at the two, smirking a little and pulls out his commlink. "This is Specter One, I need a lift."

~8~8~8~

Ezra and Mako were out of the city and speeding through the fields as a Tie-fighter follows them, then fires at them. "Whatever in this crates must really be worth it." Ezra states and they were fired at, "Better be worth it!" he shouts again. "If I die because of you, I will kill you Ezra!" Mako shouts at him, as she stands on the crate, maintaining balance. But then the Tie-fighter fires again and Mako jumps off at it hits the speeder, making Ezra fly out and hit the ground. He then stood up and looks over, seeing Mako land next to the crate in one peace.

She exhales and then looks up, "Ezra!" she calls out, he looks over, seeing the Tie-fighter fly right at him, but then it was fired at and blew up. The two looks behind them and saw a Starfighter with Kadan on the ramp. "You want a ride?" he asks them. Mako looks over at Ezra, he looks at her, then they both look behind the fighter and saw Tie-fighters flying at them. Then they look up at him, "You have a better option? Come on!" he tells them, then Mako presses a button making the crate float, "Leave the crate, you'll never make it!" Kadan shouts as the two take off. The two gain speed as Mako picks the crate up and they both jump, the crate lands on the ramp as Mako and Ezra grip the edge. "Whoa…" Kadan said as he was amazed that they made it, then Mako pulls herself up as Ezra pushes the crate forward, they pulls themselves up and push the crate forward and the ramp closes up.

~8~8~8~

The starfighter flies off as the Tie-fighters follows them. Ezra and Mako looks up at the four as they were glaring down at them, but they stood up and walk over to the crate as the Lasat remove it's top, revealing guns. "Oh, do you know how much these are worth on the black Market?" Ezra questions them taking one out of the crate, Mako sighs, rubbing her brow. "Actually I do." Kadan tells him as Mako leans against the wall as she was beginning to feel dizzy again. "Don't get any ideas." the Lasat warns him, "They're mine." Ezra tells him and the Lasat took the weapon from him.

"If you and your friend hadn't gotten in our way…" the Lasat starts and Ezra got in his face, "Too bad, we got to them first." Ezra said to him. Then Kadan steps in between them, breaking up the fight, "It's not whose first, it's whose last." Kadan tells him and Ezra glares at the Lasat. "Keep and eye on our friends here." Kadan tells him and the three did so as Kadan went up top.

~8~8~8~

Kadan arrives at the cock pit, "You said this was a routine op, what happened down there?" Hera asks him, then Chopper snaps at him, making Kadan groan, "Not now Chopper, it's been a difficult morning for me." Kadan tells him, leaning against the chair, "He has a point, love. We have four Tie-fighters, closing in." she informs him. Kadan them leans in close, "Hera how about a less attitude and more altitude?" he asks her and then she made a sharp shift, making Kadan fall back in his chair, as she was dodging the Tie-fighters.

Kadan sat up and lay his arm back, "If I didn't know better I'd think you did that on purpose." he mumbles as Chopper pulls himself away from the side. "If you knew better, we wouldn't be in this situation. Seriously Kadan what happened?" Hera asks him, he was quiet for a moment and then looks over ta the monitor, "They did." he answers as the three were around Ezra and Mako, who were sitting crate.

~8~8~8~

"Look we were just doing the same as you, stealing to survive. Well I was, miss goodie two shoes here was doing something else completely different." he informs them, "Oh you have no idea what we were doing, you don't know us." the Lasat named Zeb tells him, Mako rolls her eyes and gets off the crate, then walks around it as she was not going to help out.

"And I don't want to, I just want off the burner." Ezra tells him, making, Mako roll her eyes, she earn a glance from the smuggler. "Please, nothing would thrill me more than tossing you out, while in flight." Zeb tells him, Mako then reaches out, grabbing a hold of Ezra's ear and he yelps as he was yank back, "I risk my life for guns Ezra… do you know how that make me feel?" she questions. "Oh come on, I've seen you risk your life for much worse." he tells her, Mako's eyebrow twitch and she place him in a headlock, "Guns Ezra… guns." she tells him again, tightening her arm around his neck and he pats her arm, "Uncle! Uncle!" he cries out in surrender.

~8~8~8~

Hera looks at the monitor and back ahead, "Two kids trip you up? Must be some kids, spill it." she tell him as he was annoyed. "Aren't you a little busy at the moment?" he questions her, cross his arms, she glares at him, "Spill." she said as she continues to dodge the incoming blast.

Then one blast hits them, making everyone in the hanger stagger in their spots, Mako them lets go as she stumbles back in lands in someone arms and Ezra was crush under Zeb. Mako looks up and saw that the smuggler held her in his arms, her silver eyes lock with his golden ones and he smirks at her, "Hey, how you doing? The names Leo Lax Jephego Vander. But you can call me Leo." he flirts adding in a wink, making her pulls out and roll her eyes. "Get off, can't… breath." Ezra complains, Mako walks over to the two. "I'm not that heavy you know, in this gravity." Zeb tells him, as Mako pulls him off Ezra. "It's not the weight, it's the smell." Ezra tells him, Mako face palms at her idiot friend and his big mouth. "You don't like the air quality in here, eh?" Zeb questions. The smuggler walks over, grips Mako's arms and pulls her to the side, next to the bounty hunter, "Fine, I'll give you your own room!" Zeb said as he grips Ezra's ankle.

"H-hey, stop!" Ezra shout as a door to a small space was open and he was then thrown in, "Let go!" Ezra shouts and the door was then close in his face, Zeb then looks over at Mako as she held up her hands at him, "So…" Leo starts placing his arm on her shoulder, making her glare at him, "You got a name?" he asks, Mako grunts in disgust, pushes his arm away and steps away from him. Making Sabine and Zeb roll their eyes at him.

~8~8~8~

"These kids sound impressive." Hera states and Kadan looks at her, "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Kadan questions as she just smirks at him, "They held onto a crate of blasters with a pack of troopers on their tail. Not to mention the girl was able to make two perfect landings. In a row." Hera tells him, flicking away at switches.

"Because I was there to save him, and the girl got lucky. They're both street rats, wilded, reckless, dangerous and… and gone." Kadan saw as he was the two were not on the monitor.

~8~8~8~

Zeb was leaning against the small space as the two were pacing back and forth, " _Zeb, Sabine, Leo, where are they?_ " Kadan said over the comm, "Clam down chief, the boy's in…" Zeb starts as he opens the door, only to find it empty, then Leo looks over and saw that Mako was gone as well.

"Here…" Zeb mumbles, "The girl's gone as well." Leo calls out, " _Zeb, where are they?_ " Kadan calls out, "Well… they're still in the ship." Zeb answers as they then heard something crawling through the air ducts. "Oh they're in the ship alright." Sabine calls out. " _Ugh, Leo, find the girl and keep a better eye on her._ " Kadan tells him, "You got it." Leo answers and they took off.

Hera was flicking away, "Very creative these two, sounds like someone I use to know." she states, Kadan groans as he stood up and walks away; Mako walks into the gunner seat finding Ezra flat on the floor and she sat down, "Took you long enough." she tells him as he pulls himself back up, rubs his head and opens his eyes, "Whoa… we're in space." he said with amazement. Mako nods her head, "Yes we are." she answers and Tie-fighters fired at them, "And we're about to die!" he shouts, Mako shook her head, "No we are not." she answers and took a hold of the controls.

"Shields are holding for now, but you need to buy me time to calculate the jump to lightspeed!" Hera tells them and Mako started to make careful firing. Then Sabine place her hand on her shoulder, "Look, you don't know me and don't like me. I get that, but right now, we all need to get out of here." she tells her and the hunter was surprise at her words and lets her shoot. "Hey, my name's Ezra." he said to Sabine, making the two girls roll their eyes, but then Zeb grips his collar and turns him to him, "My name's Zeb you loft rat." he growls at him as Leo came up as well. Mako looks at the two Tie-fighters and then closes her eyes getting go of her surroundings, "What are you doing?" Sabine asks her, the three look over at her. The Tie-fighters were closing in, Mako then snaps her eyes open and fires at them. The shot flies out and hits both of the Tie-fighters.

She exhales and leans back, "Nice shot." Sabine tells her, then looks at her. "How did you do that?" she asks her, Mako looks at her. She then shrugs at her, "I don't know, I just… did." she answers her. "Entering hyperspace!" Hera tells them and they made the jump.

~8~8~8~

Back in Lothal, troopers were inspecting, as the commanding officer and officer were on a roof overlooking the area, "They knew our protocol and were waiting." he informs him, the CO nods at him. "I have no doubt, you're not the first on Lothal hit by this crew." he informs him, making the officer sigh. "That's a relief. I mean, I assume that's why you're here, Agent Kallus." he said and the agent took off his helmet and turns to him.

"The Imperial security Bearu pays attention to patterns. When the Empire's operations are targeted on ongoing bases, it signifies something more than the theft of a few crates. It could signify the spark of rebellion." he states, with his back to him and then turns back, "Next time they make a move, we'll be waiting for them to snuff out that spark before it catches fire." he informs him, intend to crush this crew.

~8~8~8~

The Starfighter arrives out of hyperspace and Zeb drags Ezra by the arm to the cockpit as Mako went along willingly. "You can't keep us here." Ezra snaps at him, making Zeb growl. "Take us back to Lothal!" Ezra demands of him, "Calm down, that's exactly what we're doing." Hera informs him as the two look at her, "Like right now, with Imperials chasing us?" Ezra questions.

Mako shook her head, "Not likely, if I guess right, you can scramble the ship's signal, and when you return they won't be able recognize you." she states, making Hera and Zeb look at her, "You know a lot, don't you?" she asks her, Mako shrugs. "Just knowing about ships and droids is a hobby of mine." she answers. "Oh that's pretty cool." Ezra states, then snaps out of it, "So just drop me, her and my blasters at capital city and-" he states, but the door open, revealing the three.

"They're not your blasters." Sabine and Mako tells him as she walks in, "And we're not going back to Capital City, the job's not done." Kadan informs them.

The ship then returns to Lothal and lands on the outskirts of a village, Mako and Ezra steps out, looking down at the village, "Hey where are they going?" Ezra asks as Hera and Kadan walks off, "If I told you, I would have to kill ya, but I'm not just kill ya anyway and spare the girl." Zeb answers him, as he was pushing a crate, "He's not joking, I've seen him do it." Leo warns them as he was pushing a crate as well, "Grab a crate and pull your weight." Sabine informs them and followed Leo and Zeb.

Mako didn't waste time and walks back onto the ship, grabs the last crate and followed them, Ezra followed her as they were walking through the village, "I've been on Lothal my whole live, never been here." Ezra states, looking at the houses. "I have, when I was little, my parents would come here to villages like these, with stolen goods and gave them to the people." Mako states, making Zeb, Sabine and Leo looks at her, "What happen to your parents?" Sabine asks her, Mako looks away, "I don't want to talk about it." she answers her, Zeb and Leo exchange looks.

"The Imperials don't advertise it." Sabine said, getting Ezra's attention, "The locals call it, Tarkin town." Zeb states, "Named for Grand Moth Tarkin, the Governor of the outer rim." Leo growls as he clutch his fist. "He kick these folks off their farms when the Empire wanted their land." Sabine adds in. "Anyone who tried to fight back, got arrested. For treason." Zeb adds in as Mako looks at the poor people.

~8~8~8~

Kadan and Hera were with their dealer as they presented the weapons to him, "Any problems securing these lovely ladies." Viszago asks them, looking at one. "Nothing we couldn't handle Viszago. Your Intel was accurate, this time." Kadan informs him. Viszago places the gun down and waves over one of his goons.

"We got the goods and took a bit out of the Empire, that's all that matters." Hera said as a droid held the case and Viszago took out a few credits, "Business is all that matters, but I love that you don't know that." he tells her, the droid steps back as Viszago walks over them with the credits.

Kadan held out his hand as Viszago only gave him half of the pay, "Keep going." Kadan tells him and Viszago looks at him, "I could, or I could stop and trade the rest of the bounty for another bit of Intel, you've been begging after." he informs them, "The Wookies?" Hera asks in surprise, he looks at her and smirks, "The Wookies."

~8~8~8~

Morning was here as the five were in front of the four crates, "Who wants free grub?" Zeb calls out, getting their attention, then he, Sabine and Leo opens the crates revealing food. Mako was surprise and opens hers finding the same thing hers as well. People then gathered around them and the three handed them food, people then came at Mako and Ezra's crate taking the food. Then a man places his hand on Ezra shoulder, "Thank you, thank you so much." he thanks him, as Ezra felt overwhelmed and then the man walks off.

"I… I didn't do anything." he mutters them walks off, Mako looks at him and frowns sadly, she then looks down seeing a little girl trying to reach into the crate, Mako smiles a little and then picks out a fruit and kneel down, next to her, getting the girl's attention, "You hungry too? Here." Mako said and handing the girl, the girl smiles at her and took the fruit. "Thank you kindly miss." she said to her and ran off. Mako stood up and watches her go and she was pick up by her father and places her in his hip. Mako was happy for the girl and her father and she misses hers.

But then she was pulled out of her thought as she felt something pull at her, she turns and looks into the directions of the ship, "What is this?" she mutters and walks off to the ship, she walks up the hill and stops in front of the ship, she then looks around to see if it was coming form any other directions, but no, it was coming from the ship. She looks at it with suspicion and then slowly walks up the ramp and inside. She then saw Ezra climbing the ladder and followed him, he then stood in front of the door as it opens for him Mako followed him as he was now in front of Kadan's room.

"What's ya doing?" she asks him, making him jump and shout, then looks at her. "What are you doing here?" he questions her, making walks up to him, the door closes behind her as she places her hands on her hips. "The same could be said about you." she questions him, making him sigh. "Alright, just don't laugh…" he tells her, "Something called you here?" she asks him and he looks at her in surprise, "Well… yeah, how did you know?" he asks her, she pulls her hands off her hips, "Because the same thing is happening to me too, something called me here and it's coming from here." she answers him, juestering to Kadan's room. Ezra places his hand on the door.

He then looks at her, "Want to find out what it is?" he asks her, then took off his pack and pulls out his tools. "Do I have a choice?" she asks him, "Not really no." he answers her as he works at the door. Chopper stroll by and saw them trying to break into Kadan's room and quickly left. Ezra and Mako looks over and saw nothing, then Ezra opens the lock and the doors open for them, he then puts his stuff back into his pack and the two walk into the room and the door closes behind him. The two look around to see what was calling them.

Then Mako walks forward, stood in the center of the room, places her hands on her hips and looks around, but then she felt the feeling again and looks at Kadan bed, Ezra quickly walks over next to her as she walks over to the bed, kneels down, "That's weird…" she mutters, then she presses something making a slot open, she gasp and picks up a cube similar to hers, then Ezra took it from her, "Might be worth something." he mumbles and place it in his pocket, Mako sighs at him and then Ezra opens it even more, revealing a cylinder similar to the ones that Mako had stash in her satchel. Ezra then held it with two and then presses a button, making the saber activate, Mako quickly stood on her feet and was shock of the lightsaber before as Ezra was amazed, he then stood up and looks at it, "Whoa…" he mumbles. "Ezra put it back, that's not yours." Mako tells him, but then the door opens and there stood Kadan, "Careful… you'll cut your arm off." he warns him as Hera and Chopper came into view, all three were mad at them, Chopper just laugh and sings to himself. Mako sighs, knowing he had a point.

"Look I know you're not going to believe us, it's like this… thing wanted me to take it." Ezra tells him, Mako looks at him, "Oh no, I was came here, because that thing called to me here." Mako tells him, pointing at the lightsaber. "You're right, I don't believe you, now give me the lightsaber." Kadan demands him, Ezra was more intrigue, "Lightsaber? Isn't that the weapon of the Jedi?" he asks him, Mako glares. "Ezra!" she snaps, he looks at her, she held her hand out to him, he frowns, then deactivates it and places it in her hand. She then walks over to Kadan, "Sorry." she tells him, offering the lightsaber to him, he take it from her, but she stiffens, closing her eyes.

 _She saw the fall of the Republic and the destruction of the Jedi, but then saw a hooded Jedi with a cube in his hand and a woman with a year old baby in her arms, crying out as they ran into the dead of night._

Mako then opens her eyes, looks at the saber and quickly took her hand from it, then walks off with haste, "Hey, Mako wait for me!" Ezra calls out as he chases after her. Kadan then takes his saber apart and place sit on the hook, "Now, we'll see." he tells Hera as she looks into Mako's and Ezra's direction.

~8~8~8~

Then the two walk into mess room as Sabine and Leo were there, "Not too good at following directions are you?" Sabine asks them as Ezra rubs the back of his neck, "Not so much, you?" Ezra asks her as the two walk up to them, Leo and Sabine laugh a little. "It's never been my specialty." Sabine answers him, "Mine neither, I'm more of a shoot first and ask questions later, kind of guy." Leo tells him, Mako rolls her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

Then looks back at them, "So who are you people? You're not thieves exactly, that's much shows." she states, Sabine shrugs at her. "We're both exactly anything, we're a crew, a team and in some ways a family." she answers her and both Ezra and Mako lower their heads at the word family. Sabine and Leo notices the sad looks on their face and the two look at them, "Wha… what happened to your real family?" Ezra asks them, "The Empire." Sabine answers him.

"Empire." Leo answers and he looks back at them, "What about your families?" he asks them, but the door opens up and they look over seeing Zeb and Chopper, "Kadan wants us in the common room." he informs the two, then knocks on Chopper's head and he turns to him, "If they try anything, sound the alarm or shoot him and stun the girl." he informs him, Ezra and Mako looks at him, Chopper just whines at him, "Shush, just watch them." he said and walks off, "Sabine. My name's Sabine." she said, getting Ezra's attention and made him smile, "Mako." the red head calls out. Leo turns back to her, "What?" he asks her, "You ask my name earlier, it's Mako." she tells him with a smiles. Leo was speechless at her heart-shooting smile, but then Sabine grips the back of his coat, "Come on, lets move." she tells him and they were gone.

Ezra went to follow, but Chopper rams into him and the two look down, he throws at threat at them, Mako crosses her arms, "You wanna bet?" she questions him. Then looks over at Ezra, he smirks getting her idea and they both look down at him as Chopper growls at them.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered in the common room, "We have a new mission, Viszago acquired the imperial flight plans of a ship full of Wookie prisoners." Kadan informs them, "Most of these Wookie's were soldiers for the Old Republic." Hera throws out. "I owe these hairy beasts, they saved some of my people." Zeb throws out, "Mine too." Hera agrees as well.

"If we're going to save them, we got a tight window, they've been taken to an unknown slave labor camp, if we don't intercept this ship, we'll never find them. Now I have a plan-" Kadan starts but was interrupted as the sound of a bang… he presses the button to small space and then saw Ezra was eavesdropping on them, he then falls forward, he looks up at them, smirks and dives back at the duct, but Zeb was quick, grabs his waist, pulling him out and throws him to the ground.

Then the ceiling gave out and Mako screams as she falls and lands on top of Ezra, "Ow." she mumbles and then pulls herself off him, rubbing her now aching side, "I ordered Chopper to kept watch on them." Zeb orders and Chopper came out, complaining at them, Mako looks at him and presses a button on her communicator, "Chopper you're needed on the bridge, get there." she said sounding like Hera, the pilot smirks at her, impressed with her deceiving Chopper. But then Zeb growling griping his fist, making Ezra and Mako scramble back, "Can we please get rid of them?" he asks them, but Sabine and Kadan stop him, "No we can't, they know too much now." she informs them, Mako nods with her.

"We don't have time to take them home anyway. We have to move now." Hera tells them, helping Ezra and Mako to their feet. "I'll keep an eye on them." she tells them as they walk up to the bridge, Kadan looks at her as the three left.

~8~8~8~

The Starfighter called the Ghost flew through hyperspace as Ezra and Mako sat in the cockpit with Hera and Mako took out her holocron as she looks down it, confused on why there were two, sitting behind Ezra and Indian style in her chair. "You know this whole mission thing is nuts, I'm not against stick it to the Empire, but there's no way I would stick my neck out this far." Ezra tells Hera as Mako places her cube in her pocket and her satchel on the neck of the chair.

"Who does that?" Ezra asks as he sat straight in his hair, "We do." she answers, Ezra then looks at her and away, Mako looks at her and then sideways with a thought on her mind as they drop out of hyperspace to the transport, "Imperial Transport 651, this is starbird coming inbound." Hera said over the comm, " _State your business._ " the officer orders her. "Bounty. We captured an additional Wookie Prisoner and have transfer orders to place him with you." she informs him, " _We have no such orders._ " he tells her a two Tie-fighters were send out.

"That's fine, we already got paid, by Governor Tarken. If you don't want the oversized mongrel, I'll jettison here. Let you explain to your superiors why the Empire has one less slave." she tells him with her arms cross. They waited for a moment, " _Permission to dock, Bay One._ " he instructs her and Hera smirks at the both of them.

The Ghost was hook onto the transport and two troopers walk through the airlock to the door, it opens and there stood Sabine, Leo, Chopper and Zeb who was pretending to be a Wookie. "That thing's not a Wookie." the trooper states, "Haven't you ever seen a rare hairless Wookie before?" Kadan asks him and Zeb tries to make the sound, but fails. The trooper looks at each other as Kadan, Sabine and Leo looks at him, "Oh forget it." Zeb said and knocks them out, "Hehe, told you they wouldn't buy it." Zeb said to them, "You didn't exactly a chance to buy it." Sabine informs him, making Leo chuckle under his hood. Zeb rubs the back of his neck. "It's something, the feel about their helmets and my fist." he said with a chuckle.

"Okay you know the plan, let move out." Kadan tells him, Sabine and Chopper headed off in one direction as Kadan, Leo and Zeb headed off into another.

~8~8~8~

" _No troopers._ " Kadan said over the comm link, " _Security-_ " Kadan informs them, but the comm was suddenly cut off. Making Ezra, Mako and Hera jump in their seats. "Specter One, come in. Specter Four? Specter Five?" Hera said over the comms, but only got static and Mako felt that feeling again, "Ugh, comms down. No not down, jammed." she states and Mako stood up walking in between them and looks up at space, "It's a trap." she mumbles and right on cue a star destroyer appeared. Making Mako step back and land in her seat, "That's an Imperial Star destroyer." Hera tells them, "This whole this was a set up, like Mako said." Ezra tells her, "It's beginning to seem that way." she states, seeing it get closer.

"You both need to board the transport and warn them." Hera tells them, Ezra looks at her as Mako felt her heart pound like crazy. "What? Why don't you do it?" Ezra asks her. "I need to be ready take off or none of us stands a chance." she tells him as Mako's heart pound ever harder, telling her to move. "No, no way, why would we risk our lives for a butch of strangers?" Ezra questions her, Hera looks at him, "Because Kadan risk his for you. If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth nothing. They need you Ezra, Mako. They need you right now." she tells them, Ezra looks looks up as the Star destroyer was right over them.

"Look, our crew selflessly boarded that transport to rescue Imperial prisoners, they have no idea they walk into a trap, no idea what's coming. You both need to go warn them Ezra." Hera tells him, placing her hand on his shoulder, but he shook his head, "No it's too late for them, Hera. We should run while-" he starts, "You don't mean that." Hera interrupts him, "I do, I swear I do!" he tells him and Mako took off running out the door, Hera watcher her run and looks back at Ezra, "Which is why I can't believe we're doing this." he adds and took off after her. "I can." Hera mumbles as her ship and the transport was loaded into the docking bay.

~8~8~8~

Kadan leans out and looks at the door to the brig, "No guard on the door." he said and the three ran out to the door, "Just set the denominator on the door so we can get the wookies out of here." Zeb tells him and Kadan did so as Leo looks back and forth.

The troopers on the other-side were ready for them. "At least things seem to be going smoother then out last op." Zeb tells them, "Yeah… too smooth." Leo mumbles, "Wait wait, stop!" Mako calls out, making the three turn to her and Ezra, "It's a trap! We got to get out of here!" Ezra shouts. "Karabass! They're blowing another op!" Zeb shouts, but Mako shook her head, "No this isn't an Op, it a trap, set to lure you all out and it work, Hera sent us to warn you." Mako explains to them, but the door opens and they look at the troopers. "Run!" Ezra shouts and they make a run for it, Ezra fires his sling-shot, hitting the denominator, blowing it and the troopers up.

The five ran down the corridor, escaping. "We have to warn Sabine and Chopper, but they jammed the comms." Mako informs them, "They'll follow the plan, it will be fine." Kadan tells her, making her huff at them. "Yeah cause the plan's has gone great so far." Ezra snaps at him. They ran down another corridor and then they saw another squadron of trooper coming at them, "Don't stop!" Kadan orders them and they continued on. "Push off, now!" he orders them and they did so, except Ezra and the gravity was gone. Mako pushes herself forward, flips in the air, twist and slams her feet a trooper's face.

She giggles, twist again and pushes herself back as Kadan started to fire, landing in front of Leo, she looks up at him and he winks at her, making her roll her eyes at him. She then pushes herself to the side and she was shoved back by Zeb, she grunts at him and Ezra grabs her hand and pulls her along. "You doing okay back there?" Kadan calls out to them as Zeb threw them off him, "Are we doing okay?" Ezra question as Mako pulls him along, "You doing good sweetness?" Leo asks her, making her grunt in annoyance, "Leo, not now!" Zeb tells him and pushes him along. "Now!" Kadan shouts as they land on their feet as Ezra lands on his hands and kneels. Then they all stood up on their feet and take off, meet up with Sabine and Chopper.

"Where are the Wookies?" Sabine asks him, as Kadan and Leo stop in front of her, "No Wookies. Sabine, man the nose gun, Chop, tell Hera to take off." Kadan orders them, "Uhh… right." Sabine said and the four took off. Zeb threw the two back as he charges forward, they both glare at him, then went to follow, but Ezra was grab by his pack, Mako was grabbed by her hair, making her scream as she was pull back by a trooper hand held hostage along with Ezra. Zeb looks back at them and had his Bio-weapon out and aim at the agent, "Stop, let go!" Ezra calls out as the two trooper fired at Zeb. "Hey, get out of the way!" Zeb shouts at them and took cover. The two struggled, "We're trying!" Mako shouts out to him, and then looks at him, "Sorry you two!" he shouts and her eyes widen, "You did good." he tells them and the door closes.

Mako pants softly as she and Ezra couldn't believe what just happen, Zeb just left them, he left them behind.

~8~8~8~

"There! Airlock shut!" Hera said as she detaches her ship from the transport, Zeb stood there in front of the door, " _We're out of here!_ " Hera shouts, Zeb sighs and falls on his back end, hanging his head in shame. "Chop, jam their tractor beam!" Hera orders him, he did so and she flew the ship off.

" _Attention Rebel ship! Surrender or be destroy! This is your first and last warning._ " Grand Moth Tarken orders them, Hera sighs in annoyance, "Blow it out of your exhaust vent. Literally, Sabine." Hera calls out and Sabine presses the trigger and the transport ship blew up. "Ugh, I can see it from here, how it look?" Sabine asks, Leo chuckles "Gorgeous, Sabine as always." Kadan answers as he and Leo watch the explosion, then Hera jumps into hyperspace and was gone.

She exhales leaning back in her chair as Kadan, Leo and Sabine arrive at the cockpit, "The whole thing was a set up." Kadan states, sitting down, Sabine removes her helmet. "You think Viszago was in on it?" she asks, siting down as well as Leo leans against her chair. "He'd sell his mothers to a couple of Jawas for a couple of credits, but we're a source of income for him." Hera informs them as Zeb arrives as well, still hanging his head. "Even odd, he didn't know." she adds in as Zeb sat down. "Those two did alright." Hera starts up, "They did okay." Kadan tells her and then looks over at Zeb, "Where are they?" he asks him. Zeb's eyes darted around, "I… I thought they were with you." he answers and all four look at him, "Zeb, what did you do to them?" Sabine questions him, "I didn't do anything… and ISB agent grab the boy and trooper grab the girl." he mutters and everyone looks at him, "WHAT?!" they snap.

"The kids got grab, ok?!" he answers, "Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera uses his full name, "How could you do that, Mako was so cute!" Leo complains and Sabine shot him a look, "Oh come on, we were dumping them after the mission and you weren't all that into her! This saves us fuel." he whines, Hera looks over at Kadan, "They'll go easy on them, they're just kids." Zeb mumbles and Kadan shot a look at Hera.

~8~8~8~

Back on the Star Destroyer, Kallus walks over to Ezra cell and the door opens, Ezra looks over at him, "I am agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Breau." Kallus introduce himself walking into his cell, "And you are?" he asks Ezra, "Jubba the Hutt." Ezra answers him. "Look I just meet those guys today, I don't know anything." Ezra tells him, "You and your friend are not here for what you know, Jubba, you're both here to be use as bait upon our return to Lothal." he informs him.

"Bait? You seriously think- whoa you're about as bright as a bindery droid. They're not going to come for us, people don't do that." Ezra informs him. Kallus inhales, walks over to him, looks him in the eye and then brushes his shoulder and turns away, walking out of the cell. "Search him and secure him here." Kallus informs him as he walks over to Mako's cell. Then the door opens for him as he found Mako leaning against the wall as she was sitting on the beach, staring at the wall next to her, he inhales and steps inside, "I am-" he starts, "Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Breau, here to snuff out the rebels that have been targeting you bases on Lothal." she answers him and he looks at her in surprise, "I've heard of you before." she adds in as he walks inside, "You are well informed." he tells her, she shrugs. "It's a gift." she answers him, "And who might you be?" he asks her, she looks at him with her silver eyes, "Emperor Palpitate of the Galactic Empire and Sith Lord." she answers him, making him chuckle at her, "Cute." he tells her.

She huff at him and looks away from him, "I'm not going to talk, not matter what you do." she tells him and he chuckles even more. "You're not here for what you know, your highness." he tells her, she looks at him. "What? To use me as bait? Don't kid yourself, they won't come for me, nor my friend. No one does that." she scoffs at him, then looks away. Kallus leans in closer to her, grips her chin and forces her to look at him, "Then you're trap here. Like a rat." he whispers to her, "What makes you think I'm trap? For all you know, you're the one that's trap. Like a rat." she whispers back at him, he glares at her and let go of her chin. She then looks away from him, he then turns away from her and walks out of her cell, next to her guard, "Keep her secured here." he orders and the doors.

Mako sighs and pulls out her holocron, "What am I thinking? Wanting to help them?" she asks, looking down at the holocron, then her look saddens, "Ezra was right, you can't trust anyone, you have to look out for yourself and this is what I get for not listening." she tells herself then she felt the feeling again, tell her to trust in herself. She sighs rolling her eyes, "I can't believe I'm doing this." she mutter, pulling herself off the bench, then sets the holocron down in the center and sat back down on the bench, crossing her legs sets her hands in her lap, she exhales and closes her eyes, concentrating. The holocron started to shift and then it floated in the air as it was open and a recording plays.

" _This is Jedi Master Orion Firebreather of the Jedi Order._ " a familiar voice makes Mako gasp with her eyes wide open, seeing a man in Jedi robes " _My daughter, if you are seeing this then that means you have discovered your powers within you and what I've hiding from you and I have failed you._ " he starts as Mako was still shock, " _My time is short and I have to make this quick. The year after you were born, the night when Republic and Jedi order had fallen, I stole something from the Jedi temple. I stole a holocron with important information of the Jedi history._ " he tells her.

" _I stole hope, I coded this Holocron to your DNA, the information won't open up for anyone but you and I pass that hope onto you, you are the hope of the new order of Jedi, the children of the force. All of this must be confusing to you, but I know you are able for this task I am giving you, you are strong in the force, stronger than the greatest of all Jedi, I believe in you, you mother believes in you. Now you have to believe in yourself, even if all hope is lost, find a way to shine your light for others to follow._ " he states and somehow looks right at her as she stiffens in her spot.

He then smiles at her, " _I know you can do this, Mako. My little warrior, I love you and may the force be with you, my child._ " he tells her, bowing his head and the recording ended and holocron closes back up and floated into Mako's lap. She sat there, tears streaming down her face, she then covers her mouth and muffles her cries, then holds the holocron close to her chest as she curls up against the wall and smiles, "Thank you… father." she said, then wipes away her tears, places the holocron and sat in Indian style and concentrated again. Then images flashes through her mind, seeing a dry spice world, then saw the wookies being loaded off the transport onto the surface. She gasp, opening her eyes and exhales, "I know where the wookies are going."

~8~8~8~

The Ghost flew through hyperspace, "No, no, no. No way! You can not be serious!" Zeb argues, "It's our fault that they were there." Hera tells him, "Come on Hera! We just meet these kids, we're not going back for them." he tells her, "They'll be waiting for us, we can't save them." Sabine tells him. Leo grunts, "Well I'm going to save Mako, I don't care what you say." Leo states as he leans back in his chair with his arms cross.

Hera looks at him, and smirks, "Developing a crush for her already?" she teases him, making him blush, "Oh come off it Hera, I feel responsible for leaving her behind and I thought we stood for something more, now were leaving behind civilians?!" he questions Sabine and Zeb and the two look away. Then Chopper spoke up, "What? What did he say?" Zeb asks her, "He voted with me and Leo, that three against two. Kadan, you have the deciding vote." Hera said and everyone looks at him. He looks at them and sighs.

~8~8~8~

The two guards stood next to Mako and Ezra's cell, "And you bucket heads are going to be sorry when my uncle the emperor, fines out that you're keeping against my will!" Ezra shouts, then cough came from Mako's cell, "Guard, I can't breath… somethings…" she states and followed with a thud as Ezra was coughing as well. The two walk into their cells finding nothing.

Then they both crept out through the door and, the troopers look at them, "Bye-bye." Mako said to hers, locking the door close, "Bye now." Ezra said to his as he did the same thing. They both look at each other and high-five one another. "Come on." Mako tells him and they both took off and found themselves in the armory. They both walk inside and Ezra took back his stuff. Mako then finds a helmet her size and handed Ezra one as well, she gathers her hair and places the helmet on her head as Ezra did the same thing, they both heard static but it was cleared up soon enough.

" _The delay was insufficient, the transport ship that Kallus diverted will dock on Cesasle within two hours, the wookies will be work off in spice mines in K77._ " the officer said, getting Ezra's and Mako's attentions, but then the channel shifted, " _This is stormtrooper LS05 reporting to agent Kallus._ " the trooper said, the one Mako lock up, "Kallus here." the agent answers. " _Sir… the prisoners are gone._ " he informs him.

"What?!" he questions and turns to the others, "I knew these children would act as bait, but I never dream that the rebels would be foolish enough to attack a destroyer." he tells them as they were all confused. "How did they get abroad?" he questions the trooper, " _Sir, the Rebels didn't free them, they uh…_ " the trooper stops, too embarrass to answer, " _Agent Kallus, there a security breach in the lower hanger._ " a man informs him. Ezra and Mako quickly moves to the vents, Mako pushes Ezra first and she crawls in after him, " _I don't know why, but the rebel ship pass through without alerting out senses._ " the man informs him, "They came back?!" Mako said as Ezra hits his head in the wall. He then groan a little, "I don't believe it…" he mumbles, " _Order all stormtroopers to converge on the lower hanger, I'll meet them there._ " Kallus orders them.

"Take it away Mako." Ezra tells him, she giggles and with the help of her communicator she spoke, "This is trooper LS123, reporting troopers in the upper hanger, sir I believe the lower hanger is a diverge." she tells him, sounding like a man, Ezra taps his fingers. " _Maybe, maybe not. Squads five through eight divergent to the upper hanger, the rest converge to the lower hanger._ " Kallus orders. "Did my best." Mako tells him, Ezra shrugs, "Every little bit help." he tells her and they both started to crawl through the air ducts.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost touches down in the lower hanger, the ramp opens up, then Leo, Kadan, Sabine and Zeb sprint as Hera stay behind. "Find Ezra and Mako, I'll be ready." she tells them, Sabine sprays behind the crates and follows them, they ran through hall, "Hold this bay until we get back." Kadan orders him, "And this time try not to leave until everyone is back aboard." Sabine reminds him as Zeb stops running.

"Hey, that's not my fault!" Zeb tells them, they stop and Leo turns and went to say something, "Well, that debatable." Ezra calls out as he jumps down from the air ducts. "No it was all you fault we got captured." Mako throws out and jumps down as well. They both stoop up with trooper helmets on, then Zeb threw a punch, but Mako quickly ducks and Zeb his Ezra. Making him stumble and fall, the three watch as Ezra and Mako stood up and pull off their helmets, Mako's ponytail falls out and lands on her shoulder and they both glare at Zeb, "First you ditch us then you hit me?!" Ezra questions him. Zeb shrugs at him, "Who was I suppose to know it was you, you're wearing, you're wearing buckets." he tells them and Mako soaks him in the shoulder. He finches and looks at her, "That's for ditching us." she tells him, "And we might want to start running, right now." she tells them as troopers appeared and they all took off. Ezra threw his helmet and Kallus threw it out of this wall, "This is specter one to Ghost, we're leaving!" Kadan said through is comm-link as Sabine and Leo fired at the troopers.

Mako and Ezra make it aboard as Hera ran for the cockpit, then Mako stops and threw her helmet at them as Ezra was going to fire, "Oh no!" Zeb said, griping their shoulders and they look up at him, "This time, you're going first!" he said and jerks them inside. "Ghost raise the ramp!" Kadan shouts. Hera did so and she started to take off, "Aim for shield generator and engines, do not let them-" Kallus starts, but then looks down at the spray tag, then wipes his fingers on it and sniff it. "Take cover!" he shouts and the trooper ran for it then… KABOOM! The explosion went off, knocking them all on their feet and they were then being suck out to space, but the all grip the edge. "Turn on the shields!" Kallus orders a trooper did so, and the sucking stop.

Kallus pulls himself out of the hole and watches as the Ghost takes off, he growls to himself. The Ghost left the destroyer and then jumps into hyperspace.

~8~8~8~

Hera leans back as the door opens for Ezra and Mako, Mako step inside, takes a hold of her satchel and places it over her shoulder and then places her holocron in the satchel, "Welcome aboard. Again." Hera tells them, Ezra leans against the frame as Mako walks over and leans against the wall, next to him crossing her arm. "Thanks, thank you." Ezra tells tells her, "We honestly didn't think you would come back for us." Mako tells her, Hera smiles at her, "We'll get you home now, I'm sure both of your parents are worry sick." she tells them. Then Mako and Ezra look to the ground, "We don't have parents and we're not siblings." Mako tells her and Hera looks back at her. "And you got somewhere to be." Ezra states as Kadan, Leo, Sabine and Chopper walk into the cockpit. And the three sat down.

Ezra then looks at Mako and nudge at her, "I know where they're really taking the wookies." she tells them, getting their attention, "Have you ever heard of the spice mines of Cesasle?" she asks them and their looks were grim. "I don't like what I'm going to hear, am I?" she asks them, "Slaves that are sent to the spice mines last a few mouths a year at most." Leo informs her, then Hera turns to them, "And wookies were born in the forest, it's a death sentence." she adds in, Mako and Ezra nods at her. "When what are we waiting for, lets go save them." Ezra states and they all look at them in shock, even Chopper. "We?" Sabine and Leo asks them, Mako shrugs at the both of them. "Ezra and I have come this far, might as well finish the job." she states leaning against Leo's chair.

Then Hera turns away from them with a smile on her face, "Setting a course for Cesasle." Hera states and puts in the coordinates, "How did you know anyway?" Leo asks her, Mako scratches the back of her neck, "Lucky guess?" she answers, then Hera shot a look over at Kadan, he said nothing and looks forward.

~8~8~8~

They all arrive at Cesasle and Mako closes her eyes, looking for a way in, but then opens her eyes, "Head straight right there." she tells Hera, the pilot did so and they were right over the wookies and stormtroopers, Hera then fires at the troopers and circles back around. Mako then head down next to the other and stood ready. "Try not to get dead, hate to carry out you bodies." Zeb messes with Ezra. Then Mako pushes past them.

"Then stay out of our way and you won't have to." she tells him, stretching her arms, rolling her shoulders and rotating her neck. Leo held back a laugh as Ezra was not cheered up, thanks to Mako. They ramp was then open and they all ran out and duck behind the crates, Mako looks over at the side and looks back at Kadan. He looks at her and Ezra and nods at them.

Ezra nods at him and looks at Mako and they sneak around as the rest were firing at the troopers. The two make it into the group and the leader or chieftain looks down at him, growling. But Mako held up her hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're here to help." Ezra tells him as he takes out his lockpick. The chieftain looks to his people then Ezra then picks at the lock as Mako pulls out her lockpick and picks out one as well, the two cuffs open up, they look at their freed hands and the rest of the wookies gathered around them as the two pick away at the locks, freeing them. Then they started to fight back, and the chieftain threw the last on down.

The wookies look at Kadan and the others then moved out of the way as Ezra and Mako stood there, proud and feeling good about themselves, but then Mako gasp, "Look out!" she calls out, they all turn around and saw Tie-fighters appear and fire at them. They then fired at the Ghost, damaging it, "We're hit!" Hera shouts out, moving out of the way, then then she fires back at them, hitting up, but then a transport appears out of the smoke, they all look at the transport ship. "Everyone take cover!" Mako shouts as they transport ship fires at them. They all took over, dodging they blast, they hit the floor and looks up at the imperials the ship lands and the ramp opens, Mako clutches her fist. Seeing Agent Kallus.

"Take them down!" he orders them and the troopers fired at them. Then everyone scattered around, the chieftain calls out for his sin and saw him crawling over the crates to hide, he then ran for him, but troopers stop him, wounding the chieftain, then a trooper spots the boy and the little wookie makes a run for it. Ezra and Zeb were now helping the wounded wookie. "It's okay, I got him." Zeb tells him, swinging the wookie over his shoulder, Ezra then looks over at the little wookie running for it, he heisted then turns away from him.

Hera flew as she was trying to loose the Ties, "I can't maintain position." she informs him as Chopper fires at them; Ezra backflips over the crates, Zeb steps over them, Leo dives behind them Kadan and Sabine did so as well and Mako rolls over them and lands next to Ezra. "Go! Lead the Ties away and give yourself manoeuvrings room!" Kadan orders her, " _I am not leaving you behind!_ " Hera argues with him, Kadan looks around and spots a big crate, "No you're not, we're running a 22 pick-up!" Kadan informs her and everyone looks at him, "Seriously?" Sabine asks him, he looks at her, "You have a better option?" he asks her, lowering his comm.

"Jump into the pit and get it over with?" Zeb asks him, Leo shot him a glare, " _Alright, I'll be back make sure you're ready._ " Hera tells him and he places it away. "22 pick-up? Care to let me and Mako in on the little secret?" Ezra asks him as Mako looks at Kadan as well. "Kid, I'm about to let everyone in on the secret." he tells him, then stood up, walks over the crates, placing his blaster away, dodging the blast. Kallus raise his fist making them stop, then Kadan puts his lightsaber together, then activates it, then took his stance. Ezra and Mako look at him in amazement, "Whoa…" they both mutter, the wookies look at him in surprise. The troopers and agent were shock at this discovery. "All troopers focus your fire on… on the Jedi." Kallus orders them.

And the troopers did so as the wookies fired back, Kadan defects the blast, "Time to go!" he orders, Leo nods at him, "Rogers. Everyone let move it! To the containers!" he orders, the chieftain was reaches out at the field, Ezra and Mako looks at him, and then Mako felt something calling out for help, it was the cheiftain's son. Mako looks out at the field, then back at him as he was drag away to the containers. She then looks at Ezra, he looks at her. "We've lost our parents Ezra…" she states placing her hand on his shoulder. "We can't let a father loose his son." she tells him, he sighs and nods. "Alright." he answers, she smiles at him pulling her arm back. "Lead the way." she tells him, but he shook his head, "You first." he tells her and Mako jumps onto the crates, squats down and then jump right over the troopers and Kadan, landing on the ship.

Ezra ran around the fight as Mako jumps down and they draw Kallus's attention and he follows them, Zeb and Leo looks over at them, "You two stop!" he calls out, then groans, "Karabass, if those two gets left behind again, it's not my fault!" he shouts, Leo rolls his eyes, "Less complaining, more helping!" he states and helps get the chieftain inside.

~8~8~8~

Hera flew through the sky, trying to keep them off her, Chopper works on the nose gun, firing at them.

Kadan defects the blasts as Sabine and Leo fires at them as the wookies ran into the container, "Zeb, Leo! Hera's incoming!" Kadan tells them, "Get in you furballs! Now!" Zeb shouts at them, one growls at him, "We have time to trades insults later, but right now hurry!" Leo tells them and the wookies hurried inside, then Zeb fires at them. "Kadan, I think you inspired the two kids into… well, doing something like you would do." Zeb inform him and Kadan knew what he meant.

~8~8~8~

The little wookie ran for his life as the trooper gave chase, then Ezra and Mako ran after him as the reach the edge of the catwalk. "Hey!" Ezra calls out, the trooper stops, turns and looks at them, as they both kneel down.

He raises his blaster as the two waited, then fires and they both jump, flip over the trooper and land in front of the little wookie, then Ezra turns back and fire his slingshot at him, hitting him three times and the trooper falls over the rail, "Alright!" Mako said, pumping her fist. "I got him!" Ezra said as well and they turn to the little wookie, "Here, let me." Mako said, raising her hand, then moves it to the side, then the cuffs unlock themselves and drop to the ground. The wookie looks at his hands and at her with a smile on his face. She smiles back at him, but Kallus saw everything and walks over to them.

~8~8~8~

Hera flew back to the platform as everyone was loaded into the container, then Leo and Zeb close the door as the Ghost hooks onto it, "Magnetic seal lock." Hera states as the container jerks a little.

"I hate this part." Zeb mumbles, Leo grips onto the side to keep balance. The Ghost them takes off with the container.

~8~8~8~

Ezra then turns around, standing protectively in front of the two, Mako looks as well, then picks the wookie up in her arms, he clings onto her as they both glare at Kallus. "It's over for you Jedi." Kallus tells them as he aims his blaster at them. "A Master and two apprentices, such a rare find these days." he said with a smirk, Mako held the wookie child closer to her, "I don't know where you get you delusion, buckethead, we work alone." Ezra tells him.

"Not this time." Kadan calls out, then they all look over seeing the Ghost raise up from the smoke with Kadan on top. Kallus fires at him, but Kadan dodges two and deflects one back, hitting Kallus and making him fall over. "Jump you two!" Kadan calls out, they jump and land on the Ghost and they take off. Kallus was handing onto the pillar watching them escape. "First Jedi you ever seen, Sir?" the trooper below him asks, but Kallus kicks him in the face, making him fall into the pit.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost was now in space as everyone was aboard, the wookies and crew were in the bay then the chieftain looks up, seeing Ezra, Kadan and Mako walk out with his son along with them, they both each other, the son shouts with glee then ran down and to his father who held him in his arms, everyone smiles at them, then Kadan looks over at Mako and Ezra then places his hand on her shoulder, she looks at at him, he nods at her, she nods her head at him and then looks back. Kadan then moves away from the two and joins the others. Mako and Ezra just look down at them.

Later on a ship came to pick up the Wookies. They were all aboard as the chieftain and his son were in front Kadan, Ezra, Mako and Sabine. Zeb joins them, the chieftain spoke to them in his tongue. "He says if we ever need help, the wookies will be there." Sabine translates, then he reaches over and ruffs Mako's head and then Ezra, thanking them for saving his son. They two smile at him, "It was nothing, I will do anything to help those in need." Mako tells him, he nods at her. "Good luck, Kitwar, try to stay out of trouble." Ezra tells him, Kitwar nods and then ran up, hugging Mako's waist. She smiles down at him and hugs him back, "Take care Kitwar and seriously, stay out of trouble." she tells him he looks up at her and smiles at her.

Then walks back to his father and they walk through the airlock, "Ha, looks who's talking." Zeb tells him, Mako crosses her arms and shot him a glare as he walks pass them. "So I guess… you drop us off next?" Ezra asks him, Zeb closes the door, "Uh… yeah, finally right?" he said as he was sad about it too, Mako nods and turns her back, "Right." she mutters and both her and Ezra walks away with her. Then the three walk up and pass them, but as the Wookie ship detaches itself from the Ghost, it make everyone stumbles a little, Mako grips onto the ladder as Ezra stumbles at Kadan a little, "Oh sorry." Ezra said, Kadan nods at him and left, then as he left, Ezra pulls out Kadan's lightsaber and Mako glares at him.

He looks at her and shrugs, she then sighs leaning against the ladder, "Old habits die hard I guess." she mutters and Ezra places the saber away.

~8~8~8~

They arrive back on Lothal, Mako and Ezra were in the bay seeing Leo and Sabine work on Chopper, he notices them and waves at him, "Bye Chopper." Mako tells him, and bow at the other two, trying to keep a smile, then they walk over at Zeb Ezra places his hands on his hips as Mako crosses her arms. "So uh… see you around?" Ezra tells him, Zeb laughs a little. "Not if we see you first." he states and whams Ezra in the shoulder a little, he winches in pain a little, rubbing his shoulder. "Don't worry, you won't." Ezra states and walks off. Mako sighs and looks back at Zeb, "Bye Zeb." she said, uncrossing her arms and walks off after Ezra, they both step outside next to Hera and Kadan. "I think you have something that belongs to me." Kadan tells Ezra and the young Ezra reaches into his pocket and tosses the holocron to him, Kadan catches it with ease. "Good luck saving the galaxy." Ezra tells him and ran off. Mako took one last look at then and walks off.

Kadan looks down at his Holocron in his hand, seeing that it was different, "Ezra open it. He pass the test." Hera tells him, Kadan then looks back at the two retreating forms, "Now we have to see if Mako is one as well." Kadan mutters.

~8~8~8~

At the tower, Mako sat down at the base of the tower and pulls out her Holocron, "Become the hope of the Jedi, Mako." she mutters then crawls forward, placing the Holocron down in front of her then sat back, inhales with her hands in her lap and closes her eyes.

The Holocron floated into the air and the message plays again, Mako opens her eyes, " _This is Jedi Master Orion Firebreather of the Jedi Order. My daughter if you are seeing this then that means you have discovered your powers within you and what I've hiding from you and I have failed you._ " her father's recording states as Mako just listens again to his voice. " _My time is short and I have to make this quick. The night after you were born, the night when Republic and Jedi order had fallen, I stole something from the Jedi temple. I stole a holocron with important information of the Jedi history. I stole hope, I coded this Holocron to your DNA, the information won't open up for anyone but you and I pass that hope onto you, you are the hope of the new order of Jedi, the children of the force. All of this must be confusing to you, but I know you are able for this task I am giving you, you are strong in the force, stronger than the greatest of all Jedi, I believe in you, you mother believes in you. Now you have to believe in yourself, even if all hope is lost, find a way to shine your light for other to follow._ " he states and looks her right in the eyes again.

Tears form in her eyes as they stream down her face, " _I know you can do this, Mako. My little warrior, I love you and may the force be with you, my child._ " he said with a bow and the recording stops, the Holocron closes up and places itself back on the ground. Mako sniffles and uses the heel of her hand to wipe them away. Then looks over her shoulder, "Why are you here?" she asks as Kadan stood there with his arms cross, "I was curious about something and I needed to satisfy that curiosity and now I have." he tells her, she turns pressing her hand on the ground, looking up at him, "What do you want?" she questions him, he shook his head as he uncross his arms, "I'm not here to want something, I'm here to offer you a choice." he tells her. She continues to look up at him.

"You can neither stay here, help the people of Lothal, never understanding or fulfilling your father's wishes." he starts, Mako looks away from him as she reaches over and took her holocron, "Or… come with us, help the people of the galaxy and I can teach you the ways of the force." he said and making her freeze and grip her holocron with two hands. "I can feel the force within you, you have strong a connection with it, with training you truly understand what is means to be a Jedi." he offers her, she twirls her holocron, "I knew your father, he was good man and a good friend." he adds in making her gasp a little, "Something to think about." he adds in, Mako lifts her head and saw that Kadan was gone.

She looks around and back at the Holocron, and up at Ezra, who was looking down at her from the top of the tower. Then she looks ahead and her hands on the holocron tightens.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Ghost, Kadan sat in his room, had his holocron out then opens it, " _This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I regret to inform that both the Republic and the Jedi Order have fallen with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving. Trust in the force. Do not return to the Temple, that time has past and our future is uncertain. We well reach be challenge, our trust our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and in time, a new hope will emerge may the force be with you, always._ " Kenobi said and the message ended.

Then the door to Kadan's room opens up, he opens his eyes and saw Ezra and Mako standing at the door, Ezra holding the saber as Mako was holding her holocron, they both walk into the room, Kadan stood and walks in front of them. Ezra gave him his saber back, Kadan took it back, "You said you knew my father?" Mako asks him, he looks at her and nods, "Jedi Master and General Orion, yes I knew him well." Kadan answers her, Mako looks down at her holocron and offers it to him, "Can you tell me, what he was like, during the war?" she asks him, he smiles and took the holocron. "I will, in time." he answers, placing his hand on her shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Back on the Star destroyer, Kallus was speaking with a higher chain of command on the holo net, "Excuse the intrusion Inquisitor, but in the course of my duties, I have encounter a Rebel cell." he states, rubbing his chin.

"The leader of that cell made good use… of a lightsaber." Kallus informs the Inquisitor. "Ah Agent Kallus, you did well to call."


	2. Droids in Distress

_Chapter 3: Droids in Distress_

The Ghost flew through space trying to out run an Imperial star destroyer, "I don't have a clear shot!" Kadan calls out as he fires and misses the Tie-fighters. Then two were destroyed from the bottom gun, "That clear enough for ya?" Mako asks him, Kadan chuckles, "Nice shot." he tells her, making Mako giggles, "Thank you." she said to him, "Are we almost ready, Hera?" Mako asks over the comms. "Almost!" Hera answers as the rest of the crew was in the cockpit. "Chopper, do you have the coordinates?!" Hera questions him.

He turns to her and answers her, "What did he say?" Zeb asks her, "He said hello hyperspace!" she answers, but he shook his head in disbelieve, "That's not what he said." he mumbles and Hera jumps into hyperspace, outrunning the Tie-fighters.

Then Kadan and Mako walk into the cockpit, "Told you we get away." he tells them, then Mako steps next to him, "With the shipment, you said we'd get away with the ship." she tells him, repeating his words. He shrugs at her, "We're running on fumes Kadan." Leo tells him, "He's right Kadan, we're low on everything." Hera agrees. "Food." Ezra throws in, "Explosives." Sabine adds, "Ammo." Leo puts in, "Fuel, we need to make some money or we might as well put the Ghost in storage." Hera tells him as Mako was up and stood on the right of Ezra. "There's always Viszago's job." Kadan offers him, then Leo looks at him. "So we're wrom stealers again?" Zeb question, Kadan looks down at him. "Hm, more like arms redistributers." Kadan phases in another term.

"Kadan we don't know what kind of weapons or what kind of job it is." Leo argues with him. "Hey, if it helps gets us money for fuel, explosives, ammo and puts food on the table, I'm not going to argue with that." Mako spoke up. "And maybe freeze up some time for… I don't know, Jedi training, then I'm in." Ezra spoke up. Mako glares at him as Kadan shoves his head down a little. Then looks at Hera, "You game?" he asks her, she looks up at him, "Say I am, what then?" she asks him, "I already know the mission, lets head to the spaceport."

~8~8~8~

Passengers gathered on the transport, " _Now boarding Star shuttle ST45. Bark for Garel._ " the pilot states as everyone gathers onto the shuttle. Mako and Leo step onto the shuttle followed by Sabine and Zeb, the smuggler sat on one side of the shuttle as Mako sat on the other side. Then Ezra walks in, as Zeb and Sabine sat down Chopper flies right by him, "How rube." Zeb complains. Ezra walks up to him and smack him upside the head.

Mako rolls her eyes at him, crossing her legs, looks out the window with her chin prop on her head, "This way, Mister Wobo." an Imperial Minister starts, getting Mako's, Sabine's, Zeb, Leo's and Ezra attention, they look at each other for a quick moment and went back to normal, "We have seats in the front." she tells him and they sat down in front of Sabine and Zeb. Wobo then spoke to her, but couldn't understand what he was saying making her let out a frustrated sigh. Mako smirks to herself, knowing what he said. "Ugh, where is that translator droid?" the Minister questions, then a golden droid walks onto the shuttle, "Coming Minister, come along R2." he states and the white and blue droid called R2 beeps at him, Mako looks at them feeling that she knew them.

Then they shuttle started to close, but Kadan then jumps up and into the shuttle, he looks at Sabine and Zeb for a moment as he walks down the Isle and then passes as Chopper and Ezra was fighting over the space and sat next to Mako. "Sentients, please prepare for take off." the pilot tells them, R2 beeps at him and the Shuttle started to leave, it left the spaceport went into space and jumps into the hyperspace. Chopper was poking at Ezra's shoulder, making the kid mad at him. Mako listen in on the conversation. Wobo started to talk with the Minister, "You know what he's saying?" Kadan whispers to her, she nods at him. "He's talking about a shipment of weapons." she answers him.

Kadan nods at her, "Will you cut it out! You have plenty of room, stop crowding me!" Ezra complains, then Chopper snaps at him, then shock Ezra twice making him fall back, then Kadan stood up, "Kid how about you get that rust bucket under control?!" Kadan complains, then Chopper throws a threat at him, making the man flinch and bumps into Mako, she then shoves him back, she then stood up and shove him back "Hey pal, watch it will ya?!" she snaps at him. "Hey, it's not my fault this-this kid can't control his rust bucket!" Kadan argues with her, then Chopper threatens them both, making them both flinch away from him. Then Ezra pulls himself back into the seat, facing them, "Mind your own business." Ezra snaps at them, then Chopper shocks him and snaps at him again, making him fall back into the seats.

"Pilot, isn't there a rule against droids in the passenger area?!" Mako snaps at the pilot, he sighs at her, "I am sorry sir, but your Astro mec must present to the back of the craft." he informs Ezra, "Hey, if my Astro mec is banish then those two Astro Mec are banish too!" Ezra said, point to the two on the other-side. "Astro Mec?! Me?! I have never been so insulted!" 3PO complains feeling insult. "I'll have you know that I am a protocol droid, fluent in over six million forms of-" 3PO starts, but the Minister interrupts him, "Pilot these droids are with me and I am on Imperial business." she informs him. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but these are Imperial regulations." he remains her turning back to the front. "But Minster-" 3PO starts, "Can't risk an indecent spoiling these negotiations, Go!" she orders him.

Then the three droids started to head for the back, "This is so humiliating, trust and astro mec and ruin everything." he complains as the few smile to themselves, R2 reminds him, "Secret mission, what secret mission?" 3PO questions as they were gone, then Wodo complains at her, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wodo, I don't understand you." she informs him. Then Zeb leans forward, "Hello excuse me, I couldn't help noticing your procurement, if it's only any help, my ward here is quite fluent." Zeb states, jestering to Sabine. "Oh, I would never presume, though it would be good practice for my level five exams at the Imperial academy. No, no, but I couldn't!" Sabine protest, the Minster looks at her. "You're a level five academy student?" she asks then smiles at her, "I was too, once upon a time." she states leaning back in her seat, then Sabine smirks then nudge Zeb's shoulder, he smirks down at her.

~8~8~8~

"That young creature couldn't take the place of a fully programed Protocol droid such as I. The odds of our mission being a Kak'ra Bockra." 3PO informs him, but R2 just bumps into him on purpose, "Don't you shush me, it hardly matter to you what they're saying." 3PO tells him, turning away then Chopper rams into R2, snapping at him.

"Well thank you, there you see R2. Here is an Astro mec that understand edict." 3PO states and Chopper chips in praise of himself as R2 was confused, "You can learn a lot from this C1-10P." 3PO states as R2 looks away.

~8~8~8~

The Minster looks at Sabine, "Now, please ask Mr. Wobo where the shipment is being held?" she asks her, Sabine nods at her and translate for him, he looks at her and answers her and she looks back at the Minster, "Bay 17." she answers her. "Sentients, we are approaching Gurel, please prepare for landing." the pilot informs them as they were dropping out of hyperspace.

The shuttle then approaches the planet and landed in the spaceport, the door opens and every exited, then the minister looks over at the Sabine. "My dear, you did great service to your Empire today, now focus on those level fives." she tells her, "Oh I will Minister, it's been such an honor thank you." Sabine tells as the Minster walks away and Leo and Zeb walk up to her, Zeb then shoves her shoulder. Then they all walk of into different direction and Kadan ran off pass the squad of troopers, "Take us to Bay 17." she orders them. "Yes Minister." he states and they walk off, Mako was leaning against a crate next to Ezra as Sabine, Zeb and Leo walk pass them. "Bay 7." Sabine whispers to them, putting on her helmet as Leo pulls on his hood.

Ezra nods at him and the two ran over, jumps up the crates, finding a vent, Mako opens it and crawls through, Ezra follows her. "Kadan, I thought you were going to teach us Jedi stuff?" Ezra questions him over the comms.

Mako rolls her eyes and started to climb up, "Cause so far all we're doing is thieving and we already know how to do that." Ezra complains, following her. " _Just get to bay 7, open the door and we all get paid._ " Kadan answers him, "So we steal to stay alive? See, told you we already knew this." Ezra whines. Mako stops and looks at him, "Ezra, less complaining more moving." Mako tells him and started to climb again. She then pushes the vent out of her way, leading her outside. She steps out Ezra sat on the roof looking out at the spaceport, he then gets up as they watch the shuttle takes off. They then take off and Mako stops as she reaches the edge of the roof, but then Mako steps back, concentrated and ran. Ezra did the same thing and they jump over the abyss. They then land on the next roof, then jump over to the next roof passing the incoming vehicle, Mako lands on the roof as Ezra was on the side.

He slowly slide off the side, but Mako grips his wrist with her hands, stopping him from falling and pulls him up. He nods at her as she lets go and they both ran and jump over to the roof of Bay 7. Ezra looks back and smirks to himself as Mako walks lower to the vent. She kneels down, opens it, Ezra walks over to her as she lowers herself inside and jumps down. Ezra lowers himself in and jumps down as well following her. Mako then pushes the vent to the bay open and she pulls herself through and landed on the floor like a boss, "Alright, we're in bay 7." Ezra said over the comms and follows through and he lands on the floor, less mystically, he then pulls himself off the floor as Mako was at the panel and opens the door.

Zeb, Leo, Sabine and Kadan approach the bay, Zeb was clapping his hands "Well you two, you pulled it off." he tells them, Mako crosses her arms and leans next to the wall next to the panel, "Was there ever any doubt?" Ezra asks him, "Yes." the three answer him. Kadan ran over to the panel to the port, "Almost there." Hera answer as the five walk over to the shipment. Then Hera lowers the Ghost into the bay, "Do we even know exactly what Vizago has us stealing yet?" she asks them, Kadan ran back over as Zeb removes the lid, gasp in horror as he steps away, dropping the lid. "Karabass." he mumbles as Kadan was right next to him, "Whoa they're T-7 Ion disruptors, these were band by the senate, you can short-circuit and entire ship with these." Sabine informs them taking one as Leo took another and looks down at it, "That's not why they were banded." he mumbles, then places it back as Kadan took the one Sabine and puts the lid back on.

"Let get these aboard before company comes," Kadan orders them. And they hurry along. As they were leaving with the shipment running to the Ghost, "Hurry up before-" Kadan calls out, but Mako, Leo, and Zeb stop. "Times up!" Mako states as they freeze seeing the Minister, Mr. Wobo and the troopers were now marching to them. "Uh-oh… we're so busted." Mako mumbles as she was right in between Zeb and Leo as they step away from the crate. The troopers ran at them and aim their blasters at them. "Put your hands up!" the leader orders, Zeb just smirks at him, held his hands up and walks forward. Mako exchange looks with Leo, who was the very concern at the moment.

"There a problem here?" Zeb asks them. Then Mr. Wobo spoke to the Minister, "Mr. Wobo says those crate contain his disruptors." 3PO translates for him, Zeb just chuckles, "There must be some mistake, can't possibly be disruptors, because they're illegal, right?" Zeb asks him. Kadan signals Sabine and Ezra to get the crates onto the Ghost and they did so as he ran back with his blaster ready. "That's irrelevant, we're going to search _your_ crates." the Minister states, Zeb shrugs his shoulders, "Be my guest." he offers them and two troopers walk over, Zeb looks at them as they walk pass him, "One second thought…" he mumbles and Leo grips Mako's shoulder, "What are you doing?" she questions him, but Zeb reaches back at the two troopers. And threw them back at the squad, knock out four men on each side, leaving just the leader standing.

Leo then pulls Mako behind the crates, as the Minister, Wobo, R2 and 3PO hide "Get off me!" Mako said, pulling out of his grip, Leo shot her a glare and they both peek out from behind the crates and watch was Zeb was fighting off the squad that was coming at him, "You want disruptors?!" Zeb snarl, pulling out his Bi-rifle, "You got to go through me!" he shouts and ran at them and fights them off, "Never again! Do you try to shot me? You missed!" Zeb shouts out like a mad man as Kadan ran over and kneels down next to Leo and Mako.

"Gets those crates aboard ship, now!" he orders, Mako nods, "Alright, come on Vander!" Mako tells him, Leo grumbles to himself, Mako only calls him by his last name. And the two hurry to the Ghost, the two droids look out the battle, "Look where we are, R2. We're surrounded by brigors! The mission is doom and so are we!" 3PO complains, but then Chopper rolls past them and R2 decided to follow. "What? R2, R2 where do you think you're going?" 3PO questions him as he follows after his little friend. Sabine ran down, Mako nods at her and she helps then gets the crates aboard. "Following that droid?" 3PO questions him, R2 beeps at him.

"Well, he certainly seems to be on a mission. So you had better accelerate yourself." 3PO states as they followed. "Spectre 4, time to go," Kadan tells Zeb as more troopers started to advance on them. Zeb snaps out of it and drops the trooper, "Um… right." he mumbles and they make a run for it. "Spectre 1 to Ghost, we're good to go!" Kadan said over the comms as he ran to the ship. "Going." Hera states as the ramp started to close, Kadan then jumps in as the ramp closes, then Hera took off from the spaceport and flies right into space.

The four humans looks at the three droids down in the bay, "Oh look, Chopper made friends." Sabine states, Chopper turns around, confused by her words and saw the two and groans in annoyance. "I am C-3PO and this is my counter part R2-D2." 3PO introduce themselves as R2 beeps at them. "I was translating for Minister Tua, when we were attack by thieves like-" 3PO went to explain, but stops as he saw Zeb and Kadan walk into the bay and he was very nervous.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost fly out of the planet's atmosphere. Zeb was at top looking down were the crew was at, "We got company, Imperial droids. Spectre 5, lets get a couple of restraining bolts on these two." Kadan orders. "Yep, on it." Sabine states as she walks away, "Speatre 6, Speatre 3, Speatre 7 and Speatre 8. keep a close eye on them." he orders them, Leo nods at him, "Right, like that will happen." Ezra states, making Leo roll his eyes. "Excuse me sir, but there has been a terrible mistake. My partner and I were translating got Minister Chewo of Lothal." 3PO informs Ezra as he and Leo walk away. Mako giggles and leans against the wall.

Looking up at Zeb with worry, "Kadan, a word?" he asks Kadan, stopping him, "Can it wait, I got to confirm our rendezvous with Viszago we would of done all this for nothing." Kadan informs him, Zeb sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah about that… maybe this time we don't sell it to Viszago, eh?" he states, R2 secretly recorded them, "Maybe we can get those disruptors out of circulation." Zeb offers up instead. "At least we got them out of Imperial circulation. When I was translating, I found out that they were shipping those T7s as prototypes, so the Empire could mass produce them on Lothal." Sabine informs them and she slides down the ladder. "See Zeb? Perfect crime." Kadan states, swinging his arm over his shoulders. "We steal weapons meant for the Empire and sell them for credits, we desperately need to keep this bird flying." Kadan informs him.

"Oh hey! If we need credits, maybe Viszago will buy those two droids." Sabine suggests, walking over to the group. "Yeah good Idea." Kadan states and climbs up the ladder. Zeb watches him go and looks away, R2 stops the recording and looks up at Mako, seeing something familiar about her.

~8~8~8~

Mako started to held for the cockpit, but then saw the door to Ezra, Leo, and Zeb's room and saw that Leo and Ezra were shoved out of the room, "And stay out!" Zeb shouts and the door slides shut and was lock, Ezra turns back to the door, "You can't do that!" he shouts hitting the door. "It's our cabin too!" he snaps, Leo sighs, knowing that Ezra didn't understand why Zeb was so angry. "Ezra, come in here." Hera calls out, Mako makes her way to the cockpit, Leo follows her, Ezra glares at the door and hits it one more time and follows them.

"Hera, Zeb booted me and Leo from our own-" Ezra starts as Mako sat down in the back seat on the right and Leo sat down behind Hera. "I know, but maybe you can cut Zeb a little slack today?" she asks him, "Oh, they way he cuts me slack?" Ezra questions him, "Do you even know what a T7 disruptor is or what it can do to an organic being?" Leo asks him, Ezra suddenly lost his anger and rubs the back of his head. "Uh… no." he answers and Hera instructs him to take a seat. "Well, Zeb knows, it's what the Imperials used on his people when they cleared his home world and Leo's parents when they were staying on Lasae." Hera tells him, Mako looks at him as Leo clutch his fist, "Very few Lasat survived that and none reminded on Lasae." Leo adds, Ezra falls back in his chair. "I guess I can cut him a little slack." Ezra tells her.

Hera nods at him, "Good man." she tells him as Mako sat Indian style in her seat, "So hows the Jedi training going with Kadan?" Hera asks them, Mako leans back in her seat as Ezra spins his, "Jedi training? Never heard of it." he answers her. Hera sighs and turns forward, we'll see about that." she mutters as they drop out of hyperspace. Mako stood up and leans against Ezra's chair, "Home sweet home." Ezra mutters. Mako looks down at him, giggles and looks back at the planet.

~8~8~8~

They arrive on the planet, on the outskirts meeting with Vizago. Hera and Kadan climbs down the ladder, "Can we discuss this later?" Kadan asks her, as they both step onto the ground, "We can discuss it later, love." Hera tells him, Zeb groans as R2 rolls forward and spoke up.

"Oh right, this little droid's mission was to make sure that the T7s never make it into the Empire, and that his real master will pay handsomely for their return." Sabine answers him. Kadan rubs his chin, "I'll think about it." Kadan tells her, Zeb sighs again, "We're not selling the droids but we're selling the T7s, we don't even know whose Viszago's buyer is." he questions him. "We know it's not the Empire and I already made a deal with Viszago. So lets get these crates off the boat." Kadan tells them, walking up to the crates.

~8~8~8~

Mako sat on the crates next to Zeb as as he was leaning against them as Leo was on the other-side of her as they saw, Ezra, Kadan, Sabine and Hera next to the crates with Viszago as he takes one out "Oh, I can really makes some beautiful music with this." Visazgo tells them.

Zeb crosses his arms, "They're not that kind of instruments!" he argues, Leo and Mako look at him with worry, "Ah, you just have to know how to play them and how to play those who want to buy them." Viszago informs Kadan, then Ezra crosses his arms, "You have to buy them from us to first." he informs him first. Making Visazgo laugh, "Finally someone on your crew that understands business." Viszago states, pointing at Kadan's chest, but Kadan pushes his hand away. "Let's just get this over with," Kadan tells them. But then Mako's look went blank as she looks up at the sky.

"Mako?" Leo asks her, Zeb looks at her as well, she got off the crates, slowly walks over into the open and everyone looks at her. "Mako?" Hera asks her, "They're here." she mutters and Viszago turns seeing Imperial ships come at them. "What is this?" he questions and turns back to Hera. "You were followed!" he snaps at them. "But that's impossible!" Hera protested. "Tell it to the Imperial!" he said to her and he and his men started to leave, "Leave the rest, we're gone!" he orders, "You haven't paid us!" Kadan argues with him. "The Capitol Viszago never pays for half a shipment and he doesn't pay for trouble with the Imperials. My friends I hope you live to bargain another day." he tells him, and left them to defend themselves.

Then they all ran up looking at the incoming Imperial ship, "Um… should we be running too?" Sabine asks him, "We can't let this T7s fall into Imperial hands. Sabine, Leo, destroy the weapons." Kadan orders him, "Ha! Now you're speaking the language. We'll go get our gear." Sabine tells him, and the hunter and Smuggler take off. "R2-D2 stop! What are you doing?!" 3PO questions him. R2 beeps at him as he rolls up to the weapons.

The smuggler and hunter stop and look at R2, "Joining the crew?!" 3PO questions as R2 informs the two humans as he jesters to the weapons, "Of course, overload the disruptors and boom!" Leo states as he gets it, "Good call little guy, you can join our crew anything." Sabine tells R2, "Now short my circulates…" 3PO mutters as Chopper groans in annoyance as the rest ran back, "Hera, help Sabine and Leo open the rest of the crates, Zeb, Mako, Ezra line them up!" he orders and took a disruptor, "Meanwhile, I'll deal with the walkers." she informs him. The ship drops the walkers and they make their way to the rebels and fires at them.

Mako, Ezra, Zeb and Hera took over as Kadan fires at one, taking it down, he then aims at the other, but it fires at him, hitting the ground in front of him, making him fly back. "Kadan!" Mako shouts, thrusting her hands out, making him stop in mid-air. Kadan opens his eyes and saw that he was up float in the air and then was set down on the ground, Mako exhales as she lets go and slums against the wall, Ezra looks at her as she pants. Hera then ran around and fires at the walker, getting it's attention and she ran back, diving into cover. Then Zeb ran to Kadan, pulling him to his feet and they both ran over, hiding behind the wall as Ezra and Mako ran over to the two, they look out seeing the ship land and the trooper and the agent were lowered on the ramp.

"Concentrate all fire!" Kallus orders, then 3PO started to walk forward, "Thank you, thank you! I knew some rescue would arrive. I've told R2 but he thinks so ill of stormtroopers." 3PO tells them, bu they fired at him, "No wait! Don't shot, you're here to rescue me!" 3PO shouts as he ran back, Kadan and Zeb watches him run back, look at each other and fried back. "Chopper, ready the ship for taking off!" Hera orders as she ran from the walker, Chopper, turns around and charges for the ghost. Zeb fires his Bi-Rifle hitting a trooper, then Kallus steps out, "You Lasat!" he calls out, drawing his weapon. The weapon caught Zeb's attention. "Face me!" Kallus calls out.

Zeb then knew the weapon in Kallus's hands, A Bi-rifle. He growls, and charges at him, "Zeb No!" Kadan calls out, "Zeb!" Ezra and Mako call out as well. Kallus charges as well, they fought and Zeb knocks him to the ground, "Only the honor guard of the Lasat may carry a Bi-rifle!" Zeb snarl at him. "I know!" Kallus laughs, "I removed it from guardsmen myself!" he said coming back and they pulled away from the troopers, "I was there when Lasan fell. I know why you fear those disruptors, I gave the order to use them!" Kallus states, making Zeb charge at him, Kadan, Ezra, and Mako dive behind another wall, seeing Zeb and Kallus fight. Then Kallus gets him twice.

"Ah, that fool Lasat's going to get himself killed!" Kadan complains as the troopers close in, "Okay, we're ready." Sabine states, then the three ran over, pulls at the crates then turns them around pushes them, "Everyone, push!" Leo said as the droids, Sabine and himself push the second crates. The three push them at the troopers as the other push then at the walker, the crates explodes, destroying the walker and everyone went flying, Mako catches herself and lands on her feet. But Zeb stumbles a little, loosing his balance and Kallus gets him again, making Zeb fall onto his feet. Mako ran over to Ezra and they both look over, seeing Kallus ready to strike Zeb, "No!" they both shout, throwing their hands out, making Kallus fly back.

Kadan was amazed and then pulls himself back up as the two look at their hands. Hera and Leo pull themselves back up. "Spectre 2, Spectre 3, get the kids aboard!" Kadan shouts and ran over to Zeb. "Right," Hera said and she and Leo ran over to the two and pull them along. Sabine them help 3PO and R2 to their feet, "Move all of you now!" Hera orders them and the did so. Kadan kneels down next to the Lasat. "Zeb, come on big guy we got to get out of here!" Kadan tells him as Zeb was unresponsive. "Zeb!" Kadan calls out again but then looks over seeing Zen grips his Bo-rifle.

"Will my torment ever end?" 3PO questions as everyone gathered on the Ghost. Then the ramp closes. "Chopper, get us out of here!" Hera said over the comm and Chopper took off. Every one, them gathered around looking down at Zeb, "Will he be okay?" Sabine asks as she removes her helmet. Zeb groans and Leo kneels down next to him, "Yeah." Zeb answers then Kadan and Leo pull him to his feet and held his arms over their shoulders. "Thanks, Mate, appreciate the save." Zeb thanks, Kadan, "It wasn't me. It was Ezra and Mako." Kadan informs him and everyone looks over at the two as they felt bashful.

Zeb smirks and nods at them, they smile and nod at him. Then Hera looks over at Kadan, "And Ezra, Mako. Your formal Jedi training starts tomorrow." he informs them, the Hera places her hand on Mako's shoulder, she smiles at her and then smiles at Ezra. R2 just beeps excitedly.

~8~8~8~

Then they arrive at the coordinates where the droid's master was waiting for them. Then he paid them for the return of his droids, "That's very generous." Kadan tells him. "Well, I'm very found of these droids," he informs him, looking down at R2 and 3PO. Mako giggles a little at him, "Then I'm glad we can return them." Kadan states, padding R2's head, "The simplest of kindness can fill the galaxy with hope." he tells them, making Mako look at him.

"Isn't that a Jedi saying?" Kadan asks him, "Safe travels my friend." he tells him, Kadan looks over at Mako and they both look at him, "Save travels." Kadan tells him as they both bow to him. Then they started to walk off. "You didn't tell them my name?" he asks 3PO, "Of course I didn't senator Organa, but this entire ordeal has rather stress every one of my circuits, permission to shut down?" 3PO asks him, Orgona turns to him, "Granted." he answers and 3PO walks off them.

Then Orgona kneels down in front of R2, "It was her, wasn't it? The daughter of the senator of Takodana?" Orgona asks him, R2 nods and show an image of the senator of Takodana, "I knew it, the resemble is undeniable. You recorded everything old friend?" Orgona asks him and he beeps in response.

"Good, we'll focus on the Imperials later, show me what you have on your rebels," Orgona informs him, inserting a disk into R2 and he beeps in response again.


	3. Fighter Fight

_Chapter 4: Fighter Fight_

The Ghost makes its way to Lothal, Ezra was working in practice, as Mako was helping Kadan with the supplies. "Um… Mako, what are you doing?" he asks her as she was moving the crates to the side, "Trust me on this Kadan." she tells him, getting on crate over, she then stood up and looks at the rest. Exhales and then closes her eyes, lifting up her hands and makes the rest of the crates float over to the side. Kadan smirks at her, crossing his arms. "You're getting better at this," he tells her. She opens her eyes, lowers her arm and looks at him with a smile.

"I have some of my dad's teaching from his Holocron to help me, but I still haven't been about to find out the information lock away that supposedly my DNA can open it," she tells him crossing her arms. Kadan places his hand on her shoulder, "You will discover it in time, have some patience." he tells her and she looks at him, "Yeah you're right, I need to stop trying to rush it." she states, Kadan smirks and ruffles her hair, "Hey!" she states as she pulls his hand away, but then they saw Ezra approach them, then Mako steps to the side, pulling Kadan next to her, then they heard Zeb growl, as he was on the rail and then jumps at Ezra, as they land on the clear spot, Kadan nods his head, "I see, good call." he mutters, Mako smiles to herself as she folds her arms behind her back.

But then they heard someone clear their throat, they all look up and saw Hera was standing by the rails with Leo next to her, Hera was not impressed with the two. "It's his fault!" both Ezra and Zeb shout, pointing at each other.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost lands on Lothal, "My fault? This is your fault!" Zeb argues as he gets off Ezra. "Don't go blaming this on me!" Ezra snaps back, "Enough! This is my ship you're wrecking and I want you off it!" Hera snaps at them and opens the ramp. Leo walks down as well and as Mako watches Zeb and Ezra shove each other as they walk over to Hera. "Hera, be reasonable." Zeb whines. Then Ezra shoves him out of the way, "Come on you know what he's like." he states, making Leo roll his eyes and cross his arms. "Mako, come here." Hera calls out, Mako walks out in front of the two and Hera handed her a list, Mako took it, "Supple run?" she asks her, Hera nods at her, "Market list, the town of Kotkal is two klicks south and I'm sending all three of you on a supply run." Hera informs them as Mako places the list in her satchel. "With him?" Ezra and Zeb argue.

But then Mako grips both of their ears, making them whimper in pain, "With each other and I'm sending Mako to keep an eye on you. Oh and don't even think about coming back without at least one Meiloorun fruit, clear?" she asks them. "Yes, ma'am." Mako answers and walks down the ramp, pulling a whimpering Zeb and Ezra behind her. "Can I go, Hera, can I?" Leo asks her, she smirks at him, "Go on." she tell him, he fist pumps and ran after them, then Kadan walks to the ramp and crosses his arms, "How do you expect them to find Meiloorun fruit on Lothal?" he questions her, she just smiles.

~8~8~8~

As the four entered the city as Zeb and Ezra were rubbing their ears, "Ow… that hurt!" Zeb whines as Ezra whimpers. "Should have thought about that when you two were acting like children." she informs that with her arm on her satchel and then reach in and pulls out the list, "Here, the list for the thing we need." she gave Zeb, he takes it and walks off. Ezra walks off as well and so did Mako and Leo.

"Mako?" a familiar voice calls out, the two stop and look over seeing an old humanoid man, "This that Mako Firebreather, I'm seeing?" he calls out, "Mr. Salami?" she calls out as they both walk over to him, "Mako, well look at you all grown up," he states, making her smile. "And I see you haven't been eating again, here have a yogon," he states, tossing one to her, she catches it. "Thank you," she tells him then took a bit out of the fruit. "Hey Mr. Salami, do you happen to have Meilooruns, do you?" she asks him. He shook his head at her, "Sorry sweetheart we don't grow Meiloorun fruits here, but I do remember seeing an off-worlder sell Meilooruns, here in the market. Up next to the one with the rations." he informs her, Mako smiles at him, "Thank you, Mr. Salami. It was great to see you again." she tells her and walks off, Leo nods at him and they walk off, but then stop as they saw troopers with an officer, they quickly hide as Leo's hand went to his blaster.

The Imperial walks pass the stand they were hiding behind and saw them walk up to Mr. Salami, "Mr. Salami have you reconsidered?" the officer asks him, but Mr. Salami crosses his arms. "My answer remains the same, No I will not sell my farm." he answers him, "Very well." the officer said with a smirk and walks off with the troopers, Leo removes his hand from his blaster as they step out of hiding and then bump int Ezra and Zeb, "I got everything except Meilooruns. Any luck on your end?" Zeb asks the two. "No, and I don't think Hera meant for us to find them." Ezra states, "Ezra there are Meilooruns, an off-worlder is selling them next to the rations." Mako informs him.

Zeb sigh, "Here, take this, I'll go get them." Zeb said as he handed Ezra a crate supplies to Ezra, "Seriously, you want me to carry your supplies after saving your life?" Ezra throws at him, making it the last straw. "Stopping saying you saved my life." Zeb snaps, making him back up into a crate. The lid fell off and they four looks over and saw it was full of the fruit. "Meilooruns!" the all said and then Mako walks up to the dealer, "Excuse me." she calls out, getting his attention, "How much for the whole crate of Meilooruns?" she asks him. "I'm sorry miss, but they're already sold." he informs her, "Well maybe we can buy one from-" Ezra starts but then they all saw a trooper places the lid back on, picking the crate up and walk away, "From the Empire, good luck with that," he tells them as the four watch then trooper walk off.

Mako looks at Ezra and they smirk at each other and took off after him. They all ran over and, then hid behind the crates. Then look out at the crate with the fruit in them. Ezra smirks as he and Mako eye the crate, "What are you two smiling about?" Zeb asks them, Ezra looks at him. "The obvious answer to our problem," he answers and then Zeb looks at crate as well. He then sighs as he shoves Ezra back down, Mako and Leo drop back behind the crates as well, "No." he states, refusing to do this, "Hey, it's not like we haven't stolen from the Empire before." Ezra tells him. Mako nods in agreement, "Oh right, what's the plan, you're going to use the force?" Leo questions him, Ezra shot him a look, "Maybe. Sure why not?" he answers then Ezra peeks out, looks at the crate, then closes his eyes, held his arm out and concentrated on the crate. Mako, Le, and Zeb peek out, watching as they saw the lid started to shake.

But then a trooper walks off and takes a hold of the crate, then Zeb and Leo laugh as Zeb pats his shoulder, "We should go." he states, but then Mako and Ezra glare at them, "You go, we're not leaving until we get what we came here for." Ezra tells him then he and Mako ran up to the lift, Zeb and Leo went to stop him. "Hey, kid!" Zeb calls out, but they miss and Zeb slam his fist on the crate. The two duck behind the crate, then Ezra threw out a pebble, making the trooper move away from his post, to take check it out, giving Ezra and Mako and opening, the ran to the lift, climb up to the crate.

They smirk to themselves, then Ezra open the lid and takes a fruit, he chuckles and shows the two, as they were freaking out, "Hey, you two!" the officer shouts them, they look overseeing the trooper their weapons at them, Mako puts her hands up "I'll just put this back." Ezra states, putting the fruit back but places it the satchel.

But then crates were thrown at them, the two look overseeing Zeb was throwing them, "Run, come on!" Leo calls out, the two jumps down onto the ground and took off, "Stop them!" the officer orders as Leo and Zeb followed Mako and Ezra. They turn the corner as two troopers followed, "You made me loose the rest of the supplies, at least we're even!" Zeb shouts, Ezra looks at him, "Even?! I had the whole situation under control!" Ezra shouts back. "Shut up Ezra!" Mako and Leo shout at him. "Ugh, come here," Zeb states, Leo grips onto Zeb's shoulder and wraps his arm around Mako's waist as Zeb grips Ezra's head and they make a sharp turn into an alley.

The trooper turn down into the alley, but found it was empty, "Where they go?" one questions, from above them, Zeb was on the side building they all look down, then Zeb looks up and threw Ezra, "Hand me, Mako." Zeb whispers, Leo did so and he grips her hand, "Ready?" he asks, Mako nods at him and he threw her up, she rolls and lands on her feet in a kneeling position as she looks over, seeing Ezra was laying flat on his face. "Up there!" the trooper calls out, Zeb and Leo look down at them as Ezra and Mako look over the edge as the troopers fired at the two as Zeb climbs back up.

But a shot got real close, making Zeb let go and sent the two flying down, and Zeb lands on the troopers as Leo hands on his feet, "Zeb!" Ezra calls out, "Leo!" Mako calls out as well, "Don't worry about us, just kept going!" Leo calls out to them, "We'll meet up with you later!" Zeb shouts as he and Leo took off running as troopers chase them, "Split up!" the leader shouts and two stays behind, then looks up at Ezra and Mako and the two take off down the roofs.

Zeb and Leo run until the came to a dead end where a trooper loads up into a Tie-fighter, the two look over, seeing the troopers charging at them and they ran and dive behind the crate and hide, but then they both look overseeing the Tie-fighter hover right next to them and the look back over and saw that they were trap. Then look at each other, then back at the troopers, "Hey, you don't have any Meilooruns, don't you?" Zeb asks them and Leo looks back at him, "There is nowhere to hide. Commander, take this monster and sidekick into questioning, let's find out why they're running." the pilot orders them.

"Hands up." the trooper orders them. Leo and Zeb step out, with their back to them and hands up in the air. The troopers walk over to them but then Leo and Zeb smirks, then grips onto Zeb's arm as the Lasat jumps onto the crate, making the trooper fire at them. But then Zeb jump up at the Tie-fighter, scaring the pilot, then Zeb climbs up top, then open it and threw the pilot out and they drop in as Zeb pilot it. "Never actually flown one of these," Zeb mumbles as he lost a little of control, Leo grips onto the chair for balance then Zeb pushes a few buttons, making the blaster go off, shooting at everything, Zeb just laughs. "Great I'm friends with a mad man." Leo mumbles, and then took off, "Too bad the kid wasn't here to see that." Zeb states, "Zeb!" Leo calls out, Zeb turns back and quickly dodges a building. Then lets a nervous chuckle, "Well on the other hand…" he mutters, trying to fly the Tie-fighter.

~8~8~8~

Ezra and Mako dodge the objects on the roofs as they ran from the troopers. Ezra fires at them as the blast hit their shoulders, barely hurting them. Then jump to another roof and the trooper jump after them. The two then make a big jump, making the two-stop and two more troopers chase them.

They then look overseeing a Tie-fighter flying next to them, "Great, just what we needed." Ezra mumbles as Zeb and Leo flew closer to them and Mako realizes who was flying the Tie-fighter, "Zeb!?" she questions and Ezra looks over as well, she then looks down, "Zeb, look out!" she shouts, Zeb looks over, seeing that he was really low, then turn sideways and skits through the market. "Up! Pull up!" Leo shouts at him, "I'm pulling! I'm pulling!" Zeb shouts at him. And did so, "Zeb, Zeb! Let us in!" Ezra shouts, "So now I'll be saving your life, right?!" Zeb questions him as the two jump, "Huh? What? Yeah! Sure! Whatever!" Ezra shouts, "If I let you in we're even!" Zeb shouts, "Fine!" Ezra shouts again, "You have to say it!" Zeb informs him, "Ezra!" Mako shouts at him as the duck from the blasts.

"Yes! We're even! Now let us in!" Ezra shouts at him, Zeb lowers the ship and opens the hatch, Mako jumps over first landing on the side, Leo pops out and pulls her in, making her land on top of him. They both grunt and Mako pulls herself up and looks at him, he smirks at her, "Well I'd known you wanted to go this far, I'd make sure to buy you dinner first." he jokes, Mako looks at him not impress, then places her hand on his face, shoving him back down and pushes herself back up. Then Ezra jumps in after her as Leo stood up, Ezra lands in Zeb's arms and Zeb throws him back, taking the controls again. They then went low in, "Don't crowd me, Kid, I'm flying here!" Zeb snaps at him. "You don't know how to fly this thing, let me do it!" Ezra states as he and Zeb fought over the controls, Mako facepalms and Leo shook his head.

The two then fire at a stand and Mako covers her eyes, as they were blinded by the yogons. Mako went to kill the both of them, but Leo held her back. "Gain altitude." Ezra tells him, "I know." Zeb argues, "Can you please stop arguing for five minutes or I swear I will throw you out and leave you for dead, got it?!" Mako snaps at them, they look at her, then each other and back forward. "Yes ma'am," they answer, making Mako huff and cross her arms.

As they flew, they flew right to pass the Ghost. Hera was walking through the hall nut saw Sabine in the boy's cabin and she went to see what she was up to. "Whoops sorry, Hera, no entry," Sabine tells her, stopping her from entering. "You do realize that this isn't your room, right?" Hera asks her. "I was inspired, it was Ezra's idea," she tells her and went back to work. Hera went to say more, but Sabine closes the door. Hera couldn't argue with that, "Could be worse, could be my room." she states and walks off.

The four flew as Zeb was trying to see something, anything. "I think we're too low." Ezra states, "How can you tell?" Zeb asks him, but then the feeling returns to Ezra and Mako, warning them. "Why don't you go clean the window?" Zeb questions at him, "Zeb really? Clean the window in flight?" Leo questions him. "We need to turn." Mako mutters, Leo and Zeb looks at her, "What?" Zeb asks, then the feeling was telling them to turn now. "Turn!" Ezra states as he took the controls and make a sharp turn avoiding the collision with the cone from the ground. Zeb and Leo look back and at them, "How did you know?" Zeb asks them, Ezra and Mako shrug their shoulder, "We don't know, we just… knew." Ezra answers him. Then Zeb chuckles, "Good, that's good, that's good." he mutters looking at the front. "Now go and clean the canister." Zeb orders and the three look at him.

~8~8~8~

Kadan was playing against Chopper and lost the round, making the droid chip with a victory, Hera watches as see Kadan win the next round, making Chopper grumble with anger and he rolls away.

Hera walks over and sat down next to him, "I have to admit, it's peaceful aboard with the kids gone." Kadan tells her, "Yeah, but I feel a bit guilty about sending them-" she states, but Kadan places his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him, "On a wild Meiloorun chase?" he asks her, chuckling. " _Spectre 4 to Ghost,_ " Zeb said over the comms. Making Hera sigh.

"Right on cue. Go ahead Spectre 4." Hera tells him, " _Right well we have a bit of a problem._ " Zeb starts, Hera looks over at Kadan and they were smirking at each other. "I'd thought you might. Look don't worry about the Meilooruns." Hera tells him, " _Yeah Meilooruns, uh… we found some, but we lost them, then we found them again, but we smash them…_ " Ezra starts, making Mako sighs. " _You want me to tell him?_ " Mako asks him as Kadan hears something, "Wait what am I hearing it sounds like…" Kadan states. " _Yeah about that… Mako please…_ " Ezra asks her, making her sigh. " _We stole a Tie-fighter,_ " she answers bluntly. "You WHAT?!"

~8~8~8~

The four flinch at his shout, "He's taking this better than I thought." Zeb whispers to them, Mako nods. " _Get rid of it!_ " Kadan orders him, "Do we have to?" all four asks him, making Kadan sigh. " _At least tell me you dismantle the locating beacon?_ " Kadan asks them, Zeb chuckles at him, "Of course, we're not fools." Zeb answers. Then looks over at Ezra, "Under there, the red wire, no the blue." he whispers as Ezra was kneeling down opening the wire box then look up at him, "Well which one is it?" Ezra whispers back. "The Red one and Blue one." Kadan snaps at them.

Making Zeb chuckle nervously, "Right got it- wait, they've already been cut." Ezra states and looks over at Mako. "You cut them without telling us?" he questions her she looks at him, "You honestly think I would board a Tie-fighter without disabling the beacon, you're mad," she tells him. Ezra sighs at her, "Alright, I'll give you that." he states, Mako nods at him. " _Stealing the Tie tracts unwanted attention, rendezvous at shadow site 2, fly straight do not stop and don't do anything,_ " Kadan orders him. Ezra scratches his cheek as Mako play with her air and Leo rub the back of his head. "On our way, Spectre 4 out." Zeb states and Ezra leans against his chair and Mako leans against the wall. "That went well." Ezra states.

"Yeah, it did." Zeb agrees, "Any idea where we're supposed to go?" Mako asks, Leo leans next to her, "No clue or idea." he answers and they all nod at each other. They flew as the front was clean, "Navigation system online, setting coordinates for the rendezvous point." Zeb states, then Mako looks out, seeing smoke. "Wait what's that?" Ezra asks as he points over at the over at the smoke in the distance. "Looks like smoke." Zeb answers, "Yeah, but I think I know where it's coming from." Mako states and looks at Zeb, "Let's go check out, please." she asks him, Zeb sighs and flew for the smoke.

They arrive and Mako looks down at the destruction of the farm, "Friends of yours?" Leo asks her, she looks at him, "Of my parents." she answers him, "There's a convoy transport heading Northwest." Zeb informs her as saw the look on her face. "Karabass, I know that look." he states and Ezra places his hand on his shoulder, "What's the worse that can happen?" he asks him, "We can both wind up dead," Zeb informs him. "Besides that." Leo throws out and Zeb sighs, "Well here goes nothing." he said and the four flew off.

~8~8~8~

They hover over the transport, "Attention Imperial transport, this is Imperial commander Meiloorun." Zeb said, making Mako slap her hand over her mouth and Leo did the same with his. Ezra slaps his arm and looks at him, "Meiloorun, seriously?" Ezra whispers, but Zeb shushes him. "They're a report of rebel activity in your sector, reduce speed." Zeb orders.

"Acknowledged commander. Reduce speed." the officer orders and the transports reduce speed. "Are you two sure?" Zeb asks Ezra and Mako. "Just get us in close," Ezra informs him, the flew in. Zeb opens the hatch and the two climbs out. They held onto the side and as they flew over and they both jump down and land on the transports. Then look up seeing Zeb and Leo take off. Then Ezra looks over seeing Mr. Sumar, a friend of Ezra parents was captured as well.

Mako looks over at the other transport and saw Mr. Salami and his family captured. She then stood up, steps back and ran forward, jumps and lands on the other transport, rolling, landing on her knees and hands and sliding to the other side. She stops and crawls over at side and looks down. "Mr. Salami!" she calls out, the man look up at her, "Mako? How did you find me?" he asks her, "I'll answer your questions later, right now, I have to get you out of here!" she answers him and then closes her eyes and concentrated, then waves her hand to the side and presses the button and the cages open. She opens her eyes and looks down. "You're going to have to jump. Then scatter." she tells him, "We're moving too fast." he informs her, she then raises her hand and the cuff were off their wrists. "Trust me!" she tells him, Mr. Salami looks over at his wife and she nods at him.

They all jump and rolled in the grass, Mako shot up and saw that they all were alright and next to Mr. Sumar, she smiles at him and waves at him, he smiles and waves back at her. She then stood up and then looks at her shoulder, sensing the troopers behind her. She then jumps over them and took them out with her bare hands and they fall over the transports as she took one of their guns. She then saw Ezra was taking fire and she fires at them, getting the both of them. He then looks over at her and waves at her, and showed her the fruit, "Well get some, you dummy!" she shouts at him, he nods and took three of them.

But then a trooper woke up and fires at the fruit, destroying two fruits but Ezra catches the last one and then jumps over next to Mako and they both saw the trooper was in front of them and aims his weapon at them and Ezra held out the fruit and Mako hid behind him. "Wait, you mean you did all of this, for fruit?" he questions them, they both look at each other and at him, "No, well okay maybe." Ezra answer and threw the fruit at him, jumping over him as Mako jumps onto the side and grips the prison as Ezra hid behind the cannon he then digs through his pack and pulls out a wrench and puts in the cannon and drops back onto the side and the trooper went over and aims at Ezra, but the cannon explodes, making the trooper fly off and Ezra salutes him, "Yep! All your fruit!" Ezra calls out as Mako held her hand out to him. He looks up, took her hand and she pulls him up.

She then handed him the fruit and they both look overseeing the troopers and he places the fruit in his pack and as they slowly back up. But then they look behind themselves and saw Zeb was firing at them, Mako stood behind Ezra sideways as the squeeze through as Zeb hits the troopers. They watch him fly around, "Not bad Ace." Ezra salutes him, the officer opens the door, looking out at the Tie-fighter that Zeb was flying, the two get ready for the pickup, Zeb turns it upside down, he held out his arms as Leo grips the Tie as he held his arm for Mako. They both were ready for them and were pick right off the transports. "Um… how are you flying this thing?" Ezra asks him, Mako look up, seeing that Zeb's feet were still on the controls, she was impressed. "Not bad," she mutters as the four flew off.

Then Zeb turns the Tie back over and they all land in the Tie and Zeb closes the top, the farmers watch as the stolen Tie flew off. "Thanks for the save, I guess I owe you now." Ezra states, "Let's just say we're eternally even." Zeb tells him, making all four nod. Then Zeb held up a black Tie pilot helmet, "You collect these, right?" he asks him, "It's okay, I got one." Ezra tells him, but Mako took it, "But I don't, I could really use one. Thanks, Zeb." she tells him and he nods at her with a smirk and held the helmet under her arm, "I'll get Sabine to paint it for me." she mutters and Leo nods at her, "So, what _do_ we do about the Tie-fighter?" Leo asks him, Zeb looks at him and smirks.

~8~8~8~

Kadan and Hera waited for them to arrive, but were late. "Ugh, they should have been here, by now." Kadan states. Hera then looks out, "Over there!" she shouts and Kadan looks over, seeing the four were walking back to them. The walk out and met with them, "One fresh Meiloorun as requested." Zeb tells her, but then Ezra reaches into Mako satchel and pulls out another that was still fresh. "Make that two Meilooruns," he states, Mako shook her head at him. "Thank you, kind sirs," Hera states as she takes both of them.

"Team effort," Leo states as he nudges his shoulder into Zeb. "Forget about the fruit, where the Tie-fighter?" Kadan asks them, the four looks at each other and sigh. "We crash it." Leo answers as Zeb hung his head, "On purpose, wouldn't want it to fall back into the Empire hands." Mako adds in as she pats the helmet. They look at Kadan as he nods at them, impressed. "Now that's what I kind to hear," he tells them and he and Hera walk back into Ghost, they four exhale and the walk back into the ship, Zeb and Ezra mess around as they walk back to their cabin with Leo behind them. "Finished." Sabine states and the four walk into the cabin, "Finish with what?" Ezra asks her, "Thought it needed to be monetized." she tells him and saw the painting with Ezra falling on top of Zeb and the two were not liking it.

"Oh don't worry Leo, I got you one as well," he tells her, he looks over and was amazed, it was him leaning against the wall his hood on, next to the Rebel symbol behind him, his blaster in his hand, a smirk on his face and the light was placed on him and the symbol. "Oh, Sabine… it's… no words describe this." he tells her, "No prob." she tells him and turns back to Ezra and Zeb, "And you did say you wanted to be my inspiration." Sabine reminds him, "Yeah, but that makes me look a fool." Ezra tells him, "And makes me look like a bigger fool." Zeb adds in, "I paint what I see." she tells him as Chopper was laughing at the painting. Making Zeb and Ezra look at him. "Chopper," Zeb growls as he clutches his fist into his hand. "This was all you fault," Ezra said as he and Zeb start to gain on him. And Chopper took off, "Come back you metal mentic!" Ezra shouts. "I'm gonna turn you into a rust bucket of pot," Zeb shouts and they gave chase. Mako places her helmet down and quickly followed them.

Sabine and Leo step out and lean against the wall watching them and then heard a crash, they both flinch. "Ooh." they both groan as Mako was leaning over the edge and looks down at them as Zeb was on top of Ezra they hit the crates, "It's his fault!" the both said as they point over at Chopper.

Hera and Kadan just look down at them as Mako sighs and leans against the railing. "At least they got rid of the Tie." Hera reminds him, Kadan just sighs, Zeb and Ezra sat up and chuckled at each other.

The Ghost then takes off from Lothal and flew out back into Space.


	4. Rise of Old Masters

_Chapter 5: Rise of Old Masters_

The Ghost hovers in the clouds as Ezra was doing a hand stand on the turret as Mako was sitting on the side in Indian, meditating. Chopper, Zeb, and Leo were there as well. "Focus, focus on letting go." Kadan instructs Ezra and Mako, "Letting go? Rather holding on." Ezra tells him as he was trying to do it on one hand, "Enough jokes." Kadan tells him. "I'm trying," Ezra tells him.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Kadan tells them and Mako opens one eye, "Do you even know what that means?" she asks him. "How can we do something, if you don't try to do it?" Ezra asks him. "Well, see, it's…" Kadan tries to explain it, but Mako smirks at him, "You don't know, do you?" she asks him as she relaxes. He nods, "Yeah that one always confused me, but Master Yoda sure said it a lot. Your father was able to get it." he said, pointing at Mako. She stood upturn, flips off the side and did a handstand on one hand. "Wait a minute you know, don't you?" he questions her, she just looks at him and flips back onto her feet. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she tells him.

Then Zeb yawns as he stretches and stood up, "I thought this Jedi stuff would be more interesting." he states and slaps Leo's leg, waking him up. Leo shot up, "What did I miss?" he asks him, the two look at him and he yawns and stretches. "No wonder the old religion died." Zeb states as Leo stood up. Chopper agrees with him, "Come on kid, do something, amuse me!" Zeb begs him. "Use the force," Zeb said, moving the turret and knocks Ezra's balance right off and he falls into an open crate. Everyone looks down at Ezra and Mako makes her way down to him. Zeb, Chopper, and Leo just laugh. Kadan makes his way down as well as Mako helps Ezra out of the crate, "Do they have to be here?" Ezra questions him. "They're annoying, but there are always distraction, you need to focus on them," Kadan tells him.

Making Mako sigh at that, "Here let's try something else." Kadan took out his lightsaber, putting it together and gave it to Ezra. He takes it and looks at it, "When do we get our own?" he asks him, then Kadan places his hand on Ezra's shoulder, "Having a laser sword doesn't make you a Jedi." Kadan tells him and looks at Mako, "Sorry I don't have a spear, Mako." he tells her, she nods at him and pulls out one of the cylinders she kept with her and she offers it to him, Kadan looks at it with amazement, "This is… Master Orion's saber or at least one of them." he tells her and looks at Mako, "It's right to belong to the family." he tells her, giving the saber back to her, she took it and held it with confusion.

"Here, let me help," he tells her, standing behind her, making her hold the saber in her hands. "Press this button here," he instructs, Mako looks down at the button and activates her saber, making a neon blue light shoot out, making a hum. Mako looks at it with wonder as she fell back into Kadan's chest, he chuckles at her, his hands' place on her shoulders. "You got it?" he asks her, she nods as she was smiling at the blade, "The adjustor is on the side," he informs her, she nods at him and shortens the blade. Then Ezra activates his, Kadan ducks as Mako defects the blade with hers, pointing it up.

"Careful Ezra!" Mako tells him, then Kadan stood up, "Nice reaction." he compliments Mako, she smiles at him. Ezra rolls his eyes, "The adjustor is on the side of the saber." Kadan informs him and Ezra shortens the blade. "I think it needs to be a little shorter." Zeb jokes Leo and Chopper laugh at that joke. The two glared at him and then walk over to the edge as Kadan walks over to them, "Okay, close your eyes." Kadan orders, the two did so and they were ready. "Let them have it Chopper, Leo!" Kadan tells them and the two started to threw cartons at them, Ezra kept getting hit as Mako was slicing through them. "Be precise, kept the blade… up." Kadan tells Ezra as he kept getting hit. Zeb laughs, "That's it, kid, use your body to slow down the junk!" Zeb shouts, handing Chopper another one.

"You're not… focusing… Ezra." Kadan tells him and sighs. Mako cuts through the last one and opens her eyes and steps to the side, flinching every time Ezra got hit, but then they overdid it and Ezra went over the side, dropping the saber, "Kid!" Zeb shouts. Kadan and Mako ran over, seeing Ezra slip, then Kadan offers his hand to Ezra but he slips off the nose turret. "Ezra!" Mako calls out and then thrust her hand down, making Ezra stop in mid-air and makes him slowly float up. Kadan helps her out as Hera lowers the ship and opens the ramp as Zeb and Leo were there and Zeb reaches out for Ezra, who reaches out for him. "Zeb…" Kadan tells him as he was slipping, "I… I can't…" Mako struggles, but then she exhales, letting go as she went to fall, Kadan lets go as well, catching her from falling. Then Ezra drops and Zeb and Leo catches him. "Got him!" Zeb calls out. Then they pull him in as Kadan held an exhausted Mako in his arms, he lowers her to the floor and checks on her as she was leaning against him.

~8~8~8~

Kadan then helps Mako into the Ghost and down the ladder as the four walks back onto the ship. "You weren't focused," Kadan informs him. "It's tough to focus when I'm falling to my death." Ezra reports walking pass him, but Kadan follows, gripping his arm, making the young man stop as Mako leans against the ladder for balance as she was zap of energy, "You wouldn't have been falling to your death of you were focused." Kadan argues.

"You're undisciplined and full of doubt." he adds in, then Ezra pulls his arm back and glares at him, "And who's fault is that, master?" he questions. Kadan sighs, "It's difficult to teach." Kadan answers, then pick Mako up in his arms and walks off, then Leo turns him around, "He means it's difficult to teach you." he reports, shoving him back. Then they followed after him, he locks eyes with Hera and they followed after him. "Kadan…" Ezra states but the holo-news were turn on, "You guys made the news." Sabine states as Mako was leaning back in the booth looking at the news. " _A stolen Tie-fighter later than used to attack a transport full of innocent workers._ " the reporter states, "They're liars, we set them free!" Zeb argues.

But then the news was interrupted by a broadcast, " _This is senator Gale Travis. I bring more news that the Empire doesn't want you to hear._ " the man said, "What's a Gale Travis?" Ezra asks as Mako was regaining her strength from eating some leftovers. "The only member of the Imperial senate planet with the courage to speak out publicly against the Empire," Hera informs him, Mako looks at her and back at the transmission, feeling suspicious about him. " _One of the Republic's greatest peace-keepers, Jedi Master Luminara Undril… is alive,_ " he said making Kadan and Hera shock, but Mako was confused. "S _he's been imprisoned unlawfully somewhere in the Stigin system. As citizens, we demand the emperor to release Master Undril and grant her a fair trial before the entire-_ " the transmission was cut off. "This Luminara, you meet her?" Ezra asks Kadan as he was thinking. "I meet her once, she was a great Jedi Master. Brave, compassionate, disciplined. In fact, she makes an excellent teacher for you and Mako." he states and the two look at him in shock.

"There have always been rumors that she survived the Clone Wars, but they never came to a specific location before. We can't pass this up." Kadan tells Hera, she places her hand on his shoulder. "I was hoping you say that. I'll set course for the Stigin." Hera tells him and walks off. "The rest of you, prep for an Op," he orders and follows her. Zeb pats Ezra's shoulder and walks off, Mako looks at the table as the two followed him. Chopper grumbles, "You hear that he's done with me and Mako, dumping us on some stranger." Ezra mumbles and Mako look away, hanging her head as she was sad. Chopper just chuckles as he rolls off, then Ezra looks over at Mako, walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder, she then leans back in the booth and places her hand on top of his.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered in the cockpit as they were in hyperspace, then Sabine pulls up the holo blueprints of the facility, "Welcome to the spire of Stigin Prime, the only containment facility in the Stigin system and it's impregnable." Sabine informs them, "That never stops us before." Kadan tells her, making Sabine and Leo chuckled, "Trust us, we have never face anything like this, it's a real work of art. Blast-proof, shield protected, anti-ship weapons, Tie-fighters and short and long range scanners." Sabine informs him.

"We can fool the scanners." Hera informs her, "Mh, maybe, but that leave an army of troopers and guard ports on the walls. Even if we get into this beauty, they hard part's getting out because you know, it's a prison." Leo tells her. "Why don't we go in low and sneaking onto this landing platforms?" Mako asks, pointing at the platform, Sabine shook her head. "Platform has a heavy trooper presence and enforce blast-doors. Impossible to get in or out that way," she informs her, then Kadan points at a spot. "Here. There's only a could of room for a few guards. Take them down, make our way up to the upper cellular levels, get Luminara and get out the same way we came." Kadan states and Chopper takes down the hole and grumbles at Kadan.

"Yeah, you have to be crazy to try that lousy plan." Sabine tells him, Kadan just smirks at her, "Well, let's hope the Empire thinks so too." he states as they drop out of hyperspace into the Stigin Prime, heading for the planet. Everyone except Chopper was in the shuttle. Mako sat next Ezra as the two ever not excited about the Op, then Chopper grumbles over the comm. "Oh I'm sorry, Chop we don't need your damage logic circuits on this one," Zeb tells him as the shuttle releases from the Ghost.

Hera then flies down through the clouds, Ezra looks at Zeb and Leo who were comfortable, then Mako looks at Kadan and Sabine. Kadan just sat there as Sabine pull on her helmet. The spire came into view as they left the clouds. "Thirty seconds. Good luck." Hera tells them as they get ready to drop, Zeb looks back at her, "Luck? We're going to need a miracle." he tells her and Sabine pull out a few detonators, "Here are five." she tells them and the four took one. "Stay focus." Kadan tells Ezra and Mako, "I thought there was no try." Ezra states, making Kadan look away. Then the door opens and Kadan jumps down, the two look out seeing Kadan land perfectly on the platform and then fights off the two guards with nothing up his hands.

The two were impressed, then Ezra steps back, "Ezra what are you-" she starts, "Kid wait!" Zeb calls out, but it was too late, Ezra then jumps out. "Damn it all," Mako shouts and then jumps after him. "Mako!" Leo calls out as she jumps out as well. Kadan finishes off the last guard, "Nice and quiet like." Kadan smirks to himself then heard Ezra as he fell, he saw him hit the ground, not making a nice landing. Then Mako lands down as well, but roll and reach for Ezra, but failed as he slips through her fingers hits the door making a really loud sound. The two froze in their spots as Ezra then moves away and Mako stood up ready for anything but nothing came. Making the two relax.

"What just happen? You two were supposed to exit with Zeb and Leo. You're lucky every stormtrooper in the prison doesn't know were here." Kadan snaps at them, then the door opens, showing a few troopers. Mako sighs and facepalms, "Why did you have to go and jinx it?" she mutters to Kadan, who shot her a glare. Then reaches out taking both of the blasters from two and threw them over. Then the three exited from the shuttle and then fought with the troopers. Throwing them all over the railing. Then Kadan turns to Mako and Ezra, "Stunts like that puts all in Jeopardy. That is exactly why you both need Master Luminara to teach you, disciple." Kadan reminds them.

"We were just following your example." Ezra tells him as the two were ashamed, "Yeah we'll try to stay focus and followed the plan instead." Kadan lechers them as Sabine tries to open the door, "I'd hate to interrupt, but we need Ezra to unlock the door." Sabine tells him, then Ezra ran over, pulling out his lockpick, "I got it." he tells her and started to pick the lock, Mako walks over to the door as Kadan quickly steps away from the light, "Ezra…" he questions. "Quiet. I'm focusing." Ezra tells him as Zeb and Leo leaned the pass out guard on the wall. Then the door opens and everyone ran into the prison.

Hera was under the platform with the shuttle attach to the wall, she presses a few buttons and shivers as she waits for them.

The six ran inside, then Kadan's shoulder hits Ezra to the side, "You're welcome." Ezra calls out to him and then Zeb hits him upside the head, "Ow." Ezra whines as Zeb leans in close. "You did your job. You want to meddle?" he tells him. Kadan stood at a crossroads then closes his eyes and focus, "Luminara's here. I sense her presence, but it's clouded." Kadan tells them as Sabine walks pass him and Ezra, Zeb, and Leo ran up to them. Then Mako and Kadan followed. "Where's Master Undirl?" Kadan asks her, "On detection block CC01. Isolation Cell 0169." Sabine informs him.

- _Help… me…_ \- a voice calls out, getting Mako's attention, making her look down the hall. - _Make it stop… please end the torment…_ \- it warns her, making her confused. She then turns back, seeing everyone get in the lift, she quickly ran in the lift with them and they went down. "His plan get worse all the time." Sabine states, Leo nods at her in agreement.

"Let hope he doesn't change then again." Zeb states, "Or a third time." Leo throws in. "You know I'm standing right here." Kadan tells them, "We know." they answer and Kadan crosses his arms. Ezra and Mako look away, but then Mako could hear someone crying, a woman was crying, she then looks at everyone else, seeing that they couldn't hear it, so why was she the only one that could?

~8~8~8~

They arrive on the lower level, then the door opens and Kadan pulls them in, the four beat the crap of them then the doors open and Kadan, Mako, and Ezra step out. "Maintain comm silence and whatever you do, hold this lift," Kadan orders the three. Then two troopers walk out, noticing them, "Hey you!" one calls out, aiming their blasters at them. "Stop!" he orders, but then Kadan force pulls them to him, and knocks them out.

Mako and Ezra were amazed by his sudden chance of attitude, "Wow, you're really not messing around tonight." Ezra tells him, he looks at the two, "There's a lot more at stake than you realize." Kadan tells him, then Mako heard the crying again. - _Please… no more… no more…_ \- the voice cries out for mercy, she then started to walk with Kadan as Zeb pulls the troopers into the lift. But one's head got caught in the lift, making Leo groan and then pulls the trooper's head out.

~8~8~8~

Two troopers stood guard at Luminara's cell. "Even see this Jedi Master?" the second guard asks him, "Don't have the clearance for it." he answers and then Kadan steps out, holding his arm out, "Shouldn't you be guarding the Jedi's cell, it's on the next level." he tells them, "On the next level…" one repeats, then the other looks at him, "You better hurry." Kadan tells him, "We better hurry." he repeats and they both walk off.

Then the two ran up and watch the troopers retreat, "Where do we learn that?" Ezra asks him, as the crying that Mako was hearing was more clear and loud. "Luminara will teach you, better than I could," Kadan answers as he opens the door and walks in, Ezra shot a look over at Mako and they both step in.

Mako looks down at Luminara as she was crying in her hands, but then she opens her eyes and looks up at them. "Is it really her?" Ezra asks, "Yes, but something's wrong." Kadan answers but then Mako steps forward, "No, it's not her." she answers. Luminara looks at her, then gets off the beach, walking up to them, "You're in pain, aren't you?" Mako asks her, then Luminara gently grips Mako's hand and pulls her over to the side. Luminara walks backward and phase through a steel coffin and Mako's hand was press against it, "This is Master Luminara." she tells them as the Jedi was in her true form. "What happen to her, I don't understand." Ezra states as he and Kadan were shocked. "No, it doesn't seem complicated." a man states, making the three look at him.

"I am the Inquisitor." he introduces himself, drawing his lightsaber, stepping into the cell and the door closes. "Welcome." he greets them with his black and yellow eyes and sharp fangs for teeth. Kadan drew his saber as Mako looks back at the remains of Luminara. "Yes, I'm afraid, Master Luminara died with the Republic, but her bones continue to serve the Empire, luring the last Jedi to their ends," he informs them, making Mako clutch her fist. "Spectre 3 come in, it's a trap." Ezra tries to warn the others but just got static instead. "There will be no reinforcements," he tells him then Kadan charges forward, attacking the Inquisitor, and they were lock in a duel. Mako looks at Luminaria. - _Help me, please. End this torment._ \- she begs her. Mako reaches into her satchel, pulling out the detonator that Sabine gave her. Looks down at it and then pulls her arm back and smashes her elbow into the glass, breaking it.

She then enights the detonator and drops it inside the steel coffin, then moves away. Then the contacts inside BANG. The Inquisitor looks over, seeing Luminara's reminds were destroy. He growls and looks at Mako, "You little…" he went to strike at her but she rolls away quickly as she blade came down. "You've destroyed something valuable to the Empire." he tells her, "No I've set a tormented Jedi free." she snaps at him, he then gasp, looking at her eyes. "Silver eyes…" he mutters, then Kadan charges at him, but the Inquisitor blocks his attack and he kicks him in front of Mako and Ezra. The two kneel down in front of him, then Ezra fires at him, but the shots did nothing.

"This that really the best you got?" he questions them, "Well I got that." Ezra jesters over at the detonator and bang it blew up and the doors open. The three make their way out of the cell as the Inquisitor follows them.

~8~8~8~

"Spectre 5 to Spectre 1 come in," Sabine calls out, but all she got was static. "Thought so, they're jamming out signal, they know we're here." she tells the two, "Here in this lift or…" Zeb asks her.

"No, here period, in the prison," Leo tells him. "They lured us upstairs at the prison's weak point. We're excepted to exited the same why. So you can bet they're troopers waiting for us. We never make it out of the lift." Sabine tells them. "So what do we do?" Zeb asks her and she pulls out a detonator. "Well, time for a miracle."

~8~8~8~

The Inquisitor activates is another blade on his double lightsaber and charges at Kadan as they dueled, "Are you two playing attention?" he asks them, they look over at Kadan. "The Jedi are dead, but there is another path, the dark side." he tells them, "Never heard of it," Ezra said and then fires at him, as Mako took out a blaster and fires at him as well, the Inquisitor shoves them to the side and deflects the fire and force push them back.

The two flew back, Ezra hits the wall then the ground, but Mako flips and lands in a squat position, sliding back. "I see you were able to teach one of them. But sadly I have to kill her," he said, Kadan looks at them, then glares at the Inquisitor and charges at him.

~8~8~8~

The trooper ran to the lift and aim their blasters then the door opens and the troopers fires, "Hold your fire!" the leader orders and the cease their fire. The leader walks in and saw that only their men were in the lift. Oh, and a detonator.

The prison shook a bit as Zeb and Leo look up as they held their weapons drawn, "Well that's one lift off-line." Zeb states as Sabine ran back to them, "I disable the other two. There are other ways down, but it will take them a while, let's go." Sabine tells them and they took off.

~8~8~8~

Kadan duels with the Inquisitor and then jumps back, "Do you really think you can save the boy or the girl?" he questions, Kadan shot a look back at the two as Mako help Ezra to his feet. "For their sakes, surrender and I'll grant the girl a quick end." the Inquisitor promise him and Kadan glares at him, "I'm not making deals with you." Kadan snaps at him. "Hm, then let's let them decided." he tells him, then force pushes Kadan back, he flew over the two and lands on the ground, Ezra and Mako look at him, "Kadan!" Mako calls out to him, "Your master can not save you now." the Inquisitor tells them. They turn to him, "Nor can he save you from your fate." he tells Mako, she glares at him, "He is unfocused and undisciplined." he tells them, "Then we're perfect for each other." Ezra tells him.

Firing at him, as Mako did as well, but the Inquisitor deflects them and charges at them, but then dodge him and were now behind him. He chuckles and turns to them, "I do so admire your presidents." he tells them twirling his blade, "I am glad Kadan is our master, okay sure, he not disciplined or not the best Jedi in the galaxy, but I wouldn't trade him for anything in the universe." Mako snaps at him, the Inquisitor chuckles at her, "Loyal until the end, just like how they said you would be, ready to die, silver eyes?" she asks them, they ready themselves. Kadan then woke up and saw that the Inquisitor was facing the two. "NNNOOO!" he shouts pulling himself back up on his kneels.

The Inquisitor then shot forward charges ready to strike them, but Kadan shot his hand out, stopping the Inquisitor in his tracks, he looks over at his shoulder at him and then he was flung up at the ceiling, deactivating his saber. "Run!" he tells the two, they did so and ran over to Kadan as he drops his arm down and the Inquisitor falls onto his feet as he was very angry. The two help Kadan to his feet as the Inquisitor stood on his feet as well. He then turns to them, activates his saber and then makes it spin, as he walks to them, "Does yours do that?" Ezra asks him, "Come on, lets move." he tells and they ran for it as Kadan picks up his saber. "Guys, this way!" Sabine calls out and the three meet up with them and ran.

"Figured out it was a trap?" Kadan asks Sabine, "Yeah, Luminara?" she asks him, "Long gone, found our new escape exit?" he asks her, "The landing platform." she answers him and they make a right. "I thought it was impossible to get out that way?" he asks her, "Well let's hope the Empire thinks that too," Sabine tells them as the Inquisitor was walking behind them. "Secure the facility, full lock down." the Inquisitor orders as the doors started to close, "Well that's not helpful," Ezra complains as they jump through the closing doors. Then the Inquisitor started to charge at him, Sabine and Leo fire at him, but he deflects it. Zeb then saw the door to the platform was closing and so he stops it with his body, everyone jumps through.

"Can't do this all day," he tells them as Ezra jump through and so did Zeb as the Inquisitor was just right here. The door closes in front of him, making Zeb smirk, but the Inquisitor thrust his blade through the door and started to cut it, making him run for it and shoot the next door's panel with Bo-rifle, closing the door. They then ran up to the blast door's panel and tries to open it, "I've got it, I've-" she states, but was denied. "Oh, I'm lockout of the system. Ezra?" she asks, moving away, Ezra walks up to the panel and tries to pick it, but was shock instead. Throwing him to the ground, "Sorry." he tells her, but then Kadan pulls him to his feet, "Ezra, Mako. Together." he tells them as they walk in front of the door.

"Seriously?" Ezra questions, "Yes, picture the locking menicism in your mind." he tells him, and then raise his hand to the door, "Mako, relax and imagine you're lifting the crates back on the Ghost." he tells her, she nods and they close their eyes and raise their hands to the door, then the Inquisitor started to cut through the next door, making the three aim their guns. "Excuse me, but can we have a training lesson later?!" Zeb asks him, but then the three started to raise the door, the two open their eyes and were amazed, but then it was short lived as they ambush by troopers. "Two last miracles here!" Zeb states as he and Leo roll out their detonators and they blew up the troopers and six charges forward.

They fires back at Kadan deflects the blast, "Spectre 5 to Phantom we are on the landing platform ready for pick-up." Sabine informs Hera, " _On my way, Spectre 5 and I'm bringing the fleet."_ Hera informs them, "We have a fleet?" Zeb asks as the Phantom can into view with the natives creature of the planet. Then the trooper fired at the creatures and they dive into them, knocking them out. Hera fires at a Tie-fighter and the six took off as the Inquisitor was done cutting through the door and it opens for him, he looks overseeing the rebel were escaping. Zeb fires at the torrent that was firing at Hera. She then lowers the phantom, Kadan then looks back behind Mako as the Inquisitor threw his saber at them, "Mako, duck!" he orders and she did so at the last moment and he deflects the saber. Then pulls Mako to her feet and they ran for it.

The Inquisitor uses the force and pulls the saber back to him as the troopers next to him, "Does your do that?" Zeb asks him as they were aboard the Phantom, he looks at him, then the door closes and they took off. They flew out inside place, "Master Luminara?" Hera asks him, "Gone, we'll have to find a way to spread the word." Kadan informs him, "Hows Ezra and Mako taking it?" she asks him, he looks back at them as they hung their heads. "Not as bad as I am." he states, looking back at her, "I guess they're stuck with me, for now," he tells her as the two shook their heads.

They arrive back on Lothal and then touches the ground, the ramp opens and then Ezra and Mako walks out, Ezra sat on the ramp as Mako sat on the side, leaning back, Ezra places his arms on his knees as Mako hung her leg on the side, pulls her other on close in and rested her arm on her knee. Then Kadan walks out to them making them angry with him, "Look, you don't of to say it, we're letting you off the hook." Ezra tells him, "What are you talking about?" he asks him, "We know you wanted to dump us on Luminara." Mako tells him, making him turn and looks at her as she looks away from him with her arms cross, "Look, just cause she's gone, you're not stuck with us." Ezra tells him and Kadan looks back at him, "I don't wanna… dump you two." he tells them, but then facepalms and sighs.

He then walks over and at sat down next to Ezra, "Look, I just wanted you both to have the best teacher." he tells them, then Mako stood up, walks over and smack him upside the head. "Hey!" he shouts at her, as she sat down next to him, "We don't want the best teacher in the whole galaxy, we want you to be our teacher!" she tells him, making him look at her in surprise and then looks away in embarrassment. "Ezra, Mako. I'm not going to try and teach you anymore." he tells them, making the two sad, "If all I do and try then I'll never truly believe I can do it. So from now on I will teach you." he said making them shoot a look at him, "I may fail and you both may fail, but there is no try." he tells them and they both look at each other and at him, "We understand." Ezra tells him, he looks at him, "Master." Mako finishes and he looks at her as she crosses her legs.

He smirks at her and pats her head, then handed his saber to Ezra, "Let see if you do." he said as Ezra went first, she watches them practice, but then looks ahead, seeing Jedi Master Luminara as she was before the order 66, she smiles at Mako and bows her head at her, Mako smiles back at her and bows her head as well. Luminara then turns away from her and started to walk into the field as she disappears into thin air.


	5. Breaking Rank

_Chapter 6: Breaking Ranks_

On Lothal in the city, at one of the bases, a squad of cadets was heading for training. "And Halt!" the officer orders the cadets and the did so and turn, facing their commanding officer. "Squad NRZ077, for your inspection sir." he tells the commanding officer, "Cadets, you came to this facility but after a few short weeks, you will leave as soldiers and by the time you complete your training, you will be prepared to serve your Emperor. Today we will test your strengths and resolve. Are you ready to become troopers?" he questions them. "Sir, yes sir!" they answer him.

"At ease," he orders at them and the relax a few removed their helmets and one of them was the one and only Ezra Bridger. He looks down at his helmet in thought and then his friend calls out to him, "Dav." he calls out, placing his hand on Ezra's shoulder and snapping him out of thought, "Dav Morgan you in there?" he asks him, "Oh right, Dav Morgan's here in alright, that's me." Ezra states not feeling all excited, "Oh wow, you must be really feeling the pressure." Jai teases him, but Ezra bumps his elbow into his chest, "Sorry Jai, who the guy that's won very assessment?" Ezra reminds him, but Jai playful pushes him back, "Yeah, but today I can taste victory." Jai tells him, "You said that yesterday and went hungry." Ezra reminds him.

And the two playfully pushes at each other as the floor started to escalate down, "Cadets you are acceding into the Well and must climb out will all deliberate speed." he tells them as they were at the bottom, "You will be given the deliberate honor of serving as aids in Imperial headquarters. Those who loose, will be serving task Master Gritt and wish they stay at the bottom of the well." he informs them. "I'm taking that prize." Jai informs them. But was then shove by a cadet behind him. "Not today, Kell." he snaps at him, "Back off, Olect." Ezra pushes him back. But Olect grips his wrist shoving it away, "You too Morgan, you're both going down." he growls at him.

"Actually, we're going up." Ezra jokes with him, then the two started to fight. "The commanding officer smirks to himself, "The assessment begins in 4, 3, 2…" Gratt shouts, making the two-stop and then the few pulled their helmets on. "How exactly are we going up?" Jai asks Ezra. "1!" the man said, pressing a few buttons and platforms flew out from the walls and the ground. "There's your answer Jai," Ezra tells him, pats his shoulder and jumps over at one and pulls himself up.

Then started to jump at the platforms, "See you at the top!" Ezra shouts at them. "Yes, you will. From below!" Jai said and started to jump onto the platforms as well. The other cadets jump as well, "Failure is not appreciable! This Empire has no use for weakness!" the commanding officer states and started to electrify the platforms, but Ezra dodges them as he jumps to the top, "Morgan, how do you do it? It's like you know before the platforms are." Jai asks Ezra as he jumps onto another. "What can I say, it's a gift." Ezra answers as he jumps up and off the wall and onto another platform. "Morgan is impressive. Perhaps too impressive, make a note of that." the CO states and Gartt did so.

Ezra jumps over to a platform and pulls Jai up next to him, Olect jumps up as well as he was going to pass them, he snickers to himself. "You lose, Morgan." he snickers, Ezra places his hand on Jai's shoulder. "Jai, look out!" Ezra said, pulling him along as they jump over onto the other platform, Olect then falls down to the bottom and looks at up at him, Ezra opens his visor and salutes him. Ezra then grips the edge of the ledge and pulls himself out, then help Jai out as well. Then the third came out too. "First again." Ezra boosts as Jai removes his helmet, "Yeah well, I'll get you tomorrow." Jai tells him as Ezra pulls off his helmet, "You said that yesterday too." Ezra reminds him.

"Quite a finish cadets." the OC states as he claps for them. "It seems this trial was too easy. Morgan, Kell. You set Imperial records, oh and is it Leonis?" she asks the third cadet as Jai helps him up. "Sir, yes sir." she answers him, "You three are today's winners. But rest assured your next trail will be a great one. Follow me." he tells them and walks off. The three followed him as Ezra shrugs at Olect as he then slams his fist down as he hung on the side of the of the Well.

The three followed after their CO as a black astromech rolls pass them, Ezra looks down at it and gave off a hand message with his hand, the astromech response and rolls off, Leonis eyes the droid with suspicious then follows after the three.

The droid rolls outside of the facility and then flashes his light in the distance, sending Ezra message, Sabine catches it as the droid rolls back into the facility, she then walks away and turns a corner, meeting up with Zeb, "Spectre 5 to Ghost, looks like the kid has pass the first test. He's inside Imperial HQ." she informs Hera, " _Roger Spectre 5, Ghost standing by._ " Hera informs her.

Her, Kadan and Leo were in the cockpit of the Ghost as they were in orbit, "We've been standing by for weeks, I'm sick of this." Kadan complains Hera turns to him, "You're worried about Ezra and Mako." she said and then Leo whines, slouching more into his chair. "I'm not worried about the kids, I'm worried about the Op," Kadan said, crossing his arms and sighs. "What we're we thinking, putting them undercover?" Kadan questions, "What were we thinking? This was your idea." Hera reminds him, "They're just not ready and if they get caught…" Kadan states, "They haven't got caught so far." Hera states. "The minute they get the decoder, Zeb yanks them out of there, I mean look at Leo, his mood is getting worse." Kadan jesters over to Leo as he falls onto the ground and then was falling flat on the ground.

"That's the plan and Leo's just upset that Mako volunteered for this mission to make sure Ezra get the decoder." Hera reminds him, making Leo let out a muffled groan, "I should have done this myself." Kadan states Hera huffs. "Oh yeah, you make quite a cadet," Hera tells him as Kadan looks away with worry.

~8~8~8~

Back the three base, the three exited the lift, Jai and Ezra places their helmets on their heads and walk off into different directions, but Leonis watches Ezra walk off into and he decided to follow him. Agent Kallus walks out of his office reading over a datapad, Ezra notices him and follows him. "Excuse me, sir, I have your new data pad, I can leave it on your desk." he informs him, holding out the data pad. "No, I'll take it now." Kallus informs him and Ezra handed him the datapad.

Then he watches Kallus walks off and then was gone, then Ezra walks back to Kallus office and presses the code in and steps through and walks through the door. He then pulls his helmet off and walks up to the desk. He then pulls out a case and opens it. But as he starts to get the decoder, the doors were open, making Ezra gasp and saw a lieutenant with their hat on walks in. Ezra thought he was done for and his covered blown, but then recognize the long auburn hair that was in one curl and sat on the lieutenant's shoulder. He sighs and places his hand on his heart, "You've almost gave me a heart attack." Ezra hisses at them, the lieutenant smirks and lifts their head, revealing none other than Mako Firebreather.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she tells him and walks to him, he huffs and turns back to the case. "You almost got it?" she asks as she was leaning next to him, "Almost." he said, pressing a few buttons and a disk pops out. "One decoder as ordered" he whispers and took it and his helmet, he went to leave, "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asks him. He stops and then reaches back and then takes the datapads and Mako shook her head then closes the case and turns it back to its original position. They both then walk back to the door, Ezra hums to himself as he presses a button and then the door opens. Making the two gasp as the other cadet was standing at the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questions them, Mako just gulps then he and Ezra held a stare down, but then they heard that a door was open and then Leonis pushes Ezra back into the office and the door closes behind them. As the pratol walks pass them, Leonis looks at the two and then the decoder disk in Ezra helmet, then took it, "Hey get out of there!" Ezra orders him as Leonis looks at it, "I figured it would be something like this." he tells them, "It's not what you think." Ezra tells him. "I think this device as a build in sensor, which would trigger that." he jesters up to the tracker on top if the door, making the two look up at it. "you both try walking out with thing the whole facility goes on lock-down." he warns them as they look at him in disbelief.

"Wait, are you trying to help us?" Ezra questions him. "You really want to discuss this here and now?" Leonis asks him, offering the decoder disk back to him. Ezra looks at Mako as she crosses her arms at him. "Not so much." he answers and took the decoder back and places it back in the case and the three left the officer, the two places their helmet back on and they walk off.

Back outside, Sabine waited for them, but the blast doors close, neither of them showed. "Spectre 5 to Ghost, something went wrong. They didn't the device and didn't come out." Sabine informs Hera, " _Copy that Sceptre 5, give them one more day._ " Hera informs her.

Kadan just sighs, "This decoder better be worth the risk." he states, Hera looks at him, "What's the alternative? Do you want to stop that Kyber shipment or not?" Hera questions him, "And you know the Empire can do with that crystal." she adds in, "Nothing good." Kadan admits, "So we give Ezra and Mako one more day." Hera tells him and then they heard a whine from Ezra, Zeb and Leo's room. "And they better hurry, I think Leo missing Mako." Hera states, Kadan chuckles a little.

~8~8~8~

As the cadets were asleep, Ezra and Leonis were awake and they jump down from their bunks, quietly tip-toe to the door, it opens as Mako was waiting for them and they all walk off and headed for a more secure place to talk.

They were in the weapon storage room, Mako was leaning against the wall next to Ezra, hers and his arms were cross as they were in front of Leonis. "What do you need that decoder for?" he asks them, "Our friends need it to stop an Imperial shipment." Ezra answers him, "How did you know about the sensors?" Mako asks him, "From my sister, Dhara. She was the star cadet in this place, she knew the entire Imperial complex backward and forwards." he informs them, "What happen to her?" Mako asks him, "They tell us that she ran off, but I don't believe it." he tells her and then turns back to them.

"What were you two doing breaking into Kallus's office. That's a great way to get shot." he tells them, they both look at each other and back at him. "It's a long story, but we need that decoder and we could use a partner that knows his way around." Ezra states. "What's in it for me?" Leonis asks him, "Do you really need a reason to mess with the Empire?" Ezra asks him and held out his hand to him. "No, I don't." he answers and shook Ezra's hand. "Good, we have to finish in the top three tomorrow If we're going to get inside Imperial HQ. My friend here already has access but can't finish our mission without me." he informs him, pointing over at Mako.

"Then lets do it, I'm Zare, by the way. Zare Leonis, you're Dav, right?" he asks him, "Yeah, yeah that's me." Ezra answers "And this is my friend, Amelia Fay." Ezra introduce Mako using her cover name and Zare shook his hand.

~8~8~8~

Later the next morning, the cadets were back in the well with the commanding officer and his second and Mako were there to observe them. "Today's assessment will be a little more challenging. You will end to shoot the targets to activate the panel necessary to climb out." the CO informs them.

"3, 2, 1!" Gratt shouts and the cadets started shooting at the targets and started up, Mako crosses her arms and watches them, "Lieutenant Fay, what do you think of the cadets?" the CO asks her, she looks at him, "I've seen better, but I enjoy watching worms crawl." she tells him with a smirk, making her own skin was to jump off her and wash itself off. They then look back down and watches Olect sabotage a cadet's panel, "It seem Olect has taken your correction to heart." he tells Gratt, Mako clutches her fist under her arm, hiding her worry for Ezra. She saw that Zare was not going to make it so Ezra had to sacrifice Jai and pushes him off the side.

Mako stiffens and then motions her two fingers, making a panel rush under Jai, cutting his fall short. She quickly clutches her fingers into the fist, making sure no one saw. Ezra, Olect and Zare was the first three to make it out. "Cadets follow Morgan's example, there is no friendship in war." the CO informs them, - _Then the Empire will have no trust within._ \- Mako tells herself, "The only think that matters is victory. Victory at any cost." he adds in, making Mako even more hateful of the Empire. "Tomorrow final trail will push all of you to your limit. The reward for success, will be a training session aboard and Imperial walker." he informs the three, Mako looks over as she saw Jai pull himself out of the Well.

Then walks up to Ezra, "Dav, you sabotage me." he tells him, gripping Ezra's arm. "I did what I had to do." he tells him, taking his arm back and walks off, good to know." Jai tells him as Ezra was feeling really bad.

~8~8~8~

The doors opens for Minitser Chewie walks out of the conference room and the three were next to it as they acted like they were speaking as she was gone, the three ran into the room and Ezra looks up at the ceiling, then him and Mako stood on the table, "How are you going to rest anything up there?" Zare asks him, "Don't worry, we've training to become Jedi." Ezra informs him. Zare just chuckles at them, "Yeah right, who isn't." he said in dis-belief. Then Ezra jumps in the vents and Mako followed him.

"You'll see." Mako tells him and closes the vent door and the two crawl through the vents. Zare steps out of the conference room and stood firm as trooper walks pass him. He opens his visor and walks up the agent's office.

Mako was in front of the vent and opens it as Ezra was on her back and they both look down at the case with the decoder inside it. Mako looks up at Ezra as he looks down at her, then the door beeps as someone was there, "Come." Kallus tells them, the door opens and it was Zare. "Sir, your pod-racer parts have been delivered, if you just sign off here, I'll bring them up." he informs, Kallus looks at him gets up and then walks over to him. "Obviously there's been a mistake, what would I want with pod-racer parts?" he questions the cadet.

"No mistake sure, it says right here, two credits of secondhand…" Zare stalls him, as Mako looks at Ezra, "Together." she whispers to him, he nods at her and they held their hands out making decoder disk pop out and float up to them, Zare notice it and quickly looks back at Kallus, but the agent notice his sudden surprise and quickly look on his face. He then turns back and saw nothing out of order. "So are you going to sign it?" Zare asks him, "Cadet are you ignorant? I said this is a mistake." Kallus reminds him as he spoke over his shoulder, "Sir, yes sir, sorry sir." Zare tells him, then smirks, looking up at the ceiling as Mako held the decoder in her hand. She then closes the vents and started to crawl back with Ezra on her back.

"As usual, the assessments have proven quite illumining." the CO said, getting the two's attention, Mako then carefully opens the vent, seeing the CO having a conversation with someone on holocall. "I believe we've identified two cadets, Morgan and Kell that meet your special criticizer, Inquisitor." he informs him, Mako stiffens. " _Excellent, tomorrow I will arrive on Lothal to test them, myself, if the test are conclusive, I will take them into custody._ " the Inquisitor informs him, Mako closes the vent as she and Ezra gasp as he opens his visor and Mako bangs the vent wall below them.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Zeb and Sabine waited for the two, but Chopper went to meet up with them. "Did you get the decoder?" Zeb asks him, Chopper grumbles and show them the decoder, then Sabine took it, "Good, where's Ezra and Mako?" he asks him again, Chopper grumbles at him, "What?! What do you mean they went back to the academy?!" Sabine questions him. Then Chopper started up a message from the two. " _Guys, I know you're excepting us, but we have to stay at the academy. There's this kid there, Jai Kell and I'll get scope up by Inquisitor if I don't help him._ " Ezra states. "Wait the Inquisitor… is Ezra and Mako out of their-" Zeb starts. " _You probably think we've lost our minds and you're probably right and it's your fault, the old Ezra never stuck his neck out for a stranger, even I wouldn't risk my life like that. Heh, we've spent way too long with you heroes._ " Mako tells them, placing her hand on her hip.

" _Decode the hyperspace and get them coordinates to Speatre 1._ " Ezra tells him as Sabine removes her helmet, " _Oh and if you're not too busy, attack the academy tomorrow at noon, we can use the diversion so we can get out of here. Speatre 8 and Speatre 7 out._ " Mako tells them with a two finger salute and a wink and the message ends.

The Ghost started to leave orbit of the planet, " _Speatre 5 to Ghost, sending coordinates to Imperial jump root, if you leave now, you should be able to intersperse._ " Sabine informs them, "Coordinates received, we're heading out." Hera tells her, getting ready, Leo fist pumps both of his arms into the air. " _Good work Seaptre 5. And you too Speatre 7 and Speatre 8._ " Kadan tells them, " _Uh… Speatre 7 and Speatre 8 isn't with us._ " Sabine informs him, making Leo jump up and Kadan was surprise.

"What?! Where are they?!" Kadan questions, but before he could answer, they make the jump. "Speatre 5 repeat, where's Speatre 7 and Speatre 8?!" he orders again. "Kadan, we're out of range, all we can do is complete the mission and get back as soon as possible." Hera tells him. Kadan looks away, but then they both heard a thud, they look back and saw that Leo was face down on the ground again, facing the door. "Oh dear, we may want to hurry as well." she adds in, Kadan nods as Leo whines.

~8~8~8~

Jai lay in his buck, but then Ezra covers his mouth, waking Jai and he looks at him, Ezra presses his finger to his lip, making him stay quiet, "Come with me." Ezra tells him, but he just shook his head, "Jai trust me, please." Ezra asks him, Jai thinks to himself and then nods at him.

Then Ezra removes his hand and the two quietly to the door, meeting up with Mako and Zare, explaining everything to him. "And that's why you need to come with us and leave tomorrow." Ezra tells him, "No. No way, this is just another dirty trick, you're trying to get me busted out of the academy." Jai accuses him, Mako nods. "We are, but in the way you think we are." she answers him. "The Inquisitor-" Ezra starts, but Jai interrupts him.

"Please, this Inquisitor doesn't even exist and even if he does then maybe it's a good thing. The Inquisitor trains me and I get the top rank in the Empire-" Jai said to him, "Kell, do you got a family?" Zare asks him, getting him attention. "Uhh… it's-it's just me and my mother." he answers him. "And how would she feel if she never saw you again?" he asks him again, walking up to him. "My sister disappeared form this place and I'm betting is was the Inquisitor that took her away. So unless you're ready to say bye to mum forever." Zare tells him making Jai think for a moment. "Okay, what's the plan?" Jai asks them. Mako smiles to them. "Simple, we have to win tomorrow's challenge." Ezra tells them as they cuddle together. "Not so simple." Zare tells him, "Hows that going to get us out of here?" Jai asks him, "Because it gets you inside that walker." Mako tells them as she smirks to herself.

~8~8~8~

The next day came and Mako was next to the CO, her arms cross over one another, her hat on and covering her eyes and her hair still in the same position. She watches as the four cadets jump up to the top. "Come on keep up!" Ezra tells them and Zare and Jai jump after him, Olect wasn't going to lose to Ezra again.

Then aims his blaster at Jai, Ezra notices him, "Jai, look out!" Ezra shouts, jumping back down and took the shot for him. And fell down, Mako's eyes widen in fear as her face expression was blanket. "Dav!" Jai calls out, looking down at him. "Keep going!" Ezra tells him and he did so. Then Ezra picks himself back up and then Jai, Olect and Zare make it out first and Jai helps Ezra out.

The platform that held the three was lowered to the ground. "Well well, cadets Kell, Leonis and Olect win the day and the prize." CO jesters over to the walker. "You were suppose to be on the walker with us, now what?" Jai whispers to Ezra. "Just stick to the plan, I'll find a way to get on board." Ezra whispers at him, Jai then looks over at Mako as she harden her gaze at him for a moment, telling him with her eyes to trust Ezra and his plan.

The three boarded the walker as Mako stood next to Ezra as they both look over seeing Chopper signal them, Mako winks at him as Ezra nods then Chopper rolls off as an explosion went off, alerting everyone, then the alarms went off as the cadets make a run for it. "We're under attack! I repeat we're under attack!" the CO shouts into the comm-link as it rings over the building, "Lower the Blast doors!" he orders and the Blast doors were being lowered. Then the walker that Zare and Jai were on, fires at the blaster door and then hits a walker outside, "Commander, whoever piloting that walker is apart of the attack!" Gartt informs him. "This is LRC01, a rogue walker is loose in the academy, advance and destroy!" he shouts into his comm-link.

Then a transport moves from outside in the path of the walker and started to fire at it, damaging the walker's gun. Then Ezra and Mako ran up along the walker, then up the ladder and jump at the walker, Ezra lands on the leg as Mako grips the side of the head, then pulls herself on top, as Ezra did the same. "Let us in!" Ezra tells them, "Look! Morgan's and Lieutenant Fay is attempting to fight off the insurgents, signal handed!" the CO states, but then the transport fires at the feet off the walker, making it fall down, Mako and Ezra shout as they started to fall. Then hit the ground with their back and the head of the walker stops the Blast door, the two groan as they held their hands up when a trooper aims his blaster at him, but then one was suddenly fired at, killing him.

They all look around and another was hit again. They fired at whoever was firing, but then Sabine jumps out of nowhere and knocks the remaining unconscious. Then she ran over and helps Ezra to his feet as Mako fulls herself up onto her feet, "Thanks." the two tells her, "Don't mention it!" Sabine tells them, then a trooper went to fire at them, but was electrocuted by Chopper, the three look down at him as he grumbles at them, making Ezra and Mako chuckle, then they look at the walker, "Help us, we got to get them out of there!" Ezra tells her and they ran over at the walker and pulls them out, "You guys okay?" Mako asks them, "Yeah, lets just get out of here!" Jai tells him.

"Wait, give me that Blaster!" Zare orders him, Jai looks at him and did so, "Uh… sure, why?" he asks him, "Because I'm staying." he answers him, "What?!" Ezra questions, "It's the only way I'll ever find my sister." he tells him. "We got Buckethead, inbound!" Sabine warns them, as troopers were charging. "I'll kept in touch." Ezra tells him, Zare nods at him. "Good luck finding your sister." Mako tells him, he nods at her and the five take off. Zeb pulls up to them, they all jump into the speeder and they take off as Zare fires at them as the escape.

~8~8~8~

Kallus, The CO, and Zare were in the office with the Inquisitor as he looks over two holo pics of Morgan and Amelia. "This is a black mark come down, I don't know this boy." he tells them, but then turns to them, "But this boy and this girl I know." he tells them showing the pictures.

"These are the Padawans I encounter on Stigin Prime." he tells them, "The boy is Morgan, the girl is Fay and other boy was Kell. Cadet Zare Leonis came very close to stopping them from escaping, he was part traitors squad and knew them well or thought so." The CO tells him as the Inquisitor smirks at him, then walks around the desk, "How admiral, well Leonis, lets take a walk, shall we? I want to know everything about your formal friends."

~8~8~8~

On the outskirts, Mako, Ezra, Jai, Chopper, Sabine, Kadan and Hera were outside on the ramp. "Jai, we'll take you to your mother, but you'll both have to got into hiding." Hera informs him, "Yeah, from the Empire, no problem." Jai states as he walks up the ramp, "We'll help with that too." Hera informs him as she walks after him.

Chopper and Sabine followed them as Kadan walks down to Mako and Ezra. "So how was it?" he asks them, "Forgot what it was like to be on our own." Mako answers him, "You miss it?" he asks her, and she looks at Ezra, "No grumpy robots, no smelly Lasats. It's good to be back." Ezra answers as Mako cross her arms and looks at Kadan, "I don't miss is for a second." she answers. He chuckles, "At ease, cadet, lieutenant." he tells them and walks up the ramp and they both salute him, "Sir, yes sir." they answered, then Leo ran down the ramp, "Mako!" he shouts as he jumps for her, but she moves to the side, dodging him and he hits the ground. "Yep, it's good to be back." she states and walks up the ramp, "Now where out my clothes, I want to get out of this suffocating uniform." she whines as she tugs at the collar, Ezra chuckles and follows her. Then Leo hurries after them.


	6. Out of The Darkness

_Chapter 7: Out of the Darkness_

The Phantom was on the run from a Tie-fighter as it fires at it, Hera, Mako, Ezra, Sabine, and Leo were in the Phantom, the four sat in the back as Hera flew the Phantom. "Is getting blasted out of the sky part of the plan too? Because if it is it's going great so far." Ezra jokes, Mako shot him a look as they were all hanging onto the seats for dear life. "Ezra, you should know better," Hera tells him as she dodges the Tie-fighter and then fires back.

She hits the Tie-fighter and crashes into the cone pillar, then the four walk up to her, "There isn't an Imperial pilot in the fleet that can outrun me." Hera states as Sabine and Leo were upset. "So yeah, how about teaching me some of those high flying moves?" Ezra asks her, playing coy. Mako covers her mouth, holding back a laugh, Hera looks at him arching an eyebrow. "You fly my ship? I don't know Ezra." she tells him as he smiles real big for her, "You really think you're ready?" she asks him and he nods at her. But then looks ahead his smile falls as she's seeing three Tie-fighters fly right at them, "Not ready! Not ready!" he shouts. They fired at them and Hera banks left, avoiding the blast as they followed them, Hera turns left to right avoiding the cone pillars, firing back at them.

"Well, we've gotten ourselves into another fine mess!" Sabine tells her, "I'd admit it's a little messier than our Intel indicated." Hera confesses, "Yeah, that's been happening a lot lately. Where, may I ask does this Intel come from?" Leo asks her, "Hm, you may ask." Hera answers him, then both Leo and Sabine glare at her, not liking her answer. "Hey, not to break up this whole conversation right now, which is lovely, but um… can we focus on getting out alive?!" Mako shouts at them, "Hang on!" Hera tells him as she pulls up, then started to fly in really close between the pillars, scratching the Phantom up.

A Tie attempts to do the same as the Phantom flown through, but blew up instead, Ezra ran over to the panel to see the damage, "It's okay, the paint might be scratch, bit no real damage." Ezra informs them, but Mako shook her head. "No, there is damage, after pulling a stunt like that the steering will be off." Mako informs him, Ezra looks at her, "That's not what this says." he tells her, "No she's right, the steering is off." Hera confirms, he then looks at her, then back at Mako. "How did-" he asks her, she places her hand on her hip, "Ezra, I grew up around ships, I know how they work," she tells him, making Hera smirk. "And I know my ship." she throws in and Ezra walks back to Mako's side.

Tie-fighters remains as they gave chase, "Hey, Leo and I are all for it, sticking it to the Empire, but was in the convey, you never told us why the mission was so important?!" Sabine questions her. "I've told you before, Fulcrum's Intel is on a 'need to know' basis," she answers her, then the two look away. "And I told you before, I need to know more." Sabine mumbles, "How do you expect me to follow if you don't tell me more?" Leo questions as he grips the side and places his other hand on his belt.

Hera looks up at the cone pillars and fires at one behind them, making a big black cloud, the two Tie-fighters flew into the cloud, but as they came out, straight-on collision with each other. Mako looks back the Ties as everyone sighs and looks back at Hera. "Okay, you got to teach me those flying skills." Mako tells her, Hera smirks at her, "Maybe later." she answers as they flew out of the atmosphere and back to the Ghost. She then hooks the Phantom back onto the Ghost and the five meet up in the commons room.

Kadan, Zeb, and Chopper meet up with the rest, "Everyone okay?" he asks them. "We're fine, but I scrap the Phantom's underbelly," Hera informs him as the rest slide down the ladder. "You?" Kadan said in surprise with a smirk, Hera looks up at him, "It was somewhat unavoidable, once your plan went South." she tells him brushing her finger under his chin. "Ah, there we go, knew there had to be a way that this was my fault," he states, still wearing a smirk. Mako shook her head at them, she then saw Zeb, Ezra and Chopper try to sneak away. "And you were right dear," she tells him. "Zeb." she calls out, the three stop, slouch and turns back to her in perfect sync as Mako covers her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. "I'll need the Phantom ready for when I go to pick up the supplies from Fulcrum. Adjust the steering and run a diagnostic, Chopper and Ezra will help you if you need to fix any problems you find." she tells them, Zeb scuffs at them, "Really have you meet them?" Zeb questions, then Ezra smacks his shoulder, "Hey!" he said resenting that as Chopper grumbles.

"Oh and I'm leaving soon so get to it," she tells him, walking back to the cockpit, the two look at each other and Ezra pushes Zeb, who shot a glare back at him and the two climb up as Chopper grumbles to himself, going a different way. "Come on Mako, let's start with your meditation," Kadan tells her and the two walk off, leaving just Sabine and Leo in the commons as they were full of doubt of this Fulcrum and Hera's and Kadan's trust in them.

Hera jumps into hyperspace as they head to the next destination, then later on Kadan walks in with warm drinks in his hands, "Weren't you training with Mako?" Hera asks him, he shrugs at her. "She wanted to meditate by herself, and knew I wanted to ask you about the mission," he answers her. Hera smiles, "So what happened out there?" he asks her, handing her the drink, "Well we took out the target." she answers, taking the cup. "I figured as much, yeah I got that part," Kadan tells her. "Fulcrum was right about the timing and route, but underestimated the Imperial defenses," Hera informs him, taking a sip as he sat down. "It's harder to anticipate the Imperial moves, that's for sure," Kadan tells her.

"Ac-hem!" Sabine clears her throat, Kadan and Hera looks back seeing Leo and Sabine leaning against the same frame, "Yeah about that. Leo and I would like to know why we're relying on Intel from this Fulcrum, whoever he is." Sabine states. Then Kadan turns to them, "It's Hera's job to find missions to cause problems for the Empire and profit for us." he tells them as he stood up from his and walks to them. "If she trusts the contact, I trust the contact. No questions ask," he adds in as he stood face to face with the two. "At the Imperial Academy, they didn't want me to ask questions either, that didn't work for me, that's why I didn't up here," Sabine tells him.

"After what happen to my parents, I knew the Empire could never be trusted. I join you, people, because there was trust in this crew, I wouldn't even be here in you hadn't picked me and Zeb up." Leo tells him, "And we're glad to have you both." Kadan tells them, then Sabine groans in annoyance. "You are frustrating." Leo reports to him, but Kadan shrugs it off, "Yeah, I've heard that before." Kadan tells them as they watch him walk off and the door closes behind him. Then the two look at Hera who was enjoying her drink.

"Fine, we're done asking questions." Sabine states as the two walk up to her, "I'm telling you, Leo and I are coming on your run to meet Fulcrum." Sabine reports to her as the two cross their arms as Hera was taken back, "You know you two can be pretty frustrating too." she tells them, "Learn from the best." they answer her and Hera went back to sipping her drink.

~8~8~8~

Mako sat in hers and Sabine's cabin as she was meditating, focusing on the force. Or at least tried to, outside her room, she heard, Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper as they were being loud as usual.

She sighs as she pulls herself out of the meditation, then lays on the ground, listening to them as they were bickering and laughing at each other. "How do I stay sane with these people?" she questions herself, but then heard Ezra starting to bang his wrench at Chopper and then rolls away with Ezra on top and Zeb follows after them. Mako stands up on her feet, walks over to the door, it opens and looks out, seeing them gone, she sighs to herself.

She goes to walk back to her meditation, but then a beeping catches her attention, she walks back and looks at the complete Diagnostic her eyes widen and she covers her mouth, "Uh-oh." she mumbles, Hera was not going to like this.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost drops out of hyperspace at the coordinates, Ezra was banging on Chopper as Zeb catches up with them. "Come back here, you little moguls!" Zeb shouts as she finally grabs a hold of Ezra. But Ezra pushes him off him and went to hit Chopper again, but the doors open and there stood Hera with Sabine and Leo.

The three straighten up and smile at her, "I take it that you finish the repairs?" she asks them. They nod at her, "Uh… you were right, the steering needed fixing. Which I did." Ezra said showing her the wrench. Chopper just grumbles, "And life-support virtues needed purging, which we did." Zeb tells him, placing his arm on Ezra's shoulders. Chopper just grumbles at them, turns and shoves Ezra and shocks Zeb and takes off. Zeb growls, "Chopper, I'll gonna dismantle you into a nug bucket!" Zeb shouts, giving chase, "Leave some of those bolts for me!" Ezra shouts and chases after them. Then Hera looks at Sabine and Leo, "Come on let's go." she tells them as they walk to the Phantom as Mako walks up to them.

"Um… Hera, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asks her, "Sorry Mako, we have picked up these supplies." Hera tells her as Mako follows after them, "Yeah, I know, but um-" Mako starts but Leo stops and turns to her. "Mako whatever you have to talk about, save it, right now, me, Sabine and Hera have to be alone right now." he reports to her, she crosses her arms at him and they all walk into the Phantom and took off, she scoffs at him and turns around, "Prick," she mutters and walks away.

~8~8~8~

The Phantom detaches from the Ghost and makes way to the asteroid field, Leo and Sabine lean in close, "So what's the deal? Is Fulcrum another smuggler? Why all the secretly?" Sabine asks him, "Hey!" Leo resents the whole ' _Another Smuggler._ ' Sabine looks at him, "Sorry Leo." she tells him, he nods at her, "No, it's no secret that we're fighting the Empire, we need as many allies we can get." Hera answers them and they both look at her.

"How do you always answer the questions without specificity answering the question?" Leo complains as he crosses his arms. Hera looks up at them, "Do you really want me to answer that?" she asks and they both nod their heads at her. " _Phantom. This is Fulcrum, come in._ " Fulcrum spoke through the comm-link, "This is Spectre 2 Fulcrum." Hera answers him. "Why don't I talk to him?" Sabine states and Hera points her finger at her, "Don't you dare." she warns her as Sabine moves back.

" _Already at the rendezvous, Spectre 2, the supplies are unloaded and ready, should I wait?_ " Fulcrum asks her, then Leo leans in. "Yeah, stick around. Spectre 2, Spectre 5, and I would love to talk to you." Leo tells him, Hera then looks at the two. " _Spectre 2? what's the problem?_ " Fulcrum asks Hera, she quickly replies, "No problem, Fulcrum, Spectre 5 and Spectre 6 decided to… help with the supply run." Hera answers him. " _Understood, Fulcrum out,_ " he said and ended the call. Hera exhales and looks at the two. "You know, an outburst like that is not appreciated," she informs them as Leo and Sabine look away. "Neither is all this secrecy." Sabine mumbles.

They then arrive at the base and landed in front of it. The door opens and the three walk off the Phantom. "So where's the mystery, man?" Sabine asks her as they look around. "I don't know, maybe Fulcrum didn't like your attitude, I know I didn't," Hera informs the two as they exchange looks. They then walk up to the crates and Hera looks at the green crates as there was a symbol on the side.

"I'll take that one," she tells them, pressing a button, making the crate hover and she pushes it along, the two look at each other and they pick up two crates and followed her. "Look Hera, Sabine and I are sorry for our attitude of late." Leo states, "It's just that, things are getting more dangerous every day and we need to know you and Kadan can trust us." Sabine informs her. "We trust you, Sabine, we just can't tell you everything. It's for the safety of the whole crew, if captured, you can't reveal what you don't know." Hera informs her and then Leo cuts her off with his crate. "You think we'll talk?" Leo questions her, "No, I think- we think Imperials can make anyone talk, we've seen what they're capable of." Hera informs him.

"Yeah we have, that's why we need to know." Sabine informs her, "You already know what you need to know and no more." Hera tells her then walks pass Leo. "I need you both to trust me now." she states and they followed her, "That's suppose to make us feel better now?" Leo asks as he scoffs at her. "Hera you know what happen to me when I was a cadet at the academy on Lothal. I trusted the Empire, trusted it's orders blindly and it was a nightmare." Sabine reminds her. As they loaded the crates onto the Phantom. "I want to believe we're doing good, making a difference. But sometimes it seems the harder we fight, the harder things get out there. I feel like we can take the Empire down on our own." Sabine tells her as they walk out for the next crates, "That's why we need to know that all of this is for nothing. We need to know that we're not walking into another nightmare here." Leo finishes for her.

Then Hera stops, and turns, facing them, placing her hands on their shoulders. "What you need is faith. Faith that there is a long-term plan that is bigger than you and me, bigger than Lothal and bigger than an entire outer rim. Have in that and in us, we- Kadan knows what he's doing." Hera tells them and turns and walk away. "Hera…" Sabine calls out, then walk up to her. "Look," she states as she kneels down next to the claw marks on the ground. "There were more crates, but someone drags them off." Hera tells them as she stood, "Well maybe he did." Sabine states. "Who?" Leo asks her, "Fulcrum." she answers, "No." Hera concludes as she crosses her arms. "Well, who else knows about this place?" Sabine asks her.

"Not sure, this base was abandon years ago, after the clone wars. Besides why drag them, why not use the anti-gravity?" Hera questions and they look up seeing a matador fly right over the sun casting a shadow, "Whoa, sunrise come around fast in these parts." Sabine states as Hera looks over at the open blast door. "Let's see what else comes along," she tells them taking out her blaster and her light, the two take out their blasters and they slowly walk into the bay. Hera shines her light around at the wreckage of the starfighters from the war, then finds the crate was ripped open and hand claw marks on the sides, "Whoever did this was pretty eager to get whatever was inside." Sabine states, "Too more eager to flip the latch and open it?" Hera asks her as Leo examines, "Who would-" Hera starts, but then heard something fall to the ground, making the three shoot their eyes over, "We're not dealing with a who, we're dealing with a what." Leo tells them as something moved in the shadows, hearing a growl.

"Well that's comforting, you don't happen to know why this base was abandoned?" Sabine asks as they heard a loud shriek. Making the three aim their blasters, "I'm starting to have my suspicions." Hera informs her. They slowly back up, but Leo stiffens as he heard something behind them he then slowly turns and what was behind them, "Guys I know why this base was abandon." he tells them, they look at him and follow his gaze. The creature behind them, he slowly raises up and glares at him with its bright golden eyes. Hera gasp as it roars at them, she then drops her light as the three fired at it. The light then goes out as the rest of the creature came out and the three stood back to back as they fired at them.

"Out! Back outside!" Leo shouts and they look off running for the blast-door, the creatures followed after them, but as the three were out in the sunlight, the creatures stop as they were at the edge of the base and quickly retreat back into shadows, the three ran out a good distance, then turn back and aim their blasters at them, the creatures just peek from the shadows at the three and then a meteor blocks out the allowing the creature's passage out, they charge and the three fired at them. But as the meteor pass, the sun came out, making them retreat back to the shadows. "Whatever those creatures are they're not too fond of the sun." Hera states.

"That's because those are fyrnocks, they're predictors, run in packs, follow the bigger one that the Alpha, deadly and sunlight burns them from one touch and as long as we stay in the light, we should be fine." Leo informs them, Sabine them looks up, "That's good and all, but Leo we have a problem." she tells them and then looks up. "See that size of that meteor, that's going to block out the sun for a ling time," Sabine informs them. "How long?" Hera asks her, "Long enough for us to become fyrnock food." Leo answers her and she looks at him, "Lucky we weren't planning on staying, come on, let's get to work." Hera tells them and the started to load the rest of the crates.

"Last one," Leo tells them as he walks aboard with the crate and the door closes behind him, Hera starts up the Phantom ready to take off, but then she saw that the there was no fuel. "No, no, no! We had nearly a full tank when we landed." Hera states, slamming her fist down, "Now we're out of fuel?!" she questions, then Leo's comm-link beeps, getting his attention, Hera and Sabine look at him as he answers it, "This is Spectre 6." he answers, " _So, you ready to listen to me now?_ " Mako asks on the other line.

~8~8~8~

Back on the ship, Zeb was going to enjoy his meal, but then the door opens as Chopper grumbles rolls in as Ezra was on top of him, hitting him with his wrench, "Hera's not here to save you now." Ezra tells him, but then Chopper spins and threw Ezra right off of him and onto the table, knocking Zeb's meal right into his face. It drops and Zeb glares at Ezra how smiles at him.

He then growls as he snaps, "That's it!" he shouts, gripping a hold of Ezra on one hand, then grips the top of Chopper's head with his foot, " _Spectre 2 to Spectre 4, come in._ " Hera said over the comm-link, stopping Zeb from killing them. Chopper pulls out Zeb's foot, trying to get him to let go. " _Spectre 2 to Spectre 4, come in!_ " Hera shouts over the comm-link again, making Zeb let the two go and pulls out his comm-link, "Go ahead Spectre 2." Zeb answers her. " _You did run a full diagnostic on the Phantom, right?_ " she asks him, "Of course." he answers, "A _nd you check the results?_ " she asks again, Zeb looks at Ezra as she shook his head no. they both then ran over to the port where the Phantom stays and checks the results and saw that the fuel line was leaking.

Making the three cringe, Chopper just grumbles. "Um… Spectre 2, there might be a small problem with the fuel line." Zeb answers as he rubs his head. " _Small problem?! Uh, guys, we have a situation!_ " Hera shouts at them as the three look at each other.

Kadan sat in his room as he meditated and listen to the arguing happening outside. "This is all your fault, you and Chopper!" Zeb shouts, "You were the one that was running the diagnostic, you should of check!" Ezra argues, "I should check you! Into the wall!" Zeb threatens, "We have to tell Kadan, but don't tell him that it was our fault." Ezra tells him, "Aah, okay." Zeb agrees and they three burst into Kadan's room. "Kadan!" the two said as he held up his hand, stopping them and opens his eyes, "Hera, Sabine, and Leo are in danger," Kadan informs them. "Wow, how could you tell, could you sense it?" Ezra asks him.

"No, I could hear you two yelling outside the door. But I already knew before you did." Kadan informs them, they look at him. "How, the force?" Zeb asks him, "Ac-hem!" Mako clears her throat and the three look over at her as she was cross-legged and looking at them as she was propped on her hand as was resting on her leg. She then waves at them and they let out and ' _Oh_ '.

~8~8~8~

The three stood outside as Sabine looks up at the meteor, " _We're on our way. Ghost out._ " Kadan answers and Hera places her comm-link away. "I owe Mako a huge thank you and an apology." Hera states, Leo huffs. "You're not the only one." he mutters as Sabine turns to them, "Next time, she runs the repairs and the diagnostic," Sabine suggests. "Agreed." the two said in sync, "But still, no way they get here before that astord block the sun and…" Sabine states and the three look over at the Frynocks that were growling at them from the bay in the shadows.

"I guess we can hold up in the Phantom?" Sabine suggests, but Leo shook his head, "Not possible, their claws can cut through thick steel, it would take them a few minutes, 5 tops to get through and eat us alive and we can't damage up the Phantom then she already is." Leo informs them, "Well looks like we're taking a grim exit." Sabine tells them and walks over to one of the red canisters. "I thought I recognize these marking." Sabine states and then activates it as the two walk over to her and she turns to them, "May I introduce to you, one of my oldest and most explosive friends. Riedonium." Sabine introduces the bombs that were scattered around. "It's good to have friends, so what's your plan?" Hera asks her.

"Since can't count how many of those Frynocks are in there, we can set up groups of canisters, that take them out a wave at a time," Sabine informs her. "How will you get the fyrnocks close enough to the Redonium to be effective, they move pretty fast," Leo tells her. "We'll need bait." Sabine tells him "And we're do we get it?" Hera asks her and Leo looks at her, "We don't get it Hera, we are it." he tells her and they started to set up the canisters as the asteroid was closing in on the sun.

Hera sets the last one up as the asteroid covers the sun, Leo's hand went to his blaster as the sunlight slowly disappearing. And the two took out theirs as well, "Wave one, go." Hera tells them and they ran over to close to the blast-door and crouch down behind the canisters, aiming their blasters and saw one of the Fyrnocks lightly scratch at the canister from behind. He then peeks out and sniffs the canisters, "Did I forget to mention they're really smart and they caught on quick?" Leo whispers to them and they glare at him. Then the Fyrnock shot forward, but Hera fires at the canister, getting the Fyrnock and they took cover from the blast.

Then peek out as they saw there were a lot more of them, "Wow, there's a lot of them." Sabine states in shock, "Steady now and follow the plan." Hera tells them and runs for it, Sabine looks at Leo who nods at her and the both took off running as they fired at the Fyrnocks and they took off after them. "Fall back wave two!" Hera orders and Leo's fires at them and hide behind two canisters, as they fire at the Fyrnocks, "Wait for them." she orders. They look out and saw one on top of the canister and roars, "Now!" she shouts and they fire at the canister, making an explosion go off, they duck back behind the canister as sparks flew. Then they stood up, "It work, we just might survive this." Sabine states and the two look at her, "Wait, you doubted your own plan?" Hera asks her, "Never." she answers her. "Oh good, cause I sure did." Leo states as he turns away, "Hey." Sabine resents that statement, but then they all heard a roar and they look back seeing that somewhere still alive, "Come on, they're closing in." Hera orders them, "Wave three." Leo said and they took off running.

The Fyrnocks gave chase as the three dive behind three canisters and fired at the canisters, blowing up the Fyrnocks, but more kept coming. "Wave four. Incoming!" Hera tells them and they fall back, "Oh, did I mention that they're a lot of them?" Sabine asks them. "That's sounds familiar," Leo tells her as their backs were facing the Phantom and they fired at the fyrnock, Leo shot one in the weak-spot and then it slides forward, stopping with Leo's foot, they then look seeing more come, they smirk at each other. "Light it up." He tells them and they fires at the canisters making a big explosion. They took over and then turn back, seeing the Fyrnocks back away from the fires and tries to flank them, "They're coming in from both sides." Hera warns them. "What about wave five?" Sabine asks her, "We didn't have a plan for wave five." Hera answers as they back up.

"I was afraid of that. Phantom?" she asks again, Leo holstered his blasters, "Not inside, go, get up top." he tells her as he boosted her up and then Hera and the two pulled Leo up as well. He took out his blasters and they started to fire at them, "They just keep coming!" Sabine states, "They're persisted like that, when they're meat they would stop until there's nothing left!" Leo informs her, making her huff "Oh that's just great, tell me something I don't know?!" Hera asks him, "We're going to die!" Sabine throws out. "That's no secret!" Hera shouts as they continue to fire, bit then light was shine on them, making the Fyrnock retreat as the three look up, seeing the Ghost, shining their light on them. The ramp opens and there stood, Zeb, Ezra and, Mako as they were ready for them.

The Fyrnocks back away from the light, but one places his hand on the light and saw that it wasn't hurting him, being trick, made him every angry. "The lights not hurting them." Sabine states, "It has to be light from the sun to hurt them, if it's not the sunlight that touches them, we're screwed." Leo informs them, "Then we better move quick." Hera tells them and they all started to fire at the Fyrnocks as they chagre at them, the Ghost lowers close to the Phantom, "Sabine, I got your back!" Ezra shouts, as he steps down onto the Phantom, "Come on!" Mako tells them holding out her hand, Hera steps up first, followed back Leo. Then he turns to them as Sabine was on the ramp, "Heh, these guys aren't so tough." he states as one was behind him. "Ezra!" Mako shouts out.

Then Sabine fires at it, making Ezra turns back and see another one climbing up at him, he stumbles back and trips over the turret and then fires at it as it was right in front of him. It was hit but shakes it off "Karabass." Ezra mumbles as it then jumps at him, Sabine jumps back onto the Phantom and aims at the two as Ezra fights it off him, she then fires at it, hitting the Fyrnock and it collapses onto Ezra, he then pushes it off and pants as Sabine walks over to him, "Come on kid!" she tells him as she fires at the Fyrnocks. Ezra pulls himself to his feet and walks back to the Phantom as Sabine pulls herself back, then Zeb held his hand out and Ezra took it, "Quite the moves out there champ." Zeb tells him, pulling him into the ship. Then one Fyrnock jumps at him, but Zeb knocks him right back and they fire at the Fyrnock as they started to jump onto the ramp. "Chopper, close her up!" Zeb orders him.

Chopper just grumbles at him as he started to close the ramp, they fired at them as one prevented the ramp from closing, "Hey! No hitchhikers!" Mako shout and force pushes it off and the ramp closes. Zeb, Ezra and, Chopper looks at her. "Remind me to never get on her bad side." Zeb whispers and the two nod at him, and then Hera climbs up the ladder, then Sabine and Mako followed. "Thanks for saving my life back there." he plays coy, "Don't read too much into kid." Sabine tells him then started to climb, Ezra just slum, "Smooth Ezra. Smooth." Mako tells him and followed after her, Zeb pats Ezra shoulder as Leo watches the back end of Mako.

Sabine then sat in the nose gun and started to fire as Mako ran to the cockpit, Hera then takes off from the base and they were in space. Hera was down in the bay unloading the supplies with Zeb, Ezra and, Chopper. "Look Hera, I'm sorry about not checking the Diagnostic." Zeb tells her, "We're all sorry, right Chopper." Ezra said and Chopper agrees with him, "Anyway, we'll fix the Phantom." Ezra tells her, "Don't even worry about it," Zeb tells her, "Now why would I be worried?" she asks them as she walks up to the ladder as Sabine and Leo were standing next to it, "Maybe because the last time they fix it we almost lunch." Sabine reminds her.

"Oh yeah, that's why." Hera states as they three climb up the ladder, then the two look over at the droid and Chopper froze in his spot.

Leo walks over to the commons, the door slides open as there was Mako eating a meal by herself and she notices him and stops. He scratches the back on his head and sat down in front of her, "Listen Mako, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't of snap at you, it's just with all the secrecy, I thought Hera didn't trust me and I didn't like that." he tells her, his hands on the table as he clutches his fists, then two hands was places on them, getting his attention. He was now looking Mako in the eyes. "I know that Hera is keeping things from us, but she doesn't want the Empire to get us, but is not the information she cares about, its the crew. The Empire tortures their victims for months, leaving them broken and unable to heal from that experience. Hera doesn't want that to happen to any of us and so keep this informant from us is the best thing she thinks will keep us all a little more safe from the Empire." Mako tells him.

Leo nods his head at her, "I never thought of it like that…" he mutters and looks her in the eyes. She smiles at him, "We are making a difference Leo, and it may look like we're alone, but it won't always be like that forever, can you trust Hera on this?" Mako asks him and he nods at her. "I can try." he tells her and she nods at him, taking her hand back and offers him to share her meal, he smirks, takes the extra fork and the enjoy the meal. The Ghost flies off into the space, awaiting the next adventure.


	7. Empire Day

_Chapter 8: Empire Day_

On Lothal at a little town, Leo, Hera, Zeb, and Sabine walk to a cantina, Sabine removes her helmet and looks out to the fields, seeing Ezra, Mako and Kadan doing another teaching lesson, "Step outside of yourself, make a connection with another being." Kadan instructs them, as neither of them were in the mode for a lesson. "Can we do this another day?" Ezra asks him, as Kadan picks up a rock, "We can do this now. Focus." Kadan tells them, "Just throw the rock." Mako tells him as they ready themselves and Kadan threw the rock.

It hits one of the creatures of the planet, it jumps out of the grass and snarls at them, they two looks at it as it snarls. "I don't think he wants to connect." Ezra tells him as Mako took a step back, "You're resisting, he can sense it." Kadan informs him, "He can sense it? What is he, a padawan pet?" Mako asks as it jumps at her, but she ducks down as it attacks Ezra instead. Kadan chuckles a little, "You don't seem to be getting this." Kadan states as he watches Ezra fight off the animal. "We get that this furball is trying to kill Ezra." Mako states as Ezra sat up, holding the creature at arm's length and then threw it back and it lands on his feet as Ezra stood up and brushes himself off. "Give us some lightsabers and we'll make the connection." Mako snaps and Kadan looks at her, arching his eyebrows at her, "Excuse me?" he questions her.

Then the two sigh, "We're sorry Kadan, we just, don't see the point in this." Ezra tells him as he and Mako cross their arms, "The point is that you're not alone. "You're connected to every living thing in the universe, but to discover that, you have to let your guard down." Kadan tells them as he makes the connection, the two look overseeing the furball was now well mannered, "You have to be willing to attach to others." Kadan informs them, "And what if we can't?" Ezra asks him, "If you hang onto your past, if you always try to protect yourself, then you'll never become Jedi." Kadan answers him, Mako sighs as she looks at him, "Then we'll never become Jedi." she answers him and he looks at her in surprise, "You're usually more excited about this, Mako. Whatever is eating at you and Ezra, spoil." Kadan tells her as Mako looks at her feet.

"We're sorry Kadan, we don't mean to wear you out, today is just not a good day." Ezra answers him, "Today is never a good day." Mako mumbles, "Today?" Kadan asks them, they look at him, "Empire Day." they answer and then the furball growls and jumps back into the fields. They watch it run off and then looks up seeing Tie-fighters fly over them. "What are so many Ties doing out this far?" Ezra asks him, "Nothing good, come on." Kadan tells them and they ran for the town, then a green little reptile with neon yellow eyes pops its head out of the grass, seeing the three run off and ran after them.

Kadan, Ezra, and Mako ran into town and into the cantina, the Ties touch down outside in front of the cantina. Then started to check around, the three step inside seeing the three pilots of the Ties and Ezra went to pull out his sling-shot as Mako reaches into her satchel, but Kadan raise his hand and signals them to stand down, "Not unless we have to." he whispers to them and they casually walk over to the bar and leans against it. The trooper then walks over to Hera and Zeb as they casually look up at them, "Over here!" one calls out, and the trooper walks back to them. The held a male Rodian and a female Cathar, the trooper held up the panel looking to see in there was a match.

Mako and Ezra look over and saw the pictures in the two panels, "Zembo?" Ezra mumbles as Mako mumbles, "Ka?" Kadan looks at them, "What?" he asks them and they look away, "Nothing." they answer. "They're not the two." he informs him and then the two places them back in their seats and he then walks up to the car, "The Imperial holo-net broadcast should play here at all time!" he argues with the bartender and smacks the drink away. "No ones requested it, ever." the bartender informs him. "It's the law." the second trooper informs him and the bartender turns on the holo-news. " _Today is Empire day, celebrating the 15TH anniversary of the galaxy salvation._ " the reporter states as Mako and Ezra glare at the news and Mako grips her fist tightly.

" _When our great Emperor Palpitate ended the clone wars and founded our glorious Empire and on Lothal, Governor Price has commissioned a Paradise._ " he adds in, "You heard the man, raise your cup to Emperor Palatine-" the trooper orders them, but the news was cut short as a transmission cuts in from Gale Travis. " _This is senator Gale Travis, I bring more news that the Empire doesn't want you to hear, I imply you to cut all ploy celebrations to protest the ongoing injustices of Imperial rejean.-_ " the transmission was cut short, "Shut this thing off!" the trooper orders the bartender and he turn to him, "Can't, it's the law." he throws back at him, "We're done here." the trooper said and walks off. They watch then walk off pilot the ties and took off, then the rest of the crew walks up to the three. "Tie pilots on search patrols? What's going on?" Kadan asks the bartender.

"Imperial have locked down the ports and put destroyers in orbit, it's a full planetary blockaded," he informs them. "They were after a Roadian. A Roadian and Cathar." Kadan states looking at the two that were excepted to be the ones as Mako and Ezra knew who the Imperial were looking for, "Just be glad they're not after us for once." Sabine tells them as Leo shook his head at her. "With what we got a plan for the parade today, they'll be after us again tomorrow," Kadan tells them. "Well, you're going to have to do it without me and Ezra," Mako tells them. As the two moves away from the bar, "Where do you think you're going?" Kadan asks them, "We just need to be alone… today brought back memories." Ezra answers and the two walk out of the Cantina. The five watches them walk away wondering what was eating at Ezra and Mako.

~8~8~8~

Ezra went to his tower as Mako sat in the fields by herself, remembering all those years ago. She then sighs and reaches into her pocket and pulls out a holonet and opens it up, it was her on her seventh birthday with her parents, smiles on their faces. She frowns sadly and then heard a squawk, she looks over her shoulder and saw nothing, then down next to her seeing a little green reptile with big yellow neon eyes and they were looking up at her.

Mako was surprised to see such a reptile on Lothal and places her holonet down as the picture was gone, "You're on your own too?" she asks him, he nods at her and rubs his cheek against her thigh, she smiles a little at him and places the reptile in her lap, "I know how you feel, today is a sad day for me." she tells him then pick her holonet back up and looks at her picture again. "But why are they looking for Ka?" she mutters as the little reptile coos, rubbing his head into her belly. She pats its head and then closes her eyes.

" _Mako…_ " a woman calls out to her, "Mom?" she whispers as her eyes were still close. " _Mako._ " a man calls out to her, "Dad?" she whispers. " _Mako if we don't stand up for the innocent, no one will, we have to be the hope and give them hope for a better tomorrow._ " her mother's voice rings out, " _Especially if they're in trouble with the Empire._ " her father's voice rings out and Mako opens her eyes and looks out at the field "Ka, I know where she is."

~8~8~8~

Later that night, everyone gathers for the parade that was going on, some cheered as other just watch, an Officer, the minister and a pilot watch as well, "Minister, I am honored that Governor Price, choice me to organize this percale." the officer tells her, "This is no percale, Commander." she snaps at him and then turns to the people, "Citizens, I am Minister Malcar Tau. Governor Price sends her regrets, but she was invited to Corosaut, to celebrate with Empire Palatine himself." she informs them. "Let's hear some enthusiasm." An officer threatens the people and they were forced to clap.

Then Kallus turns a Rodian around and the person gasp as the gap looks at the datapad and saw that it was no match. "Enjoy the celebration citizen," Kallus informs him and walks off, then on the other side of the crowd. Kadan, Zeb, Sabine, Hera and Leo stop and stood together. "Alright, let's start the celebration," Kadan informs them. "Copy that. Commencing festivities." Sabine said and she pulls her helmet on as Leo pulls his hood on as well and they took off. "Lothal is just as important to our Empire as any world in the galaxy and she wanted me to show you why." The minister informs the people as Hera and Kadan exchange looks. "Citizen, I present to you with the latest vessel from Lothal's Imperial shipyard. The Siner's advance Tie-starfighter," she informs them as a new Tie-fighter was rolled out. Hera claps a little as she was a bit impress. "Pretty, isn't it?" Kadan asks her, he nods at him, "Yeah, I almost feel about blowing it up." she tells him with her arms cross. "I sense we'll need a quick exit," Kadan informs her and they split.

"And who better to take this beauty on her maiden vogue than one of the best Imperial pilots on Lothal. Bardon Valen Rudol," she said as the pilot stood straight and waves that them. Sabine, Zeb, and Leo stood in an Alley as they were watching from afar. "Okay, when I saw now, throw this as high as you can," Sabine said as she tosses two detonators at Leo and Zeb, who catches them. "Okay," Zeb said as they saw that detonators were counting down. "Now? Now? Now?!" Zeb asks as they were about to go off. She turns to him, "Now." she said and the two threw the detonators high up into the air and explosions of fireworks went off. Making everyone clap.

"Very good, commandant, the Governor would be impressed." The Minster said as she too was clapping. "Uh… thank you, Minister," he tells her as he was confused. Kadan was leaning out seeing that everyone was distracted, "Another." Sabine said as she tosses another to Leo. "Don't mind if I do," he said and throws it high up into the air, making more fireworks go off. Kadan then took his chance and ran up to the gravity ramps and place a detonator under one and quickly makes his way back before the trooper saw him, Kadan then steps back but was spotted. "You there!" a trooper calls out to him, making Kadan turn to him, "This area's off limits." the trooper informs him. "Did you see it? It's so beautiful, all the colors it's like… uh like a rainbow." Kadan said as he was acting drunk.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ezra asks as he and Mako ran to them, Ezra stood in front of the trooper as Mako went over to Kadan and pulls his arm over her shoulders. "Sorry Mister, our dad is so patriotic," Ezra informs him with as the two walk over to them. "Empire day! I love it, all hail our Emperor." Kadan shouts with a fist pump, "Dad you had too much to drink." Mako informs him and looks at the guard. "Today is the day he and mother first meet, but even since what happened to her, he uses drink to make himself happy on Empire day." she tells him as she makes the waterworks happen, "I'm sorry," she said as she turns her head away using her hand to brush the fake tear away. The trooper sighs and steps out of their way. "Right well, move along," he orders them and they walk off and Kadan pulls his arm back. "Thanks and nice acting," he tells her she nods at him.

"Where have you both been?" he asks them, "Making some connections." they both answer and the little reptile pokes his head out of her satchel and the two look down at him, Mako smiled a little and held the reptile in her arms, "I made a friend," she tells them as the reptile purrs against her chest. "Hows the plan going?" Ezra asks Kadan, he looks at them and smirks. "Just watch," he informs them and then an explosion went off, making the tie-fighter flip in the air and the stand flip back with the three aboard it. Sabine, Leo, and Zeb cheered as the two troopers help the minister and pilot to their feet. "Who is responsible for this?!" the Minster shouts as she took her arm back, "Find them!" she orders the troopers. Zeb just laughs as he, Sabine and Leo took off, meeting up with Kadan, Ezra, and Mako with the reptile on her shoulder. "Nice of you to join us," Zeb informs them.

"Hey, where were you?" Sabine asks the two, "Why, did you miss me?" Ezra flirts with her, Mako rolls her eyes at him, "Haha, you wish." Leo tells him as they then stop at building seeing Agent Kallus. "I've been spoiling to finish things with Agent Kallus," Zeb said as he pulls out is Bio-rifle. Then Kadan looks overseeing the Inquisitor stepping out of the flames. "If you want to shoot someone, shoot him," Kadan informs him. Zeb sighs and aims his rifle at the Inquisitor, the Inquisitor dodges the blast as the remains of the Tie-fighter blew up and the Inquisitor just walks out of the blast. He looks over at Zeb but his eyes land on Mako's silver eyes and the two took off.

The rebels make a run for it and Kadan pulls out his comm-link, "Spectre 2, we're on route to the rendezvous point." Kadan informs Hera. " _Negative, Spectre 1. the streets are blocked, I can not, repeat can not reach rendezvous,_ " Hera informs him, as Kadan slowed down. But then Ezra and Mako stop then turn to him, "I know of a place where we can hold up until things calm down. But shoulders here might have a problem, taking my route." Ezra informs them, the green reptile crawls back into Mako's satchel. "Then we need another option." Kadan informs him, "Nah, it's fine." Zeb informs him then pulls out his comm-link. "Spectre 2, can you make it to the old market?" Zeb asks her, " _Affirmative._ " Hera answers as Zeb place it away. "You sure you don't want me to go with ya, buddy?" Leo asks him, but Zeb shoves him a little. "Don't worry about me. I'll see ya back on the Ghost," he tells him and then started to climb the wall. "I'm on my way," Zeb informs Hera. "Get back to the Ghost, we'll signal the new rendezvous when we can." Kadan tells him, "Follow us." Mako tells him and the five took off.

The trooper search through the alleys, looking for the rebels, from a vent, Ezra watches them, "Over here!" one calls out and they both took off, then he scoots back into the vents.

~8~8~8~

The agent, the minister and the Inquisitor were still at the site where the Tie-fighter was on fire, "I want schematics of the city's ventilation system, sewers, everything." Kallus informs the trooper and the trooper ran off, "Lock down the entire city." The Inquisitor orders over the comm-link.

" _Sir, yes sir!_ " the Troopers answered him, then the minister turns to him, "These rebels have ruin Empire day! They must be punished!" she snaps as she was furious. Then Kallus turns to her, "We all want that, Minster. But our priority is still the Roadian and Cathar." Kallus informs her as the Inquisitor turns to them.

~8~8~8~

Troopers ran through the streets, but the rebels watch them pass and they ran up to an abandoned house. Leo and Sabine look up at the sign that was left on the wall, "That's an Imperial warning, declaring this building off limits. What is this place?" Sabine informs them, then Leo looks at Mako seeing the sad look in the corner of her eyes. Kadan looks at both Mako and Ezra.

Ezra pulls out as key, looking at it, Mako places her hand his shoulder, knowing his pain. But he unlocks the door and it opens, somewhat. "You were coming here today, this was your home, wasn't it." Kadan tells them, but Mako pulls her hand away and looks at him, "We have no home, Kadan. We grew up on the streets. Alone." she informs him and they walk into the house, then Leo and Kadan closes the door behind them. "Then why here? Why now?" Sabine asks them, the two look around, Ezra and Mako look around at the house, "We had this… feeling." Mako answers her and the little reptile jumps out of her satchel and ran to the coffee table. The two walk over to it, see it trying to push it out of the way. Ezra and Mako kneel down and Ezra moves the table out of the way as Mako pulls the reptile out of the way.

They both look down and gasp, seeing a rodian and cathar hiding in the secret room, both shaking in fear, "Zembo. Ka, it's us, Ezra Bridger and Mako Firebreather." Ezra calls out to them, the two blow stop shaking, looks up at them and climbs out, the young orphan stood up and out of their way. "Ka? Do you recognize me?" Mako asks as she looks at her, but the device on their head actives and then the two started to mutter something they couldn't understand, but as the two did, Zembo right into the boarded window and Ka right into the wall. Kadan looks at the Orphans, "That's the Rodian and Cathar the Imperials are hunting, you know them?" Kadan asks them. "The Rodian is Zembo and the Cathar is Ka, they were friends to our parents." Ezra answers as he sat down and Mako took a hold of the reptile and it jumps onto her shoulder, "But something's wrong with them, what are those things on their heads?" Mako asks them, "The Imperial's been known to implant lower level technicians with cybernetic circuits." Sabine answers as she looks at Zembo and Leo looks at Ka.

"Personality sacrifice for productivity." Leo answers and then Zembo spoke up, "Zembo and Ka's productivity is 19% higher than average Imperial data worker." Zembo states, "Zembo and Ka went to work for the Imperial information office after the Imperial took Ezra's parents away and killed mine." Mako informs then as she sat down next to Ezra and Kadan stood in front of them. "Your parents?" he asks and they both look up at him, "You… never told us." he states, "What's to tell? Our parents have been gone for 8 years." Ezra informs him and they both stood up. "I was 10 my parents were killed and on my own and took care of Ezra when he was still 7," Mako informs him. "Seven, Imperial order…" Ka states as she mutters the rest in Cathar. "What's she saying?" Kadan asks Leo, "She's detailing Imperial fighter deployments on Lothal." Leo answers him as Zembo wanders as well. "That's it! Zembo and Ka have intel the Empire doesn't want getting out." he sums everything up. "Sabine, Leo. Can you access it?" Kadan asks the two, "Uh… I think we can. Just give us a few minutes." Sabine tells him as she and Leo step behind them, trying to decode the devices on their heads.

Then Kadan turns to the orphans, "Ezra, Mako, you okay?" he asks him, "We're fine." Ezra answers and they both climb down the ladder, "I told you, sometimes you have to let our guard down." he reminds them, "I said, we're fine." Ezra said again and the two disappeared into the hidden room, "Ezra Bridger. Son of Efron and Mirera Bridger, born 14 years from today." Zembo states, "Mako Firebreather. Daughter of Orion and Ameaila Firebreather, born 17 years from today." Ka said right after him, then Sabine and Leo gasp. "Empire day. It's Ezra and Mako's birthday." Sabine states and Kadan looks down where Ezra and Mako climb down to, now seeing why they hated today so much.

~8~8~8~

Mako looks around the room, seeing that nothing was touch, nothing had changed from the last time she was here in this room, Ezra walks up to the machine that was a broadcaster and Mako walks up to a holo-chip that was left, she looks at it and picks it up, the reptile on her shoulder, coos at it and Mako pets his head. _"The risk you Firebreather takes, you must think of your daughter."_ Ka's voice rings out, _"She's all we think about, we are teaching Mako to stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves._ " Orion informs her, _"We're fighting for our daughter's freedom. If the Empire knew of her strong connection to the force, they would take her away from us, she must know how to defend herself."_ Ameaila informs Ka. _"I can't fight a battle when I know it can't be won. Neither should you."_ Ka warns them.

She then felt a hand on her other shoulder, making her snap out of her trance, "Mako?" Leo asks her, she looks at him, then exhales. "What's with the disk?" he asks her, she looks at it, "My parents use to do an underground broadcast with Ezra's parents, speaking out against the Empire. Just one of those." she answers and places it back and walks out, following Ezra. Leo shot a look at Sabine and looks back at the disk Mako left behind.

~8~8~8~

The four then climb out of the hidden room and the hunter and the smuggler hack into the devices on Zembo's and Ka's head. They whine a little, but then a screen appears with schematics on them. Then Kadan turns to the two, "What are we looking at?" Kadan asks them as Mako read everyone that appeared. "It's… it's everything. Imperial specs on the new Ties and new T-disruptors." Sabine states, "Schedules of troop movement, tactics, strategies- have of them are encrypted, but it looks like a five-year plan for Lothal." Leo finishes for her. "And every other world in the outer rim," she adds in.

And then the screen was gone as the two were now woozy from the data in their heads, "No wonder their brains are shorting out, all that data is overloaded them." Ezra states as Mako pets the reptile on her shoulder. "The secrets in their heads must be damaging to the empire. We'll need to smuggle them off Lothal." Kadan informs them, then the hunter and Smuggler cross their arms, "We gotta smuggle them out of town first." Sabine states. "You know, the only reason they haven't caught these two yet is because their forces are to preoccupied with Empire day. But the day's almost done." Leo reminds them, and then heard a thud, twice and looks overseeing Zembo was laying on the ground, and they saw Ka was walking against the wall, making the five groan at them, even the reptile shook his head at them.

~8~8~8~

Trooper were on speeders, "Tear open every rat hole in this sector, find that Rodian and Cathar." the first one orders and they both took off. Two troopers were walking as they stood guard of the Imperial transport. But then one was fired out, hitting him in the chest, the other turns and saw Sabine sock him right in the face. But then shook her hand as Kadan ran out, "Ahh, I miss Zeb." she mutters, as she cracks her knuckles Leo ran up to her and pats her shoulder, "I know I know." he states and places his gun away.

Then the pilot of the Imperial transport opens the door, when his blaster ready, then turns to see Kadan grinning at him with a wave of his hand. The pilot went to fire at him, he Kadan took him down. "Come on Zembo, this way." Ezra states as he tugs Zembo behind him. He then mutters more schematics as he was now being push, "Shh!" Ezra shushes him, "This way Ka, stay quiet." Mako states as she held Ka's hand, pulling her along. She too mutters schematics in Cathar, "Later, Ka! Later!" Mako whispers and pulls her onto the transport after Ezra. Once they were on board, Kadan gets on as well, closes the door and they started up the Transport, Mako kneels down in front of Zembo and Ka and the little Reptile climbs off her shoulder and back into her bag, and they took off.

~8~8~8~

Imperial trooper block the way out of the city, " _Kallus to Resco, an Imperial troop Transport has been reported stolen from the lower city, I am on my way, do not let them leave this city._ " he orders the Imperial. "Acknowledge," Resco states and lowers his comm-link. "Positions!" he orders and the troopers obeyed him. Then the Transport came into view and was speeding at them, "That's far enough rebel scum!" he growls at him.

The four look at the blockade, "I have no plans on stopping." Sabine informs them as Leo smirks under his hood, "That's good to know." Ezra informs her, "And please ramp into them." Mako asks of her as the little reptile trembles in the bag. They speeded at the blockade, "Stop!" Resco orders, holding his hand out. "Punch it!" Kadan tells her and the four held onto something. "Fire!" Resco orders and the troopers did so. Kadan fires back, making the trooper move out of the way.

Zembo and Ka stood up, looking to see the blockade as the walkers were firing at them, but they kept speeding, "Stop, I said! I said stop!" Recos orders them, then moves out of the way. A walker places it's foot in the way, but was knock right over and the transport that blocks the way was ramp right out of the way and the rebels speed down the way. Ezra and Mako laugh as it actually works. Recos watches them speed away, but then he turns and saw another transport, he moves out of the way and watches it speed off.

"This is agent Kallus ISB021, calling the Inquisitor. The rebels are through the main gate and heading South." Kallus informs the Inquisitor. " _Their ship will be waiting, slow them down. We're on our way._ " the Inquisitor informs him then closes the comm-link. Then a trooper on a speeder drove up next to them, pulls out a detonator and places it on the door. It goes off, short-circuiting the door and blew it off its hinges. Mako and Ezra look over, seeing the door was gone and the trooper as well, Ezra stood up and slowly walks to the door, but then was kick back by the trooper and Ezra landed in between Zembo and Mako. The four look up at him and Mako held her arm out in front of Ka, protectively. "The Rodian and Cathar." he mutters, but then was socked in the face by Leo then held up against the wall by Kadan and he thrust his fist into the trooper's stomach, but then was kneed in the gut and thrown at the foot of the door, "Kadan!" Leo and Mako call out to him as the trooper drove up and aims his gun at him. Anger boiled in Mako and she looks at the trooper in front of them, he then hits Leo in the face, knocking him down on the ground on front of Zembo and Ezra. "Get out!" Mako shouts and thrust her hand forward, making the trooper fly out and hit the other, throwing them off course and off the speeder. She then lowers her hand and exhales as Kadan pulls himself up.

Then the transport behind them started to fire at them. "Get me closer." Kallus orders them and the speeded up ramming right into them, making the seven jerk sharply. The door to the speeder behind them opens and Kallus pulls himself up on top of the transport, pulls out his Bo-rifle and jumps over on the rebel transport, but then the Ghost arrives, Kallus turns and saw the ramp of the Ghost opens and there stood Zeb, pulls out his Bo-rifle, "Remember me?!" Zen shout at him and they fires. Making him run back to this terror, "Spectre 5 to Ghost, coming in hot." Sabine informs him and speeded even more. "See that? You got company upstairs." Zeb informs him, "Take them down!" Kallus orders and the Transport fires at the Ghost engines, but the shield protected them. "Sheild's holding, but I need that Transport taken out! Chopper, you got this?" Hera asks him, he grumbles at her and went to the belly guns.

Chopper fires at the transport and threw it right, of course, Kallus saw this and looks up at the Ghost, then Zeb leans out and fires at him, throwing him off the transport. " _Okay, you're all clear! Pull over and-_ " Zeb starts, " _Belay that! It has to be a scoop drop, sensors reading multiple Ties incoming!_ " Hera informs him and then Ezra and Mako attend to Zembo and Ka. "Tie-fighters will be mass production on Lothal in the next six weeks." Zembo states as Mako pulls Ka to her feet and Ezra pulls Zembo in a sitting position and laid him against the wall. "You're just full of fun facts." Ezra jokes making Mako giggle as she held onto Ka.

Unknown to them Kallus was hanging on the back of the transport and pulls himself up, then Kadan and Leo jump onto the top of the transport, Ezra pushes Zembo to the door and Kadan pulls him up as Mako did the same with Ka and Leo pulls her up as well. The Ghost was lowered close enough to jump onto. "You ready?" Ezra asks Sabine, she look at him and Mako, "Yeah, Auto pilot's engaged, this thing will run until it's out of fuel." she informs him, as Ezra jumps out and the little reptile pops his head out and whimpers, "Stay in there, you'll be safe." she informs him, it nods at her and hides back in her satchel. Then Mako jumps up and Leo helps her into the top followed by Sabine and then the ramp was lowered. "Get in!" Zeb tells them and Leo helps Ka into the ramp and walk inside the Ghost, Kallus pulls himself up and saw Zembo as Kadan gently push him onto the ramp. He pulls out the bo-rifle and aims it at Zembo.

Mako senses his intention and looks at Kallus. "No!" she shouts, thrusting her hand to the side, making him point the bo-rifle at nothing and he fired, getting everyone attention. "Go! Go! Go!" Kadan shouts and everyone ran onto the ramp. Kadan pulls out his saber as Kallus pulls himself up and Kadan activates it and deflects the blast as the Ghost started to fly off. Then Kadan jumps high into the air and lands right on the ramp. Kallus lowers his bo-rifle and pulls out his comm-link. "Agent Kallus to the Inquisitor, the Rodian Zembo, and Cather Ka is confirmed aboard the Rebel vessel," Kallus informs him, then looks overseeing the Tie-fighters chasing them.

"Acknowledge. Ties, assume attack positions, fire at will." the Inquisitor orders and they fires at the Ghost flies for space. "I need my gunners, the shields won't hold under this badge," Hera informs Kadan as he quickly makes his way to the top turret. "Almost there!" he informs her as Chopper was firing at them Tie-fighters. But then the Inquisitor fires back, hitting the back turret, knocking out Chopper. Making the seven in the commons stumble a bit. "Karabass! That came from behind! Is that scrap heap even paying attention?!" Zeb complains as he makes his way to the back turret, "I'll go help Hera in the cockpit." Leo informs them and ran off. "I have to man the nose guns," Sabine informs them. "I'm coming with," Ezra informs her, but then another blast hits them, making the four loose their balance and Ezra falls on top of Zembo and Mako on top Ka, but somehow that made the devices shut off and snap the two out of their trance and look at the two on top of them.

"Ow, that hurt." Mako mutter as she props herself up on her hands and uses one of them to rub the back of her head, "Mako? Mako Firebreather?" Ka asks and Mako looks down at her. "Ezra! Ezra Bridger." Zembo states, the orphans gasp and the pulls themselves off them and the technicians stood up. "By the Gods, it is you!" Ka states as she walks to Mako. "It's you!" Zembo states as he did the same with Ezra. "Yeah Ka, it's great to see you too, but right now is not the best time to have a reunion," Mako informs her as Sabine stops and saw this.

Ezra said the same to Zembo, but the technician grips their shoulders, then spoke in their language, Ezra pushes Zembo away as Mako looks at Ka in shock as the color in her face was gone. "What's he saying?" Ezra asks Sabine, "He says… he says he know what happened to your parents." she answers him and Ezra looks back at Zembo.


	8. Gathering Forces

_Chapter 9: Gathering Forces_

The Ghost flies out of orbit of Lothal as the Tie-fighters followed them, firing at them, "Chopper, I'm rolling at starboard, be ready to fire!" Hera shouts after the Inquisitor shouts at them. Zeb stumbles through the hall to the gunner seat. But found Chopper laying on the ground, short-circuited and offline. "Karabass! Chopper's down!" Zeb states then put out the fire on the panel. "I got you cover, Hera!" Zeb informs her as she took a seat.

"Roll away," Zeb tells her and she did so, Zeb fires at the Tie-fighters and took one out. Then more came in, "Open fire. Their shields will not hold indifferently." The Inquisitor informs them and fires at their ship, making the ship rumble a little. " _Sabine, I need you in the top gunner now!_ " Hera shouts over the comm. Sabine looks at the two, "Didn't you hear Hera?" Ezra questions her, "Did you hear Zembo? He said he knows what happened to your parents." Sabine questions him, "I already know what happened to them. They're dead, so go." Ezra tells her. Then she takes off. And Ezra shook Zembo's shoulders, "Are they, are my parents dead?" he questions as Mako pulls out of Ka's hold and grips her shoulders. "You can't be serious? What do you mean my parents are still alive?!" Mako question shook her shoulders.

Hera dodges the incoming blasts, "Someone wants to explain to me why we're extra popular tonight?" Hera questions. "We pick up two passengers, the Rodian and the Cathar the Imperials are hunting." Leo answers her, she looks at him as he flicks a few switches, "And they're important because…" she questions, he looks at her, "Because, their cybernetic implants have downloaded half the Imperial's secrets." he answers her again. She nods, "Okay, I can see how that's important. Let's get them out of here." Hera tells them as Kadan and Sabine fire out the tie-fighters.

"The Bridgers should hide! The troopers came, took Mirera and Afron Bridger away!" Zembo informs Ezra and he shook the Rodin's shoulders, "Where?! Where did they take them?" Ezra questions as Ka grips her head and shook it making Mako let go, "The Firebreathers didn't listen to me, I warned them, I warned them that the Imperials were getting suspense, but they came and they took them away!" Ka said as she was reliving the memory. "What do you mean they took them?! Where were they taken?!" Mako shouts at her, Zembo hung his head, "Forgive Zembo. Forgive him." he begs Ezra as Ka shook her head, "Forgive me, Mako." Ka begs her, "Forgive you?!" Mako and Ezra question the Rodian and Cathar as their anger rose. "I am so sorry Mako, I failed you, I failed your parents, I was supposed to raise you. But I was afraid." Ka tells her as she hung her head in shame. "Zembo failed. Zembo was afraid, Zembo could not raise Ezra Bridger." Zembo confess to him, "Coward! You could have prevented this! Why didn't you prevent my parents' death?!" Mako shouts at her as tears welled up in her eyes. "Coward! You could of stop them, but why didn't you stop them?!" Ezra questions him. But then the devices on their heads started up again. "Zembo!" Ezra shouts at the same time Mako shouts, "KA!"

" _Shields down! Ezra, Mako! I need you in the cockpit now!_ " Hera shouts over the comm. "Yeah, on our way!" Ezra shouts and Mako lets go of Ka, "Forgive you? You come and tell me my parents are still alive after 8 long years? They trusted you, Ka. But you failed them as you failed me. I can never forgive you for the damage you have done." Mako tells her, "Forgive you? My parents trusted you and you failed me and you failed me, I'll never forgive you for that." Ezra tells Zembo and the two make their way to the cockpit, leaving the two mindless technicians in the commons.

~8~8~8~

The Tie-fighters fired at the Ghost, "Quench ship." the Inquisitor states as he then fires a tracking beacon on the ship.

Leo and Hera were trying to put out the smoke with their hands as Ezra and Mako arrived into the cockpit. "Ezra, Mako. Nav computer's offline, with Chopper down, I need you to fix it." Hera informs them. "Not exactly my specialty," Ezra informs her as Mako was already down and under the computer, trying to rewire it. "Well, make it our specialty and make it fast." Hera snaps at him and Ezra joins Mako as Hera then looks back at the two-star destroyers. "Or this ship will become a real Ghost," she warns them.

More Tie-fighters flew at them and Hera dodges them and their blast as she was being fired at one both ends, "Could really use that nav computer!" Hera informs them and the two poke their heads, out, "Rewiring as fast as we can!" Ezra informs her. But then Zembo and Ka walks into the cockpit, "Fast travel over interstellar distances. Hyperspace is optimal." Zembo states, then the two orphans duck back under the computer as Zembo started to fix it and Ka uploaded updates to the computer, "What are they doing?" Hera question and Leo shrugs his shoulders. But then the board was green. "I don't believe it," she mutters then turns back to the front. "Hang on!" she shouts and they jump to hyperspace.

The Inquisitor removes his helmet and hardens his look; as the Ghost flew through Hyperspace, Leo pulls Ka back as Ezra pushes Zembo back to let him and Mako stand on their feet, "Um Hera, this is Zembo and Ka." Ezra introduce them, "And did Zembo jump uploaded signaled hyperspace coordinates directly to my ship as Ka added updates also to my ship?" she asks them, "That would be my guess." Mako and Ezra answer her, "Well then, thank you, Zembo, Ka. You just save us all." Hera said to them, but Mako scuffs. "Yeah, there's a first time for everything," Ezra mutters then him and Mako left the cockpit.

~8~8~8~

Back with the Imperials, the Inquisitor walks onto the bridge, getting all of the of all the officers. "We are receiving a signal from the tracker. They will not be able to outrun us for long." the officer informs him.

"I still sense the Jedi and his padawans, within my grasp." the Inquisitor mutters and they jump to hyperspace, following the Ghost.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered in the commons, Hera, Sabine, and Leo were working on Chopper, Zeb just watches. Kadan was snapping his fingers in front of Ka and Zembo, getting no reaction from either, and Mako and Ezra sat at the table, the green reptile slept on Mako's shoulder, purring to itself.

Sabine gave Ezra a worried look, seeing his anger for the first time, Leo did the same with Mako. Sure, he's seen her angry before. But never like this, the orphans look up at Kadan as he was still getting nothing from either Zembo and Ka. "So, now what do we do with them?" Ezra broke the long strain of silence. "We have a few ideas." he states, but then walks up to the two and leans against the table, "But you two are the ones that have a history with Zembo and Ka. What do you think we should do?" he asks them, Ezra and Mako exchange looks, then she took the reptile of her shoulder, placing him on the table, he still wasn't awake and they both put off helmets, "Don't know, don't much care." the both answer him. "Ezra, Mako. You'll never advance as a Jedi if you can't be honest. With yourselves at least." he informs them, "What's that suppose to mean?" Mako questions as she crosses her arms. Then they both walk off, "It means Zembo and Ka matter to you." Kadan informs them, taking off their helmets, getting them to stop and he places them on the table, "You do care what happens to them." Kadan informs them and Mako looks away, knowing he was right but didn't want to admit it.

"Why should we? They did nothing to save either of our parents." Ezra reports as he points at Zembo. "What could they have done against the entire Empire?" Kadan questions them, "And besides, look at what they've done since. The Imperials encourage these implants, but they're not mandatory. Not yet." Sabine states as she walks up to Zembo, looking at the device on his head and Leo joins her, doing the same with Ka. "They must have volunteered and they uploaded their secret and they ran. Maybe they're trying to make up for letting you both down. Why else would they take on the Imperial alone." Leo informs them. Then Ka and Zembo spoke the same thing, but in their language, "They said the Imperial can track the Ghost." Sabine informs them, "Oh please, the Imperial can follow us through hyperspace, uh… can they?" Zeb questions and Ka pulls up a holo-pic of the tracker. "Imperial XX23 tracker was developed by the sonar system to trace ships through hyperspace to their destination," she informs them. Kadan then looks at the Pilot, "Hera, could they have tagged us with that thing?" he asks her, she finishes repairing Chopper. "Guess we better find out," she informs him and turns Chopper back on.

He powers up but then went into defense mode as he remembered being shot at. He grumbles about it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Chop you were just offline for a few minutes." Hera informs her, he grumbles at her. "We need you to scan the Ghost for that," she informs him, he turns and looks at the holo of the device. He grumbles as he complains, "Stop grumbling and find that tracker, you rust bucket." Zeb states, Chopper grumbles at him as he rolls away and Zeb follows him. Mako looks back at Ka, seeing that the holo was cut off and the blank look returns to Ka's face.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered in the cockpit of the holo of the ship and the tracker that was attached to the Phantom, "So they did tag us." Sabine states, "Yes, but the good news is the tracer is on the haul of the Phantom." Hera informs them and Zeb looks at her. "How is that good news, exactly?" her asks her. "It will allow us to detach the Phantom and lure the Imperials away from the Ghost and Zembo and Ka," Kadan answers him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do you want to detach while in hyperspace? Do you know who incredibly dangerous that is?" Sabine questions him. "Not as Dangerous as for I plan to do with the ship," he informs her.

"Can't wait to hear this." Zeb states, knowing it was a stupid plan, "I checked our current conjecture if you can modify the hyperspace coordinates." Kadan starts as he looks at Hera. "I could," she confirms. "Then we can pass by the asteroid field where the old clone base is." he went on, "You mean, the base with all the fyrnocks that will rip you to shreds, old clone base?" Leo asks him, Kadan nods at him, "Wait, what? Why would we want to go down there?" Ezra questions. Hera turns to the Jedi, "He's right, Kadan, why not drop the Phantom off out trial and let the Imperials chase after their tracker?" Hera questions him, "Because, the tracker is not the only thing endangering the Ghost." Mako spoke up and everyone looks at her, she then closes her eyes, "I can feel the Inquisitor, he's sensing me through the force, he's sensing Ezra and Kadan as well, we have to be on the Phantom when you detach us from the Ghost, ensuring Zembo's and Ka's escape from the Empire." Mako informs them as she opens her eyes. "So, we have to go to this nasty old asteroid as a favor to Zembo and Ka?" Ezra sums up.

"As a favor to all of us. Don't worry, I'll be right beside you and Mako." Kadan informs them and the two inhaled.

~8~8~8~

In the dining room, Mako and Ezra look at Zembo and Ka, seeing the happy looks on their faces, Mako sighs, feeling pity for Ka. But she understood why Ka join the Imperial, can't finding her reason to hate her anymore and wish she could take back what she said to Ka. Then Sabine and Leo walk into the room, Sabine walks up to Ezra as Leo walks up to Mako. "Hey." he said to her, "Hey," she mutters back, keeping her eyes one Ka. "So, Sabine told me what Ka said to you. Do you think they're still alive? You're parents." he asks her, she looks at him. "No. Yes…" she struggles to give him a right answer. Then sighs in defeat, "I don't know." she mutters.

"It doesn't matter, anyway." she mutters, "Of course it matters, Mako. You have to talk to Ka before we go." he informs her and she looks away, "Tried that already." she mutters. Leo grips her shoulder "Then try harder, once Hera takes them away, you may never see Ka again." he informs her, making her stiffen. "Maybe it's for the best of Ka has nothing to do with me anymore," she mutters and pulls out of his grip. "How can you say that Mako?!" he questions her. She sighs and turns back to him, "Leo, you have no idea what it's like. I have been on my own for 8 long years. And in those 8 long years, I've come to the fact my parents are dead. Look at what happened to Ka, just from knowing them, knowing me." Mako states Leo looks at Ka, seeing the blank expression on her face. "She sacrifices her personality, her very soul just to find out what happened to my parents, for 8 long years, she's tried to make up for her mistake. I can't have hope, thinking that they're alive…" she went on and he looks at her. "Because if I do, if I do have hope that they supposedly alive, but I only find out that they are actually dead… I would die all over again. I can't go through that again. It would be too much for me to handle." Mako informs him.

Then the door opens and Ezra turns around as Kadan door in the door, "You ready he asks the two. Ezra looks at Sabine and then turns away from her, Mako looks at Leo, seeing that he means it, but she looks away and walks up next to Ezra. "Okay." Kadan tells them and they walk out of the room, leaving Leo and Sabine with Zembo and Ka.

~8~8~8~

The three walk onto the Phantom, the door closes behind them, Ezra and Mako took a seat as Kadan walks up to the driver's seat, "Strap in." he orders them, "Prepping for separation, once we're out of hyperspace, we'll head toward the asteroid base and lead the Imperial there." Kadan informs Hera. " _You sure about this? There won't be any warm welcome there then the Imperials._ " Hera reminds him, "That's what I'm counting on." Kadan tells her.

" _Just be safe. And Ezra, Mako. Look out for Kadan._ " Hera said to them and the smirk to themselves, "Someboby has to." Ezra informs him as Mako giggles to herself. " _Ready for separation._ " Hera informs Kadan, "Copy that Ghost." he informs her as he was ready as well. " _5… 4… 3… 2… 1. detach!_ " Hera said over the comms and the Phantom was detach from the Ghost. Sending the Phantom, spiraling out of control, Mako and Ezra held on for dear life as Kadan tries to reach for the controls with his hand. They then drop out of Hyperspace and Kadan regain control of the Phantom.

"Okay, okay, okay. Heh, that was the easy part." he informs the two as the pant. The Phantom then flew out to the asteroid field and Mako's heart hammered in her chest.

~8~8~8~

Back with the stay destroyer, the officer walks up to the Inquisitor as his eyes were close, "I sense some movement in the force." he informs the officer as he then opens his eyes, "Ye-yes. The tracker indicates the rebel ship has emerge form hyperspace should we…" the officer asks him.

"At once." the Inquisitor orders. Then he sense Mako as she was having her doubts, he smirks to himself. - _Soon Silver eyes… so very soon._ -

~8~8~8~

The Phantom flew in, "Can we go over the plan again?" Ezra asks as he and Mako were standing behind Kadan's chair. He looks at him, "I never told you what the plan was." Kadan informs him, "Exactly." Ezra states as he was nerves, "You remember the big nasty creatures Sabine, Hera and Leo face here?" Kadan asks them, "Yeah and I'd rather forget them, but yeah." Ezra answers him, "Well… I'm going to need you and Mako to connect with them, like how I was trying to teach you two before. If we're going to survive this." Kadan informs them, and they look at him in surprise. "Is now really the best time for a lesson, Kadan?" Mako questions him, "No. but I figure it's learning like you both do best, by surviving." he informs them and flew into the abandon base.

"Kadan I can't do it, I'm scared." Mako informs him, "She's right. I can't do it either, I'm afraid." Ezra agrees with her. Kadan chuckles a little, "I've got news for you. Everyone's afraid, but admitting it as you two just did. Makes you braver than most, and that's a step forward." Kadan informs them. "Yeah, into the jaws of a nightmare." Ezra informs him as he and Mako look as the were now in the darken base. "Okay. Okay." Ezra mutters as Mako sinks behind Kadan's chair. A fyrnock jumps off a destroy rocket as the Phantom sets down. Kadan then stood up and the two orphans slowly walk backwards and Kadan turns them to him, "I'll get the tracking beacon off the Phantom. You, go make some new friends." he informs them, places his arm on Ezra's shoulder and Mako grips his other arm tightly in hers. "Here we go." he mutters as they walk to the door and out the Phantom as it opens.

Kadan looks down at Mako, seeing that she was terrified, but he places his hand on hers, making her look up at him. "It's alright, Mako." he assures her, she exhales and release Kadan from her grip.

Then the two walk out as he climbs onto the Phantom and pulls the tracking beacon off and threw it into the dark. Ezra and Mako look around in the dark and then saw yellow eyes appearing and looking at them. "One with the force. One with the force. One with the force." Ezra mutters to himself over and over. Mako looks around as she saw the fyrnocks slowly gather around them, making her and Ezra slowly back up. Her heart pound in her chest as she was now horribly terrified. Then Kadan jumps next to them, "Ezra! Mako! Let go." Kadan instructs them, "I can't!" they both answered. "Don't be afraid." Kadan reminds them, "It's not them I'm afraid of!" Mako answers him, "I'm not afraid of them!" Ezra answers as well. "Then what?!" Kadan questions, "I don't know!" the both answered. "Yes you do! Ezra, Mako!" Kadan shouts at them. "I… I'm afraid of facing the truth! I'm afraid of facing Ka again! And I'm afraid to know what really happened to mum and dad!" Mako confesses to herself, a tear steams down her cheek. "I'm afraid of knowing! I'm afraid of the truth!" Ezra confess to himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the both cried out, "I forgive you Zembo!" "I forgive you Ka!" they both cry out through the Force, snapping Ka and Zembo from their mindless state. They both heard their cries and stood up. "I too am sorry, forgive me for everything." Zembo states. "I am to sorry Mako. I will make things right again." Ka promises as she and Zembo grip the devices on their heads.

Kadan was surprise to the that Ezra and Mako were now clam down as they both were connected with the fyrnocks, he walks up to Mako and gently brushes the tear away from her cheek.

A tear of Regret

~8~8~8~

The Ghost had meet up with Fulcrum's ship and were hook on to them. Everyone was in the cockpit and the little reptile as sitting on Sabine's shoulder. " _Fulcrum to Ghost, docking complete, heading to the airlock now._ " Fulcrum informs them. "Acknowledged Fulcrum, we're ready and waiting." Hera informs her contact. "I don't suppose Zeb, Leo and I could get to meet Fulcrum this time?" Sabine questions. "Nope. This time, you stay in the cockpit." Hera informs them and they groan. "That's what we did last time." Zeb reminds her, "And the time before that." Leo throws in as well. But he then turns his attention to the holo disk he took from Mako and Ezra's home.

Hera meets with Ka and Zembo in the airlock. "You seem… better." she informs the two. "Yes, mine and Zembo's minds are clearer now. But it is difficult… so much information all at once." Ka mutters as she grips the device on her head. Then they walk down ramp, "Fulcrum's people will help you with that. And then keep you safe." Hera assure them, "Will Zembo and Ka see Ezra Bridger and Mako Firebreather again?" Zembo asks her, "I hope so, some day. Is there anything you'd like me to tells them?" Hera asks them as they both fiddled with their fingers. "Oh, Zembo and Ka failed Bridgers and Firebreathers. We did not watch over their son and daughter. But Zembo and Ka tried to make it right by accessing Imperial files." Zembo states as he and Ka turn away from Hera. "And that Intel will be valuable." Hera informs him, but Ka shook her head. "The Intel does not matter, it was an accident. Zembo and I access files on Ezra's and Mako's parents. We know what happened to them." Ka informs her.

Hera grips her shoulder, "Then tell me, Ka. Tell me and I'll tell Ezra and Mako." Hera promises her, Ka looks at Zembo for a moment, exhales and looks at Hera.

~8~8~8~

The star destroyer drops put of hyperspace as they were at the asteroid field, a ship drop out of the hanger and flew down to the clone base. It flew in and lands down on the platform. A spaud of troopers and the Inquisitor walks out down the ramp as the followed the beacon. "They're here alright. The rebel ship is inside." the leader informs the Inquisitor, "Keep them contain. I want them alive, especially the girl with the sliver eyes." the Inquisitor orders. "Form formation." the leaders orders and they walks inside the base.

"Light on!" he orders and the troopers turn their flashlights on, "Steady." he tells them as they saw the Phantom. "Sir, they're over… here?" one trooper states as he flashes his light, seeing Ezra, Mako and Kadan sitting on their knees with their eyes closed and the fyrnocks at their backs. The rest followed as the Inquisitor stops, "Wait, I sense." he starts. "Sir, they're not alone!" another calls out. The three point at the troopers and the fyrnocks charge. Making the troopers fire, one jumps at the Inquisitor, but he make sit stop in mid-air and threw it to the side. "So, this was your plan. To lure us here and allow these creatures to your work for you." the Inquisitor states as he chuckles. Kadan opens his eyes and stood up, then pulls out his lightsaber. "How do you thinks it's going?" Kadan asks him as a fyrnocks threw a trooper to the side and charges at the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor pulls out his saber and cuts down the creature. "Pathetically." he answers him, "I guess if you want something done right." Kadan states and charges at the Inquisitor. They both fought as Mako and Ezra kept concentrating, the Inquisitor looks at Mako, but Kadan stood in his way, "Why are you so keen on killing Mako? Why are you so afraid of her, huh?" Kadan questions him, "She who bares the silver eyes is destined to cleanses the galaxy, then the universe." he informs him and Kadan harden his glares at him, "What's that suppose to mean?" he questions, "It means, that girl will destroy the Empire, the Sith and the Emperor. I cannot let that happened." the Inquisitor states, taking a step forward, but Kadan stood firm. "Don't even think about touching her." Kadan threatens him. The Inquisitor laughs, "And what are you going to do about it? Jedi? Are you going to protect her?" he questions, Kadan looks over his shoulder at Mako, seeing her concentrating and remember the tear he brush off her cheek. He inhales and turns back to Inquisitor. "To my last breath." he swore. The Inquisitor laughs, "Then prepare to die for her." he shouts and charges at him.

They fought, but the Inquisitor traps Kadan's saber, so he pulls out his blaster, but the Inquisitor pulls that out of his hand and toss it to the ground, the force push Kadan at a wall, making him hit it and collapse to the ground, his lightsaber slips from his hand. Mako and Ezra then opens their eyes, "Kadan!" they called out and ran to them. Then the Inquisitor stood over him. "Your meeker training is nothing the face of true power." the Inquisitor gloats, but then Ezra force pulls Kadan's saber into his hand and they both ran in between the two, Ezra points the blue blade at the Inquisitor as Mako stood protectively in front of Kadan, her arms held out wide. "You're not going near him!" Ezra threaten him, but the Inquisitor force pulls the saber out of Ezra hand and into his, "I believe I am, in fact I think it's time to end Jedi and his padawans. For good." he states, Ezra back up as Mako her unfazed glare on the Inquisitor. "Your devotion to your master is admirable, but it will not save you. Either of you. Nothing can." he informs them.

Then force pushes then away from Kadan and down right at the edge, Ezra slips off a bit, but then Mako grips a hold of his arms and pulls him back up. They both turn and saw that the Inquisitor had cornered them, "Get back!" Ezra snaps as he and Mako were angry, "Aw yes. Good, good. Unleash your anger. I might be able to teach you what your master could not." the Inquisitor informs him as he slowly advance on them, "You don't have anything to teach him or me." Mako snaps at him, as they both back up a little, but stop, keeping themselves from falling in the gap behind them, "They darkness is too strong for you, orphans. It'll sallow you up, even now." he states, and the two were now afraid, "No." they both mutter and look over at Kadan, who was still out. "You master will die." he went on, "No!" they both said louder, Mako's heart started to beat faster. "Your friends will die and everything you hold dear and hoped for, will be lost. This is the way the story ends." he informs them, "No!" they both shout and the Inquisitor laughs as he was unaware of what he unleash. Kadan comes to as he then saw pebbles starting to float.

Then looks at Ezra and Mako, they look at the Inquisitor with rage in their eyes, he stop moving and smiling as he felt their power. Ezra summoned the Alpha as Mako started to lift every destroyed ships on the base. "Ezra, Mako No." Kadan said in fear for them. Mako then bellows as she hurls the ships at the Inquisitor, he cuts them as he steps back, can't believing the speed that they were thrown at him and the Alpha roars, making the fyrnocks quickly scattered away as the last ship was thrown at him, Ezra then ordered the Alpha to attack and it did so and charges at the Inquisitor.

But then the pebbles drop back to the ground and the two collapse onto the ground, exhausted and drain of strength. Kadan quickly pulls himself to his feet, the Alpha disarms the Inquisitor of Kadan's lightsaber and it laid on the ground. He grabs a hold of his blaster and ran to the two and kneels down next to them. "Mako, come on wake up." Kadan shook her shoulder. She groans and flutters her eyes open, then he exhales with relief and looks over at Ezra, "Ezra." he said, patting his cheek. Ezra flutters his eyes open. "Kadan? What happened? I feel so cold." Ezra asks him as Mako shivers. "I know, it's okay. We're leaving." Kadan informs him then pulls Ezra over his shoulder then wraps his arm around Mako's waist, pulling her to her feet as he stood up. Then they ran for it, the Inquisitor spots them making a break for it in the mist of battle. Kadan then force pulls his light saber into his hand, "Come on Mako!" Kadan shouts as he adjusts his hold on her waist and the door to the Phantom open.

The Inquisitor then strikes at the hand of the Alpha and snarls at it, making it retreat back to the shadows. He then looks over back at Kadan, "Get in Mako." Kadan states as she stumbles into the Phantom. The Inquisitor threw his lightsaber at them, but then Kadan uses his and deflects it, making it fly into another direction and he climbs abroad the Phantom, the door closes quickly behind him, the Inquisitor then ran at them, Kadan quickly places Ezra down as Mako sat down as well and he then started up the Phantom and got out of the base, then fires at the Inquisitor's ship and flew off as the Inquisitor ran out with his saber in hand. He watches them escape into space, "My master will not be please."

~8~8~8~

Kadan places the Phantom in auto-pilot, then looks back at Ezra and Mako they both were sitting next to each other, all curled up in their seat. Kadan then get out of the pilot seat and sat in front of the two. "Mako and I saved us?" Ezra asks him, "You both did." Kadan confirms for him. "When why do I feel so cold?" Mako asks him, Kadan looks at her, "If your will isn't strong enough when you open yourself to the force, you become vulnerable to the dark side." he answers her, making her curl up even tighter.

"But Mako and I were trying to protect you." Ezra informs him, "I know. But your anger and fear cause that giant creature to attack, and all the ship to move at ridiculous speed." Kadan informs him, "But I don't remember it." Ezra informs him and Kadan exhales, "That's for the best. Your powers are growing so quickly, you weren't prepared. I didn't each either of you what you needed to know, I'm sorry." he apologies to them. "Kadan, can I tell you something?" Mako asks him, he looks at her, "Of course." he answers her. "Right after I black out, I saw a white bright light and after that an image of flowing color of green. Do you know what it means?" she asks him and he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Mako but I don't know what that means at all." he informs her, Mako cast her eyes down and buries her face into her arms.

~8~8~8~

The Phantom returns to the Ghost and the three climb down the ladder, "Welcome back, you guys." Sabine informs them. "You outsmarted them again, good job boss." Zeb states, "And you guys had all the fun without me. Again, man I am jealous of you Jedi." Leo complains and Sabine smacks him upside the head. "You made it." Hera states as Ezra and Mako climb down as well and they hold themselves.

"Was there any doubt?" Kadan questions the crew as the two went to leave. "Never." Hera states then looks at the two, "Ezra, Mako I have something to tell you." Hera started, but Kadan stops her. "Ezra and Mako need a little time to themselves right now." he informs her and they left the commons, Kadan sighs and Hera looks at him, "We need to talk."

~8~8~8~

Mako sat in the top turret, looking up at the stars, thinking about her mom and dad and what Ka told her was true. Then Leo walks up beside her, "Rough couple of days." he informs her as he scratches the back of his head, Mako nods "Yeah, it's been strange." she answers in the dull tone, but then she felt something trying to jump on her lap, she looks down seeing the reptile she pick up from Lothal trying to cheer her up, she smiles a little and places the reptile on her lap. He purrs and nuzzled his head against her belly.

Leo then look out the disk, "I have something that might help you with that frown." he states and held out out for her to see, "The old holo disk from your old home. It was pretty degraded, but I was able to clean it up and found something you might want to see." he states and places the disk into the port and a pictured appears. Mako's eyes lit up as she saw the picture. It was when she as first born, both her mother and father were smiling at the bundle of joy in Amealia's arms. "Mom? Dad?" she states and Leo smiles at her, "Happy birthday, Mako Firebreather." he states and went to walk away, but then Mako turns in her seat and looks at him, "Leo." she calls out, he stops and looks at her and she smiles, "Thank you." she tells him and he blushes from embarrassment and scratches the back of his head. "Hey, anything for my friends, right. You would do the same if in my spot." he tells her, "Still thank you, this means a lot to me." she tells him, he smiles and nods at her. Then walks off Mako then turns back to the photo of her and her parents and could help but smile.


	9. Path of the Jadi

_Chapter 10: Path of the Jedi_

The Ghost was set on the outskirts on the planet of Lothal, Kadan was in front of Leo, Zeb and Ezra room. "Ezra? Ezra you in there?" he asks as Kadan knocks on the door, but then Zeb answers it as Leo was still asleep. "Nope, no Ezras' in here," Zeb answers him and closes the door. Kadan sighs and walks to Sabine and Mako's room, he then knocks on the door. "Mako? Mako, you in there?" he asks, but then hear squawking. The door opens and the little reptile that Mako pick up and named Leto. "Hey there, Leto." Kadan states and kneels down in front of him, "Is Mako in my any chance?" he asks him, he nods his head and ran over to the bed.

Kadan stood up and walks into the room, he sees Leto jumping at the bottom bunk. Kadan kneels down again and found Mako still asleep and her Holocron in her hand. "Late-night training again, Mako?" he whispers and took the Holocron out of her hand as her fingers slip off it. He places it on the side and then gently shook Mako's shoulder, "Hey wake up, you overslept again." Kadan informs her, she groans fluttering her eyes open. But then shot them open, "I'm late!" she exclaims, shooting up, Kadan leans back and flinches as she smacks her head on the ceiling of the top bunk. She then fell back onto her bunk, presses her hands to her forehead and groans in pain. "Ow-oooowwww-wwwooo." she groans in pain, but Kadan chuckles. "Well, good morning to you." he states and leans against his knee, "Oh my head, I think I broke something." she moans and he chuckles.

"I think you're going to be okay." he assures her and Mako sat up and looks at him, "Sorry, I miss training," she tells him and then Leto jumps onto her lap. He looks at her, "I bet you had enough on your mind as it is, after what happened on that asteroid." he tells her and she nods at him. "Yeah, I was hoping the holocron that father left me would help me understand, but I fell asleep in the middle," she states, Kadan sat next to her. "And?" he asks her, she looks down at Leto as she was a nuzzling his head against her belly. "I now know it's not the Empire, the Imperial nor the Inquisitor I'm afraid of," she tells him, petting Leto's scaly head. "If it's not them you're afraid of, then what?" he asks her and she looks at him. "I tap into the darkness of the force and moved those ships at incredible speed, something that should be impossible for a Jedi, even for the Inquisitor. But I did that, what I'm trying to say Kadan, I'm afraid of what I'm capable of," she informs him and looks back down at her feet. Kadan looks at her and leans her against him.

"Hey, you're going to be okay." he assures her, rubbing her arm. "Once Ezra gets back, I'm going to take you both somewhere and see if you're ready." he informs her, she then pulls back and looks at him, "Ready? Ready for what?" she asks him, "A test, to see if you're ready to become a Jedi." he informs her and then pulls away from her. She looks up at him as he stood in the center of the room and turns to her. "You said it yourself, you tapped into the darkness of the force and move those ships at incredible speed, something that should be impossible. But you did the impossible." he informs her and then handed her, her holocron.

"This will be a real test, a real challenge." he informs her, she then places the holocron down and Leto quickly crawls onto her shoulder as she then stood up. "Kadan, I want to live up to your exceptions, I want to become the Jedi you see in me and I want to become the hope my father saw in me. But you know how I grew up, I not use to all these rules and discipline." she informs him. He chuckles, "You're lucky I'm not my master. She would never let you get away with-" he states, "All the things you get away with?" she asks him. He turns to her, "Do you want a second chance or not?" he asks her, "Yes. I mean if you believe I'm worthy of a second chance." she informs him.

"It's not what I believe." Kadan informs her, "Now go wait in the Phantom." he orders her, "As you say, master." she said with a bow and walks out of her room. Kadan steps out in the doorway and sighs, "I might regret this." Kadan mutters to himself. "You have to do this Kadan." Hera states and he looks at her. "After what happened on the asteroid, you have to help her and Ezra," she informs him. "I hope I can." Kadan tells her, "I know you can." Hera assures him.

~8~8~8~

Then Ezra returns from his side-quest with Sabine and Leo, Kadan informs him of the test that he and Mako must take to see in they are ready to become Jedi and they boarded the Phantom and flew out away from the Ghost. "So, where are we heading for this test?" Ezra asks him, as Kadan places the Phantom in auto-pilot. "That's what you and Mako are going to tell me," he informs him as he got out of the seat and the three sat in the back. "When I was around Ezra's age, there were about ten thousand Jedi knights defending the galaxy, now… we are few. But in those days, we had small outposts, Temples spread throughout the stars. The Empire sought these Temple and destroyed many of them, but not all." he informs them.

Mako cross her legs as Leto pops his head out. "I want you both to meditate, let the force guide you to one of them." Kadan informs them. "What if we can't find it?" Ezra questions him, "That part of the test. Trust yourself and trust the force." Kadan informs him, they both exchange looks and then close their eyes, exhaling. Mako could sense every being of Lothal, even those who have pass on. "So, did you take this test at my age?" Ezra asks him, "It was different for me, Ezra. Everything was different back then. All that remains now is the force." Kadan informs him. "And only my connection to the force can lead us to the temple." both Ezra and Mako states as Ezra opens his eyes. "Huh, they can be taught." Kadan chuckles a little and Ezra closes his eyes again.

"I see… a mountain, only it's not a mountain. It's reaching up into the sky and a lake is in front of it." Mako states and Kadan looks at her. "I… hear someone, they're calling me, telling me to go to the mountain." she mutters, "Good Mako, good, focus," Kadan instructs her. "There's a massive stone, with a tunnel, I think and a bright star inside of it. And it's right here on Lothal." Ezra informs Kadan as he and Mako open their eyes. "You sure?" Kadan asks them. "We can't give you the coordinates, but Ezra can direct us there." Mako informs him, "You sure, Mako?" Kadan asks her and she nods at him, "I trust Ezra. He's never let me down yet." she assure him making Ezra smile at him. They then walk back to the front and Kadan took a seat back in the pilot chair and they flew out to the massive mountain stone that was the tallest of them all and a lake that was right in front of the stone. "The Stone from mine and Mako's vision." Ezra states. "Auto-pilot disengaging." Kadan states and the two look at him, "You already knew." Ezra states as he glares at him, Kadan just smirks at him.

The Phantom then touches down in front of the stone. "I check the Holocron back in my cabin after I was done talking with Mako." Kadan informs him and then walks to door as it opens. "And it told you that there was a Temple here on Lothal?" Ezra questions him, "A holocron hold extensive power of star-maps, but I was surprised as you when I find out there was a Temple here." he informs him and steps out. Then Mako and Ezra followed him.

"Of course I couldn't be sure this is where you're meant to be, but it makes sense. This is your home." Kadan informs them. Then Ezra and Mako look at the stone, "Now you're going to tell us how to get in." Kadan informs him. Ezra looks at him and Mako stood forward to look at the stone, "And don't take too long, remember. The Empire has access to all the old Jedi records. They may know about this Temple and have it under surveillance." Kadan warns Ezra and the two look at her "Mako?" Ezra asks her, she closes her eyes and held out her hand. Ezra then walks up to her and looks at her, "The Stone, the Temple. It wants to admit Ezra and I. No not admit just him and I. But all of us, as master and padawans." she informs him, "Then together we shall be." Kadan then he and Ezra stood on each side of her, closes their eyes and held out their hands as well.

Then the stood started to spiral up out of the ground as the three rose it up. Then the door to the Temple was revealed to them. Then three open their eyes and look at it. "Whoa," Ezra said as he was amazed. "Don't loose focus, we don't want this thing crashing down on us." Kadan reminds him and they nod at him. Then walk to the Temple door and inside. Mako ran her hand along the wall as she then walks into the room and looks around. But then she heard Ezra scream and the door close. Leto jumps in fright and retreats back into Mako's satchel. Then both her and Kadan look at him as the Temple then sunk back into the ground, trapping then inside. "You lost focus," Kadan informs him as he had his arms cross. Leto peeks out of the satchel, seeing everything as alright Ezra look at him, "Well dead guys are distracting." Ezra protested and Mako walks over and kneels down in front of the skeleton. "They must have been here for decades," she mutters looking how there was nothing left except bones and the robes. "In here, you'll have to face your worst fears and overcome them. And there's no guarantee of success." Kadan informs them.

Mako looks at him and stood up, "I have plenty of faith, faith you'll keep me on track." Ezra states, then walks forward. "Hang on Ezra, I sense a _But_ coming." Mako states as she walks up next to him and looks back at Kadan. "I'm not going with you." Kadan confirms her suspensions and Ezra looks at him, "What? Where are you going to be?" Ezra questions him. "Right here, with them. Masters, whose padawans never return." Kadan informs them. "You're putting your life in mine and Mako's hands?" Ezra questions him, "You put yours and Mako's training in mine." Kadan reminds him and the heard a bellow in the tunnel ahead of them. Mako exhales and took of her satchel and handed it to Kadan, "Good luck." he informs her and places the satchel on his shoulders, then Mako and Ezra walk into the tunnel and the door closes behind them.

But Ezra turns back as Mako looks ahead, "Wait, what exactly are we looking for?" he asks him, "Nothing and everything." Kadan answers as Leto pops his head out. "That doesn't help!" Ezra informs him and Kadan went to his knees. "I know." he answers and the door was shut close. "That what my master told me." he informs him.

Ezra stood up on his feet and then turns at the tunnel the he and Mako were in, he exhales and they both started to walk. Mako looks around, but the as she turns back to Ezra, he was gone. "Ezra?" she calls out, her voice echos as she looks around. "Ezra!" she calls out again. But then knew that the Temple had separated them from each other. She then exhales to steady her heart. "Guess I'm on my own." she mutters and then walks forward and then she shields her eyes as light was shine on her as she was now in a room with three pathways.

She sighs and places her hands on her hips, "Which one is the right path to take." she mutters to herself. "Really? Mako, what happened to trusting the force that you use to find the Temple?" Kadan questions her, she turns and looks at him, "What are you doing here?" she asks him, he walks past her to the path on the right. "I had second thoughts." he answers, she narrows her eyes at him and followed him, "Kadan, the door close behind me and Ezra, there is no way to get in." she informs her as they ran down the tunnel. "How can you be sure?" he questions her.

She was taken back by that question, but then she heard him cry out in pain, she stop on her tracks, "Kadan?" she calls out, then ran to find a dead end that leads to an endless abyss. She gasps and steps back, but then saw red out of the corner of her eye, she turns and saw the Inquisitor and a wounded Kadan on his knees and holding his arm as Ezra was laying dead on the ground. "Inquisitor," she said in a low tone. "I felt a disturbance in the force the moment the Jedi decided to bring you here, padawan," he states and Mako took a step back, her eyes stayed glued on Ezra as he lifeless eyes were on her. "No…" she mutters shaking her head. "Now that there are two of you left, who dies first?" the Inquisitor questions.

He then slowly walks up to Mako, making her back up against the wall, her whole body was shaking. "No!" Kadan calls out, then drew his lightsaber. "I'll die before you harm the girl," Kadan growls at him, making Mako's heart tear down the middle. "How reasonable." the Inquisitor mutters with a smirk then he duels Kadan and Mako fall to her knees and watches helplessly. The Inquisitor then makes Kadan fall down onto the ground, on his bad shoulder. "Kadan!" Mako calls out to him. The Inquisitor turns to her and she looks at him, Kadan took his chance raise his lightsaber at him, but the Inquisitor blocks his attack. They duel once more and Mako watches as the Inquisitor makes his double bladed spin, knock Kadan off balance and he then forces push him back, Kadan slides back on his knees and looks at the Inquisitor and was stab right through the chest. Mako gasps in shock as she watches as Kadan then drops his lightsaber.

The Inquisitor then pulls back his saber and then kicks Kadan down the abyss. Mako then scrambles over and watches him fall, "KADAN!" she screams after him, then cries. "So he called himself Kadan, did he. Well, it hardly matters, your turn," he tells her and walks to her. Then something snaps in her mind. "Wait a moment," she states, the Inquisitor stood as she stood on her feet and wipes away her tears. "Kadan never did enter the tunnel after me and Ezra, I would of sense him, but I didn't and Ezra and I were separated. This is one part of the test," she states and looks at him, then Inquisitor laughs. "Don't be absurd, I am every much here," he states and ready to strike. Mako just shook her head, "No, you're not really here, you're just a fragment of my imagination, you aren't real, Ezra laying there, isn't real." she mutters to herself and looks the Inquisitor right in the eyes.

"You're the fear of failure. If I fail Kadan, he dies for me." she clarifies, then looks at the abyss below. She then shifts her weight and then fell over the ledge. The Inquisitor ran to the edge and then watches her fall. Mako felt her hair flying and she then closes her eyes.

~8~8~8~

Mako flutters her eyes open, finding herself back in hers and Sabine's bunk. She looks around and sat up, she then steps out of her room and walks to the ladder, "How do you think Mako's doing?" Zeb asks, Chopper grumbles at him. "I got to agree with Chop. I don't think Mako and Ezra were ready, look where that got Ezra and Kadan, dead." Hera agrees as Mako opens the door, seeing Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Leo and Chopper sitting that the table.

"I don't think we'll be seeing Ezra again, which is too bad." Hera went on, Leo and Sabine scoffs. "Really? Sabine, Leo and I get our old bunks back to ourselves." Zeb states, Leo laughs and he high-fives Zeb. "It's too bad because she and Ezra have skills useful to our cause." Hear informs the two then Zeb and Leo laugh. Mako just watches them from the doorway. "I knew there was a reason you were being nice to them." Zeb states "That's pretty cold guys, after all, they're just kids. Scared, alone. Me, I pity them." Sabine states and Leo nods at her. "So, this is my second fear, afraid of letting everyone down." Mako states as she then walks into the commons, getting everyone's attention. "Oh, hey Mako." Zeb states as he and Leo stood up, "How long were you standing there?" Sabine asks as she also stood up, "I hear everything." Mako answers as she was still calm. "Oh, sorry nothing personal." Leo informs her, but then Mako shook her head. "You can't apologize for something you never meant or thought of. You all aren't real, you aren't here, I'm not really back on the Ghost and Ezra and Kadan aren't not dead." Mako informs him and they were all confused, "That doesn't make any sense, how are you not here when you're standing right here?" Leo informs her.

"Because this is all in my head, this is my test. I have to face my fears in order to move forward." she informs them and turns back to the door. "Mako, you're crazy, you're not back in the Temple, you're right here." Sabine states as Mako looks at the door. "I can't stay here, I have to move forward." Mako tells her and walks back to the door. She heard everyone calling to her, telling her to stay, but she walks to the door and opens it, walking into the light.

~8~8~8~

Mako opens her eyes, finding herself laying on the ground of the Temple and then pulls herself. "Okay, I'm back at the Temple, so that must mean, I've almost face all my fears." she states and stood up, then started to walk, "I wonder how Ezra's doing? I hope he's alright. And that Kadan hasn't gotten bored yet, now I'm worried about little Leto, he must be anxious from all the waiting he's doing." Mako states as she walk right at the door.

She saw it open and then took a step back, "You." she mutters as she saw herself, but turned and tainted to the dark-side as she step out, she smirks at her, "How adorable, you worry about your companions. When you should worry about yourself." Dark Mako informs her. "So you're my last fear, the fear of becoming the enemy." Mako states as she backs up. But Dark Mako laugh, "I can assure you on one thing, Mako dearest." she states and grips Mako's chin and force her face close to her face. "I am very real." Dark Mako assures her and shoves Mako back and she stumbles a bit, "There's no way out, rat." Dark Mako taunts as she slowly walks to her. "There's always a way out." Mako assures her, "I have to have faith in myself." Mako states as she looks away, "Ready to die or are you afraid to meet your demise?" Dark Mako questions her. Mako smirks and stops right on her tracks, making Dark Mako do the same, "Afraid of that, never. Afraid of being alone again, sure, but afraid of letting down all my friends and my master, defiantly." Mako answers her, "Your so called master is laying dead in a pit with your so called friend, what's his name again, Ezra? Both are rotting in the tunnel forgotten and dead. You couldn't of let them down anymore than that." Dark Mako informs her.

But then Mako looks at her, seeing that there wasn't a drop of fear inside her, "I'm not afraid anymore." Mako tells her and stood firm, holding her arms wide out and closes her eyes. Dark Mako growls at her, then egites her saber and charges at Mako, then slashes at her, but turns into nothing. Mako exhales as she falls to her knees as she was breathing shakily, feeling her hands were shaking. But then sat in Indian style, calming herself " _Big fears have you face, young one._ " a young one, "Yes." she answers, " _For what lies ahead, ready are you?_ " he asks her and she nods at him, "I am." she answers him again, " _Come, see more clearly of what you did no see before._ " he tells her, "Do I… know you? Your voice… is familiar. Who are you?" Mako asks him.

" _The guild._ " he answer her, then she opens her eyes to see a light of fireflies, she was in awe and then stood up and followed them through the door and it closes behind her.

~8~8~8~

Kadan was still sitting on his knees as Leto was running around, worried for Mako. Then Kadan groans, "Ah, they're taking too long." he states then stood up. " _Patience, remember you nothing of your training?_ " the voice calls out to him, making Leto crawl back into the satchel as Kadan looks around, "Master Yoda?" Kadan calls out, "It can't be, I'm loosing it." he mutters to himself, " _Loosing it. Lost, yes. Back, what lost, Hm?_ " Yoda asks him as Kadan collapses to his hands and knees. " _The question that is._ " Yoda went on, "Master? How… how can this be?" Kadan asks him.

" _Be not concern with how, know I am here, because you are here._ " Yoda informs him as Kadan sat back on his knees. Kadan exhales softly, "Thank you, master." Kadan said to him, " _Thank you? Hm, nothing have I done. Hm, see what can before I could not. Changed something has._ " Yoda informs him. "I've taken on two apprentices." Kadan informs him, " _Two apprentices? Hm, and now master are you?_ " Yoda asks him, Kadan looks at the door where Mako and Ezra were still behind. " _Of this decision, honest you must be._ " Yoda reminds him. Kadan then sighs, "It's true, I'm not sure of my decision to train Ezra and Mako. Not because them or their abilities. Because of me, because of who I am."

~8~8~8~

Mako follows the light through the tunnel and was lead back to the three paths. She looks at them and walks to the center of the room. " _Why you hesitate?_ " the voice asks her and she looks up at the light. "I'm not sure which path is the right one to take." Mako answers him, " _The wrong answer._ " the voice informs her, "I'm sorry, I just don't know what I'm doing right now, Kadan said I was going to be tested, but he never mentioned what for or why." Mako informs the light.

And it chuckles at her, " _And your Master, tell you everything, must he?_ " it questions her, she looks at it then sighs as she looks away. "No." she answers it, " _Your path, you must decide._ " it informs her and she focus on the force around her and looks at the pathway in front of her and she walks forward and the light disappeared.

~8~8~8~

" _A dangerous time this is for your apprentices, for you._ " Yoda warns Kadan, "I know, I can sense it. I feel as if their abilities are growing faster than I can teach them." Kadan informs them. " _You sense or you fear?_ " Yoda asks him.

Kadan sighs, "I lost my way for a long time, but now I have a chance to change things." Kadan informs him, " _Hm, last chance._ " Yoda clarifies for him, Kadan closes his eyes. "I won't let them lose their way, not like I'd did." Kadan swore.

~8~8~8~

Mako walks into the center of the room, and was in awe as it it was a big sphere. " _Tell me, why must you become Jedi?_ " the voice asks her, she looks up at the ceiling. "Because Kadan believes I'm destined to become one." Mako answers it. " _Ah, Kadan believes you can._ " the voice clarifies, " _Hm, and you?_ " it asks her, "Well, I'll become stronger." she answers it, " _Ah, strength you seek._ " she nods at him, "I can drive the Imperial off Lothal and free the people from the Tyranny so they won't have to suffer from it again. And I won't be helpless ever again!" she states, as she got angry. " _Aw, Jedi way is revenge, teach you this, your master did?_ " the voice asks her and she looks back up.

"No, never. Kadan is a good master, a great master, sure he's still rusty on a few things, but he always makes up for it." Mako informs it, " _Then why you seeking revenge?_ " it asks her, "I'm not seeking revenge at all." she corrects him, " _Hm, much fear and sadness I sense in you._ " it tells her. "I just want to protect the ones I love." she clarifies. " _And this is way you must become Jedi?_ " it asks her, she looks away. "Yes, but not just them. Everyone, I want to protect everyone so they will be overjoyed for what tomorrow will bring. Before Ezra and I meet Kadan, I only ever thought about me, Ezra and the people of Lothal and nothing else. But Kadan and the others, they don't think like that, they put their lives on the line so that people can have food, water, clothing and means to protect themselves from the Empire and I see it, everyday." Mako informs it.

"I see how it makes people feel." she went on, " _Feel, yes! How?_ " it asks her, "Alive, hopeful and just… alive, like I do now." Mako answers him, then looks back up. "I want to become that hope, defend those who cannot defend themselves, I don't want people living in fear anymore." she informs it. " _Good. Good._ " it tells her and the room dims down to the star light. She looks around at the stars. " _A difficult path lies ahead of you, padawan. A Jedi, you may yet be._ " it informs her. She then looks up to see a little glowing, golden light floating down to her. She reaches up and took it into her hands.

She looks down at the it and saw it was a small crystal in her hands, she smiles to herself and held the crystal in her hands and held them close to her chest.

~8~8~8~

Kadan and Leto waited for the two to return, then the door open, getting both Leto and Kadan's attention and then he stood up as Ezra and Mako step out of the tunnel and in front of Kadan, "How are you?" he asks them, "Different." Mako answers, "But the same." Ezra finishes. Kadan scoffs a little, "I know what you mean." he states and handed Mako back her satchel and she places it back on her shoulders.

"We found these." Ezra states and both he and Mako showed him their crystals. "I don't believe it." Kadan states, "What is it? It's good right?" Ezra asks him and Kadan places his hands on his hips. "Ezra, that's a kyber crystal." Kadan informs her and Ezra was in awe, but Mako was till confused, "What's a kyber crystal?" she asks him and he chuckles a little, "A lightsaber crystal." he corrects himself. They were shock and look at their crystals.

~8~8~8~

They walk out of the Temple, "I'd have to admit, when I brought the both of you here. I didn't see this happening." Kadan states and Mako looks at him as Leto was on her shoulder, purring happily. "Getting a lightsaber crystal is a big step." he informs them, but then they turn back seeing the Temple seek back into the ground. "It's strange how it's here." Ezra states as Kadan next next to him and Mako. "And it always will be. For now and hopefully it will be here long after you both and I are gone." Kadan states.

"I was just thinking, shouldn't we use it as a base or something?" Ezra asks him, the two look at him, "Who knows what else is in there." Ezra states and the two walk back to the Phantom. "I know what's in there, the past." Kadan answers and Ezra followed.

They walk aboard the Phantom and it takes off from the Temple grounds.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost sat on the outskirts as the sun was setting, everyone was waiting in the commons. "They've been working on those things for weeks, what kind of lightsabers could they possibly build with the junk we have laying around?" Zeb questions them, "Well, Mako is using one of her dad's damage sabers, and I had a few pair parts over the years." Kadan informs him, "Leo and I has some bits and peaces that might work. Gradation circuits, energy gate. Chopper even donated a power cell for two." Sabine inform them and Chopper grumbles.

"I have them some additional tech, they were pretty specific at what they were looking for." Hera throws in as well. Then Ezra sides down with his new lightsaber and Mako climbs down with the repaired one as well. Kadan stood up as everyone looks at their new sabers. "We thought we should let you check it out first." Ezra informs Kadan and he handed him his lightsaber. Kadan look it and looks over his saber. "Well it's… different." Kadan states and took Mako's. "Well rebuild, nicely done Mako." he tells her and she nods at him as she had her other saber, "I even rebuild this one." Mako states, showing the other one as it was identical to the one in Kadan's hand and he laughs a little, "They seem about right for you, go for it." he tells them giving back their sabers. The two took them back and ignites them. Ezra was blue as Mako was golden. Everyone was in awe, "Mako, show them." Ezra tells them she nods at him, turns and faces them, then steps back then, then twist the saber onto the other one and ignites the saber, "Wow, two bladed light-sabers becomes a double-bladed." Leo states as he was impress. Mako giggles and looks back at her new lightsabers.


	10. Idiot's Array

_Chapter 11: Idiot's Array_

Mako was sitting at a table at a cantina with Zeb and Chopper as her eyebrow twitch, Chopper grumbles at Zeb, "Yeah, like I'm going to let a droid tell me on how to play Sabacc. I'm in." Zeb states as he tosses in his credits, Chopper groans, hitting his head against his head against the table "Tell me, how did I let you talk me into this?" she questions, Leto nuzzled his head against her cheek, she smiles at him.

Kadan sat at the bar, "Hey, it doesn't have to be a big job, Joe. Just something to put fuel in the Ghost and food in our bellies." Kadan informs the bartender, "Sorry Kadan, got nothing. But the stranger playing with Zeb over there said he was looking to hire a ship and crew, go talk to him." Joe informs him and Kadan pays him. The stranger did the same as he threw his credits in as well. The Rodian that was playing with them, gave up and forfeited the game, Zeb smirks. "Guess it's down to you and me." he states as Kadan walks over to them, "Except… it seems I'm all out of credits." he states and Chopper grumbles, Mako scoffs "You can say that again." Mako agrees with him. Leto crawls back into the satchel and naps as Zeb looks over at the two. "So, I'll bet my droid and lady friend here." Zeb throws in and the three look at him, "What?!" Mako exclaim as Chopper hated that as well.

"Whoa! You can't bet Chopper and Mako, they're-" Kadan states, but Zeb shows him his cards and Kadan whistles, "You see, I can't lose and you know we need the credits." Zeb informs him, "Right." Kadan couldn't help but agree, then looks at the two. "Kadan! You can't be serious." Mako questions. "You got to pull Mako out of the bet." Kadan tells him, but Zeb shook his head, "I can't, once I offered, there are no take backs." Zeb informs him and Kadan growls, "If you lose this, I won't be happy. Do it." Kadan tells him, "What!?" Mako questions as Chopper questions them as well. "So, do we have a bet?" Zeb asks the stranger. The stranger laughs, "We do." he agrees and Mako wracks her nails into the table. "Sabacc," Zen said as he shows his cards and then laughs.

"I win." Zeb tells him and Mako exhales with relief as Zeb went to collect his winnings, but the stranger stops him, "Not so fast. It appears I have an idiot's array." he informs him and tosses his cards onto the table, Chopper grumbles hitting his head against the table as Mako gasp. Zeb lost, big time. "And that makes you, well…" the stranger states and Zeb growls at him, "And what does that make you?" he questions him, daring him to finish the sentence. "The name's Calrissian. Lando Calrissian, now please introduce me to my new droid and lovely companion." Lando asks him and Zeb looks over, seeing both Mako and Kadan glaring at him.

~8~8~8~

They return to Ghost seeing the rest of the crew testing the speeder, Chopper grumbles in anger, "Glad to know I'm not the only one." Mako growls as well. "Hi," Zeb said weakly as Chopper and Mako walk pass then and Leo walks over to Mako, trying to calm her down. "I can explain," Zeb tells her like a child knowing that their mother would get angry with them. "Explain what?" she asks him, "Hera. Sabine, Leo, Ezra. This is Lando Calrissian, he needs a fast ship to move pass the Imperial blockade of Lothal." Kadan informs them as Lando bows to them and Ezra's eyes him.

"Yes. For some reason, this planet has an unusually large Imperial presence." Lando states and smirks at him, Kadan grins nervously as he rubs the back of his head and Leo looks at Lando, knowing that he was up to something. "But are you sure you can get this vessel pass the blockade. Captain… Hera was it?" Lando asks her as he plays the smooth card. "It is. And the Ghost can mask both its signal and signature, we'll get you pass the blockade, what's the cargo." Hera asks him, "I was told no questions asked." Lando informs her. "That's fine, which will cost more," Hera informs him. "Kadan and I already settle on a price, but I assumed he acquires your approval," Lando informs her. "He doesn't." Hera informs him, "Excellent." Lando states as he and Kadan shook hands and Kadan smiles at Hera. "When they job's done, you'll be paid handsomely and as agreed, I'll return your droid and companion back to you," Lando informs him.

Hera was surprised by this, "Return our… droid and companion?" Hera question then saw Chopper roll up and hits Zeb's leg as Leo held Mako at bay, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Hera pushes Chopper back, "Uh… yeah, funny story. You see, Lando and I were playing Sabacc and I kinda… bet Chopper and Mako." he mutters. Leo, Ezra, Sabine and Hera look at him, "Garazeb Orrelios! Chopper and Mako wasn't yours to bet!" Hera snaps at him. "Kadan said it was okay." Zeb defects and Hera turns to Kadan. "And you should know better, Chopper and Mako are members of this crew!" Hera snaps at him as well, he held up his hands "I tried to make him pull Mako out, but he already offered." Kadan defects. Then Hera glares at Zeb, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We should go, I need to pick up my cargo and I don't want to keep my supplier waiting. Besides, if all goes well there won't be anything for you good people to argue about." Lando states as he broke up the fight.

Hera looks at him the glares at Kadan then hits him in the shoulder and marches to the cockpit. Kadan looks at Lando and shrugs his shoulders.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost then started to take off and left Lothal. Hera was in the cockpit with Kadan, Lando, Chopper, and Mako. Leto sat on Mako's shoulder, glaring at Lando, making sure he doesn't try anything to Mako. "You're quite the pilot, that's the smoothest take off I've ever had in years." Lando states and Mako rolls her eyes. "And you're quite the smooth talking smuggler." Hera throws back at him, "Smuggler? Such a small word. I'm more of a galactic entrepreneur." Lando informs her and Kadan glares at him.

Mako can see it was the look of possessiveness, making her wonder why he was being possessive of Hera. "That means business person." Lando informs him, "I know what it means." Kadan informs him, "Chopper, fix the signature modulator so we can get pass the blockade." Kadan orders, but Chopper grumbles at him. "Chopper's right. He and Mako are no longer part of the crew, they don't have to do what you tell them anymore." Hera informs him, "I can see you have something to work out." Lando informs the two and looks at Chopper. "I wonder my new friend, you would be kind enough to give me a tour of this fine ship?" Lando asks him and Mako groans, Chopper grumbles at him, then turns to the door, "Care to join me, my lady?" Lando asks Mako and she looks at him as if he was serious. Kadan shot him a glare as Mako glares at him well, "Fine, I'll humor you." she tells him as Leto growls at him, then she stood and walks to the door, both her and Chopper left the cockpit and Lando followed after her.

~8~8~8~

Leo, Ezra, and Zeb watch Lando as he was eyeing one of Sabine's artworks, Mako was leaning again the wall with her arms cross and Leto was on her shoulder, growling at Lando. Lando then looks at her, "My dear, a frown does not suit a beautiful face such as yours." Lando smooth talks to her, Leo clutches his fist. Mako scoffs at the smooth talker. "Right, I'm sure you tell all the girls that." Mako defects as Leto snarls at him, Lando steps back as Chopper return and offered a drink to Lando.

"Why thank you Chopper." Lando states and took the drink from him, "Can't believe the little bolt buckets actually walking on that guy." Zeb complains, Leo shoots him a glare. "I can't believe you lost Chopper and Mako. Good thing I wasn't there, you would of bet me." Ezra jokes and Leo shot him a glare. "Nah, you wouldn't have covered with the pot. Besides, I think Calrissian cheated." Zeb states and Leo face-palms at the two, "You're just a sore loser, Lando seems nice enough." Ezra chuckles, "I'm telling you I don't like that guy." Zeb informs them, then Sabine walks into the room, "Sabine, I understand this is your work." Lando complements her, getting Ezra's attention. "Reminds me of Janor's protest making on Bib." Lando informs her and she smiles at him, "Janor Bib is a major influence." she informs him and Mako looks at her as she couldn't believe that Sabine was falling for his smooth talking.

"Well, your work is even more stunning in its pension." he compliments her again then Mako facepalms as Leto hung his head and shook it, Ezra then stood up. "Hey, I told you your stuff was good months ago." Ezra reminds her and Sabine frowns. "Yeah, but you didn't know why." she throws back at him and cross her arms and Lando clicks his tongue, "Aw my lady, that's hardly fair. He's just a child with no experience of the galaxy." Lando informs her, Ezra glares at him as Zeb and Leo cover their mouths and try their best not to laugh, Mako rubs the bridge of her nose. "I um, I don't suppose you like to see my other more impressionist peaces?" Sabine asks him, "I happened to be an impressionist construe." he informs her and then turns to Ezra. "That mean-" he states, "I know what it means." Ezra snaps at him, crossing his arms, then Sabine, Mako, Lando, and Chopper left the commons.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Ezra asks Leo and Zeb, "A lot less than he thinks." Zeb answers him, then Leo props his chin on the knuckles and they all look at the door, "I don't like that guy." both Leo and Ezra mutters.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost left hyperspace at the coordinates that Lando gave them, a ship came in view as Lando, Mako, Kadan and Hera were in the cockpit. "Vurgen One this is Calrissian, requesting permission to dock?" Lando asks. " _You have the goods?_ " the captain asks him, Lando "Always," he answers and smirks at Mako and Hera, who roll their eyes at him, Kadan glares at him. " _Then permission granted._ " the captain grants and the Ghost docks with the Vurgen One.

Lando, Hera, Mako and Kadan walk down the airlock, "Now whatever I say, just play along." Lando informs him and Mako exhales softly. "What, what does that mean?" Kadan questions and they were at the door. "I hope you have a backup plan in case something goes wrong." Hera reports at him, but Lando smiles at her, "No fear, captain." he states as they walk onto the Vurgen One, "If commentate, this ship has escape pods." Lando informs her. Both Hera and Mako eyes them, "That's not exactly the kind of plan I had in mind." Hera informs him, Mako exchanges look with Kadan as guards followed them. They then entered the commons of the ship, there cat their captain as he stuffs his face in with food. "Good to see you again, Azmorigan." Lando greets him, Azmorigan looks at him, Mako exchanges look with Leto and they look back at him, "I have what you ordered." he informs him and took a bite out of a fruit, shivering with delight, but Mako felt a shiver of disgust run down her spine.

"What do you have to offer?" Azmorigan questions him, then Lando steps beside the two females, "Their names are Hera and Mako." he said, pushing them out. Mako was shocked as well was Leto, Hera, and Kadan. "What?" Kadan questions. Then Hera and Mako straighten themselves out, "You can't do this." Kadan protested, but Lando gave him a reassuring smirk, "Trust me." he states, but Kadan wasn't reassured. "Hera!" Kadan calls out, but Hera looks over her shoulder at him. "A deal's a deal. Kadan," she growls at him and looks back at Azmorigan as he was eyeing the both of them. "Well, their attire is preposterous. But the trade is acceptable, but not the rat on the redhead's shoulder, it go," he informs them, Mako sighs and took a hold Leto in her hands and he gave her his puppy eyes. "Sorry, little guy." she tells him then turns and walks to Kadan, "Mako, you don't have to do this," Kadan informs her, but she gave him Leto. "A deal's a deal," she informs him, then winks at him as Leto sat on his shoulder.

Then she turns back and walks next to Hera. Kadan went to charge at him, but Lando grabs his arm, stopping him as Leto was growling, but both Hera and Mako shook their heads. Then he pulls arm out of Lando's grip and he calms Leto down, taking a few steps back. "Thank you, Lord Calrissian, for delivering us to our new master." Hera thank him sweetly as she and Mako bow their heads to him. "We must find a way to repay you," Mako growls as he then went to brush back her hair, but she smacks his hand away. "Please, don't let it concern you," he tells her, she just glares at him. "Enough prattle. You disturb my supper." Azmorigan states then burp. "Take your cargo and go," he orders. And Lando took the crate. "As always, Azmorigan. A pleasure doing business with you," he states and then her, Kadan and Leto left, but both Kadan and Leto took one last look at the two females and left them at the mercy of Azmorigan.

Kadan and Lando back to the airlock as they were escorted but with the cargo and once they were back on the Ghost the door closes behind them as Sabine and Leo were waiting for them. "Where's Hera and Mako?" Sabine asks Kadan. "Yeah, I wanted to go over something with Mako," Leo informs with his hands on his hips. "Tell them about Hera and Mako, Lando." Kadan snaps at Lando and Leo glares at him. Lando stops and turns to him, "Hera and Mako are following the plan, which we should be doing if we want to get them back." Lando informs him as Zen walks into the airlock. "Where's Hera and Mako?" Zeb asks them, Leo points at Lando and Zeb got the message. "What plan are they following?" Kadan questions as he took a step forward as Leto growls at him, "I told them to take an escape pod." Lando answers him.

"You never told them that." Kadan snaps at him, placing his hand on top of Leto's head, trying to calm him down. "I did. Weren't you paying attention?" Lando questions as she then pushes the cargo into the cargo bay. "Besides, Hera and Mako strikes me as very capable people. We are very lucky to have them." Lando states as Zeb follows him, "I know that wait, what do you mean we?" Kadan questions, Leo sighs. "Quite a day you're having, first you lose Chopper and Mako, now you lose Hera and Mako again." Sabine states and Leo face-palms.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost detaches from the Vurgen One and flew off. Lando and Zeb walk up to Ezra and the boy stood up, looking at the crate. "What's in here?" Ezra asks him, "Fabricated mining equipment." Lando informs him and a snore came from the crate. "Uh, your fabricated mining equipment is snoring." Ezra states, "Just don't open the box and whatever you do, keep it calm." Lando informs then and climbs up the ladder to the cockpit, Chopper them and rolls away. The two look at the crate then at each other, confused by his words.

Back on the Vurgen One, Mako and Hera were standing in front of Azmorigan as she stuffs his face with his fruits, Mako held back a gag as she spits some of the fruit out. "You need food?" he asks them, Mako shook her head. "We've seemed to have lost our appetite." Hera informs him, "But, perhaps you like us to serve you?" she offers him as Mako caught on to what she was doing. Azmorigan tosses the fruit to the side and took another, "Yes, yes, yes. Good practice for you, uh, serve me serve me. Be quick about it." he orders him, they both to him and Hera took the tray from the droid and Mako took one of the fruits out, "And perhaps your prefer to dine alone?" Mako asks him and she offers him the fruit, he smirks at her. "Yes, yes. go. Go! Leave us! Beat it!" he orders and the guards left the room. Then he looks at the two females in his presence. He then reaches for the fruit in Mako's hand, but she clutches it tightly in her hand.

"Please, do take the whole tray." she offers him, and he looks at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he questions and she then threw the fruit right in his face, the juice blinded him as she then moves back and Hera hits him in the face and right on the back of the head, sending him to the ground as he was out.

The two then walks to the door and step out as a guard as staying in front of the door, "The master desires a little more alone time while we change clothes and our quarters." Hera informs him and the guard lead to their rooms, but as they pass the corner, Hera pulls out the tray and hits the guard on the head, knocking him out and they both walk out of the hall into the other direction. "That was a really useful tray." Hera states, "Can I have it?" Mako asks her, Hera smiles and handed it to her, "Here you go Mako." she states, Mako took the tray and places it in her satchel then they both took off.

Two guards were in the commons and then help Azmorigan to his feet as he was conscious again and he rubs the juice out of his eyes. "That Twe'lek and Human are my property and I want my property back! Now!" he orders; Hera and Mako ran to the airlock door and open up an escape pod, "In you go Mako." Hera states and Mako climbs in first, then Hera followed and the door closes behind her. Mako took a seat on the bench as Hera was in the pilot's seat. She then started up the pod and it shot out into space, in the direction of the Ghost.

Leo, Lando, Sabine, Leto, Chopper, and Kadan were in the cockpit as the saw the pod, "In a pod as discussing. You should really have faith in our captain and lovely companion." Lando states then both Kadan and Leo glare at him, "Our captain?" Kadan questions, "Our lovely companion?" Leo questions as well as he grips his blaster. But then Sabine intervene, "Um, we'll go prep the airlock." she informs him, then her, Lando and Chopper left the cockpit. "Can I kill him, please?" Leo growls as he pulls out his blaster, "Get in line, Leo." Kadan informs him as Leto growls on his shoulder.

The Vurgen turns and followed the pod as it was hook onto the Ghost airlock, Hera and Mako quickly make their back onto the Ghost. " _Kadan, Hera, and Mako are aboard,_ " Sabine informs them and Leto squawks in glee. Kadan smiles at him, " _We would probably make ourselves scarce._ " Lando informs him and Kadan scoffs. "Somebody should," Kadan mutters to himself, Leo scoff as he kept his blaster in his hand. The pod was detached from the airlock and the Ghost jumps to Hyperspace.

Sabine, Lando, and Chopper walk down to the airlock as Hera and Mako step inside. "You played that perfectly, thank you," Lando said to them, Hera had her hand on her hip as Mako had her arms cross, neither one was impressed. "Oh, you're welcome," Hera tells him, placing her hand on his shoulder and slams her fist right into his gut, making him double over and grips his gut. "I deserve that," he said in a squeaking tone, Mako chuckles. "But can we get back to the job at hand?" he asks her as Mako arch her eyebrow at him. "Flying us pass the Imperial blockade, otherwise I can't have to pay you or give back your droid and companion," Lando informs her and Mako sighs. "I hate to be the one that admits it, but he has a point Hera," Mako informs her, Hera looks at her then back at Lando. "What was in the crate?" she questions him.

"Come on, I'll show you," he tells them with a smirk. Mako groans in annoyance and she shoves pass Lando and Hera smirks at her as she approved.

~8~8~8~

Ezra and Zeb were still standing in front of the crate, looking down at it, "Calrissian said not to open it." Ezra informs Zeb, who then laughs. "Yes. He did." Zeb agrees then opens the crate, and a… pig steps out, "Uh… kinda cute. Whatever it is." Ezra states as he was confused. Then Zeb leans down and smiles it, that startles the pig and it ran off to the ladder and climbs it, "Catch it!" Ezra shouts and both her and Zeb chase after the pig.

Kadan, Leo, and Leto heard the sound of squealing in entering the cockpit, they turn and saw a pig run in the hall, Zeb and Ezra followed them and the three look at each other. Then the pig ran pass the four in the airlock hall, "That's what was in the crate." Lando informs then as the pig ran pass them again, bumping pass Chopper. Ezra dives to grab it but misses as he hits the ground. "Grab that puffer pig, but don't scare her!" Lando calls out, then Zeb stood in the way and grabs a hold of the pig as it squeals, "You're scaring her, I told you not to scare her." Lando states as he and the other walk out of the airlock hall. "I'm not scaring her!" Zeb shouts at him, but the pig squeals then… poof. It puffs out, blocking Lando, Hera, Sabine, Mako and Chopper from the cockpit. "Karabass!" Zeb shouts as he was shoved back a little.

"Whoa!" Sabine shouts, "Whoa!" Hera shouts as well. "Whoa!" Mako said as well as Lando walks up to the back end. "You see, you scared her." Lando informs him then Kadan walks out from the cockpit, "What is going on out here?!" he questions as Leto was on his shoulder and Leo leans out with his blaster in his holster, "It's a-um… puffer-" Ezra starts, "I don't wanna know." Kadan reports and walks back to the cockpit.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost then drops out of hyperspace as they were back in orbit of Lothal with the Imperial blockade in the way. "We've reached the blockade and I really could use Hera on this side of the pig right about now." Kadan reports, Leo took his seat, "Yeah, I don't see that happening." Zeb states, Leo looks at him, "What was your first guess." he questions and Zeb shot him a glare. "Any idea what the Imperials are holding to find with this blockade?" Hera asks Lando, "Rebels?" he guesses and Mako crosses her arms. "Besides Rebels." she throws at him. "Unauthorized mining equipment perhaps?" he throws out another guess. "And why would they be looking for that?" Hera questions him, "Maybe that's because I try smuggling some here a week ago." he answers her, slowly towering over her, then Mako uncrosses her arms, places her hand on his chest and forces to press his back roughly against the wall. "So now you are you going to tell us what you're minding for?" she questions him as she was not happy, but then Hera grips her shoulders and pulls her back and away from Lando.

"Don't worry, the Imperial are scanning for equipment, machinery. But our girl here is 100% organic," he states and smacks the pig, getting a squeal out of her. "They won't detect her, so long as your ship can mask its signature." he tells her and Hera place her hands on her hips, "You know it can't until you ask Chopper to fix it," Hera reports to him and he laughs. "You think this is hilarious, don't you?" Mako questions him, "You're catching on." he states, ignoring Mako as Zeb looks over at them. "Alright, my little friend, won't you like to be a hero and fix it for me?" Lando asks Chopper. The droid grumbles at him as he then went to a panel and turns on the Signature.

"Okay signature modulator back online and just in time." Kadan informs them, " _Tonten, prepare for scanning._ " the admiral informs them, Mako exhales with relief. "Sabine, when we get back to Lothal, I would love to purchase some of your art," Lando informs Sabine, getting Mako and Ezra's attention. "Really? My work? You'll pay?" she asks him as Ezra started to climb the pig, "Oh, he'll pay." Ezra mutters to himself. Mako walks to Lando and glares at him, he chuckles at her as he held his hands up in defense.

" _Scans clear Tonten, you may proceed._ " the admiral informs them, then Leo exhales as he falls back into his chair. "We're going to make it," Kadan calls out as Leto squawks in rejoice, As Ezra climbs onto the back of the pig, his foot left the head and wakes the pig up from her nap. Zeb looks down at her as she squeals. "Kid, not a good-" Zeb went to warn him, but the pig puffs out, even more, knocking everyone back and Zeb against the panel. "idea." Zeb finishes as he accidentally turns off the modulator signature, revealing how they were.

"Oops," Zeb said and Leo grunts as he face-palms. Then Tie-fighters started to fire at them, Mako quickly pulls herself to her feet and quickly took the second route to the cockpit and climbs up the ladder. She then pulls herself in, "Uh… Kadan when we're shooting at, Hera usually shoot back." Zeb informs him, Leo rolls his eyes. "Yeah well, I'm not Hera!" Kadan reminds him as Mako jobs up to him. "Kadan, move, let me, pilot," she tells him, pulling Kadan out of the seat and took a hold of the controls. "Mako, do you even know what you're doing?" Leo questions her, "Not a clue, but you might wanna strap in." she answers and the three trap in. "Hang on back there! This is going to be rough!" she calls out and made a sharp turn to the right, giving Sabine a good firing view of the Tie-fighters and she took out one. Then Mako thrust the ship up and dive down for Lothal as the two Tie-fighters followed her. " _Cloud cover!_ " Hera said over the comms, as they were in the atmosphere "Got it!" Mako answers and she flicks a few certain switches and dives for the clouds as the Tie-fighters followed.

But then he lost the Ghost in the clouds, but then the Ghost came right at them, "Surprise!" Mako shout and fires at them, taking out both Tie-fighters and turns back for the surface of the planet. "And that boys is how it's done," she tells them, they look at her surprise and impress with her at the same time. "You know Hera, your job is a lot funner than it looks." Mako informs her, making her chuckle. Then Lando walks up to Hera, "Well, the boys should start appreciating her now." he states and she rolls her eyes at him, "Alright, enough with the divided and conger. You think by setting us against each other, it will keep us off balance enough to get what you want?" she questions him making him step back with his hands up. "But what you want, depends on my crew, working together in sync. Is that clear?" she informs him and makes sure it sticks. "As crystal captain." Lando answers her. Then Ezra pops his arms out from the block off hall, "A little help?" he calls out waving his hand as the pig squeals, Hera and Lando looks at him as he was trying to get out.

~8~8~8~

Mako then flew the Ghost down and sets it down on an abandon farm settlement. Then the ramp opens and everyone walks down it, "This time, try to keep it calm, we don't want you inflating it again." Ezra said to Zeb, "Hey, it wasn't my fault." Zeb protested, "It's your face's fault." Ezra states, "That was some impress flying Mako, where did you learn to do that?" Leo asks Mako as Leto was nuzzling head against Mako's, she shrugs at him. "I don't know, it came to me, like I've always flown my entire life." she answers him.

"This is your land?" Hera asks Lando, "Bought it off a charming fellow named Viszago." he answers her and Mako sighs, "It seems that man is hands deep into a lot of pockets." Mako states and Leo nods. "You said it." he agrees with her. "Perfect and what why is so important to get this pig here?" Hera asks Lando. "Because a puffer pig has a nose for precious minerals. It can do a job of a dozen mining scanners." he answers her. "And the Empire doesn't want private land owners mining Lothal." Hera catches on, "I can actually understand that." Mako agrees with her as she stops and crosses her arms and Leo leans against her free shoulder. "We're done here, pay us and we'll go." Kadan informs him. "He has other debts to pay." Azmorigan calls out, everyone turns and saw him step out, with a blaster in his hand.

Then some of his men came out of hiding and aims their rifles at them, "Azmorigan?" Lando questions as he was surprise to see him there, "You forget, it was I who introduce you to Viszago. I knew where you were headed." Azmorigan states as he was very cocky. "But your ship, you couldn't of hid it anywhere close. Did you… walk here? You don't walk anywhere." Lando states and Mako scoffs a little. "For once Lando, we agree on something." She states as Leo pulls his arm off her shoulder and Azmorigan glares at her. "Well, I do what's necessary to reclaim my property, Calrissian." Azmorigan throws back at them, "What do you want?" Hera questions. "My demands are simple: I want my pig back, you and the redhead." he states and Leo pulls Mako behind him as Leto growls at him. "Plus this ship and it's crew as composition for my sore feet. First, but first I want to bury Lando Calrissian." he orders him, "Yeah, yeah. I understand the feeling, but no." Hera states and she held her arm out in front of Lando. "That last one is tempting, but no." Mako agrees with her.

"Now wait, lets consider that last demand for a sec." Kadan states as he pulls Lando to the side. Azmorigan pants angrily, "I've run out of patience, kill them!" he shouts and fires at them and the Ghost crew took cover, "Get back!" Hera shouts and Chopper hid behind a fuel tank. "Chopper, don't hide there, that's a fuel canister!" Sabine calls out and Chopper sees that she was right. Mako and Ezra pulls out their saber and Ezra went to fire, "No lightsabers!" Kadan informs them as he pulls Ezra back, "Not unless us we're-" he states, but then they smirk at him, "You worry too much." Ezra tells him then turns back and fires at the guard on the into house, then Mako press a button on her saber, making a small disk pop out in her hand then she pops out and three it at the guard behind the speeder. It electrocute him and he galls over.

Kadan pops his head out, "Hey! Mine doesn't do that." he complains as Ezra blew on his blaster saber and Mako twirls her in her hand. "Nope." they both answers, "Ezra and I might not be able to sword fight yet, but he can shoot as I can aim." Mako informs him and pulls out another small disk. "You two continue to impress." Kadan winks at them, then Lando fires at one, getting a bull's eye. "Nice shot, Lando!" Sabine calls out, then Ezra turns to Kadan, "Yeah, just not as much as Lando." Ezra throws out, "Jealousy is an ugly thing, boys." Mako informs then threw out another disk, Leo chuckles at her as Leto squawks. Chopper pushes at the canister, but it wouldn't budge, Chopper grumbles to himself then turns away as he left the canister, but then ran back and slams into it with his full speed and pushes it back to the Ghost.

Azmorigan fires at Lando, he misses, but makes the pig scatter and run away, "Zeb, the pig scare it!" Hera calls out, "What?! How?" Zeb questions her. "Just be you!" Hera informs her, then Zeb leans down in front of the pig, "Hey! Pig!" he shouts at her, she squeal in fear and then puffs out, she then bounces out and hits the guards at the car. Zeb scratches the back of his head as Sabine shrugs at him, then ran at the speeder, jumps onto it, then the pig and lands on the roof. Chopper pushes the canister up the ramp, but stops as it was a steep ramp. A guard fires at Chopper and Zeb fires at the guard, taking him out and Chopper finally got the canister up the ramp, "You're welcome!" Zeb calls out and Azmorigan ran out to the side of the fight, then Sabine fires at the two remaining guards and the raise their hands as they were beaten.

Zeb sighs then tosses his rifle to the ground and held up his hand as Azmorigan has his blaster pointed at him, "New terms, I get Calrissian and this one lives." he calls out as the Ghost crew came out cover, Mako then felt the tray in her satchel and slowly pulls it out. "I get Calrissian and you all can go free." Azmorigan offers, "You got it." Ezra agrees, "Deal." Kadan did also. "100% deal." Leo agrees as well, "It's tempting, but the answer is still no." Hera throws at him and the three sigh. Mako then threw the tray at Azmorigan, hitting him square in the face, throwing him off balance, then she charges at him and jumps, pressing the souls of her feet right into his chest and they both fell over, Mako was squatted in top of Azmorigan's chest, she then held his gun in her hand and he as collects himself, he found it pointed at him. "You were saying?" she questions him and he held up his hands.

"So, here are our terms, you and your men leave now and we'll let you live." Mako offers him and he nods at her, "Good." she states and jumps off him and scramble back onto his feet as she tosses his blaster to the side and places her hands on her hips. "Now start walking." she orders him, he then started to turn and Zeb kicks him, making him gasp then rub his back end. Sabine fires at the two and they ran off after Azmorigan. Then Mako walks over and picks out the tray and places it back in her satchel as Leto squawks at her and she smiles and nuzzles her head against his, making him purr. Then everyone regathered, "I like everything that just happen, except when you let Azmorigan live, that's going to be a problem for me later." Lando informs Mako who stops and cross her arms. "I think you have a problem now. You don't have the credits you owe us, in fact you never did." Hera informs him as he kneels down next to the puffer pig. "But I will once my baby's work her magic." Lando informs her. "You mean if she find what you're looking for and you mine and smuggled it off world?" Hera questions him. "I can give you back your droid and Mako." Lando informs her, Chopper grumbles as Mako cocks her eyebrow at Lando.

"But that won't satisfy your debt to me and Mako, not after what you pulled." Hera reminds him as he then stood "Then how about we settle that debt with a game of Sabacc?" he asks her, Mako shook her head. "Then you'll just have to owe us one." Hera informs him and they all make their way back to the ship. Lando leans down next to Chopper, "Don't worry my small metal friend, we shall meet again." Lando informs him, but Chopper grumbles as he moves Lando's arms from his head and hurried after the others. "Oh, come on, I'd saved your circuits, isn't that apology enough?" Zeb asks Chopper, who grumbles at him, "Not even close." Mako informs him. "So that's it, we just walk away without the credits?" Kadan asks, "Well, we got Chopper and Mako back." Hera informs him, "I'm looking for a positive here." Kadan informs her. "At least we're walking away with our lives." Leo throws at as he walks up next to Mako. "There are a lot of things that we wouldn't accomplish without him, you should appreciate that more." Hera informs him. "I always appreciated you Sabine." Ezra informs her as Sabine pulls of her helmet, "Yes, Ezra I know." Sabine informs her.

"And I always appreciated you Mako." Leo informs her and Mako rolls her eyes, "I know Leo, I know." she informs her. "Of course, we still need food and fuel." Hera informs Kadan, then Chopper pushes out the fuel he stole during the fight. "Whoa, hey, Chopper stole Lando's fuel." Sabine calls out and everyone looks at Chopper. "You mean he as playing Lando the whole time?" Zeb questions and Chopper became bashful. Then everyone started to praise Chopper.

~8~8~8~

"I know that they stole the fuel, that's why I didn't pay them." Lando informs the pig, then stood up as the Ghost closes the ramp and started take off.

"A gambler never shows his cards." he informs and watches then leave and waves his hand good-bye to the Rebel crew, "Til we meet again."


	11. A Vision of Hope

_Chapter 12: A Vision of Hope_

The Ghost was back on Lothal as it was sunny out, Ezra and Mako were training with their lightsabers as Zeb, Sabine, Chopper and Leo were firing at them. Kadan was watching them as Leto was watching from Kadan's shoulder. "You both got the blocking down for the most part, but you shouldn't just randomly deflect the energy which way. You've yet to hit the target I gave you." Kadan informs them, "Yet. The key word is yet." Ezra informs him as Mako dodges the incoming blast. Kadan groans as he face-palms then wave his arms as he gets everyone to cease firing, "You're distracted, impatience. What's your rush?" Kadan asks Ezra

Ezra opens his visor as Mako lowers her golden saber. "I don't want to miss senator's Trayvis transmission," Ezra answers him, as Mako places her hand on her hip. "You don't even know if he'll transmit today." Kadan informs him, "He's been on more frequency lately and I have a feeling. Today's the day." Ezra informs him, "I don't know Ezra, can we really trust the senator Trayvis?" Mako asks him and he looks at her, "What are you talking about Mako, we can trust him." he informs her, but she looks away with her doubt. "Wow and I get a feeling that you're going to get stunned, you don't stay in the moment, this moment," Kadan informs them both. Ezra sighs and ignites his saber then closes his visor as Mako raise her saber back up and the four started to fire at them, the two deflected the blasts but didn't hit the helmet yet.

" _You there!"_ someone calls out, that sounded like a trooper, this catches Mako's attention as Ezra opens his visor, but the kept deflecting the blast, _"Senator, you're in terrible danger."_ Hera warns Trayvis, _"Put your saber down boy. Now!"_ Trayvis orders Ezra, _"The Empire knows you're here. Stay close Senator."_ Hera orders, _"You want me to go in there?"_ Trayvis questions and Mako's eyes roll in the back of her head.

 _Mako saw herself in and alleyway as she was running from troopers. Then again as she was running from Kallus as he and his men chase her and the others, then the door to the sewers opens up and Zeb lowers Trayvis onto the ladder, then Hera followed him down until the reach a dead end. Then Troopers cornered them. "Why?" Mako asks as she cries as she was on the ground. "You're parents were fools, insufficient girl! They should of join the Empire!" Trayvis answers her as he aims the gun at her._

Mako gasps awake and shot out of Leo's arms as she was sitting up and Leto rolls onto her lap. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey. You're okay." Leo assures her as she looks around, finding herself back at the outskirts of Lothal. Ezra was sitting up as well, "Did I get stunned?" she asks him, rubbing the back of his head, but Leo shook his head, "You actually disarm all of us, including Kadan." he informs her, she looks at him and then feels guilty. "Oh, sorry." she tells them, "No worries, those were some pretty cool moves you pulled," Zeb informs her as he was impressed, she smiles at him a little. "Mako, did you see something too?" Ezra asks her. She looks at him and nods, "Saw? You both had visions?" Kadan asks them, "I saw Gall Trayvis. Kadan, he knew my parents." Ezra informs him.

Then Leo helps Mako to her feet, Leto climbs to her shoulder and Kadan did the same with Ezra, "It felt so real, you were there. And you were there, sneaking around in the dark." Ezra states as Zeb and Leo looks at Sabine. "Troopers were everywhere." he went on, "Sounds like a pretty average day," she states and Leo rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, pretty much." he agrees with her. "Except senator Trayvis was there, fighting side by side with us. And he said he knew my parents." Ezra informs them as he walks out a bit. "Right, look, Ezra, just because you want something to happen, doesn't mean it will," Kadan informs him. "But it might." Ezra said, turning back to him, Mako looks at him, "Then you're not what I'm going to say." she states and they all look at her, "Travyis is working for the Empire." she informs them and they were taken back. "What, there is now way he's working for the Empire." Ezra informs her, she just looks away, "Mako are you okay?" Leo asks her, "I'm fine." she answers and started to walk away, then shot her hand out behind her, making her saber fly into it and walks back on the Ghost.

Then Zeb smacks his hand upside Ezra's head. "Ow! What are you doing?" he exclaims, Zeb just chuckles as Chopper and Kadan walk pass them. "Helping you to horn your Jedi powers. Why didn't you that coming?" Zeb questions him, "Doesn't work that way." Ezra informs him, but then Sabine and Leo wham their fists into his shoulders. "Ow! Stop!" he snaps at them, "Maybe if we keep trying." Sabine states, "You'll see it coming." he finishes for her. "Ezra hurry, he's on!" Hera calls out, Ezra smiles and ran pass the others and hurried onto the Ghost.

Ezra enters the commons as Hera and Mako were already there, "I started recording before he came on, I'll play it back the entire message." Hera informs him. " _The insurgents terrorizing our world will some be brought to justice. I have assurances-_ " the minister started but was cut off as the others entered the commons as well. " _Citizens, this is Senator in exile Gall Trayvis here._ " Gall said as he interrupted the Minster, "Right on time." Ezra states, Hera shush. " _Coming to you with a reminder that the Empire apples the term_ _ **Insurgents**_ _to anyone who dares defy their tyranny, such as some very courageous souls on Lothal,_ " Trayvis informs them as Mako just stares at the image of Trayvis. "He's talking about us. He said Lothal." Ezra throws in, "I know, here it come." Hera tells him and Ezra quiets down again.

" _To those rebels, I have a message. The sun may have sent on the old Republic, but the new freedom can be won if we are brave enough to fight for it today, see you soon my friends._ " Trayvis states and the transmission ends. Then Hera turns of the holonet, "He's coming here to meet us." she states and Zeb looks at her, "Um… how do you know that?" he asks her. "My contact Fulcrum says that the Senator hides coded messages in transmissions when Trayvis mentions a world, it's always the next one he's visited," Hera informs him. "How come the Empire hasn't caught him?" Kadan asks her, "Trayvis is too smart, you know he pirates the Empire's own signal, just like mine and Mako's folks use to." Ezra throws in. "And the clues he puts in his messages on where to meet him are obvious to the locals but go right over the Empire's head." Hera went on. "But Zeb's local and it went right over his head." Leo throws about and Zeb growls at him. "Watch," she informs him and turns the transmission back on.

" _The sun may have sent on the old Republic, but the new freedom can be won."_ Hera replays the last bit and turns it back off, "He's at the Old Republic and a Freedom." she informs them. "We'll everyone know the knows the New Freedom Yule, it's painted on the wall… inside the old Republic Senate building." Ezra states as the realization hit him, then Sabine pulls up a blueprint of the senate building. "Hm, it's been abandon since they build the Imperial complex, good place for a friendly get together," Sabine informs them as Leo looks at Mako as she was swimming in confusion and doubt. Then the holo blueprints were turn off, "Yeah, but when this meeting?" Zeb asks them. "Uh, he works sunset into his message, it's pretty obvious," Ezra informs him.

"Yeah, too obvious. We should have some insurance, in case the Imperial is more clever than we think." Kadan states as he took precautions, then Hera looks at the two. "You both have a friend inside the Imperial complex, right? So find out for sure." Hera informs them. "We'll meet you at our… parents' house at 1700." Ezra informs him as he and Mako took off. "Ezra, Mako." he states, getting them to stop and look at him, "About your visions, don't be too quick to-" Kadan tries to warn them, "To take it too Literally? Kadan, I know it's right. You're always telling us to trust our feelings, well I've never felt strong about anything in my life." Ezra informs him, then he and Mako walk off. Kadan then turns back as Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb walk off, but Hera and Leo remain, Hera looks between the two. "Visions?" she asks them and Leo looks away, remember that look of doubt in Mako's eyes.

~8~8~8~

Later in the dead of night, trooper were patrolling and a cadet was as well, he walks pass troopers and the turns into an alley. "Zare." Ezra calls out, making Zare jump a little but then chuckles as his visor, "You're a stealthy one, Dav." Zare informs him as Ezra and Mako were standing in front of him, "That's me, stealthy Dav Morgan." Ezra chuckles a little. "Hey there Amelia, how you been?" Zare said to her and she pulls off her shawl hood smiles at him, "I've been better, I've been worse." she answers him and leans against the crates, "Hey, thanks for meeting us at the last minute, cadet." Ezra teases him, "By the way, how did you get pass the gate?" Ezra asks him. "I've been promoted, got a class three clearance now." Zare said proudly, "Um, congratulations." Ezra teases him again.

"To the three of us, new clear ago and courier duties give me greater access to intel you can use." Zare informs him, and Mako looks at Ezra, "He's got a point." she informs him, but then Troopers pass by then Mako quickly pulls off her shawl hood and she and Ezra hid behind the crates, then they were out of sight, "Unless I'm caught and which case-" Zare informs him, "Yeah, yeah. Let's not get you shot, what do you have." Ezra asks him, then Zare leans in closer. "Agent Kallus and ever section Commander have been in secret tactical meetings, he's gathering troops for a massive operation." Zare informs him, "Any idea what for?" Ezra asks him as Mako kept peeking from behind the crates. "Something to do with the old senate building, but it might just be a drill, I'm not sure," Zare informs them then Ezra sighs and stood up. "It's no drill, we need to warn the others," he states as he and Mako went to leave, but Zare reaches out to them. "One more thing," he states and the two look back at him. "I'm being transfused, off world to the office academy of Arkansas," he informs him, then Mako sighs and looks at Ezra, he looks at her and nods.

She then looks back at Zare, "There's something you need to know." Ezra states and Zare chuckles a little, "Don't tell me you and Amelia are going to miss me, Dav." Zare jokes with him. "What? No, I mean sure but… looks that's not it." Ezra tells him "My name is not Amelia Fay. He's name's not Dav Morgan." she informs him and he was surprised. "That's not your real names?" he asks her and she shook her head, "My name is Mako Firebreather and this is-" she went to say Ezra's name. "You there!" a trooper calls out, the two rebels turns and saw that they were cornered by troopers. "Oh no, my vision!" Ezra exclaims, Mako then looks at Ezra and they both turn to Zare, "No time to explain!" Ezra informs him and he closes his visor and they both ran pass Zare, Ezra bumps into Zare's knocking him down and the two troopers followed them, Zare pulls himself to his feet and the trooper stood in front of him, "Cadet, are you alright?" he asks Zare, "Yes sir, I caught those rift rats selling illegal good." Zare informs him, "We'll get them." the trooper informs him and took off, then Zare closes his visor and follows him.

Ezra and Mako ran down the alley and then Mako pulls him into a smaller alley, "Ezra, stay here and wait for them to pass, when they do, run back to the rendezvous." Mako informs him and steps out, "Over here!" a trooper calls out, Mako turns and saw them charging at her and she took off running. The troopers followed after her, Ezra watches then chases her and then once it was clear, he steps out and took off in the other direction.

Mako pants as she ran down the alley, dodging the blasters, then makes a hard left, but then came to a dead end, she then quickly started to look around for a way out. "Through here!" the trooper calls out, Mako turns with a gasp. But as they arrived at the dead end, there was no one there, Mako was gone from sight, Zare smirks to himself, grateful that she got away. "We were tracking an Insurgent, but the search was inconclusive." the trooper informs base as he, Zare and the other walk off, Mako watches from the roof and quickly retreats to the rendezvous.

~8~8~8~

Ezra and Mako arrive back at the house, she looks around, seeing that they were cleared then Ezra uses the key card, making the doors open and they both walk inside. Ezra removes his helmet as Mako pulls off her shawl. But then they saw Chopper roll up to them grumbling. "Yeah, we know Chopper, we know." Mako informs him as she places the shawl down, "Where is everyone?" Ezra asks him and points at the hole to the hidden room, Ezra sets his helmet down next to Mako's shawl and they walk over and bend closer in.

"It's pretty old, they said their parents used it to broadcast them," Sabine informs the others, then Zeb sighs. "I don't get it. They weren't soldiers, they were civilians, so why'd they risk it all?" he questions, "But you forget Zeb, we know that Mako's father was a Master Jedi, but I'm still trying to figure out who Mako's mother was." Leo informs him. "They had hope, that they can for the galaxy to make it a better place for their son and daughter," Hera informs him as Ezra and Mako walk down into the room, then Sabine clears her throat, making Hera turns and look at the two. "Cutting it a little close, I know you don't want to miss Travyis's meeting," Sabine tells Ezra. "Neither does the Empire," Ezra informs her.

Then Mako looks at Kadan, "You were right, Kadan. They know where the meeting is." she tells him, "Kallus as an operation plan, probably to capture Trayvis or worse." Ezra tells him, "Imperials will have numbers." Zeb tells them as Leo cross his arms, "We'll have a surprise." Kadan states a Leto looks at him and tilts his head at him. "What gives you that idea?" Sabine asks him and Kadan smirks. "I'm being optimist," he informs her and Mako crosses her arms. "What if Trayvis is the one who told Kallus about the meeting?" she questions and they look at her. "What if he wants us to think he is one our side, but really on theirs?" she questions. "Mako, relax, Trayvis is one our side, after all the transmissions he gave us, there's no reason to doubt him. But why do you?" he asks her. She looks at him, - _"Why?" Mako asks as she cries as she was on the ground. "You're parents were fools, insufficient girl! They should of join the Empire!" Trayvis answers her as he aims the gun at her._ -

She then looks away, "Reasons." she answers then left the room, Kadan looks at Hera, all wondering what was bothering her.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, the Rebels were hiding behind a railing, Sabine lowers her antenna and gets a good look at the shuttle. "There's a dedicatory shuttle and two protocol droids on the platform. Trayvis must already be inside." Sabine states and then moves her antenna back up and looks at Kadan. "Not seeing any Imperial forces," she informs and, but he just smiles. "Well, they got to be around." Kadan states and then pulls out his binoculars, then looks around the area, then he looks down and saw one step out. "Yeah, I found them," he states and looks in the area, seeing more. "Looks like they have the whole area lock down," Kadan states and pulls his binoculars away and turns to everyone. "We got to get Trayvis out of their before the Empire moves in," Ezra informs him.

"Wait, why haven't they moved in?" Hera asks and Kadan exhales a little. "They want us to. It's a trap." Kadan answers her and Sabine pull off her helmet as Leo pulls off his hood. "So, we don't want into it for once. We don't know if your precious is in there." Zeb informs Ezra. - _Oh, he's in there alright. Playing the bait for us to catch._ \- Mako tells herself. "Yes, we do. I saw it!" Ezra reports believing in then his instincts. "If we can get up there without being seen." Kadan reminds him and a light bulb went off in Mako's head. "I know of a way." she calls out and they look at her, "Ezra and I survived against the Empire for 8 years. Follow me." she states squat walks, the rest followed her, Kadan shot a look at Hera who mirrored his look and they too followed.

~8~8~8~

An Imperial droid pratol around the entrance of the sewers, then Chopper rolls up to him. The droid stops him, but Chopper grumbles at him and shocks the droid making him go offline, then Chopper rolls over to the controls, hacks in and the door to the sewers over. The Rebels ran to the entrance, but stop as they watch Chopper shove the in the sewers and the grumpy droid watches as he falls into the pipes.

Chopper chips victoriously and Mako face palms, Zeb was learning over the entrance and sniffs it. "Ugh, it's a sewer pipe," he states as Mako, Hera, and Ezra looks over as well. "Yes, it is." Ezra agrees with him. "And we can pretty much grantee that we won't run into storm troopers down there." he went on and Zeb rolls his eyes and then Mako enters the in the sewers first, Ezra followed, then Hera, Zeb, then Leo. "Terrific," Sabine states as she too followed and then Kadan.

"Okay, Chop stay here, just in case we need a backup-" Kadan warns him, but then Chopper closes the door. "Hey!" Kadan exclaims and quickly ducks into the sewers, then Chopper turns to the closed entrance and grumbles at it.

~8~8~8~

Everyone followed Mako through the sewers. "Use to be too much water to walk down here, but since the Empire started rationing, pretty dry." Ezra informs them as Zeb was not liking the smell. "Well it hasn't helped the smell," he states, Leo chuckles as he kept his hand over his nose. "Speaking of which, it does smell like you." Sabine states and the two look at her. "Hm?" Zeb asks. "I was talking to Ezra." she informs than and Ezra looks at her, "Wait, you know what I smell like?" he asks her, "All I know, Mako smell's nothing like this." Leo states and Mako looks over her shoulder at him.

"What do you mean?" she asks him. He rubs the back of his neck "Well… You smell… sweet." he answers her. Zeb looks at him, then walks up to Mako and sniffs her, "What are you doing?" she asks him, "Now that you mention it, Leo. She does smell sweet. Like peaches." he states, Mako blushes and looks away, then Leo sniffs her hair. "Yeah, you're right. She does smell like peaches," he states, Mako growls at the two of them and pulls her hair onto her shoulder and pets her hair, then Leto squawks at them with anger and got the two to back off. "Can we focus, please?" Kadan asks them, Mako shook her head as they arrive at the ladder then started to climb up it.

Everyone then pops their heads out as the exit opens and look out at the shuttle that was guarded by the two droids. "What do you think?" Ezra asks Kadan, who then groans. "Better safe than sorry." Kadan states then held out his hand to the shuttle and it makes a noise that drew the Droids' attention. "What was that?" One droid asks, "My sensors indicate it came from the ship, better investigate." the other answers and they both walks over to the shuttle. Giving the Rebel a chance to quickly run to the building. But Kadan stops the three. "Hold on, you three, up top," he orders. "Need a lift?" Zeb asks Sabine and he booted her up. Leo jumps onto Zeb's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and Zeb climbs up after Sabine.

Then Hera, Mako, Ezra and Kadan ran into the room, where the senator was waiting with both of his other droids. "Hello? Who's there?" Gall calls out to them, "Senator Trayvis, we're friends." Ezra spoke up first. "Welcome! I was beginning to think no one on Lothal got my message." Gall tells them, but Mako narrows her eyes at him. "Senator, you're in terrible danger. The Empire knows you're here." Hera warns him as Ezra nods at him. "That's impossible." Gall states, but then Kadan moves out of the way as a blast was shot and it hits one droid, then another blast was shot, hitting the other droid. The Rebel turns and saw Agent Kallus walk in with his Troopers. Kadan, Ezra, and Mako ignite their sabers and all five stood back to back, Leto crawls back into the satchel and peers out. Then more Trooper ran out and they were surrounded.

Then Kallus slowly walks to them, "Kadan Jarrus. Jedi knight. Padawans, Jubba and Palatine. And what have we here?" he states as the minister walks in. "A twe'lek I have yet to meet. From your regalia, I expect you must be our talented pilot." he states. Hera just glares at him, "Where is the Lasat, the smuggler and the Mandalorian girl?" the Minster questions, "If you won't talk my troopers will become a firing squad." Kallus warns them. "You better do as he says," Gall informs him and Mako shot him a glare. "Don't worry Senator, Our friends will be along," Ezra informs him with a wink. And from above them, Zeb, Leo, and Sabine were on the beams, Sabine tosses a detonator to Leo, he caught in his hand as he pulls on his goggles and she tosses another into in Zeb, which he caught as well, then Sabine pulls out two more in her hands.

They ignite them, Zeb smirks at them and they toss them to the ground and smoke fills the room. The troopers, agent Kallus and the minster cough as the smoke came out of nowhere. Then Zeb jumps down activating his Bo-rifle and attacks the troopers, Leo and Sabine fired at them from above. Hera also fires as she protected Gall. "Stay close senator," Hera informs him as the troopers fired back. "We gotta get Trayvis out of here!" Kadan orders Ezra and Mako. "Follow us!" Ezra tells him and the took off, Zeb followed as did Sabine and Leo from above. The two kept firing at the trooper, getting them out of the way, then they jump down and Leo follows them, but Sabine pulls out another detonator and rolls it on the ground after she ignites it. She then ran out of the room and slides on her feet.

Then Zeb grips a hold of her hand and pulls her in as the detonator went off. Zeb then lets her go and laughs as she pulls her antenna back up. They then ran back outside and saw that Senator Gall Trayvis shuttle was gone. "I was really hoping that Shuttle still is here," Hera states as an Imperial ship appear. "And that's not the ride we're looking for." Kadan states and Hera fires at it as they ran to the entrance of the sewers. Sabine presses a button on her arm console and the doors open. "You want me to go down there?" Gall asks them, "It's not so bad once you get used to the smell." Ezra informs him, but Zeb chuckles. "You'll never get used to the smell," he states and then they were fired at. Zeb turns and saw Agent Kallus with two troopers. Kadan, Ezra and Mako ignites their sabers, "Go!" Kadan orders as he and the other two deflect the blast. Zeb grips a hold of Gall and lowered him onto the ladder, Hera after followed, then Leo, Sabine, and Zeb.

The three deflected the incoming blast, then Ezra jumps down, Mako followed and then so did Kadan. Then Sabine presses the button again on her counsel and the doors close. Kallus looks at the doors as the two troopers ran to him, "Get this open! And I want Troopers and every exit in the lower city." he orders them.

They then make a run for it, but Gall stops as he was panting, Hera and Mako stop and look at him. "I'm com… I'm coming." he tells them in a low voice. "Ezra… wait up!" Hera said in a low tone. The others then stop, "Sorry Senator, we just really want to get out of here as fast as we can." Ezra tells him, walking back to him and Gall limps to him. "I am the one who should apologize, my young friend. I've been pursued, but never in a place such as this." he tells them as he pants, Mako crosses her arms as she wasn't buying any of it. "I figured you'd be use to running from the Empire." Kadan states, Mako looks away. - _That's because he's not. He's the Empire's lap dog._ \- she tells herself, "Well I… I um… I've never come close to capture before." Gall informs them and Troopers appeared from the end of the tunnel behind Gall. The rebels and senator ran and split in into different tunnels, Hera, Mako, Ezra and Gall were in one tunnel as Kadan, Sabine, Leo and Zeb were in the other, opposite of each other. "We'll draw them away! Get Spectre 2 and Trayvis to the hatch!" Kadan orders and fires back at them, "Wait, how will you find us?" Ezra asks them. "I can smell you, remember?" Sabine reminds him, "As I can smell Spectre 8." Leo states, Mako looks at him, "Think of something clever to say next time." Hera tells them and they took off.

~8~8~8~

Chopper pratols at the entrance and then two troopers, he stops in his tracks and looks at them, the one trooper kneels down in front of Chopper.

"Unit number… C1… 10… P. Is this one of ours? I can barely read it's operating number." he states as the other fuses the door closed. Chopper turns to him and snaps at him. "This one's seal shut." the trooper states and they both stood up.

"The Insurgents are loose in the sewers. Sound the alarms if you see any Rebel activity." the trooper informs Chopper and they both turn from him, "Onto the next one." he states and they left. Chopper lets out a frustrated chip, then pops out his saw, turns to the entrance and started to saw through the fused metal.

~8~8~8~

Kadan and Sabine stop at the four-way, "Spectre 5, do you exactly know where we're going?" Kadan asks her, "Of course I do… sorta." Sabine states and he looks at her as she uses her counsel. Then points to the tunnel on their right. Then came incoming fire.

The two ran into the tunnel, Leo and Zeb fired back at the trooper but then Leo slides a little and ran into the right tunnel. "Zeb!" Leo calls out to the Lasebt and Zeb quickly followed.

~8~8~8~

Ezra, Mako, Gall Trayvis and Hera walk through the tunnel "You're so well organized. To invade the Empire as you have, you must have quite a support system, good funding, powerful ally." Gall states and Mako glares at him. "No this is it, we're all there is." Ezra informs him, "You can't be serious." Gall said as he was surprised, Hera caught onto that. "I'd hope we can learn from you, Senator. Your transmission already helps keep us going." Ezra informs him. "Just to know someone else is out there, meant a lot." Hera states as they cam to a big fan that was blocking their way out.

"Come on!" Ezra states, then he, Hera and Mako jump down, the Senator screams as he fell down, Hera and Ezra help him up. "Ho are we getting pass this thing?" Hera asks as Gall dust himself off. "We can try to cut its power." Ezra suggests and Hera offers him to do so, she then turns to the Senator and offers his blaster to him, "Watch out backs, will ya." she tells him. He nods and took the gun from her, then Hera walks to Ezra then Gall looks at Mako, seeing that she was watching the two. But then she lets out a gasp as she was pulled to him, making Hera and Ezra look at them, "That's enough. We're not going anywhere." Gall orders as he held a struggling Mako hostage. "Wow, Senator? What are you doing?" Ezra asks as Hera looks at him, not surprise at all. "But your saber down, boy. Now!" he orders as he points the blaster at Mako.

Ezra did as he was told. "You're… you're with the Empire?" Ezra questions, "Told ya so." Mako states gripping Gall's arm, "All your transmission. Those planets you visited. How did word not get out about you?" Hera questions "Told ya so." Mako states, "Because no one ever knew, not even my own droids. Insurgents are not arrested, they're identified and watch. The troublesome ones have… accidents." Gall informs them. Mako growls, then Leto jumps out of Mako's satchel then bites Trayvis's arm, making him grunt in pain, then Mako breaks away. Hera held her arms open as Leto jumps off Gall and the Senator reaches, but only grabs a hold of Mako's scurry, making her hair fall down on her shoulders as she crashes into Hera's arms. The senator looks at the object in his hand and threw at the ground with a grunt and points the blaster at them, Leto coos and took a hold of it in his mouth and hurry back into Mako's satchel.

Hera the pulls behind her as Mako pants. "But you're not a traitor, you're a voice of freedom, a light in the darkness, just like my parents and Mako's parents." Ezra states as he declines that Trayvis was a liar the whole time. "Parents? No one has spoken out against the Empire on Lothal since… Bridgers and Firebreathers transmissions. I remember them, the original voices of freedom, you're their son and daughter." Gall states as everything made since to him, "Why? Why?!" Ezra shouts as he was shock. "I joined the Empire, like your parents should have for their lives. For you. Your parents were very brave and very foolish, where are they now, I'll tell you my boy, they're gone!" Trayvis states, shocking Ezra more. "That's enough!" Mako shouts, making Trayvis look at her. "And you, Daughter of the Firebreathers, you're parents were too very brave, but they won't not give you to the Sith in exchange for their lives. Your father was suspense of me, I underestimated his connection to the force, he confronted me, calling me a liar and a coward and threaten to expose me, so I inform of the Sith where you and your parents lived." he states, shocking Mako as well, she stood there.

"I had to move them out of the way to continue my mission." he states and Mako fell to her knees, and tears were in her eyes and stream down her cheeks, "But the Sith failed in finding you, your parents hid you well and taught you well." he states and she looks at the ground, "Why?" Mako asks as she cries as she was on the ground. "You're parents were fools, insufficient girl! They should of join the Empire!" Trayvis answers her as he aim the gun at her, she looks at him. "And now they're gone!" he snaps, his trigger finger hesitated. "They're not gone, Trayvis." Hera states and Gall points the gun at her and she walks to him, "Stop right there." he orders her back she kept stepping, making him back up. "As long as we fight, all that they spoke out for lives on." she informs him, "I said stop." he orders her and she was an inch away from the gun. He then pulls the trigger, but nothing happened, "What?" he questions as he kept trying. "No!" he exclaims, but Hera took her blaster back and socks him in the back, knocking him out cold. "Only a true rebel would know if he's holding a charge blaster." she states and took it off safely.

Ezra walks up to her as Mako was still sitting on the ground, hanging her head as her hair covered her eyes. "You knew," Ezra said to Hera. "He tried to get us to surrender, he wasn't tired when he stop he was waiting for Kallus to caught up and he wanted our secrets. I didn't want to believe it," she tells him and places her hand on Ezra's shoulder and he looks up at her. Then Hera looks up at the tunnels and saw the others caught, they then jump down and ran up to them, "What happened to the Senator?" Zeb asks as Leo slides down next to Mako. "He was working for the Empire." Hera answers and Sabine groans. "Is there anybody on our side?" she questions. "So I guess he stays here then. What's our plan?" he asks Hera "Hey Mako, you alright?" he asks her, Mako rubs her eyes and stood up, "I'm fine Leo, just… shook up at the moment." she answers him as he too stood up. "We were going to stop the fan to get through," Hera informs Kadan.

"Okay, but what's going to stop our friends from following?" Sabine questions Hera. "We only stop it long enough for us to get pass it." Kadan informs them and Mako stood in front of the fan, "Okay, I'll focus on the fan, you focus on the Troopers heading out the way. Cover me." Mako informs them and raise her hands at the fan and the others turn to the tunnels blasters and lightsabers were out, Mako focuses on the blades of the fan and it starts to slow down a little and they saw the Troopers. "Incoming!" Ezra calls out and the Troopers fired at the Rebel as Kadan and Ezra were deflecting the blast. Then the blade stop, "Move it Rebels." Hera orders them, "Blast the red-head!" Kallus orders as Kadan was protecting her, "Ezra lets go!" Kadan shouts then he and the two ran into the tunnel on the other side of the fan.

Trayvis started to come to, then sat up, his hand over his eye and he looks at Ezra and Mako as they stop and look at him. He looks at them as Ezra held anger in his eyes then ran off. "My father was right about you, but I won't be angry for being what you are, Trayvis," she states and he looks at her with regret. "I forgive you," she states then ran off as well.

Trayvis stood up and looks at Kallus as the agent looks at him with disappointment in his eyes and agent left the Senator.

~8~8~8~

Chopper works on getting the door open, but then a saber came into view, making Chopper dodge it in the nic of time. Then the door opens and Kadan pops his head up and sees Chopper grumble at him as the Rebel pull themselves out of the sewers. "Hey, you're supposed to be glad to see us," Kadan informs him and they ran for it.

Night had fallen as the rebels return back to the Ghost. Ezra and Mako stop on the ramp and sighs as Kadan and Hera walk up to them. "I didn't see it, I was so wrong." Ezra states as he blames himself. "We all thought he was a good person." Hera informs the Ezra looks at Kadan, "You always say I should trust the force, I thought that was I was doing." he states and Kadan turns from him, "You're emotions clouded the vision, it takes-." Kadan starts, "Training and discipline?" Mako asks him and he turns to her. "To see this clearly, yes. Visions are difficult, impossible to interpret." Kadan informs them, "What was the last vision you had?" Ezra asks him and Kadan smiles to himself a little.

"I saw these two bratty kids that cause me trouble." he answers as Mako walks up to the ladder and Ezra chuckles a little and rubs the back of his neck. "I guess you read that one wrong." he states and Kadan smiles down at him. "Yeah, I guess so." he states and Hera looks at Mako, "Mako, if you ever want to talk about what happened with Trayvis and your parents." Hera starts and Mako looks at her and shook her head, "No, I'm not worry about that right now. I'm tired and want to lay down right now." Mako informs her in a soft tone, with no hit of anger and sadness and Hera nods at her, "Alright, sleep well." she tells her, Mako nods her head and climbs up the ladder. Kadan followed after her and then Hera turns and leans against the wall and looks up at the stars, "You know, I wanted to believe in Trayvis as much as you did." she states and walks down the ramp. "Yeah, what's wrong with us?" Ezra questions as he and Hera sat down.

"We have hope. Hope that things can get better. And they will." Hera promises him and they both look up at the stars.

~8~8~8~

Mako laid in her bunk and petted Leto's head as he was sleeping, then the door slides open and then Leo steps in. "Hey Mako," he calls out, she said nothing. He knew that she was still upset. He then walks over to her and kneels down next to her, "Hey, I don't what Trayvis said to you, but I know you're hurting." he tells her, she still said nothing. "You know, when I lost my parents, I was angry with everything, I kept thinking Zeb and his people were to blame for years, but I came to facts that he wasn't to blame nor his people. And even after everything I did and said to him, he still watches over me, like if I was his little brother," he states and Mako stop petting Leto.

Leo looks at her, "Don't blame yourself for what happened to your parents because it's going to hurt so much, that you'll hate yourself later." he warns her. She looks at him and he saw a tear slide down her cheek, "Here, move over a little." he tells her, she leans forward and he sat behind her and wraps his arms around her shoulders and she leans against him "You won't be alone anymore, you got us now and we will never leave you alone." he promises her, Mako slowly pulls her hand up and places it on his arm and smiles a little then closes her eyes as one more tear slides down her cheek.


	12. Call to Action

_Chapter 13: Call to Action_

At the capital city of Lothal a Star destroyer was in orbit and a shuttle flew out of the hanger and to the city and landed in the City hanger, Minster Tau, Agent Kallus and the Inquisitor were walking up to the shuttle as Troopers were there as well and the three stood firm as the hanger open and out steps Grand Moff Tarkin and he walks up to them, with a scowl on his face, or whatever it's called. "Ah grand Moff Tarkin, I am honored by your visit to Lothal." she states and bows her head to him, "My visit is hardly an honor, Minster," Tarkin informs her and walks past them. "I… admit, I was surprised to learn you were coming." Tau states and she walks up to him. "And I have been surprised, by what's been happening in your little backwater world," he states turning back to her, she lets out a nervous laugh.

"If you are referring to the Insurgents, I assure you, I-" she states, "In the absence of governor Price, you have had a signal simple objective, to protect the Empire's industrial interest. The interest which is vital to the expansion throughout the outer rim. But instead of protecting those Interests, you have allowed a sail of Insurgents to flourish right under your nose, am I correct?" he asks her, calling out her mistake. She just coughs. "And Agent Kallus, have you just stood idly by when these Rebels have attack out men, destroy our property and disturbed our train?" Tarkin questions the agent. "I have exhausted every resource to capture them, Sir. This group has proven… quite Illusive." Kallus answers him. "It's said their leader is… a Jedi." Tau answers him and Tarkin glares at her.

"Aw, yes. Let us not forget the sole appearance of a Jedi as if leaping from the pages of ancient history, a shame we don't have someone who specializes in dealing with them," he states, eyeing the Inquisitor, who then glares at him. "Otherwise our problem might be solved." he went one and the Inquisitor looks away. Tarkin rolls his eyes at the Sith and looks at the Tau. "Minister, have you ever meet a Jedi?" he asks her and she kept her eyes on the ground "No… I-" she answers him. "I actually know the Jedi, not from the Pages of folklore or children's tales, but as flesh and blood and do you know what happened to them?" he asks her, getting closer to her, "Well, there were rumors," she states, finally looking at him. "They died. Every. Last. One. Of. Them." he tells her and looks at Agent Kallus and the Inquisitor then back at her, "So you see this criminal can not what he claim to be and I shall prove it." he tells her and hardens his glare at her.

~8~8~8~

Kadan, Mako, Ezra, Sabine and Leo drove through the fields on speeders as they were outrunning Imperial speeders and a transport. "Aren't we heading the wrong way?" Ezra asks Kadan and the Jedi looks at him. "We don't want to lean them back to the ship!" Kadan informs him and Mako drove up next to them, "So leading them in a town full of people is better?" she asks him and Kadan looks at her, "If you have a better idea, I'm open to suggestions." Kadan informs her and nothing came to Mako's mind, "Then follow me!" Kadan orders and they did so. "They're making for the town, order our units to split up, we'll box them in." the commanding officer orders.

Then the Rebels speed into town and the people moved out of the way, the Imperials moved around the town as two followed them in, Sabine and Leo makes a sharp turn to the left as they maneuver through the alleyway, the trooper tries to copy them, but he fail and his speeder was destroyed. Mako, Ezra, and Kadan speeded through the way as the trooper fires at them. Kadan looks over his shoulder, pulls out his blaster and spins around and fires at the Trooper, getting a bull's eye. "Gotcha!" Kadan smirks to himself and spins back around. Then Sabine and Leo meet back up with them and they make a left as they were fired at.

"Stay on them, I'll cut them off." one Trooper said and the two chase them as the trooper went around. The Trooper was in front of the alley and held his blaster out, but saw the two Imperial speeders and saw that the troopers were gone. So, he got off his speeder and slowly walks into the alley, keeping his guard up. He walks further in then saw the troopers in a pile and were unconscious. Then Ezra clears his throat, making the trooper turns and looks at him, Kadan, Sabine, Leo, and Mako were standing on a roof and Mako waves at him. Then Ezra points his saber at him and blast, he staggers a little and fell onto the other troopers, "Told ya it would work." Ezra tells him and Mako crosses her arms as Leo chuckles. Then Kadan jumps down and Sabine places her hand on his shoulder. "You're finally getting the hang of this, there's hope for you yet," she tells him and jumps down, Ezra smirks. "Show off." Mako giggles and followed. "You're getting better," Leo tells him and followed everyone down. Ezra smirk, proud of himself and jumps down as well.

~8~8~8~

They then drove back to the Ghost and dismounted from their speeders. Walk then back into the Ghost and they walk into the commons where Hera, Zeb, and Chopper were watching a footage. " _Senator Trayvis, now that you recommitted yourself to the Empire will your followers do the same?_ " Ulton asks Trayvis, " _Most will Ulton, these are good people that simply wanted to make the Empire a better place, peacefully._ " Trayvis states and a photo of the Rebels were pull up, " _But I'm afraid these… Insurgents have twisted my message into something violent and fighting._ " Trayvis states as Sabine pulls off her helmet, Kadan shook his head and Leo pulls off his hood.

" _And of course I can't abide that, So I'm personally offering a reward for their capture._ " Trayvis states and he held out credits. " _And as a bonus…_ " he adds and an image of Mako came up, " _Extra credits to see this one brought in alive and unharmed,"_ he states, pulling out more credits. Leo looks at Mako as she crosses her arms and sighs, _"Ugh, Karabass shut it off._ " Zeb asks and Hera did so. "Still makes me sick that Trayvis is working for the Empire." she states, "Every time we win, we lose." Ezra states as he was feeling hopeless. "Not to mention, I'm now going to be the most wanted person on Lothal." Mako throws in and Leo places his hand on her shoulder. Then Kadan places his hand on Ezra's shoulder "Well, I have a plan that might even the score. If Trayvis can do it, we can do it." he states and everyone looks at him.

"What? Are we going to send out some kind of inspirational type message?" Zeb sarcastic asks him, "Exactly." Kadan answers, both Leo and Zeb look at him, "Exactly." Hera agrees. "Uh, I don't get it," Sabine states Mako, uncross her arms and places her hands on her hips. "Yeah, Kadan what are you thinking? we can't just send out a signal, the Empire would track it in half a second." Ezra informs him, "Not if the signal come from it own towers." Kadan throws back at him, making Ezra more confused, but Sabine snaps her fingers as Mako understood as well. "Ah, now I get it." Sabine states, "Makes sense." Mako agrees and the two girls fist bump each other. "You want to break into an Imperial communications tower – which is pretty much Impossible – and you want to use it to send a message out to people of Lothal?" Ezra questions him. "Not just Lothal, one of those big towers can reach a few systems." Kadan throws in again, Ezra and Mako smirk. "That's a crazy plan." Ezra states as he steps out, "That's why you and Mako like it." Kadan tells him.

The Ezra stops and turns back to him, "And what would we say in this message?" Ezra asks him, "Something the Empire would never say." Kadan states and Mako looks at him, "The truth?" she asks him, he looks at her and places his hand on her shoulder, "The truth." he agrees with her, "We have to let people know what it's really like out here." he states looking at everyone else. Then at Ezra, "Now, are you in?" he asks him, Ezra was quiet for a moment. "Count me in." he then answers and Kadan smiles at him, "And Mako, you in as well?" he asks her and she smiles at him, "As if you need to ask," she answers and he nods at her.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Capital, the two Cos walk into the office, where General Tarkin and the others were waiting for them. "Commandeer Comoden Resco and task master Miles Gritt, reporting." Resco states. "Gentlemen sit," Tarkin informs them, the two look at each other than walk to the desk and took their seats. "I understand you have had dealings with these Insurgents?" Tarkin asks them, "Oh yes sir." Resco answers, "And your efforts have been unsuccessful?" Tarkin asks as the Inquisitor walks out behind them.

"We-we-well… I'd would say…" Resco stutters to answer, "Commandeer if your effects had been successful, we would not be having this chat. Now, when was the last activity report?" Tarkin asks them, "Sir, we personally responded to an attack last night, in one of the outline towns." Miles answers him. "And the details of this attack?" Tarkin asks him, "Um… nothing of note, the Insurgents stole some supplies and escape on speeder bikes, no casualties." Resco answers him. "Ah, but you see Commandeer, there is something of note in that report. No casualties, your Rebel cell is more principled than others." Tarkin informs them, "Others, Sir? You mean there are other cells?" Miles asks him, "Cell, factions, tribes. Call them what you will, but they lack the one thing that will make them an incredible threat to the Empire." Tarkin states and he stood up.

The two look at each other, "Unity." Tarkin answers, making the two flinch and look back at him. "While your Cell seems uninterested in violence, it does present a specific threat. The Jedi." he went on as he steps to the right, in front of the window. "Oh, we have encountered him, sir. And he lives up to their reputation." Resco spoke up and Miles nods in agreement. "Oh I doubt that very much, but I am not concerned with his skills as a warrior. I am concern with that he repentance." Tarkin states as he walks over to the two. "Or perhaps I should say, I am concern with what you allow him to repentance, by failing to stop him. Hope," he informs them, making them flinch even more. "There are rumors of this o ledge Jedi in the streets. In time, such whispers might spawn belief, something other than the strength and security of the Empire and that Gentlemen is something I can not have." Tarkin informs them as he turns his back and the Inquisitor pulls out his saber.

Kallus and Tau walk as the Inquisitor kills the both of them without a second thought. "Make no mistake, from now on failure will have consequences," Takrin informs them as the Inquisitor places his saber on his back and Tarkin looks at the Agent. "Agent Kallus, you will dispatch probe droids to every known location of ever Insurgent activity on Lothal." Tarkin orders, snapping the agent out of his shock. "We will discover the whereabouts of these criminals and we will make examples of them."

~8~8~8~

On the Highway, a transport drove down the road. Sabine, Ezra, Leo, Mako, and Kadan were laying on top of a checkpoint as they were looking ahead. "There it is, the Empire's main communications tower on Lothal. Links come from every communication on the planet, including the Empire's holonet broadcast." Kadan informs then, then Sabine pulls herself to one knee, then pulls down her antenna, getting a closer look, "I got Buckethead's on the premiere and at least three anti-ship batteries on the base. Not an easy trip to the front door." Sabine informs then, the pulls her antenna up.

The four look at her, "Don't underestimate yourself." Kadan tells her, "Sabine let's be optimistic, say we get to the front door, then what?" Ezra asks her, Sabine sighs, "Leo and I can upload a data spike into the central computer and have the transmitter operational in, I don't know 4 minutes." Sabine answers him, Leo nods in agreement. "I said to be optimistic." Ezra informs her and Mako looks at him, "I think she was being optimistic." she states, "That because 4 minutes is optimistic." Sabine agrees with Mako. "3 is better," Kadan informs her and she looks at him. "Hey, you can have it good or you can have it fast." she throws at him.

"Alright, this is getting us nowhere," Leo spoke, Sabine looks at him. "Just get a scan and let's get out of here before we're spotted," he tells her and Sabine went to do so. But as another transport goes to pass under them, making them all lay flat on their bellies and as they watch it leave, something pops off the back, getting the five's attention, "I don't like the look of that thing." Kadan states and looks through his binoculars. "Imperial probe droid." Sabine states, "Oh boy." Leo mutters. "Does it see us?" Ezra asks Sabine, "Not yet." she answers. "How can you tell?" he asks again. "Because we're not dead," she answers and they laid low as it slowly passes under them. "We need to move," Kadan orders them and they moved over to the other side, keeping their eyes on the probe droid. "Hate to mention this, but where are the bikes?" Ezra suddenly asks, "Right next to the road." Kadan answers and Leo face-palms. "Right where that thing will see them," Mako mutters and they look over at the bikes, the probe was moving closer to them.

"Hope somebody's got an idea or this plan is shot." Sabine states, then Kadan looks at Ezra and Mako as they had their eyes closed and their hands held out, reaching out to the tall grass. The probe moves closer to the bikes, but then two sets of ears pop out of the grass and twitch a little. Then as the probe was about to notice the bikes, two wild furballs jump at the droid and attack it, making it spiral out of control as they clawed and snarl at it, then it smashing on the road, them they both jump off, hiss at it and jumps back into the grass. The probe droid was smoking, making the five stand up and the two open their eyes. "I could of blasted it and got the same results." Sabine informs them and the two look at her. "Yeah, then the Empire would suspect something was up." Ezra states. "And send more bucketheads our way and we would loose this chance." Mako adds in and Kadan places his hand on Mako's shoulder as Leo ruffles Ezra's hair.

"Good thinking. Padawans." Kadan praises them, making Mako blush from embarrassment and Ezra smiles at Leo. "Okay, it's touching with you four bond, but I'm betting that probe has friends. So, lets move in." Sabine warns them and ran off. The four nod and they followed her down to the speeders, then they jump onto them and speeded off, but unfortunately for them, the probe droid was able to get enough footage of the rebels leaving.

~8~8~8~

They return back to the Ghost with Ezra's broadcaster, "If it work's we would be able to transmute this directly through the tower." Ezra states as he pass the side, then Mako smacks his hand away. "Careful, it's old Ezra." Mako informs him then Kadan walks into the commons, "How we doing?" he asks them and they look at him, "Well, Chopper has the spike. We get him into the tower and he can upload right into the computer core from any terminal." Sabine informs him as she handed Chopper the spike. He then chips annoy, "Stop complaining, bolt brain, you have the easy job." Zeb informs him, Leo chuckles at Leto squawks in agreement.

"What's the range of this spike?" Kadan asks her, and she looks at him, "As long as the tower's transmitting, we're good to go. Everyone will hear what we say, well, anyone who's listening." she informs him. Then Mako looks to the side as did Ezra. "Once the spike is uploaded, we'll signal." Kadan states, "And I spirit you away in the Phantom." Hera throws in and he looks at her with his arms cross. "That's the plan." he agrees. "And everything always goes according to plan, right?" Sabine agrees and Leo fist bumps Zeb, then he bumps his fist gently against Leto's head.

"She's not wrong. Everything always goes according to plan. Always." Mako mutters and Kadan looks at her. "What's with you?" he asks and she pulls her hand down onto her laps. "Nothing." she answers, but Kadan can see the looks on both her and Ezra's faces. "Lets take a walk." Kadan tells them, then moves out of the way. Mako said nothing as she slides out of the couch and stood up, Ezra did the same and they both walk out of the commons, Kadan shrugs at everyone as they were worried about the two.

Then Kadan, Ezra and Mako walk down the ramp and look out at the horizon, "What's on your mind?" he asks them, Mako looks at him. "I don't think we should go through with this." Ezra states and Mako looks away, "Ezra, Mako, you are up to this. I know you are." Kadan informs them. "That what you may think, but listen. As much as Mako and I wish we were like our parents, we aren't." Ezra went on and walks further down the ramp. "There's something else." Kadan states as he knew the mission wasn't the part that was bothering them. Mako sighs, "Both mine and Ezra parents spoke out and we lost them. And we don't…" she states then lets out a frustrated growl.

"We don't want to lose you guys as well, not over this." she finishes, they walks down on the other side of the ramp. "Hey, all of us have lost things and we will take more loses when this is over. But we can't let that stop us from taking risks and when the time comes, we have to be ready to sacrifice for something bigger." Kadan informs them and walks down next to them.

"That sounds good, but it's not so easy." Ezra informs him. Kadan sighs "It's not easy for me either. My master tried to show me, but I don't think I've ever understood it until now. Trying to teach it but you and Mako." Kadan states and the two look at him. "You and I are learning these things together." he informs them, Mako smiles a little and they look out at the horizon.

~8~8~8~

Night had come and the Tower was guarded as usual. But then the guards look and saw Sabine on her speeder driving right at them with a fuel canister attract to the back as Leo in after her, then they gain speed.

Then the troopers fires at them, the two dodge the incoming blasters then Sabine jumps off her speeder and it slams into an anti-ship battery, making it explode, she then rolls onto her knees and fires at the troopers, Leo then jumps off his and it, shot forward, knocking out some troopers and it slams into the side of the tower exploding. Then Zeb appears next to one of the batteries, knocking out the trooper and took control and fires at the remaining troopers.

He then leans out and salutes the two as Kadan, Mako and Ezra drove up as the coast was clear. Chopper was drop onto the ground from the back of Ezra speeder, he grumbles as they walk to the front door. Ezra and Mako stood guard, Zeb was still on the battery as Leo, Chopper, Sabine and, Kadan walk into the tower, Sabine fires at the two troopers at the counsel and Kadan jumps over it. "Alright Sabine. Leo, three minutes." he informs them as he press a button. Leto pops his head out of Leo's hood and Leo rubs his head, making the little guy purr. Then Sabine kneels down next to the droid, "Chopper, install the spike." she tells him and he did so and the spike was attach and slowly desences in. but the alarms went off. "What, they're here? That's impossible." Kadan states then ran out of the tower, Leo and Sabine ran to the counsel as the spike sinks in more. "Back in the hood, little guy." Leo whispers to Leto he grunts and sinks back into the hood.

Kadan ran back outside next to Mako and Ezra as they were looking up at the sky, seeing Imperial transports flying to them. "Times up." Ezra states as Kadan saw them as well. He pulls out his binoculars, getting a closer look at them and saw on the highway more Transports driving right for them. "Karabass." Mako mutters, "Sabine we have targets incoming!" Kadan said over the comm. "You said Leo and I have three minutes." she argues with him. "Well now you get one. Hurry up!" Kadan orders making the two roll their eyes. Chopper grumbles, "Yeah you and me both." Sabine states as she and Leo were now working and the spike inches in a pit more.

Zeb turns the battery and fires at then transports in the air, hitting one, "Go get Zeb." Kadan orders Ezra. "I'm staying right here." Ezra protested, but Kadan grips his shoulders and turns him to him. "No, you're getting Zeb then coming back here. Now go." Kadan rephrases the order, Ezra then ran to his speeder then drove over to Zeb, "Speatre 1 to Phantom, we're going to chance our pick up." Kadan informs Hera, " _Not a good idea Speatre 1._ " Hera informs him and then Kadan took out his blaster. "Plan's changing, keep your eyes on the sky, we'll meet you up there." Kadan informs her. "Copy that." Hera agreed.

Then the spike was finally in, then Chopper pulls it out, then Leo and Sabine ran out from behind the counsel "Okay, we got a signal, it work." Sabine states and they ran out of the tower.

Ezra drove up to next to Zeb, "Zeb, come on. Kadan wants us to move." Ezra warns him and Zeb looks at him, "But I like this gun." Zeb said with a smile, "we can get you another gun!" Ezra informs him as the transport fired at them, "Yeah, I can get another gun." he states and jumps off the anti-battery and onto the speeder as the battery was destroyed and drove up to the tower as Sabine, Leo and Chopper came out the front. "Not this way, back inside." Kadan orders then as Ezra and Zeb drove up to them. "Are you crazy?" Sabine questions as Leto pops his head out, "Take the lift, Hera will meet you at the top." Kadan informs them as Zen went through the door, "Wait, Kadan what about you?" she asks him and he smiles at her, "I'll take the next one." he informs her and Leo grips a hold of her shoulders and pulls her in, "Come on!" Zeb tell Ezra and pulls him inside as well. Kadan ignites his saber, "Ezra, Mako." he calls out and the two stop and look at him, "I'll be right behind you." he promises them and they nod at him, then Kadan turns back to the incoming troopers, the watch in fright as Kadan closes the door.

The transports stop and out steps Agent Kallus, "Well, this is a familiar situation." he states, "Same situation, same ending, you lose." Kadan tells him. But Kallus shook his head. "I don't think so." he states and looks up at the other transports, Kadan did the same as well and he saw the Inquisitor as he jumps from the transport and lands on his feet. He stood and then Kadan stabs his saber into the panel, surprising the Inquisitor as Kadan destroyed his only way out. The rest of the merry band were at the top of the tower and both Ezra and Mako ran out and look over the railing. "Where's Kadan?" Ezra questions as Mako looks around fanatically, then a transport drew their attention as it turns and troopers fired at them, they all took cover.

"What did you hope to gain, by coming here?" the Inquisitor questions him, "You're clever." Kadan states and then charges at him, the Inquisitor quickly pulls out and ignites his saber and blocks Kadan's attack, "Figure it out." the Jedi knight tells him and the Inquisitor shoves him back, they duel and Kadan kicks him back, making the Inquisitor slide a little. Then he smiles "You've been practicing." he states, "Nice of you to notice." Kadan throws back at him, "There's someone who wants to meet you, if you surrender now, you might let your friends live." the Inquisitor offers him. Kadan withdrew his saber and cross his arms, taking the Inquisitor by surprise. "Unexpected," he states and Kadan just smirks at him. "We're full of surprises," Kadan informs him then his comm went off.

The Inquisitor looks up and saw the Phantom fly in and shot down a transport, then rage took the Inquisitor and Kadan charges at him, bit the Inquisitor blocks the attack again and he pushes Kadan back and shoves him against the wall, the other transport had their blasters train on the rest up top as their hands were up. But as it turns, Sabine throws out a denominator that attaches to the transport and blew it up as well, making more rage take the Inquisitor as he then duels Kadan but then force push him back and had him press against the wall, his lightsaber falls out of his hand.

"Kadan!" Ezra and Mako calls out as Hera had the Phantom door open and the rebels jump inside, except for Ezra and Mako. Then the batteries fired at them, making the two staggered a little as Hera dodges the incoming blast and they both jump inside. Then Kadan reaches for his comm, "Speatre 2, get out of here!" he orders her, "Not an option Kadan!" Hera throws back at him, then Leto scrambles out of Leo's hood and ran for the open door as Ezra and Mako push their way next to Hera, "There's no time, go!" he orders again. "We can't!" Ezra protested, "We can't leave him!" Mako protested as well. "Hera!" Kadan shouts at her, she closes her eyes and press a button and the door close. Ezra ran to it and press his hands to it and looks back at the others as Mako whimpers in her hands.

Kadan was then pulled off the wall, falling onto his kneels and watches the Phantom take off. But then saw the Inquisitor points his blade at his throat and glares at him, "Looks like I have time to meet your friend after all." Kadan tells him, the Inquisitor smirks, but it was short lived as he then felt something biting at his leg. He looks down as saw a green reptile biting at his ankle and was snarling at him. "Leto!" Kadan calls out, then Leto jumps off and stood in front of Kadan, every protective of him.

~8~8~8

The morning had came and more transport flew out to them. Then touch down as they were at the base of the tower, Kadan had his hands cuff behind his back as Leto was on his shoulder and Kadan was then force to his feet as Tarkin steps out and walks up to them. "Well done, Inquisitor. These are the results I expect." Tarkin informs him as the Inquisitor handed him Kadan's saber.

Then Tarkin looks down at Kadan and Leto. "So, you are the Jedi in question?" Tarkin asks as he folds his arms behind his back and Kadan looks up at him. "Whatever you want from me, you won't get it." he throws at him, making Leto growl at him, then Kallus walks up to them, "Sir we have a problem." he states and Tarkin turns to him, "Explain." he orders, "It appears the Insurgents have gain control of the tower's transmitter." Kallus answers, both Kadan and Leto looks up at him as Kallus holds up Kadan's commlink. " _We have been called criminals, but we are not. We are rebels, fighting for the people._ " Mako's voice rings out. Everyone looks at the tower.

~.~.~.~.~

The rebels where back on the Ghost as Mako was speaking through the Bridger broadcast "We are fighting for you, my friend and I aren't that old, but I remember a time when things were better on Lothal." she states and Ezra places his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe not great but it wasn't like this. See what the Empire has done to your lives, your families, your friends and your freedom and it only going to get worse unless we stand up and fight back."

~.~.~.~.~

The Imperials boarded the transport along with Kadan and Leto, " _It won't be easy, there will be loss and sacrifice._ " she states and Kadan looks at Tarkin who then looks at the tower. " _But we can't back down just because we're afraid. That's is when we need to stand the tallest. That's what my parents taught me, that's what our new family help us remember._ " Mako went on and the transports fired at the tower, the two watch as the blasts etched closer.

" _Stand up together, because that's when we're the strongest. As one._ " Mako tells everyone who was listening, but the blast hit the tower and brought it down. "You do not know what it takes to win a war, but I do." Tarkin informs him, but Kadan said nothing.

~8~8~8~

After she was done, Mako heard nothing but static on the end, she then leans back, "Was it worth it? Do you think anyone heard?" she asks them and Hera smiles at her, "I have a feeling they did." she tells her.

Then Ezra looks at the Captain of the Ghost, "This isn't over." he promises her as he tightens his grip on Mako's shoulder. "No it isn't." Hera agrees with him and the room was silent, nothing but static filled the room.


	13. Rebel Resolve

_Chapter 14: Rebel Resolve_

A casual day on Lothal, people going about their business, and oh yeah the pratol of the troopers that have been tripled, "Pair off, I want a swipe. Those rebels must be found." the captain orders. But from the rooftops, Leo, Sabine, and Zeb were on one side and Sabine signals at the other three on the other. Ezra, Chopper, and Mako were on the other side of the roofs and they nod at him and Ezra makes the move first. Then Sabine looks at Zeb and Leo, they nod at her, then ran at the walker and land on top of the walker along with Ezra. "What was that?" a trooper inside asks them.

Then the trooper behind him gets out of his seat and walks to the back. But then the latch was open and Zeb growls as he grabs the trooper by the face and pulls him out of the walker. "What the…" the driver asks him, but then Ezra clears his throat and the driver looks at him. "How ya doing?" Ezra said as he smiled then blasted him with his saber, making the man stiffen and then fall forward, but Leo catches him in time, then pulls him to the side and took the control, but didn't understand them and accidentally blasting at the street, scaring the people a little and he then turns then to the troopers that were walking in front of them that turn to the walker, but then Sabine and Mako fires at them as did Zeb when Leo was still trying to figure out the controls.

Chopper then flew over to the walker and lands in the cockpit and grumbles at Ezra who was dealing with an unconscious trooper. "Plug in chop, we need all files on prisoner transports and Imperial detection facility," Ezra orders him, Chopper agreed without a fuze and plugs in. but then makes the walker walk in a circle around the troopers, Zeb looses balance for a moment but pulls himself back together, "Hey! Keep it steady in there!" he yells at the two, "Here! Take this." Ezra said as he was waving the trooper's hand, Zeb looks at it and smirks. Then the trooper went flying down and crash onto the captain. "Okay, I got it now," Leo states and then started to walk away from the troopers. Mako and Sabine were running along the roofs and then jump onto the walker. Then Mako kneels next to Zeb and fired at the troopers that were chasing them. "Command, we have a rogue walker. Repeat, a rogue walker in grid four." the captain informs commander.

Then Chopper pulls out and chips at Sabine when she jumps down. "No connection? That's impossible, the entire system would have to be down." Sabine informs Chopper. "Well, they did blow up their own comm tower." Zeb reminds her as Mako fired at the troopers. "Ugh, they must have taken down their entire data network." Sabine states as she stood up, "How are we going to find out where they got Kadan and Leto now?" Ezra asks her. "Walker 693 stand down. Repeat stand down." the trooper on the comm orders them. "Uh, guys we have a problem!" Mako calls out and Zeb looks and saw two more walkers following them, then fires at them, making them jerk a little, "Could really use the carvery about now!" Leo states and Sabine pulls out her counsel. "Spectre 2, we need a pickup," she informs Hera. " _I read you spectre 5. Rendezvous at the town's spare._ " Hera informs them then they jerk again from being blasted at. "Hate to be the pessimist Ezra, but how do we know?" Sabine asks him and Ezra looks at her. "He's alive. Both Mako and I know it."

~8~8~8~

Somewhere else, Kadan was strapped to a table that was holding him up. But then he felt something small and wet lick his cheek. He flutters his eyes open and looks over his shoulder, seeing Leto chips at him a little as he jumps up and down, with little strength left in Kadan, he smiles at the little, reptile. "Hey… did you stay with me the whole time?" he asks, Leto nuzzles against Kadan's cheek and purrs. "Thanks, little guy," he tells him, but then Leto stops purring and looks at the door as it slides open and there was Tarkin and Kallus, they both walk into the room.

"Now we will discover if you are indeed a Jedi you claim to be." Tarkin states as Leto growls at him, "Well Governor, somebody's got to keep you entertain." Kadan jokes and Leto looks at him.

~8~8~8~

The people ran as the Rebels try to out run or walk the troopers. Zeb was firing at the walker behind them as Mako was firing at the walker to the right of them. "Leo, I can't get a shot of you keep running from them." Sabine complains, "Not now Sabine." Leo said in a low growl. "Use the rear cannon." Ezra informs her and she looks at him, "There is no rear cannon!" she throws at him, "Hey we're doing the best we can!" Zeb argues, but then the walker behind them fires at Zeb twice and force him to stumble back and fall and hung on the front of the walker.

"Zeb!" Mako calls out and leans over and saw him hanging in front of the front and in Leo's way. "I can't see! Move!" Leo orders as he tries to get a better view, "Move, move where?" Zeb asks as he was still in Leo's way, "Anywhere!" Leo argues, then Zeb looks up and saw Mako grips his hand, "I got you!" she states and started to pull him up, "Just keep it walking in a straight line, Hera's incoming, everyone up top!" Sabine informs them as she gets out of the seat, Ezra followed her. "You too Chop! Let it go!" she tells him as Leo puts the walker in auto pilot then gets out as well. "Chopper, we have to go!" he tells her and jumps as Mako pulls Zeb back on top of the walker.

The walker behind them fires, making them stagger, then the walker was fired at by the Phantom and Hera pulls out in front of the walker. The back opens and everyone jumps in, except Mako, who turns back to the latch and jumps back in, "Chopper! Mako!" Ezra shouts as he grips his head, Leo and Sabine looks at him, "They must still be trying to find Kadan! Go get them!" Sabine states and Zeb jumps back. And looks down, "There has to be something!" Mako states and Chopper chips at her. Zeb growls and grips a hold of Chopper, "Move you stubborn junk pile! You too Mako!" Zeb states as he uses his other arm and grips the back of Mako's shirt and pulls her up.

The two protested as Chopper was under Zeb's arm and Mako was over Zeb's shoulder. "You both are going to get me fired!" he states and then steady himself and jumps into the Phantom, as Zeb lands on his back, he let go of Mako who stumbled into Leo's arms as he caught her. The head of the walker was blown up, Hera closes the door and flew off.

The walker turns and fires at them, but the headless walker collides with it and they both crash to the ground. Everyone was upset for still finding nothing on Kadan, "How it go?" Hera asks Ezra and he looks at her, "It didn't." he answers as he too was frustrated.

~8~8~8~

They return to the Ghost and Hera was now speaking with Fulcrum, alone. " _Kadan knew the risks. Accepted them, I'm sorry, but you must focus on your next objective,_ " he tells her. Hera looks at him, "But Fulcrum, Kadan is our objective. We can still find him." she argues as she turns away from him. " _But at what cost?_ " he questions, making her stop. " _You? Your unit? People of our own mission?_ " he questions her as she was torn.

Then Fulcrum sighs, " _There's something else, the message Mako was able to beam out was able to attract attention._ " he states, making Hera looks at him, " _Not just from civilians, but from the highest levels of the Empire._ " he informs her. "It was Kadan's plan and it works," Hera states as she turns away. " _Your mission was to unseen, unnoticed and now…_ " Fulcrum reminds her and she turns back to him. "Kadan wanted to inspire people, he wanted to give them hope," she tells him. " _Well he was successful, but if you are caught, if Mako or Ezra is caught. That hope will die, to protect your unit, to protect Mako and Ezra. You must stop your search for Kadan and go into hiding._ " Fulcrum orders her.

Hera sighs to herself as Fulcrum ended the transmission and Hera sat down and places her hand on her forehead, hating the order she was given.

~8~8~8~

Sabine, Zeb, Leo, Ezra, and Mako were sitting in the commons as the holo map of the planet of Lothal was up and a few of the star destroyers were in orbit. "Odds are they still got him in the Imperial complex." Sabine states, "If they do, we all know he's as good as gone." Zeb states. "But guys, you know Tarkin thinks all the Jedi are dead and he wants to prove that Kadan is not one of them existent Jedi," Leo informs them and they look at him.

Ezra and Mako close their eyes, feeling the force. Then they open their eyes, "He's not gone." Mako states and then Ezra stood up and steps away, with his back to them. "And he's not in the Imperial complex," he informs then with his hands on his hips. "How do you know that?" Zeb asks them, "We just know." Ezra answers, then Sabine turns off the holo map, "We can't make a plan base on a feeling." she informs him. He then turns to her, "Yes we can, we do it all the time." he tells her, then the door slides open. "Not this time," Hera calls out and everyone looks at her. "What are you talking about?" Ezra asks as she walks into the commons and Mako stood next to Ezra.

"We can't go after Kadan, the Empire will be waiting with a trap." she answers him, "When has something like that ever stop us Hera?" Mako asks her and the pilot looks away from her, "We can't risk it." she informs her, making the three sigh. "Can't risk it or won't risk it?" Mako questions her as she and Ezra cross their arms. "Mako, Ezra, you're not seeing the bigger mission here. It can't jeopardize… for one soldier." Hera states and the two look at her in disbelief. "One soldier? Hera, he's our friend! Mako and I can't just forget him and I can't believe you would either. He'd do whatever it took to protect us." Ezra argues with her. "He already did when he sacrificed himself," Hera states as she turns to the two.

They both look away from her, "Ezra, Mako. He would want us to honor the choice he made." Hera informs them as he places her hands on their shoulders. But they look at her, Mako pushes off Hera's hand as Ezra pulled away from her hand as well. They then ran to the door, it slides open and they were gone.

~8~8~8~

The door to Hera and Kadan's cabin opens and Chopper rolls in and looks around and he chips sadly, "Hey." Ezra calls out, Chopper jumps a little and turns to see Mako and Ezra leaning against the door frame.

Chopper then started to grumble at them as he tries to leave, but they both kneel down in front of him, "Hey, hey. It's okay. We miss him too." Ezra tells him as he calms Chopper down. The droid grumbles sadly, "But Ezra and I have a plan to find him. Wanna help?" Mako asks him and Chopper chips excitedly.

~8~8~8~

Hera, Sabine, Leo and Zeb were in the cockpit of the Ghost. "Why even prepare to fight, if we can't even go after Kadan?" Zeb questions as he leans against Leo's chair as Leo was reloading his blaster. Then Chopper enters the cockpit.

"You think he'll talk, tell them what he knows about us?" Sabine questions. "He doesn't know anything." Hera answers her in a sad tone and everyone looks at her, then Sabine's comm went off. " _Um Sabine, where are the power cells? Mako and I need them for our… lightsabers._ " Ezra asks her and Sabine scoffs as Zeb rolls his eyes. "Did you check the overheads?" Sabine asks them as Leo places his blaster in his holster and Sabine stood up, "Hold on, I know where to find some." she informs him, then places her comm link on her belt. "Chopper, take over for me." she tells the droid and he agrees with her.

Leo then stood up, "I'll come with, I need something to distract me." he states, Sabine nods at him and she looks at the Lasat "You can come to Zeb," she tells him and he scoffs. "Really? Why do I need-" he starts, but then Leo punches his arms, "Ow." he whines, rubbing his arm "Ae-hem." Sabine said to him and the three walk out of the cock-pit.

Hera sighs to herself and Chopper chips at her, "Just re-calibrate the targeting the computer, will ya?" she asks him. He grumbles and plugs in.

~8~8~8~

Mako sat in the pilot seat as she was getting ready, Ezra was next to her as the door opens and the three step in, "Is Chopper in position?" Ezra asks them as the door closes behind them. "Yep and now we wait." Sabine informs them as she was leaning on the other side of Mako. "Wait, you're going to find Kadan. You're disobeying Hera's orders." Zeb states as he figures it out. "Were they orders or more like her opinion?" Leo asks him as the others look at him.

"If we're going to save Kadan, we don't have much of a choice. Are you with us?" Mako asks him. Zeb walks up next to them. "Yeah, I'm with ya." he agrees. "Good, because the plan's in motion already. Just waiting for the signal." Ezra informs him as Mako was ready.

~8~8~8~

Chopper was turning the dial, Hera places her hands over her ears as the alarms went off. "Chopper, I said the targeting computer, you're overloading the eternal comm!" she informs him.

Chopper just chips at her, "No! Don't turn it up!" she shouts as she jumps out of her seat and ran to him. Then on the panel, a red light went off.

~8~8~8~

"Alright, there's the signal." Sabine states and Mako nods at her, "so where are we going?" Leo ask, Mako looks at him then at the opening.

"Our last resort." she answers and flew the Phantom away from the Ghost.

~8~8~8~

"Will you just unplug?" she snaps at him, Chopper looks over at the panel and watches the red light stop flashing and then he unplugs.

Then chips at her as he hand both arms out. "How is that my fault?" she questions her. "You plug into the wrong system. Why don't you just go help Ezra and Mako find some power cells." she informs him as she crosses her arms at him. Chopper chips and he turns away, but then she notice that he was nervous about something. "What are you up to?"

~8~8~8~

Kadan pants as he the probe droid moves away from him and Leto struggles in his Kallus's grip. "It's okay a matter of time before he break." Kallus informs Tarkin, who sighs at him. "You have wasted enough of my time." he snaps and the door opens again as the Inquisitor walks in and Kallus moves out of the way.

The Inquisitor stood next to Tarkin, "You are no doubt unaware the Jedi are train to resist mind probes." the Inquisitor informs him, "If he is the Jedi he claims to be. I take it you have a solution?" Tarkin asks him and the Inquisitor smirks.

"Pain. The Jedi still feels pain." he answers as he steps forward, Kadan looks at him, "And pain can break anyone." the Inquisitor states as he held his hand out in front of Kadan, making him stiffen in pain, "You will tell me where to find your Rebel friends." the Inquisitor orders him, "No. Ezra… Mako." Kadan struggles as he speaks. Leto chips as he struggles as well. "What do you see?" the Inquisitor asks him. "I see…" Kadan states. "Go on." the Inquisitor urges him. "I see…" Kadan states, then relaxes as he opens his eyes. "You. Growing more and more frustrated." Kadan answers as he pants. The Inquisitor stops and pulls his hand away, "Perspective. Perhaps you can help olivetti my frustration." the Inquisitor states and then forces pushes spikes of a kind and electrocutes him, Leto struggles more as he chips at Kadan who scream in pain.

~8~8~8~

The Phantom flew out and lands where Viszago's ship was park as he had his droids loading up his cargo. Mako lands the ship and they walk out to Viszago, his ear twitches as he heard them. "Well, this is unexpected. Looking for work or something else?" he asks them.

Mako crosses her arms, "Something tells me that you already know the answer to that." she states. He looks over his shoulder her, "I don't where your friend is, I'm sorry." he tells her. "You must of heard something." Ezra states, Vizsago sighs and turns to them, "Even if I did know something, it would of no use to you. The Empire is locking everything done, that's bad for you and bad for business." he said and turns away from them.

"Well if you want to change that, you need to help us." Ezra informs him, but Vizsago shook his head. "I doubt that. In fact, I think your activates have got the Empire's attention and it makes things more difficult for me. Get out of here, you're bad luck." he informs them as he walks away. Then an idea hits Mako. "Have you ever wonder why the Empire put me on the most wanted list? Why they sent an Inquisitor to Lothal and why he was so desperate to kill me?" she asks him, making him stop and everyone exchanges looks.

"Mako, don't." Leo begs her, then Viszago turns back to them, "No. please do." he asks her, and she looks over her shoulder at Leo. "It's alright, Leo." she tells him, then looks back at Viszago "Because I am a Jedi and destine to destroy the Empire." she answers him, Viszago looks at her in surprise as the droids stop and looks at her as well. Sabine and Zeb exchange looks as Leo and Ezra did the same. But then Viszago chuckles a little. Then started to laugh out loud as the droid resume in their duties. Then they rebels sigh at him, "You? A Jedi? That's funny kid, you loft rat couldn't possibly be a Jedi." he laughs, but Mako arches her eyebrow at him, then pulls her hand out as she held her palm open and the back of her hand facing the ground. Then she slowly moves it up a little. Then Viszago stops as he turns and saw that his crates, his droids and his own ship were hovering in mid-air. He then looks back at her and she opens her eyes and lowers her hand letting her hand drop next to her side, placing everything back down.

"So… you are Jedi." he states and she places her hand on her hip. "Yes I am." she answers him, "But what does this mean for Viszago?" he asks her. "It means, you help me find Kadan or a lead to him, and you'll have a Jedi that owes you a favor." she informs him, "Whatever I ask?" he asks her, Leo glares at him and went to take a step, But Mako held up her hand and makes him stop. "Within reason." she informs him. "No deal." Viszago informs her and turns to leave, Mako sighs. "Alright fine. Whatever you ask." she agrees to his terms. Viszago smirks, "Then come with me girl. Alone." he tells her and walks to the ramp. Mako thinks to herself. "Mako, you can't trust him." Leo warns her and she looks at him. "I know, but what choice do we have?" she reminds him and then followed after Viszago as he waited for her on the ramp.

She steps onto the ramp next to him then crosses her arms, he then raises the ramp as they entered his ship and he walks through the Cargo hold and into the second Cargo hold, Mako steps out of the way as a droid passes her. Once they were alone, she walks up to Viszago as he looks through his console. "Alright, start talking." she orders him, but he turns to her. "First the deal." he tells her and then bows. Mako sighs and copies him. Their heads were touching a little. Then he stood up as she did the same, "Look since you blew up the comm tower." he starts, "That was not us. That was the Empire." Mako snaps as she roughly pokes at his chest.

Viszago smirks at her as he raise his hands in defense, "Well, you probably know they have no long range communications, so they started using these." he states and shows her an image of a droid. Mako crosses her arms, "Droid Currier, they take data from the city up to their communications ship in orbit." he informs her and she looks at him, "Any kind of data?" she asks him, he smirks at her. "Everything, you name it." he answers her and turns off the holo. "Personal, weapons, deployments, prisoners." he answers again as the last on catches Mako's attention. "Kadan?" she asks him and he turns to her, "Possibly, but I can't guarantee that." he tells her with a smirk. She she frowns at him, "It's pretty typical for you." she informs him and she shrugs at her, "Hey, a deal is a deal." he reminds her and she sighs at him, "A deal is a deal, so… what do you want?" she questions him. "Today, nothing. Tomorrow, who knows, I'll let you know when I want to collect." he informs her as he turns away.

Mako looks at him and sighs, "All right, I'll play your little game. For now." he answers him and he chuckles at her, "So suspense, are you, little one?" he questions and reaches out and gently brushes his fingers at her cheek, but she slaps his hand away, turns from him and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Mako passes a droid as she walks back to the others. But they had their back to her, "Guys I got a lead." she calls out, but they turn to her and Mako stops, "Uh-oh." she mutters as Hera was here, her hands on her hips. "For what you just bargain, you better hope it's a good lead." Hera growls at her. "Karabass." Mako mutters.

Then they followed Hera back to the Ghost, Mako hurried after her, "Hera, I know you're mad-" Mako starts, but Hera stops and turns to her, "Mad? Try furious. You just put all our lives in jeopardy, I gave you a direct order and you disobey me." Hera reminds her and turns back to the Ghost, as Chopper was in view. "Well it paid off. I know how to find Kadan." Mako informs her as the other followed. "Maybe." Ezra throws out, they stop, Mako shot him a glare as Hera turns back to Mako, "Maybe? All that for maybe?" she questions and Chopper chips. Hera turns away from them. "Hera, none of us want to give up on Kadan." Ezra informs her and she grew more furious. "And you think I do?" she questions him. But Mako places her hand on Hera's shoulder. "No, this is more hard on you then on us." Mako answers her, "I know how much Kadan means to you or I wouldn't of taken this risk." Mako adds in and Hera looks at her. Then at Ezra and the others as they stood by Mako's choice. Making Hera sigh, "Okay. What did you learn?" Hera asks her as she too was now on board.

Mako smiles and she pulls her hand away, "I have a plan and it involves Chopper." she answers, looking that their grumpy droid.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen as a shuttle began to dock, "I bet that's the shuttle the Imperial uses to get the Currier droids to their comm ship." Sabine informs them as they all were on a roof, "Our only chance is to interpret the droid before it boards the shuttle." Sabine informs them.

"The only way to be sure is ti grab the Imperial droid and send Chopper in it's place." Mako states and Chopper grumbles at her as she was being ridiculous, "Oh come on, Chop, I'll give you a paint-job. The Empire won't know the difference." Sabine informs him, he sighs and agrees, then turns to Mako and Ezra. "For Kadan and Leto." she informs him and he chips at her.

~8~8~8~

Back in the prison cell, Kadan was screaming in pain as the electricity courses through his body, "The Jedi no good to me dead." Tarkin informs the Inquisitor, who then moves the spikes away from Kadan. He groans as he leans forward a bit, "His resistance is… impressive." the Inquisitor admits.

"Yes. He does possess the will of the Jedi of old." Tarkin agrees with him, "Is it possible that he does not know of any other rebels to speak of?" the Inquisitor asks him, "Perhaps. I recommend we transfer him from Lothal to another location, one that never falls to extract a confession." Tarkin states as Kadan flutters his eyes opens a little. "And the reptile? What of that thing?" the Inquisitor asks as Tarkin looks at the creature, that was growling at them. "Let him keep that thing, there's no harm in that." Tarkin answers and then left the room, the Inquisitor followed and Leto ran to Kadan and jumps his way back up and settle on his shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Troopers escorted a droid to the shuttle, but then Sabine and Leo rolls out from behind them and fires at the two troopers, making the ones in front turn to them. "Behind you." Sabine tells him, "Heh, I'm not falling for that." the trooper states, but Zeb rose up, grips their hands and slams together as he snarls and they were out.

The droid looks at the troopers and then up at Zeb, who towers over the little guy, and the droid had an overload and fainted right onto the ground. Zeb sighs in annoyance, kneels down and helps the droid back up. Then Mako, Ezra and Chopper pop out. "Okay Chop." Ezra states and Mako bends over and places her hand on the top of Chopper's head. "I know you can do this Chopper I have faith in you." she tells him, he grumbles as he was bashful and rolls away to the transport.

Chopper arrives and the two troopers notice him, "There's the Currier, where's it's escort?" the trooper asks. "Not our problem, we're running late as it is." the other trooper informs him as they boarded. "BN749 to pilot, the Currier is aboard." the trooper informs the pilot and the ramp closes and then shuttle takes off the flew out into the orbit of Lothal as the communication ship was in view. "Shuttle Logos, requesting permission to dock." the pilot asks command, "Shuttle Logos, you are clear to proceed." the commander informs him and the shuttle was then dock.

~8~8~8~

Back on Lothal, the Ghost started to fly out through the clouds and headed straight for space. Hera looks behind her as everyone walks through the door and Zeb sets the panic droid down as Mako took a seat in front. "Calm down little guy, we're not going to hurt you." Sabine informs it as it started to calm down.

"Do you have a log on Chopper's beacon?" Ezra asks as he stood next to Mako. "Looks like he's aboard the cruiser." Hera informs him. Then Ezra sigh, "Come on Chop, please. Find Kadan." Mako whispers to herself as she looks up at the cruiser.

~8~8~8~

Chopper makes it to the bridge and an officer looks at him, "You're late 264, plug in." he tells him and Chopper chirps rolls over to the plug and plugs himself in to the network will all the information, "Huh, where's the data? I'm not seeing it on my monitor." the officer asks him, Chopper just grumbles at him.

Chopper just chirps as the officer sees that he was copying the data, "Hold it, you're not authorized to copying communications logs." the officer informs him and Chopper just chirps at him as he kept at it. "What's the problem here?" the CO asks him, and the officer turns to him, "This droid is malfunctioning, sir." he answers as Chopper was sending out a signal through his antenna.

~8~8~8~

A light went off on the panel, getting Hera's attention. "There's the signal." she informs them, "He must of found something." Ezra states and Mako looks at the others, "You know what to do, in positions everyone, we're going in." she tells them, they nodded at her and took off.

Sabine headed down as Ezra headed up, "What about this guy?" Zeb asks Mako and she looks at him as she was in the doorway, "Take him with you." she tells him, "Why me?" he asks her, "Because you're intimidating." Leo answers him and the door to the cockpit closes as Mako returns back to her seat, Zeb chuckles to himself. "Heh, can't argue with that." he agrees and growls at the droid, scaring it. "Come you." he orders it and it hurries off.

~8~8~8~

The CO looks down at Chopper, "Hm, looks like an older models. You better checks it's encryption codes." the CO orders and the officer went to do just so, but then they were fired at, making the alarms go off and Chopper his way out.

"We're under attack!" the CO shouts as sparks fly and Chopper was gone.

~8~8~8~

Ezra and Sabine fired at the ship as they fly over, "I'm gonna make another pass. Chopper better hurry." Hera informs them, as she turns again. The Cruiser then fired back at the Ghost and Hera dodges them. Then the Ghost flew back over the ship and it fires at them, "Look out!" Mako shouts, getting out of her seat and she pushes the controls making it do a very sharp twist and dodges that incoming blast. "Thanks Mako." Hera tells her, the young girl nods at her, but then they were hit a few times.

Making Mako stagger and fall into Leo's arms, "You good?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods, "Zeb, I'm going to need some help. Keep those cannon busy." Hera informs over the comms.

Zeb had fallen down and then tries to put a fire out, "Karabass, I'm the one that needs some help." Zeb informs her, but then the Droid puts out the fire with an extinguisher. Zeb smiles, "Hey, I'm starting to like you much better than our regular droid." Zen tells him and pats it's head and then it chips happily at him.

~8~8~8~

Chopper moved quickly through the halls and found an airlock, he ran up to it as Troopers were running by, but then he stops and the doors open and they were suck into space.

Chopper chirps to himself as he was spinning out of control.

~8~8~8~

Mako notices him, "There, I see him." she informs Hera. "Ezra give me cover. Okay Chopper, hit it." Hera states and flies right for him.

Chopper activates his booster and flew right out and away from the cruiser, Ezra fires at the Cruiser as Chopper was having the time of his live, then Hera lines herself up with him, opening the cargo hold and lets him in, then he reaches out for the ladder, struggles at first, but then grabs a hold. "Now Hera!" Mako shouts as she and Leo were handing onto their seats and Hera dives for Lothal.

She came in hot, bit then levels out as the now cursing through the clouds. Mako exhales and leans back, "I can't believe that work." she mutters, Hera looks at her and smirks. "Have more faith in yourself." she tells her, Mako looks at her and nods, then Mako stood up and headed for the Cargo bay, Leo follows her. And the two were leaning over the ledge looking at Chopper, then the droid, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine joins them. "That was amazing Chopper." Ezra praise him, Chopper welcome the praise.

"Not bad. Not bad." Zeb congrats him, "Chopper, you did it, thank you." Mako said to him and he was bashful again, the other droid congrats him as well and Chopper grumbles at him. Then Zeb joins Ezra, "He was actually a big help around here, while you were off spying." Zeb informs Chopper as his hand was on top of the other droid. "I'd say we keep him." Zeb states and looks up at Sabine and she presses a button and the cargo bay door started to close. But Chopper had a problem with two droids on this ship. So as the door was also close, he pushes the droid right out of the ship, it screams as it falls and they watch in shock as the door was now close. Then at Chopper, who was every proud of himself, "Ugh, should of see that one coming." Zeb grumbles, "Chopper!" Mako and Leo snap at him, but he didn't care.

Surprisingly the droid was still in one peace when it landed on the ground and meets to of the local wild life, then soon became it's friends.

~8~8~8~

Hera held Mako's hands as they were now facing each other, "I'm proud of you, both of you. You step up and took the lead. Kadan had taught you well." Hera tells them and Mako smiles at her, "You taught us as well." Mako informs her.

"I think we found something." Sabine calls out and everyone looks at her, she turns to them as she was holding a panel in her hand. Then Chopper pulls out a holo scan of Kadan. "Kadan is on Governor Tarkin's destroyer, The Sovereign. It's still here above Lothal but it's scheduled to leave soon." Sabine informs them as Leo steps next to her. "Where's to?' Hera asks them, Sabine shows Leo the panel, "The Mustafar system. Do you know about this Hera?" Leo asks her and Hera sighs as she looks away from them, "I've only heard that name once, From Kadan. He said Mustafar is where Jedi go to die." she answers them and they look at each other.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mako asks them as she stood up and they look at her "We started this mission to save Kadan right?" she asks him and they nod at her "And right it's a race against time to save him, we know where they're going and we need to plan and move fast or we're going to lose him forever." she tells him, they looks at each other and nod at her, she then turns and looks up at the sky, "Hang on Kadan, we're coming."


	14. Fire Across the Galaxy

_Chapter 15: Fire Across the Galaxy_

Trooper patrol around an outpost with Tie-fighters and a cruiser, as two troopers were patrolling, Sabine and Leo step out. "Miss us bucket heads?" Sabine calls out wearing her helmet, getting the two to look at them as Leo waves at them as he was wearing his hood.

"It's them!" one shouts as they both fired at the two, but Sabine and Leo dodge the blast and jump onto the top of the small house and ran across it, then she pops her head out, "Yep, you defiantly miss us." she laughs and they dodge more of the incoming blast. Then jumps off the house and rolls across the crates. "We have two intruders on the North side, sector nine. The artist and thief are back, sound the alarm." the trooper warns the others and the alarm was sound.

As the trooper chase after Leo and Sabine. Ezra, Zeb, and Mako pops their heads out and watches them leave. "Sabine's and Leo's distraction is working," Mako informs the two as Leo and Sabine kept on running from the troopers and then jumps onto the next roof. Then, Mako, Ezra, and Zeb were now standing on the ramp and he raises up into the ship.

Mako ran for the cockpit as Ezra joins her, she then cracks her fingers then she started to push buttons and then the ship starts up and she stood a seat in the pilot's spot. Then gave Ezra and Zeb a thumbs-up.

~8~8~8~

Back outside the trooper had the two on a roof and they fired at them, "You got a little better." Sabine states and Leo shrugs at her. "A little bit," he states holding two fingers inches apart. She laughs and they both jump off the roof and Leo lands on the ladder as Sabine jumps onto a trooper, sending him to the ground and she followed Leo as he jumps on top of a Tie. "But we got a lot better," Leo informs them as the cruiser was now ready to fly, then Mako turns the ship as the two jump on one of the arms of the tie and waves at Zeb, who waves back at them.

"That's not one of us!" the trooper shouts and the fires more at the rebels, but the two ran up and jumps onto the ramp that was lowered for them. Sabine grabs one arm as Leo grabs the other, "Bye-bye bucket heads!" Sabine calls out to them, "Thank you for a fun time and this ship, I promise we'll take good care of her!" Leo calls out as well when the ramp closes and the troopers look over as he heard the detonator on the Tie ready to go off. "Not again." One complaint. "Everyone evacuate!" he calls out and they ran for it, but too late the detonator goes off and destroys the outpost.

Mako pulls the ship out around and flew right through the smoke, almost making the Republic symbol out of it.

~8~8~8~

The now cruiser attached to the Ghost as it glides through space, everyone was gathered in the commons as they went over the plans, "The transport you stole will get us we'll get us close to the fleet over Mustafar, we know that have Kadan on Tarkin's star destroyer." Hera states as the holo map twitches from the planet and to the star destroyer. "And it's has a bunch of other star destroyers." Zeb adds in and Hera turns to Mako, "Lots more, we'll need a distraction to cover our entry, Sabine?" Zeb calls out and looks at the bounty hunter.

She pulls up the holo of the star destroyer, "Engine room's here, all the power for the ship. If we can get inside the docking, I could rig something, black them out. But our transport ships not going to fit in there." Sabine gave her the laydown.

The holo was shut off, "We need something small enough to fit in their hanger bay, too bad we blew up all the Ties at that base." Hera states and an idea hits Mako, "That's not technically true." Mako speaks and Hera looks at her as the four were nervous. "There's one left and thankfully it wasn't at the base." Mako went on, "Uh-uh!" Zeb tells her as he tries to get her to stop, but she looks at him as she places her hands on her hips. "Zeb, we can't keep hiding it, we need this. For Kadan and Leto," she tells him as Sabine sat down and Leo sighs, leaning against him. "Fine." the two whine and Hera crosses her arms, "What's going on?" she questions them, "Remember when Leo, Zeb, Ezra and I stole that Tie a few months back?" Mako asks her, Hera nods to her. "We didn't exactly crash it." she went on, "And by, _didn't exactly_ you mean…" Hera states. "We didn't crash it, we kept it, hidden," Mako answers her.

"You all knew about this?" she asks them and they turn away from her, then she sighs. "I should be angry, I should yell at you for disobeying a direct order, but right now I'm just grateful we got it," she states as she was angry at first then relieve. But then Leo moves over and sat next to Ezra as he, himself and Sabine exchange looks. "Uh… there's a slight problem with it." Ezra states and the three look at him, "What kind of problem?" Hera questions them, then Zeb stood up, "Yeah, what kind of problem?" he questions, "This should be good." Mako mutters as Sabine, Ezra and Leo smiles up at them.

~8~8~8~

They were back on Lothal and walks up to the Tie. "Okay, well this is awful." Zeb complaints as the Tie was Sabined, "What? It's some of my best work." Sabine informs him as they were looking at it. "I like it, it's very Sabine." Mako states and Sabine smiles at her. "Thank you," she tells her. "Seriously, it's the best and this Tie needed a makeover," Leo states.

"It will have to do." Hera states as she cross her arms and Mako giggles a little. "I thought you were suppose to be the sane one. This whole plan is as crazy as those colors." Zed informs her, "Maybe you're right." Hera states then walks out in front of the Tie. "Maybe this plan doesn't make Military sense, but Kadan is family and we all lost enough family to the Empire." she states as they listen to her.

"So rescuing him makes sense to me. I'm not ordering you, any of you to come along, but you need to decide now; In or out." she tells them and Mako walks up to her, "You don't need my opinion Hera. I started this mission to save Kadan, after all, that he did me, what you and the rest of Ghost crew have done for me. It felt wrong to just give up and forget about him, you all became my family and I won't stop until all of my family are safe." Mako states and Hera smiles at her and she looks at the others. "What say you? Are you with me?" she asks them.

Ezra steps forward, "I'm with you." he answers her, she looks at him and Sabine steps forward, "I'm with you." she answers her, she looks at her and Leo steps forward. "I'm with you," he answers her, as she looks at him. Chopper chips as he was with her as well, she looks at him too. Zeb groans. "Yeah, I'm with ya too. But what about that?" Zeb asks her and both her and Hera look up at the Tie. "Not time to fix it and besides the Imperials will only scan it and by the times the Imperials see it." Hera states, "It will be too late." Sabine adds in and Mako smirks and she claps her hands, "Then let's get this show on the road."

~8~8~8~

In the Mustafar system, they were in front of the planet where Kadan was going to be sent to die. Kadan cries out as he was electrocuted again. The Inquisitor watches as he held Leto in mid-air and makes him watch as well. But then stops, "Still protecting your precious crew and Silver eyes? Quite admirable." he states and then steps close to him, making Leto float closer as well. "But I want to know is about the other Rebels. Code name; Fulcrum," he informs him and Kadan looks at him, having no idea what he was talking about.

Kadan just pants as he was catching his breath, "I know nothing of a larger Rebellion. But if I did, I'd rather give my life than tell you." Kadan snaps at him. Then the Inquisitor steps closer to him, "So heroic, just like your master." he states and was right next to Kadan. "Tell me my dear Jedi, how did you survive order 66?" he asks him and Kadan stiffens. "Hm? It was your master Valaba who laid down her life for yours, do you remember her last word to you, her last and final breath of life before she died?" the Inquisitor questions him as he was hitting a very and festering nerve that never healed.

Then he saw the look in Kadan's eyes. "You do, don't you? You see it in your see, you hear her voice when you wake." he taunts and leans in closer. "Tell me Jedi, what was her last word to you," he states as Kadan looks away from him. "Run." Kadan whispers as he kept looking away and the Inquisitor lean away from him as he makes Leto float closer to him, "And does your loyal and precious crew know you ran as your master fell? Abandon her and the Jedi order when they need you most?" he taunts him and places Leto on Kadan's shoulder and turns away from him, "What do you think the rebels would do if they knew their leader was a coward?" he questions and pulls out Kadan's saber, "You're even afraid of your own powers. You don't even have your full saber out in the open." he states and ignites Kadan's saber and points it at him, making Kadan lean back, but kept his eyes on his saber.

"Let me tell you something Jedi, you're right to be afraid. You couldn't save your master then and you can't save your followers now." the Inquisitor informs him and Kadan kept looking between him and the saber as Leto growls at him.

~8~8~8~

The cruiser with the painted Tie attach drops out of hyperspace as they were now in the Mustafar system and flew for the Star destroyers. "I'll send in our transponder codes as soon as we know Kadan is there." Hera informs them as they were all in the cockpit.

Then she looks at the two, "Ezra, Mako." she states and they nod at her. "Well, here goes nothing." Ezra states and they both close their eyes. As they were feeling the forces reach out for Kadan. "So, anything?" Zeb asks as he was anxious. "Give them a minute." Sabine informs him, "We really don't have a minute." Zeb reminds her, "Zeb, you're panicking, we've talk about this." Leo states as Hera as they were getting closer to the Star destroyer. "Ezra, Mako, is he there?" she asks them again, but they were concentrating on Kadan, calling out to him through the force.

In the cell, Kadan was resting himself to regain his energy, but then felt two forces call out to him, making him gasp as he opens his eyes; Ezra and Mako did the same as well. "He's there." Ezra states and Mako leans over Ezra's chair. "Kadan's alive." she tells him and Hera went to work, "Sending codes." she states as they flew to Tarkin's star destroyer.

" _Transport ship, 7378 you are clear for docking. We have ten Ties inbound with reinforcements. Open bay five._ " the officer orders them as Tarkin was watching from the walkway.

"They bought it. Chop, send in Sabine's present." Hera orders and Chopper chirps at her, then rolls over to a plug, plugged himself in and remotely flew the Tie into the Star destroyer, docking bay 5. The Trooper watch as the Tie-fighters came in and they saw the fourth on, "That's not regulation." one states as he saw it was Sabine's handiwork. "I kinda like it." the other states and they walk over to the Tie, but unaware of them, their were detonators inside and they were beeping and flashing as they were ready to go off.

Then with one press of the Sabine's console and a pulse ran through the whole, ship, knocking out the power. "They're here." the Inquisitor states as he turns from Kadan, "So predictable," he said in annoyance. And everyone was in a fanatic panic as they were trying to reroute the power. "We lost main power, some kind of pulse in bay 5." the officer informs Tarkin. "Go to artistry power." Tarkin orders him as Hera places the cruiser on the side of the star destroyer.

Then Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Mako started to leave the cockpit, "this shouldn't take long, keep the engine running." she orders the two, "I'll stay here with Chop." he informs them and Hera nods at him. "And Mako." he calls out, she stops and looks at him, "Be careful," he asks her, she smiles, walks up and hugs him, making him blush. "I will and you be careful too," she tells him, pulling back and left. Leo felt his face heat up as his heart pound. Chopper grumbles at him and Leo glares at him, "Oh shut up." he mutters and sat in the pilot seat, Chopper just laughs.

~8~8~8~

In the hallway of the star destroyer, troopers were pass out from the pulse that rang out as the alarms were off. But then two lightsaber stab through the door, both blue and they make a circle in perfect sync, then once that was down, the sabers were withdrawn and the cut wall was then pushed out as Mako steps through first and the other followed her.

Then they look down at the pass out Troopers, "These guys will waking up soon." Sabine warns her. And Mako looks at her, "How soon do you expect?" Mako asks her, "Too soon, I recommend." Zeb answers her. She nods at him, "Come on, we haven't a moment to lose, follow me." she tells them and they started down the hall, but when the left a trooper started to awaken from his knockout.

~8~8~8~

Back on the bridge, Tarkin walks down the walkway as an officer was with him, "The destroyer is down to emergency power and life support only." the officer informs him.

"I've been sending an all clear message to the rest of the fleet. As soon as we sent an interloper, they will send reinforcements and that interloper is up now." Tarkin informs him as he now was in front of the glass and saw that reinforcements were on their way.

Chopper and Leo notices the reinforcements coming, Chopper chirps "You said it buddy, uh-oh." Leo agrees with him.

The shuttles then dock into the docking bays and then the troopers loaded off and started their search for the rebels.

~8~8~8~

As the rebels ran through the halls, Chopper spoke through Hera's comm-link. "Reinforcements already? That was fast." Hera mutters, " _Chopper and I will remain on standby, you just hurry._ " Leo informs them. "Don't worry, with a ship this big, it will take them a while to find us," Sabine reassures Hera, but as they turn a corner, they stop as they saw trooper ran at them.

"Drop your weapons! Hands up!" the captain orders them, "They found us." Mako mutters, then Ezra fires at the captain, hitting him square in the chest. "Go, go, go, go! Back, back, back, back!" Mako tells them as they turn back and went to run they way they came. But stop again as they off again, "It's the rebels, this way!" a trooper shouts as more appeared. "This way! This way! Move!" Mako shouts and they took the hall behind them.

Mako and Ezra ignite their saber, deflecting the blasts as Hera closes the door, "Stand back!" Mako orders and they did so. She then took her saber and stabs the door, fusing the doors together. "Pretty clever, fearless leader. What's next?" Sabine asks her as she pulls her withdrew her saber and turns to them. "Kadan is down that hall. I just cut off our only way to get to him," she informs them, but then Hera looks up, Zeb did as well. "Might be our only way, but it's not yours and Ezra," she informs her and they both look up and smirk.

"Up ya go." Zeb tells Mako and he pushes her into the vent, then pushes it open and crawls inside, Ezra then followed her then Mako looks down at them, "Good luck guys." she tells them and closes the vent. Hera then looks at Zeb and Sabine. "Let's go, Let's go," she orders them and they ran down the hall.

~8~8~8~

Leo and Chopper watch as more reinforcements were coming in, "This is bad Chopper, they'll be overrun." Leo states, then Chopper chirps and turns away, Leo looks out him, got out of the seat and kneels down next to him, "What are you doing?" Leo asks him.

Chopper's antenna then started to send out a signal and Fulcrum appeared, " _This is Fulcrum. Who is this?_ " Fulcrum asks them. Leo looks at Fulcrum, "Please Fulcrum, we need your help. Our friends… the Imperials are going to overrun them."

~8~8~8~

A lightsaber cuts through the vent and out steps Mako and then Ezra. Mako disengage her saber, places back on her belt, next to her other saber and then they walk through the hall of the prison cells.

Then Mako stops in front of one as Ezra was at the panel, he then presses a button door opens and there was Kadan and Leto. The reptile opens his eyes and looks up at the two and started to bounce up and down as he was overjoyed and it woke Kadan up, as he now was looking at his two apprentices. "Turns out you taught the both of us, pretty well." Mako states as she and Ezra walks into the cell and he pants a little.

"You shouldn't have come here, but I'm glad you did." Kadan states as he was relief to both of his padawans. They smiled at him, "You would of done the same for me and Mako. In fact, you have." Ezra state as he opens the restraints and Kadan collapse into Mako and Ezra, and they pulled his arms over their shoulders. "Come on, Kadan. One step after the other." Mako tells him as she grips his arm and they walk out of the cell.

~8~8~8~

Hera, Sabine and Zeb ran to the lifts, Hera opens one, but the troopers were waiting for them. She fires at them and they take off running again.

"I hope Ezra and Mako have found Kadan by now." Sabine states as more troopers followed after them.

~8~8~8~

Ezra and Mako walk into the power cell room, but stop as they both saw the Inquisitor was waiting for them. He then pulls out his saber and ignites it, ready for them. Leto growls at him as Kadan glares at him then looks at Ezra's saber.

"Let me borrow that." Kadan states, pulls his arm over Mako's head and took Ezra's saber, "Yeah, no problem." Ezra states as Leto jumps onto Mako's shoulder. Kadan stood on his down two feet, ignites the saber and stood ready for him. Then Kadan charges at the Inquisitor, making the Sith smirk at him, but then Kadan disengages the saber and fires at the Inquisitor, taking him by surprise. The Inquisitor blocks the blasts, then as Kadan was close, he ignites the saber and duels the Inquisitor.

Then Kadan dodges the Inquisitor's moves and jumps back, firing that the Inquisitor then ignites his blade. "I never thought of that," Ezra mutters and Mako rolls her eyes with a smile and then the ran to the two as Kadan jumps the Inquisitor, but then the Inquisitor jumps over Kadan was now in between The Jedi and his padawans. He then charges at Kadan and Kadan blocks his attack. Ezra notices the saber on the Inquisitor's belt and thrust his hand out, then saber then flew out, off the Inquisitor's belt and into Ezra's hand. He ignites the blade and Mako ignites her saber as well and they took their stance. The Inquisitor heard their saber and shoves Kadan back, the Sith then looks at the Jedi and his padawans. "At last a fight, that might be worthy of my time," he said with a sinistral smile on his face as he ignites both of his sabers.

The two look at Kadan he nods at them and they charge at the Inquisitor, taking him on both fronts. They both duel that Inquisitor, who was over-enjoying himself.

Then both Ezra and Kadan slide back as the Inquisitor force pushes them, but Mako jumps in time and attacks the Inquisitor, she then stops him from coming close to Ezra. "There is so much power within you, if only we had taken you sooner." he states, Mako shoves him back and she twists herself, "I would still destroy you," she tells him, the jumps at him again and he blocks her saber again. The Inquisitor smirks to himself then uses his other saber and cuts her leg, making her grunt in pain, losing her balance and then he shoves her back.

He then cut her other leg, then her forearms, across her belly, then her cheeks, then her scurry, making her hair fall out and making her cry out again. "Mako!" Kadan and Ezra cry out as Leto was next to Ezra. Then the Inquisitor force chokes her, making her hands fly to her throat as she was then lifted off the ground. "Now watch as I destroy the Silver eyed girl," he states and tightens his grip, making her gag louder. But due to no oxygen in her lungs, she then stops struggling and her hands went limp to her sides and she drops her saber, then the Inquisitor forces pushes her away and she went flying over the side. Ezra quickly scrambles to his feet and looks over the ledge, "MAKO!" he cries out to her. Then looks at the Inquisitor, his lightsaber started to spin and he swung it at Ezra.

Who blocks it, but drops Kadan's saber and fell over as well. "NNNOOO!" Kadan shouts as he watching him fall, then the Inquisitor drew his saber back at him and turns to Kadan who was still stunned. Both of his padawans were gone. Ezra and Mako were gone, the Inquisitor grin happily as he was waiting for Kadan. But the Jedi exhales and sat up and glares at the Inquisitor and stood up. "That was a mistake," Kadan informs him in a threatening tone. "Why, because you have no one left to die for you?" the Inquisitor questions, but Kadan held out his hand and his saber flew right into his hand and he ignites the both of them.

"No, because I have nothing left to fear." Kadan answers and he was now ready for him, then they both charge at one another.

~8~8~8~

Hera peeks out into the hall and saw it was clear, then the three ran into the hall. And lean against the wall, Hera looks out again and saw that troopers were picking themselves up.

She then turns back to Sabine, "The other trooper are waking up." she whispers to them, "That puts twice as many between us and Chopper and Leo." Zeb complaints as Sabine looks over her console. "I think I have an alternate plan," she informs the two and they look at her. "Alright," Hera said as she was listening. "Here's part one," Sabine states putting out a detonator and throws it at the troopers.

It goes off, letting out smoke and the rebels fired at the troopers, getting one. That get's the troopers' attention as the three make a run for it down the hall. "Part two, we go to bay five," Sabine informs him as Hera catches. "Ah, that's where your masterpiece is," she states and Sabine as offends that was the reason she wanted to go the bay 5. "That's got nothing to do with it," she argues and Hera pulls out her comm-link. "Mako, we're finally finding a way out," Hera informs her but heard sabers instead. "Mako, can you hear me?"

~8~8~8~

As Kadan and the Inquisitor duel, Mako and Ezra laid on the bridge below them and not far from one another as they were both pass out, " _Mako, can you hear me? Mako!_ " Hera calls out as Mako was pass out.

As Mako laid on the bridge, Mako started to hear voices call out to her. - _It is not your time… Mako Firebreather._ \- a new voice, in particular, informs her, making Mako twitch a little. - _Awaken… my little light._ \- the voice said and Mako flutters her eyes open and she saw Leto was chirping at her, "Leto?" she mutters and sat up, making him roll onto her lap. She groans and grips her head, " _Mako are you out there?!_ " Hera calls out, unaware that her wounds were starting to heal themselves. " _Mako Firebreather, answer me!_ " Hera shouts, she then pulls her hand to her comm-link and presses the button. "Yeah, In here. My head hurts, but I'm here," she answers. " _Do you and Ezra save Kadan, is he alright?_ " Hera asks him, Mako looks up and saw Kadan pulling with the Inquisitor and he was winning.

"Yeah, I think he's better than okay," she answers and then crawls over to Ezra, seeing that he now had two small cuts on his cheek and then shook him awake. "Ezra, Ezra," she calls out him and he opens his eyes and looks up at Mako. He's eyes widen as she saw her wounds stitch themselves back together, he then sat up and looks at her, "Ezra, what is it?" she asks him, "Your cheek." he answers her, Mako pulls her hand to her freshly healed skin and she felt the wounds was gone. She then looks at the rest of her body and as the rest of her wounds were gone. "How…" Ezra asks her and she stood up, looking down at her hands, "I don't know. I honestly don't know." she answers him.

Kadan then corners the Inquisitor as he was hanging close to the edge. "You were right, I was a coward. But now I know there's something stronger than fear." Kadan states as the Inquisitor pants, "Far stronger, the Force." Kadan answers him, the Inquisitor growls to him and makes his light saber spin. "Let me show you how strong it is." he states then thrust the sabers into the circle of the Inquisitor's blade and tore into to, making the Inquisitor fall and hang onto the edge. The Inquisitor's sabers fell into the power generator, destroying the stabilizer and lets out a dangerous and unstable pulse of energy. Kadan then stood over the Inquisitor, victorious and he pointed the sabers at him, "You have no idea what you have unleash here today." the Inquisitor informs him and Kadan disengages the sabers and places them on his belt. "There are some things far more things frightening than death." the Inquisitor informs him, then lets go of the edge and falls into the destroyed stabilizers, killing himself.

Kadan kneels down and was surprise and sadden by this action, "Kadan." Ezra calls out to him, then he felt a hand touch his shoulder "Kadan." Mako then calls out. Kadan looks over and saw Mako standing next to him and Ezra standing next to the panel with Leto on his shoulder. Kadan stood up and hugs Mako "I'd thought I lost you." he tells him and Mako smiles at him. "Believe me, we know the feeling." Mako tells him and he pulls back from her, "Let go home." she tells him as the ship shook, Kadan tosses Ezra his saber, he catches it and they ran for it.

Mako picks up her saber and attaches it to her belt as they ran through the door.

~8~8~8~

An officer ran up to Tarkin, "There's damage to the power core, the hyperdrive's overheating." the officer informs him as Tarkin turns to him.

"We can hold this ship, we need to evacuate sir. For your safety, we need to leave now." the officer informs him as Tarkin was surprise and angered by this news.

~8~8~8~

Hera, Sabine and Zeb ran through Bay 5 and land in the Tie. "Mako, we're in the Tie. Where are you and Ezra?" she said through the comm-link. " _We're on our way, get moving._ " she orders her. "We are not leaving without you, Ezra or Kadan." Hera reminds her. " _Will you just listen to Mako. Don't worry I've got them._ " Kadan assure her as Hera was overjoyed to hear his voice.

" _You mean we got you right?_ " Ezra teases him, Mako laughs a little. " _You take care of Zeb and Sabine, I'll get them out of here. Trust me._ " Kadan assures her and Hera started the Tie up and left the docking Bay.

But other Tie-fighters fired at them, "You had to take the Tie with a bulleye painted on it!" Zeb complains at her, "Speatre 3, speatre 6 we're going to need to get out fo here fast. Set the signal, so we can link up for hyperspace. Do you read?" Hera said to Chopper and Leo, but there was no response, not even static. Making the three look at the comm. "Chopper and Leo aren't responding."

~8~8~8~

Kadan, Mako, and Ezra entered the bay as trooper loading onto Tie-fighters and left the docking bay. Then Mako eyes the last one, "The Inquisitor's Tie." Kadan states as they kept their balance, "Well, we all know he doesn't need it anymore." Mako jokes with a smirk. "And that he's not going to use it." Ezra jokes as well. "You know you guys, you worry me sometimes." he tells them and Mako ran to the Tie. The two followed her as she loads herself in.

She sat in the pilot chair as Kadan and Ezra were now inside as well. "Mako, have you even flown a Tie before?" Kadan questions her as she took the controls, "I've flown a cruiser once." she answers him and flew the Tie out of the bay. "Trust me Kadan's she a pretty good pilot." Ezra assures him.

The ship then started to blow up as Hera was dodging the Tie-fighters blasters, "I can't believe that bucket of boils and Leo abandon us!" Zeb growls in Hera's ear. One was now lock onto the rogue Tie, but Mako flew in and fires at them, getting three of them. "We got your back." Ezra said over the comms. "Thanks, but without Chopper or Leo's transport, we're going nowhere fast." Sabine informs them. And the two flew side by side. "We got Ties closing in." Hera warns them, "How many?" Sabine asks her. "Too many!" she answers him as they started to dodge the blasts.

"We're in a tight spot." Zeb states, "Yeah well, these weren't build for three." Sabine informs him, "I meant out there! Not in here." Zeb reminds her. "I'm trying to concentrate here!" Hera informs the two. "I just want to say, it was really nice getting to know all of you." Ezra tells him as Leto was now on Mako's shoulder. She then senses something and smirks. "And you'll get to know us more. Look!" she calls out and the transport drops out of hyperspace, Chopper chirps over the comms. "Chopper, Leo you came back." Zeb states and Leo smirks. "And we brought the carvery." he informs them as more ships drop out as well along with the Ghost. "Whoa, who's that?" Ezra asks, "I don't know, but I think they're on our side." Kadan answers him. And they fired at the Tie, clearing off the Rebels. "Kadan, Ezra, Mako dock with Chopper and Leo's transport to make the jumps to Hyperspace." Hera informs them, "Copy that." Mako answers and she flew to the cruiser, both her and Hera were lock in and the carvery, plus the Ghost crew jumps to hyperspace.

As the star destroyer was destroyed a shuttle flew away from it to the other Star destroyers. "The Rebels have escape sir." the officer informs Tarkin and he was no please with the events that have transpired here to day.

~8~8~8~

The cruiser was attach to the Ghost. The airlocks to the Ties opens and Mako pulls herself out and sat on the ground as her legs dangled. Then Kadan and Ezra pull themselves up, Ezra looks over and Mako nudge her head to the others. Kadan turns and looks at Hera who was standing at the other airlock as Zeb helps Sabine out of the Tie airlock.

She smiles and walks to him, Kadan smiles as well and pulls himself up and walks to her, Mako places her elbow on her crossed legs and her chin rested against her plan as she and Ezra look at each other and giggles to themselves and looks back at the other two. Zeb and Sabine smiled as Kadan and Hera were now standing in front of each other, he places his hand on her shoulders "I owe you all a great debt of gratitude, if what you did was rash and reckless." he informs them, taking one of his hand back and points out both problems. Mako rolls her eyes at him as she and Ezra stood up out of the Tie airlock. Hera places her hand on his placing the two fingers away, "You're welcome dear." Hera tells him and they hug each other.

But then that hung was interrupted but a disgusted chirp, the two stop hugging and look at Chopper as Leo face-palms, "Really Chopper way to ruin the moment." Leo mutters and Leto chirps him, Leo looks at him and pets his head, "Hey little guy, how are you doing?" Leo asks with a smile. Leto jumps into his shoulder and nuzzles into his cheek, Leo chuckles. "Yeah, I miss you too buddy." he tells him and Mako smiles as she places her hand on his shoulder. "Wait, if Chopper and Leo were in the transport ship, then who was flying the Ghost?" Ezra asks and everyone eyes each other.

They then walk onto the Ghost where rebels were waiting for them, Chopper rolls up the ramp and the Rebels salute him. The other soon followed him up the ramp, then Chopper turns to him and activates his Holo communicator, "Hello my friends, it's good to see you again." the man from before, the owner of the two droids said to them. "I don't understand, Mako and I meet you once, for a few moments, I don't even know your name." Kadan said to him and Hera places her hand on his shoulder. "He's name is Senator Bail Organa." Hera answers him and walks up next to the Senator, "And the crews of the blockade runners?" Kadan asks him. "Member of other Rebel cells." Organa answers him. "There are other cells." Sabine states and Leo high-five her. "We're a cell? Hey, did you know we were a cell?" Ezra asks Zeb, "Uh… no not really." he answers.

"I did." Mako answers and they look at her, "What? I was paying attention, What's wrong with you." she tells them. "We weren't suppose to be, that way of capture we couldn't reveal other rebels to the Empire. That was the protocol." Hera informs him and the communicator of Organa was now gone. "The protocol has change a female's voice calls out as she climbs down the ladder, making the Ghost crew walk up and look at her, "Fulcrum." Hera states as the woman was on her feet. "Ashoka. My name is Ashoka Tano." she introduce herself. Chopper rolls out to her, "Why did you come where?" Kadan asks her, she looks at Chopper and kneels down in front of him. "Because of you and your apprentices." she answers as she places her hand on Chopper's head.

Ezra felt bashful as Mako looks at her, "Many of you heard your message. You have them hope in their darkest times, we didn't want that hope to die." she informs them. "So what happens now?" Mako asks her and Ashoka stood up, "I don't know. One chapter has close for you Mako Firebreather and Ezra Bridger. This is a new day, a new beginning." Ashoka informs them and they look at each other, smiling having victory of today.

~8~8~8~

But back at Lothal, a shuttle flew out to the Capital of Lothal, Agent Kallus walks out as the Shuttle touches down. He stood firm as the ramp opens and Tarkin walks out, "We are getting reports unrest all over Lothal. There are whispers of Mustafar, some say the Empire… is weak, variable." Kallus informs him and Tarkin looks at him.

"Not to worry Agent Kallus, the Empire has send an alternative solution." Tarkin informs him as Kallus then heard hollow breathing, he then looks over and saw a dark Sith lord walk out of the shuttle and down the ramp. Tarkin started to walk again and the Sith lord followed him as Kallus watches them leave, a shiver a send down his spine.

For this Sith Lord was none other then… Darth Vader himself, the most fear Sith through out the galaxy replacing the Inquisitor, he's hallow breath echoed through the city.


End file.
